The Pharaoh and the Magic of the North
by Maatkare of Egypt
Summary: After losing the Ceremonial Duel, Yami decides to resurrect his most faithful servant, Mahaad. They never expected to receive letters inviting them to a magic school, where they make friends, and face old enemies. Can they help their new allies defeat Voldemort and protect their secrets? Why does Shadi seem to think one of these wizards will inherit the Millennium Eye? No Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

I have wanted to write a Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover for a long time now. Here is my feeble attempt. This is set right after the ceremonial duel that Yugi loses. And it takes place during Harry's 5th year. I am a huge Mahaad/Dark Magician fan so he is going to play a major role in this fic. Please read and review! I appreciate constructive criticism.

Chapter 1: The Dark Magician and Mysterious Letters

The day after the ceremonial duel, the gang decided to explore Egypt a bit more before their return back home to Japan. Yami let his lighter half take control, as he was still trying to process all of the memories he had gained during the Shadow Game RPG. And he knew Yugi felt guilty about failing to see him off properly to the afterlife. Ishizu said they would have another chance at the duel, but hadn't specified when it would take place. The gang currently sat in Grandpa Muto's hotel room making plans for the day. Kaiba had flown home the night before telling them that he had a company to run and he didn't have time for an unscheduled vacation. Ryou had left for England a few hours after Kaiba. He had also taken the Ring with him, as everyone was fairly certain Bakura wouldn't resurface. Tea, Yugi and Grandpa all shared the couch while Tristan and Joey finished the remains of their breakfast at the table.

Their hotel was right in the heart of Cairo and they could hear the cars zoom past usually honking angrily at each other. And they could faintly smell the smog that hung in the air, even through the dirty window. The room itself was small but suited their needs. The gray carpet and red wall paper were worn and faded. A set of bland white curtains covered the window along the wall opposite the door. Light streamed in through the dirty window. Grandpa, like most of the gang wore the same clothes as he had the previous day. They consisted of his green overalls, with a white shirt underneath, and a white bandana to keep off the hot Egyptian sun.

Tea wore her black belly shirt that showed her exposed midriff, along with a short red shorts, today instead of a skirt. Joey wore his usual jeans and black sneakers, but wore a white shirt with a blazer to match. Tristan wore jeans, brown hiking boots, and a white shirt with a blue blazer over it. Yugi wore his usual Domino High uniform pants, but only wore a black tank top and left the jacket on his bed. It was too hot for him to consider the jacket.

Yami knew that the Ishtars had offered to let the gang stay with them, but he had politely declined the offer previous evening. He explained to them that Grandpa had already booked their hotel room for the night. Yami felt guilty as he laid on his bed in his soul room and stared up at the ceiling. The Ishtars were uncertain as to their role now, since he hadn't passed on like he was supposed to. Yami wasn't ready to face them yet. He tuned out the chatter as the others talked about what sights they wanted to see. Yami's soul room had changed since he had regained his memories. He now had an Egyptian style room, with typical scenes of daily life adorning the walls. Torches set along the all caused shadows to dance across the paintings, making them took alive. The Pharaoh's thoughts turned to the memories he had regained. The emotion was still raw; the pain fresh. He was still shaken by how many people had died for him. The names and faces flooded his mind: Shadi, Isis, Karim, Shimon, Shada, countless guards, and Mahaad.

Guilt was gnawing at the Pharaoh. He stood, unable to relax any longer. Mahaad had been once of his dearest friends and Yami had forgotten him. Yami's resolve hardened and his hand went instinctively to his Deck and withdrew it from its holster at his hip. As the Pharaoh removed the top card from the pile, he didn't have to look at the card to know which monster's image was on the reverse. It was as if Mahaad knew that his Pharaoh willed him there. "Mahaad, ii rui!" Come to me! The king commanded in his confident baritone voice, that reverberated off the walls of his soul room.

His summon was answered instantly. A tall man dressed in purple robes and armor, appeared in front of him, kneeling respectfully, his head bowed. The magician held his teal green staff in his right hand, while his left touched the ground at his side.

"Mahaad," the Pharaoh acknowledged the bowing man. The man opened his eyes, and fixed his blue eyes on the floor.

"My Pharaoh," Mahaad replied.

The Pharaoh's black boots clicked on the cold stone floor as he crossed the distance between them. Yami raised the priest to a standing position and then impulsively threw his arms around the magician, pinning his arms to his sides.

"I've missed you," the Pharaoh said softly.

The magician closed his eyes. "As have I, my Pharaoh," Mahaad replied softly.

The Pharaoh released Mahaad and stepped back giving him his personal space. As Yami looked at him, his expression changed from one of joy to guilt. Mahaad tentatively took a step forward.

"My king?" The concern was evident in the magician's tone.

"You have served me faithfully for millennia, and I forgot you," the pain was evident in his king's voice. The magician's concerned expression deepened. Mahaad shook his head.

"It was necessary, my king. If you had remembered, you couldn't have sealed away Zork," Mahaad reassured him.

"That does little to ease my pain." The Pharaoh let out a long sigh. "I shall see that you are rewarded. What do you wish of me?"

Mahaad stared at his Pharaoh incredulously, blinking several times. Yami smiled at him encouragingly.

"My only desire is to continue in your service, my king."

Yami searched Mahaad's face and read the sincerity there. "But you are already doing that. Name something else." The king rolled his eyes.

Mahaad cocked his head, going into his classic thinking pose. "I would like to meet Prince Yugi," Mahaad said after a moment or two.

"Granted. But that does not get you off the hook. I will see my servant rewarded for serving faithfully for millennia. You don't want to appear as if you don't appreciate your king's generosity," Yami warned him gently.

Mahaad swallowed nervously. "No, my king," Mahaad replied quickly.

"I will give you time to think it over. Come, let's introduce you to Yugi." Mahaad's eyes widened in shock. Yami chuckled softly.

"Mahaad, you forget I am Pharaoh. I run an efficient bureaucracy," he quipped. Mahaad smiled at that.

Yami led the way across the soul corridor to Yugi's room. Yugi's door was open, but he wasn't inside. The Pharaoh closed his eyes, relaying the message to his Hikari. They didn't have to wait long for Yugi to appear beside his bed. Yami motioned for Mahaad to remain where he was.

"What is the surprise, Yami?" Yugi asked curiously.

"I have someone I want you to meet. You know him quite well." After leaving his light with that cryptic message, Yami waved Mahaad forward.

Yugi gasped in shock and ran forward, as Mahaad sunk into a low bow. Yugi blushed and looked at Yami for an explanation. Yami gave his partner instructions on how to raise Mahaad.

"Yugi, I would like to officially introduce you to the Dark Magician. His name is Mahaad and he is my most loyal servant and devoted friend."

"My Pharaoh is much too kind," Mahaad stated.

"No, you are just too modest," Yami countered.

"I am so honored to finally meet you. You've pulled us out of some pretty tight spots," Yugi said sincerely.

"It is I who feel honored, my Prince," Mahaad said. "What do you want to do?" Yugi asked the magician. The magician's gaze darted back and forth between his two masters.

Yami cleared his throat. "And don't you say, 'Whatever my masters want me to do.' That wasn't the question."

Mahaad blushed slightly. That had been what he was thinking. "A game of senet?" He ventured, knowing that both of his masters liked games. "An excellent idea," Yami approved.

Yugi grinned, excited at the chance to learn a new game. Yami waved his hand and summoned his senet board from his soul room. "Mahaad?" Yami asked as he set up the board.

"Yes, my king?" Mahaad replied. Yami flashed his friend the cocky smile he normally reserved for duels. "You are going to lose," he stated.

Mahaad looked taken aback before replying, "We shall see."

"Since Yugi has never played this before, we will be a team. You take the first roll." Yami handed Mahaad the sticks. Mahaad took them and threw them getting a good roll.

True to the Pharaoh's word, he won, but it was a very close game. "You practice often if you have skills like that," Yami praised Mahaad. Mahaad thought about how jealous the other monsters were going to be when he got back. He got to meet Prince Yugi and play senet with both his masters.

"Now Mahaad, I assume you have had some time to think about what you want as a reward for your service." Yugi looked at Mahaad expectantly and smiled.

"Yeah, Mahaad. What can we do for you?" Yugi asked. Mahaad looked at the floor, overwhelmed by the offer.

He shifted uncomfortably. But he knew he had to give am answer this time. "If it is not too much trouble, may I have your permission to see you more outside of duels?" Mahaad held his breath after posing the question, and closed his eyes, suddenly worried that he might have overstepped his bounds. His anxiety grew as neither of his masters spoke for an inordinate amount of time. Mahaad peeked at his masters and discovered they both wore the same glazed over expression on their faces, indicating that they were talking with one another via their mind link.

His heart started racing and he felt his palms get sweaty. Had he done something wrong? After a tense minute or two, Yami and Yugi refocused on Mahaad who quickly averted his gaze to the floor.

"Mahaad," Yugi spoke, causing Mahaad to tense.

"We have a proposition for you," the Pharaoh elaborated. Mahaad nodded, not trusting himself enough to speak.

"We want to invite you to stay with us," Yugi said happily.

"In the Millennium Puzzle?" Mahaad whispered reverently.

"No," Yugi stated. "We want you to stay in the mortal world with us."

Mahaad's breath caught in his throat and he stared at the duo. "I don't understand," Mahaad said bewildered.

"What Yugi is trying to say is that we are inviting you to stay with us in the mortal realm. If you accept, we will go to your tomb and resurrect you, so that you don't drain my ba."

"My king!" Mahaad cried.

He sank into a bow and slowly prostrated himself before the living Horus. He extended his hands palms down in praise. "I bow myself before the king my lord, seven times, seven times." As Mahaad began his prostrations, he also began reciting the prayers of the cult of the living Pharaoh.

Yami accepted his servant's devotions with regal grace. The Pharaoh was impressed by how comfortable Mahaad was with the elaborate prayers, and made a mental note to ask him about it later. After Mahaad completed the first and longest prayer, Yami spoke. "That will do Mahaad. You may rise."

Mahaad stopped, and blinked a few times before rising, shakily to his feet. Mahaad turned to Yugi and started to bow, when Yugi stopped him with a raised hand, blushing.

"I understand that you appreciate our kindness, but please don't do that to me," Yugi asked.

"As you wish," Mahaad replied fervently.

"Return to the Shadow Realm and put your affairs in order there. I will summon you later today when we arrive at your tomb."

The magician hastily bowed, still in a daze. "Yes, my king!" He replied quickly and vanished into the shadows.

"I'll tell everyone Yami. it was my idea," Yugi said after Mahaad vanished. Yami nodded. "Alright Aibou, I'll be here if you need me," the spirit affirmed.

While Yugi took control of his body to tell his friends of his plans, Mahaad reappeared in his study where he had been reading on scroll that lay on the floor. His mind was racing as he scooped it up and set it on his desk. He made his staff vanish as he grabbed a satchel and began filling it with essential things. He threw open the door and raced down the stairs. "Mana!" He called urgently. "Mana!" He entered the central courtyard in his Egyptian style manor, and still his apprentice was nowhere to be found. He sighed in frustration and returned to the kitchen. He pulled a scrap of ostracon-a piece of broken pottery, and wrote Mana a quick note explaining the situation and left it in the entrance hall for her to find.

This done, Mahaad quickly headed to the warrior's Quarter of the Pharaoh's Deck, where Karim, the Celtic Guardian lived. He too lived in an Egyptian style manor. Mahaad banged on the door urgently with a raised fist. Footsteps slapped against the stone as his comrade in arms and opened the door. Relief flooded Mahaad as he was beckoned inside.

"What can I do for you Mahaad?" Karim asked as he guided his friend to the couch. Mahaad barely registered Karim's broadsword, cloth and whetstone that lay on the coffee table.

"The Pharaoh has granted me permission to be resurrected," Mahaad stated without preamble. Karim started.

"What?! What happened?" He asked confused.

"Pharaoh introduced me to Master Yugi and they talked about rewarded me and decided to resurrect me. Pharaoh commanded me to return to set my affairs in order before he summons me again," Mahaad said breathlessly, his blue eyes filled with wonder.

Karim nodded slowly. "I see," he said finally. "I will take care of things here, with the aid of the Council in your absence. Thank Lord Ra that you just finished your rotation at Karnak. Keep me informed on what the masters say about your service there."

Mahaad nodded firmly. "I will. I have my scrying bowl with me. Please watch over Mana for me and make sure she doesn't get into trouble, especially with enemy magicians or Blue Eyes."

Karim smiled. "I will try my best, my old friend. We will use my offering stone in place of yours correct?" Karim asked, searching Mahaad's face for confirmation.

Mahaad cocked his head, thinking. "No, keep using mine. I'll let you know if you need to switch. The Ishtars have been reciting my invocation offering the most out of all the fallen priests lately. It is the safest bet," Mahaad stated.

Karim had more questions about the day's events that he wanted to ask. He opened his mouth, but then Mahaad stood suddenly, as if someone only he could hear had called his name. He had often seen Mahaad act this way, and occasionally acted this way himself. It was the call of one's signature summon. Mahaad nodded firmly to Kairm in parting.

"May Horus protect you Kairm,"

"You as well Mahaad. You had better not keep the masters waiting."

But after Mahaad had intoned the prayer, he vanished as Karim finished his sentence. It felt like only a few minutes had passed since he had knelt before his masters the first time and now he was doing it again. Yami quickly raised the bowing magician. Mahaad felt different and could feel the powerful energy-his king's ba supporting him. Mahaad gasped in shock. They stood outside of a sealed doorway, at the bottom of a staircase, carved into the rock of the cliffs on the west side of the Nile.

Mahaad looked at the door in wonder. They were really at the entrance to his tomb! Mahaad hadn't noticed the other figures behind his masters. Yugi was in spirit form, looking earnestly at Mahaad his eyes shinning with anticipation. There were others on the steps to his tomb. Mahaad recognized his previous master, Solomon Mouto, several of Yugi's friends, and several Egyptians were clustered around the sealed doorway.

"I know this isn't the time for introductions, we will have time for that later," the Pharaoh spoke authoritatively. His amethyst eyes swept the faces of those who surrounded him.

"Ishizu, Mairk and Odion, please follow Mahaad and I into the tomb. The rest of you may do as you please until we return." Joey, Tea and Trisitan looked crestfallen at not being allowed to accompany their friend, but understood that they wouldn't be of much help, and would just get in the way. Tea also sensed this was going to be a deeply significant and private moment for Mahaad.

The Ishtars nodded. Satisfied, the Pharaoh faced the sealed door that bore his own personal seal as well as that of Mahaad. "W'peh!" Open! He commanded and the seals and the sealed door behind it crumbled to dust. Yami gestured for Mahaad to preceded him, it was his tomb after all. As soon as the others had entered Mahaad spoke a different command. "A'max!" Burn! The torches that lined the room, flared to life. The Pharaoh's high school uniform shimmered and changed into his robes of pharaonic authority. Ishizu stepped forward to assist him with his blue cloak and the double red and white crown. He also wore a large gold collar that reflected torchlight when he moved. He nodded his appreciation to Ishizu, his ankh earnings jingling softly. His kohl lined eyes swept the scene before him, making him look more Egyptian. "Let us begin," he announced.

Several hours later the rituals were complete. Mahaad could feel that his senses were sharper than they had been in a long time, at least in the mortal world. He still felt a bit weak and sat against the wall to steady himself. "Are you alright?" The Pharaoh asked, crouching down in front of the magician.

"I will be In a moment, my king." Mahaad replied. A minute or so later he stood with the assistance of Yami and Odion.

"Why is he weak?" Marik asked. "I thought when someone got resurrected they would be in a state of physical perfection," Marik stated, perplexed.

"I didn't complete all of the spells. Had I done so, Mahaad would dwell with the gods," Yami explained.

"Thank you, my Pharaoh," Marik replied.

Together the five Egyptians exited the tomb and Yami resealed it, pressing both his and Mahaad's signet rings into the now soft clay.

The rest of the gang was gone. Yugi took control as Yami had used a lot of magic. Yami sent a wave of appreciation down the mind link. Yugi wondered where everyone had gone. They could be anywhere in Cairo by now. He fished his cell phone out of his pocket, and was struck with just how normal it was, after participating in an Egyptian ritual for several hours. His phone buzzed and he opened the text from Tea, informing him that she had gone with the others to wait for them at the hotel. Yugi felt a twinge of guilt as he mounted the steps into the sunlight. They had been gone for several hours, as no one was sure how long the ritual was going to take.

Mahaad fought down the feeling of panic that threatened to overwhelm him.

He was alive again.

Yugi interrupted his train of thought and officially introduced him to the tomb keepers. Mahaad inclined his head briefly to Ishizu as she had been introduced last. "Thank you, Lady Ishtar. Thank you for always giving us the invocation offerings We should have died without them." Yugi was somewhat shocked to see Ishizu's cheeks turn pink. "You're welcome," she said, and smiled weakly, hoping he hadn't seen.

Mahaad hadn't noticed. He stepped into the sunlight and sighed in pleasure closing his eyes. "The way you are acting you could be a sun worshipper," Marik quipped, folding his arms. "I am," Maahad replied, his eyes still closed. /I remember that feeling./ Yami's drained voice came from within the Puzzle. Yugi nodded.

The gang made their way back to the hotel, using the jeep Odion had driven there. Ishizu was glad he was driving, because she hated driving in the chaotic, busy streets of Cairo. Odion dropped them off and joined them once he parked. Mahaad was wearing a tan loose fitting robe and sandals, in place of his Dark Magician garb. He felt lighter than normal and missed the familiar weight of his armor. Once they reach their hotel room, they could hear Joey and Tristan laughing inside. Mahaad stood off to the side until Yugi introduced him to everyone.

Ishizu informed everyone she and Marik would be happy to give them a tour of the city. Even though Yugi was a bit tired he nodded his agreement along with everyone else. Mahaad watched the interchange with interest. "What do you want to see Mahaad?" Yugi asked. Mahaad started.

"The Pyramids?" He said uncertainly.

"That breaks the tie, we see the Great Pyramid first!" Yugi grinned.

When everyone had come back to the hotel from a long day of sight seeing, Odion greeted them at the hotel with a confused expression. "What is wrong?" Marik asked, stepping forward.

"Nothing, Master Marik, but there were just several letters that were delivered by owl to Mr. Muto's hotel room." Everyone broke into speculation about what it could mean as they ascended the stairs to see what they contained.

*****

Half a world away, Harry Potter was tired to waiting for news. He had sat all day under his aunt and uncle's dying flowerbed, to hear nothing about Lord Voldemort's activities. He was so desperate for news about the Wizarding world that he convinced himself he heard someone Apparating. Now he sat the only swing Dudley's gang had left intact at the park, trying to deal with his conflicting emotions. He watched as Dudley's gang came out of an alleyway pushing their expensive bikes beside them as they parted ways. Harry wanted to go confront them, but knew that Sirius wouldn't be pleased. As he watched Dudley's gang, he wondered where Piers had gone. He had been with the gang earlier in the day. Harry shrugged. He probably was still beating up some little helpless kid.

Harry slowly stood up. Uncle Vernon had threatened to lock him in the shed if he came home after Dudley.

*****

Piers grinned as he finally released the kid and threw the boy roughly to the ground, pocketing his money. Piers was having a good day, he was wearing his favorite jeans, and black tank top. The terrified boy cowering in front of him, wore holey jeans and ripped t shirt. The boy jumped up and fled the alley and Piers laughed as he sprinted away, almost tripping over himself in his desire to flee.

Piers looked up and spied another victim passing by the entrance of the alleyway. The teen wore jeans and a light blue and white striped shirt, with a short sleeved jacket. His eyes were downcast as he slowly made his way in front of the alley. The freak had white hair and pale skin and he was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn't see Piers standing there. Piers grinned wickedly. This was going to be too easy. He made his move, and snuck up on the teen, dragging him into the alleyway and pinning him roughly against the wall. The boy gasped in pain as his head smacked the wall behind him. There was fear in his brown eyes. "Give me your money and I won't beat you up!" Piers demanded, confident that he had the situation under control. "P-p-lease don't h-hurt me!" He whimpered, his eyes wide with fear.

Then all of the sudden the cowering boy's demeanor changed completely. His expression changed to to a sinister, sadistic looking smile. And Piers thought he imagined seeing a dim flash of light under the boy's shirt.

In one motion, the boy had escaped from his grasp, and stood confidently in front of Piers, in a wide stance, his arms folded. He laughed darkly, and the laughter send chills down Piers' spine.

"I will teach you a lesson you will never forget mortal!" Even though the sun was already setting, Piers swore it got darker in the alleyway and the shadows danced along the walls, as if anticipating something. "You will pay dearly for crossing paths with me, I assure you!" He laughed again, as a large round object glowed beneath his shirt. "Let's play a little game, shall we? The Shadows are hungry; best not to keep them waiting!" Piers screamed as the darkness fully engulfed them.

A few minutes later Bakura smirked as he rolled over the soulless body with his foot, and checked his pockets. He pulled out the boy's wallet and slunk away from the alley.

Author's notes:  
So what did you think? Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Aftermath

The gang entered Grandpa's hotel room and Odion led them to the kitchen table where there was a stack of letters amongst the remains of Joey and Tristan's last meal. Odion, who was wearing his usual black and purple clothing, mutely scooped them up and handed them to Yugi. The first thing the teen noticed about then was that the envelopes were made of thick yellowish paper, which looked suspiciously like parchment. There was no stamp or return address either, which added to their peculiarly. Yugi felt the butterflies rise in the pit of his stomach, thinking back to the start of Duelist Kingdom. He was also surprised that the address was written in kanji, which read:

Mr. Muto Yugi  
2nd bed on the right, room 38  
Jewel of the Sand's Hotel, Cairo, Egypt

He glanced at the other two letters and mutely handed them both to Marik, as they were written in Arabic. Marik took them with a look of confusion which only increased as he read the address. "Who is the other one to?" Ishizu asked, stepping toward her brother. Marik looked at the second letter and gasped. "It is addressed to Mahaad!" Marik thrust the letter at the surprised magician. Mahaad looked bewildered. "How could anyone be writing to me?" He asked. No one had an answer for him.

Joey, Tristan and Tea looked surprised and stared at Yugi intently. "Who are these psychos who are writing to you Yug?" Joey demanded, clenching his fists angrily.

"I don't know Joey," Yugi replied. He shifted his attention from his friend back to the letter in his hand.

Yugi turned the letter over and found a lion, badger, snake and raven encircling a stylized H. He carefully broke the wax seal and withdrew several sheets of parchment. The first was obviously a letter. /Yami.../ Yugi trailed off. The Spirit materialized and caused Mahaad to jump. A ghost of a smile graced the Pharaoh's lips before he turned his attention to his lighter half. They read the letter together.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Muguwump, International Conf. Of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Muto,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Due to the strength of your magical signature you will placed with the fifth year students. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl not later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonogall,  
Deputy Headmistress

As soon as Yugi and Yami finished the letter, Yugi let it slip through his fingers and a ran a hand nervously through his hair. Mahaad clutched his letter and was watching Yugi closely, as he was unable to read his own letter. Marik narrowed his eyes as he finished the last line and threw it onto the table, where Ishizu reached for it and she and Odion read it together. Joey leapt forward and snatched Yugi's fallen letter and he and Tristan read it too.

"Say what?! You've been invited to a school to learn magic?" Joey demanded.

"I guess so, Joey. I just wish we knew who sent the letters. Is this some kind of of a joke?" He wondered aloud.

"It could be a trap, Yug!" Joey warned, his eyes narrowing, as he looked at his friend expectantly.

/This is quite elaborate to be a trap./ Yami spoke via the mind link.

Yugi shifted his attention to his darker half.

/That is true./ Yugi allowed. /Most of the bad guys have threatened us to duels or demanded the Millennium Items. But our letter says nothing about either./ Yugi's chest expanded slightly. It didn't appear that they were in any immediate danger.

/And we just resurrected Mahaad hours ago. Even if someone was targeting us, they shouldn't know about him. That suggests they are either trustworthy or very dangerous./

Yugi relayed Yami's observations to the group. "Mahaad, do you know of a magic schools by this name?" Mahaad shook his head. "I do not, Master."

"What do you think about all of this?" Ishizu cut in, turning to look at Mahaad.

Mahaad cupped his chin in thought. "I think it is at least worth checking out," he stated.

"What about you Marik?" Yugi asked. All attention shifted to the bejeweled blond.

"I agree. We can always leave if we need to." Marik gripped the Rod lighter in his left hand. It took another minute or two to reassure Grandpa that his grandson would be safe. His fears were abated when Mahaad reminded him that he was his king's, and thus by extension, Yugi's eternal servant.

"How do we write back?" Marik asked, pragmatically. "We don't have an owl," he pointed out.

"We do have a falcon though, little brother," Ishizu reminded him.

"Is that proper to send a falcon to deliver a message?" Marik questioned.

"We don't have much choice," Ishizu countered. "It also seems odd to me that you are the one worrying about proper decorum." She smirked slightly as he waved her off and turned so his back was to her.

"It will be alright," Yugi stated, trying to stop their potential argument. The three of them penned their replies on another sheet of blank parchment they had found with their letters and handed them to Ishizu, who said she would deliver them once she returned home.

Now the unspoken question remained. Yugi took a breath and gave voice to it. "How much longer do we stay in Egypt?" He asked, looking at Grandpa with a concerned expression.

"Our flight isn't for another few days. We can determine what to do as the time gets closer," Grandpa advised.

The group then decided to go out to eat for dinner. Yugi could tell that Joey, Tristan and Tea were trying to be supportive, but he knew they were sad about him leaving them behind. Yugi felt his stomach tighten with unease again. This would be the longest time he had been separated from them since they became friends. The thing that brought him comfort was that at least he would have Yami, Mahaad and Marik with him. They ended up going to an Egyptian restaurant. Yugi was pulled from his thoughts once their waiter came around for their order for drinks. Yugi perked up as a thought struck him.

/Yami, we can ask Ryou if he got a letter too. He should be in London by now./

/Good call, Aibou./

A couple of days later an owl arrived at the Muto's hotel room. It left a single letter containing instructions for all of them. It informed them that a wizard would arrive the next day to escort the three of them to London to buy their school supplies. And it told them that they would have the option of returning for the remaining time until the term started since they were only a few weeks left.

The fateful day arrived and Yugi woke and rubbed his eyes. He slipped the chain of Puzzle over his head mad he mentally prodded the sleeping Spirit. Yami stirred slowly. / _Ano...Hai?_ / _Umm…Yes?_

/If I have to be awake at this hour so do you./ Yami sent a mental image of him slouched over walking across his soul room in a shuffling daze. Yugi laughed airily and got out of bed.

Mahaad was already awake and quietly meditating by the window. Upon hearing Yugi's movements the priest opened his eyes but continued to stare stoically ahead.

"You will never cease to amaze me," Yugi commented. The others started waking up and getting ready for the day. "Come, Mahaad," Yami said aloud, even though he was only in Spirt form as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Mahaad stood up and moved to stand beside the incorporeal king. Yugi and Mahaad started eating some cereal at the table. Mahaad and Yugi stayed out of the way as everyone else got dressed and ate breakfast

"Did you ever hear back from Ryou, Yugi?" Grandpa asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Yugi shook his head. "No Grandpa. I left a message again last night but he hasn't answered. I think it is hard given that he just got back a few days ago. I'm sure he will call back soon." Yugi glanced at his watch, it was almost time.

"Mahaad," Yugi called. Mahaad turned to face the shorter boy, from across the table, as Yugi drained the last of the milk from his bowl.

"Yami says, he would like to talk to you, privately." Mahaad nodded and obediently followed his shorter master to an adjacent room. Yami reappeared in Spirit form and waved off Mahaad's bow impatiently.

"Close the door."

Mahaad hastened to obey. There was a flash of light and Yami switched places with Yugi.

"Mahaad as you know the wizards form the school are going to be arriving soon. We hardly know anything about them. It is my will that they don't know who I am." Mahaad nodded. "As such, you shall not address me as 'Pharaoh' or 'king' in public. Is that understood?" Yami commanded firmly. Yami searched his servant's face with a piercing gaze. Mahaad looked taken aback, at this unexpected turn of events and swallowed nervously.

"Yes, Master," Mahaad replied quickly.

"I don't want them to know you are my servant. Do not address me as 'master' either. Call me Yugi. But you shall address me by my proper titles when we are in private."

"Yes, Master."

"Also, since you are a master magician, you will serve as both Yugi's and my instructor in magic." Seeing the consternation rising on Mahaad's face he added, "But only if the wizards ask. They obviously don't expect us to know their magic yet." Yami finished and looked at his servant expectantly. Mahaad shifted his weight nervously before he gave his reply.

"Yes, Master."

Yami nodded firmly and relinquished control to Yugi. Mahaad smiled weakly at him. Mahaad shook his head, tying to clear his swirling thoughts. In the past few minutes, the Pharaoh had essentially reordered the cosmos, at least as far as Mahaad was concerned. As the son of Ra, he had every right to do so, but there was no denying it was going to take some time to get used to, if Mahaad could ever get used to something like that. Yugi motioned for Mahaad to accompany him back to where Marik was waiting.

They didn't have long to wait before someone knocked sharply on the door. Marik opened it. The figure standing in the hall was not at all what he had expected. The man was taller than Mahaad, who was now only average height. He had long, flaming red hair that touched his shoulders. He also had what appeared to be a dragon fang in one ear if Marik didn't know any better. His blue eyes swept their faces as he took in their strange appearances. He wore brown robes, which were not uncommon among native Egyptians. The wizard stared at Yugi, taking in his seemingly unnatural hairstyle. The teen hadn't packed much for the trip. He just wore his Domino uniform, including the jacket that he zipped up enough to cover the Puzzle.

Marik wore cargo pants and a lavender shirt. He had a pair of gold earrings. The other teen wore a set of traditional looking Arab robes. He didn't wear a turban but wore a headdress instead. Bill was strongly reminded of the khat Egyptian officials wore in the tomb paintings he had seen. The wizard smiled at the after recovering from his initial shock. "I am Bill Weasley. I assume you three are Yugi, Marik and Mahaad?" They nodded and introduced themselves. Bill greeted Yugi by bowing instead of shaking hands and saying, " _Hajimaste_." _Nice to meet you_. Yugi blinked in surprise and retuned the greeting with a bow.

Bill greeted Marik by saying, " _As-salaam 'alaykum_." _Upon you be peace_. To which he replied, " _Wa 'alaykum salaam._ " Mahaad hastily copied Marik's greeting.

"I assume Dumbledore told you I was coming. I am here to take you to Diagon Alley to buy your school supplies." The expression of comprehension varied in response to his statement. Yugi and Marik seemed to understand most of what he said but Mahaad blinked in confusion. Bill quickly fixed that by pulling out his wand from his robes. Marik tensed, and Bill preformed a spell which enabled them to speak and understand English. "Can you understand me now?" He asked. The three foreigners nodded. Bill explained his purpose in visiting them. "How are we getting to London?" Marik asked. "With this," Bill said matter-of-factly and withdrew an ordinary looking pipe from his robes. Marik raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Portus!" Bill pointed his wand at the pipe and it glowed blue for a moment before returning to its original black color. "Put a finger on this," he instructed them and they did so hesitantly. Mahaad looked intrigued at what might happen next. They certainly hadn't traveled like this when he was first learning magic in Egypt.

"This is going to take us to London," Bill explained. "It is called a portkey. It is a form of wizard transportation. Here we go. Three! Two! One!" Mahaad gasped as there was a powerful lurching sensation behind his navel and he found himself spinning rapidly, his finger felt as if it were glued to the pipe. His stomach lurched uncomfortably. He hoped he didn't throw up.

And as sudden as the feeling had come it was gone. The four of them found themselves in a narrow alleyway surrounded by tall brick walls. Yugi shuddered. He had too many memories of bullies cornering him in alleyways. They definitely weren't in Egypt anymore. The sun was set lower in the sky, and the air was more humid. Bill quickly led them out of the alley and to the right. Yugi could tell they were in the city now. The smog was better than Cairo though. Bill ignored the stares of the random passerby, as they were shooting all of them odd looks. Bill led them down a few buildings to a dark looking pub that people on the street seemed oblivious to. He grinned, opening the door and stepping inside.

Author's notes:

Thank you to everyone who has read this fic so far! I really appreciate your feedback. I know not much happened in this chapter, but things will pick up. Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Mahaad could tell it was not a normal pub. There was the smell of odd drinks, mixed with cigar smoke that hung in the air. The patrons were sitting at various table and Mahaad saw some odd looking coins change hands between a veiled woman and a tall man in black robes. Everyone wore robes. There were only a few other patrons, sitting around and sipping their drinks occasionally.

The bartender, a bald toothless man, was hunched over cleaning glasses. He saw them and waved them over. He set down the glass he was clearing as they approached him. "We just need to get to the Alley," Bill explained. The bartender bowed them to the back door of the pub, where they were faced with a blank brick wall and a few trash cans. Bill withdrew his wand and tapped a seemingly random brick smartly with the tip.

To their amazement the bricks quivered and separated revealing the Alley behind them. Yugi drew in a sharp breath and his eyes grew wide with excitement. /Look Yami!/ The Pharaoh was already out in Spirit form and looked around in wonder. Marik looked excited too. Yugi glanced at Mahaad to see his favorite Duel Monster's expression and was mildly surprised to find him staring stoically ahead. Mahaad, who felt Yugi's gaze upon him, looked down at his duelist and gave him a ghost of a smile.

There were rows of shops lining the cobblestone street and there was already a stream of people going about their business. Bill strode forward. "The first place we need to go is Gringotts, the wizard bank. You can exchange your muggle money there," Bill explained as he led the way toward the towering, gleaming white building at the opposite end of the Alley. The three Egyptians had to stay close together to avoid becoming separated and jostled by the crowd. Yugi looked at the shops as they passed trying to commit everything to memory as they walked along.

Once they reached the great double doors of the bank, Bill indicated an inscription that read:

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

As soon as Marik finished reading it, he smirked to himself and dissolved into a fit of silent laughter. Mahaad stared at him for a moment before surveying the rest of his surroundings. Yugi was only a few heads taller than a pair of short, hook nosed creatures that proudly flanked the entrance. They wore matching red and gold uniforms. "Good morning, Mr. Weasley," one of the creatures said to the red head wizard.

"Good morning," Bill replied, casually as he led the Egyptians into the bank itself. "I thought you were going to be out in the field for another month," the first creature stated, frowning at Bill. "That's right. I am just helping these foreign wizards buy supplies for Hogwarts." That seemed to cause the creature to loose interest.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Yugi asked, "What are those creatures?" Bill turned and looked at Yugi with a confused expression on his face. "They are goblins." Yugi nodded slowly, accepting this new information. As they progressed further they saw goblins sitting at desks preforming their various tasks. One of them held a large ruby and was hunched over scrutinizing it. Bill led them to the front of the room where there was a line of a few other wizards getting gold out of their vaults. "Next!" The goblin called sharply. Yugi and the others shuffled forward nervously.

"These foreign wizards want to exchange their money," Bill said, catching the goblin's eye. The goblin nodded and Bill waved Marik forward. The Egyptian teen stepped forward and placed a bag of Egyptian pounds on the table that separated them. As Yugi stepped up to exchange his money the goblin wrinkled his nose at Yugi, and the teen looked a bit taken aback by the display. "Is that goblin made?" The goblin demanded harshly, indicating the gold object around Yugi's neck.

"No, its not," Mahaad cut in firmly, taking a step forward. The goblin frowned.

"Are you sure?" He asked unruffled by Mahaad's aggressive actions.

"Yes," Mahaad stated with a clear edge to his tone. The goblin didn't look convinced but finally shrugged and handed Yugi his bag of wizard gold, swept the yen into a bag and set it aside.

After Mahaad got his money, having exchanged some deben rings for wizard gold, Bill came back to collect them. "Sorry I had to talk with my boss, he had some questions for me. But now let's head to Olivander's and get your wands." Bill then set off down the street. Once they dodged more people, Yugi was very good at it, they reached a shop called Olivanders.

"Look!" Marik said pointed at the titled of the shop.

"Makers of fine wands since 323 BC!" Mahaad cried indignantly. "That is the year Alexander the Great died! I'm not buying a wand from any Grecian scum!" He stated tersely. Bill blinked several times nonplussed.

"Mahaad," Yugi said, shooting the priest a warning look. Mahaad didn't make anymore comments as Bill pushed open the door and entered the dimly lit shop.

"Olivander is the best wand maker in England," he stated emphatically. Mahaad said nothing, but followed behind and entered the shop too. There were rows and rows of small boxes stacked to the ceiling. The shop had a old musty smell to it. Marik wrinkled his nose in disgust. Yugi looked excited, while Mahaad was now calm but attentive. Then just as they were wondering what do to a man emerged from the back of the shop. He had gray hair, his face was lined with wrinkles, and his eyes glittered in the dim light of the shop.

He stepped up to the counter, surveying them with mild interest. "You look a little old to be first years," he stated. Yugi scratched the back of his head nervously.

"They are foreigners, late starters," Bill explained.

"I see, let's get started then. I am Mr. Olivander, the shop owner. Which one of you would like to go first?" He surveyed them with his unblinking eyes. Yugi stepped back slightly, a bit unnerved. Marik had wandered off and was examining boxes on the selves. Mahaad stepped forward.

"Which is your wand arm?" Mahaad automatically extended his right arm. Mr. Olivander began taking measurements with a tape measure. After measuring Mahaad's arm, hand and finger spans, he walked over to the wall piled high with boxes and removed one from the shelf, and took the cover off. In his absence the tape measure had kept measuring by itself, and was currently measuring the distance between Mahaad's eyes. Mr. Olivander waved it away, and it crumpled into a heap on the counter. Mr. Olivander removed the lid from the box, and handed the wand to the magician.

Mahaad waved it instinctively. A glass jar by the window shattered causing Marik who had been standing close by to jump. Mr. Olivander snatched the wand from Mahaad and replaced it with another.

"Pine, unicorn hair, twelve inches, supple." Mahaad waved the new one too. Several boxes flew off shelves this time and Mahaad had time to set it down before Mr. Olivander could take it away. Mahaad felt strangely out of sorts. He much preferred his staff, he had much greater range and it didn't seem to have a mind of its own.

"Cypress, dragon heartstring, twelve and three quarter inches, swishy." Fewer boxes flew around the shop this time. Yugi who had been watching the whole thing thing with interest suddenly wondered how much time the elderly gentleman spent clearing. He was struck with a sudden memory of cleaning his Grandpa's store late at night. He blinked at focused on Mahaad again.

"Acacia, unicorn hair, eleven and a half inches, swishy, unicorn hair." When Mahaad grabbed the wand, he felt a connection to it as if a spark of electricity had shot up his arm.

He waved it and was rewarded with an outpouring of white smoke and saw the outline of a very familiar plumed feather-the symbol for order-ma'at.

"Excellent. Like I have said before, the wand chooses the wizard, it is not always clear why."

Mahaad nodded accepting the man's words. Marik wanted to go next and stuck out his right arm and the tape measure sprang to life of its own accord and went to work. Marik stiffened as the tape measure took measurements of his back. He tensed again as Mr. Olivander handed him his first wand. The boxes flew out of the wall even more violently than they had for Mahaad. Marik looked torn, trying to decide whether he liked the chaos or not. He was eventually paired with a chestnut twelve and a quarter inch, with a dragon heartstring core, that was supple.

Yugi took about as long as the other two had. He was paired with a cherry blossom, unicorn hair, twelve and three quarter inches, swishy wand. They collected their wands and after paying for them left the shop.

"Let's get your robes next," Bill suggested. No one made an objections so Bill led them into a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

"Hogwarts dear?" A witch asked as she came scurrying out of the back room with an armload of black robes.

"Yes," Marik said.

"You lot seem a bit old for first years." They looked at each other again while Bill explained their situation.

"They must not have had that many foreign students," Marik said under his breath to Yugi who nodded in agreement. She took Yugi first and had him stand on a stood so she could measure him.

He ended up getting his robes a few extra inches longer for Yami's benefit.

"Maybe I'll have a growth spurt," he said hopefully. Yugi sounded so sincere and eager that Marik snorted in laughter.

/You might./ Yami noted. Yugi had to work hard to keep form cracking a smile. Marik and Mahaad got their robes and all three of them bought a set of dress robes as well. Mahaad's were a deep shade of violet, Yugi's were royal blue, and Marik's were tan. They paid for their robes and left the shop. Marik looked at the others shops that lined the street and set off toward the Apothecary.

"Come on guys, let's buy our potion ingredients."

Marik was the most enthusiastic, Mahaad was mildly curious, while Yugi was slightly revolted, by the vast array of potion supplies. Yugi was a little green as he tried not to look at some creepy looking eels floating in a blue jar. Yugi was relieved when they left the shop and stepped into the fresh air again.

Yugi indicated that he at least wanted to look at the animals in the pet store. "Are you going to get an animal?" Bill asked Mahaad. The magician shook his head. They entered the store and owls hooted in cages, while cats meowed. Marik walked up to the owls and examined a brown one closely.

"I might get an owl so I can write my siblings." He said aloud, more to himself than to the others. Yugi nodded absent-mindedly, as he unconsciously fiddled with the the Millennium Puzzle's chain.

Marik ended up buying an own and was running lower on gold than the others. He didn't seem overly concerned about it though, which made the Pharaoh a little suspicious, watching from his soul room. He wasn't going to accuse the Tomb Keeper of anything though, unless he had proof.

"You guys go on ahead, I want to check out the Qudditch store," Marik said. "You should go look at the bookshop. I'll only be a few minutes." Bill agreed but told him to be careful and pointed down the street to Knockturn Alley and told him to avoid it.

Bill led Mahaad and Yugi to Flourish and Blotts for their books. This was the store Mahaad had been looking forward to all day. Luckily for them there weren't too many other patrons when they entered. Mahaad grinned at the sight and smell of the depository of knowledge that now surrounded him. Mahaad wandered over to the nearest bookshelf and ran a hand over the spines of several books.

"I think your books are over this way," Bill called to them as he pointed to the opposite direction. Yugi and Mahaad followed Bill to another part of the shop and he started loading their arms with books.

"...And _Defensive Magical Theory._ That should be it. Oh wait. You also have these," Bill picked up another three books off the shelf and added them to Mahaad's stack and then did the same to Yugi's. Mahaad peered down at the topmost book and smiled to himself. Yugi looked at it too. It was called _Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms._

/Yami?/

/Yes, _Aibou?_ /

/I am going to need some help this year./ Yami sent a mental hug to his lighter half.

/I am sure Mahaad and I can assist you./

Even weighed down with an armload of books Mahaad continued to scan titled until Bill decided it was time to go. They paid for their books and left. Bill frowned as he scanned the thinning crowd.

"Where did Marik go?" He asked. Yugi grew sober, biting his lip. Yugi then conceded control to his darker half. "Mahaad, you and Bill go ahead and go back to the Leaky Cauldron and get some dinner. I'll find Marik and meet you there." Bill turned to look at Yugi who seemed more confident than he had the rest of the trip. But he shrugged it off. All three Egyptians had been in an unfamiliar environment all day. Surely, Yugi wanted to be the one to find his friend.

Mahaad looked slightly apprehensive. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Yami nodded. "Yes, I appreciate your concern, but go ahead with Bill." Mahaad closed his eyes and then reopened them in time to see Yami's retreating form. Bill turned and headed with Mahaad to the pub.

Yami's arms were weighed down with his books, and he could feel Yugi's strength waning. Yami scanned the crowd of wizards around him looking for a familiar blond Egyptian. He sighed in resignation when his initial search turned up nothing. He hadn't really expected to be that easy. The Pharaoh frowned in concentration. He spotted the darker looking entrance to Knockturn Alley. He snorted in derision and strode toward the seedier section of town. The Pharaoh was aware of his surroundings and sensitive to the sound of his shoes against the cobblestones under his feet. He noticed one of the first shops called Borgin and Burkes. The Pharaoh spotted a blond teen talking animatedly to someone Yami couldn't see. Yami shifted the books to a more comfortable position and entered the stop.

Marik looked up at the tinkling of the bell and frowned, folding his arms. "Well, look who decided to show up." Yami frowned but stepped forward. Marik turned back to the man behind the counter and swiped an item off the counter and pocketed it before leaving a few galleons in its place.

"What are doing here Marik?" The Pharaoh asked warily. Marik rolled his eyes.

"To shop. It amazes me that fact escapes you considering you've been doing it all day." Marik grabbed the owl's cage and left the shop. Yami trailed behind him. "That's not what I meant, and you know that." Marik turned to look at him. "Yes, but this is my business. I might be a Tomb Keeper but that doesn't mean that duty has to take over every aspect of my life." Yami nodded. Marik was in a slightly better mood when they entered the Leaky Cauldron a few minutes later.

Yami spotted Mahaad and Bill at a nearby table and pulled a chair beside them, and setting his books on the floor. Bill was leaning back in his chair, the remains of his dinner on the plate in front of him. Mahaad was sitting across from the red headed wizard, picking at a half eaten plate of food containing mashed potatoes, beans, and turkey. Marik soon joined them and pulled up a chair, after setting his owl carefully down at his feet.

"Do you play Quidditch? You were gone awhile," Bill observed, smiling.

"No, I've never played. I don't even know what Quidditch is, but the idea of flying around on a broomstick seems liberating," he said.

Yami was surprised by the eagerness in his voice. Yami turned to look at Mahaad and shot the magician a bemused look. Mahaad smiled weakly, as he took another bite of potatoes, and made a face.

Yugi who had chosen that moment to take over, giggled. Yugi and Mairk left to grab some dinner too. As soon as they finished they went back to Flourish and Blotts and got Marik's books.

"I have to read all of these?!" He asked incredulously. Yugi laughed at the horror written on the other Item Holder's face.

"Not all at once," Yugi said quickly.

At the end of the day Bill made another portkey and took them back to Egypt. After bidding them good-bye he disappeared with a loud crack. The Bree Egyptians were tired enough from their travels that they parted ways and went to bed.

Author's Notes:

Thank you for the reviews you've given me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review! I appreciate your continued support!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ryou's Arrival

On the other side of the world, several weeks previously, Ryou Bakura sat staring blankly at the white wall of his flat. He was trying to process what had happened to him. Once he had returned to England following the failed Ceremonial Duel, he had discovered the odious Millennium Ring in his luggage. He had been shaken enough by the unpleasant discovery that he had refused to touch the Item for days. He finally worked up enough courage to finally touch the cool metal.

That was the last thing he remembered for days.

He gave an involuntary shudder. That could mean only one thing. Bakura was back. If he needed further proof, he found the Millennium Eye amongst his other possessions.

Then in less than a week, his life had taken an even weirder, unexpected turn. He had received a letter inviting him to a magical school in England. He had written back and said he would go. He was pretty sure Yugi and Marik had been invited as well. He looked at his surroundings and shook his head. He was ready for a new beginning. His hunch about Yugi and Marik, was confirmed a few days later, by a call from Yugi informing him that he and Marik were also attending Hogwarts.

Now all Ryou had to do was wait. He had received an owl bearing a letter telling him that some people would be picking him up at 9 o'clock tonight. He found it odd, but had seen too many strange things to really be surprised. Bakura had locked himself in his soul room, which was fine by Ryou. The clock on the end table to his right beeped. Not sure what to do, Ryou got to his feet. He was prepared. Ryou had the Ring, a few knives on his person and of course his Duel Monsters deck. He thought he heard footsteps, and tensed, listening.

There was a loud knock at the door that made Ryou jump. Ryou answered it. The hallway behind the figures standing outside was dark, but the light coming from inside Ryou's apartment illuminated the figures on his doorstep. Ryou was a bit surprised by the number of people who were there to pick him up.

The first was a tall, broad man, who had a scarred postmarked face, with blonde hair. He wore a long black cloak that nearly reached to the floor. He had a boulder hat pulled low over this right eye. This caused Ryou to shiver and to instantly think of Pegasus during Duelist Kingdom. "My name is Mad-Eye Moody and we are here to escort you to a secure location. Dumbledore told us that there has been some odd magic that flared up around here and he wants you to be protected." Ryou felt Bakura stir in his soul room, rising to his feet in challenge. ((That foolish mortal wants a fight?! He's come to right place. It has been a few days since I last fed someone to the shadows. They are getting hungry.)) Ryou shivered.

(No, Bakura. He is just here to take us to school.) Bakura snorted but remained silent. "Okay," Ryou gulped, as his eyes darted to the other unidentified people standing in the hallway. A wizard in worn looking shabby robes introduced himself as Remus Lupin. A woman with an overly cheery disposition introduced herself as Tonks. Finally, a teenager in the back of the group introduced himself as Harry Potter. The teen looked at Ryou with relief after Ryou introduced himself and Ryou thought it was a bit odd. Bakura was intrigued by the lightening shaped scar on his forehead.

Ryou nervously invited them into his small apartment. He was a bit embarrassed by its neglected appearance, but he had been in Egypt not Ben a week ago and he had been in school in Japan before that. Mad-Eye surveyed the room and spotted Ryou's backpack and suitcase by the door. Mad-Eye pulled a slim piece of wood out of the folds of his robes and pointed it at Ryou's luggage and caused them to float in front of him. "Come on, this isn't the place for questions." He reminded everyone. Ryou walked out with everyone else and locked his apartment door behind him, vaguely wondering when he would come back.

Harry turned to Ryou as they walked down the stairs to the main floor. "Mad-Eye said you go to Hogwarts. What year are you in? I've never seen you around." Ryou looked at Harry, thinking.

"I'm...new at Hogwarts. I'm going to study with the 5th years." Harry's eyes widened in shock. "I'm a 5th year. Maybe you'll be in my House. I'm in Gryffindor," he said excitedly, although Ryou got the vague impression his mind was occupied with other things.

"That would be nice, I won't really know anyone," he admitted. "What is Gryffindor?" Harry grinned sheepishly. "I sometimes forget how much new students don't know. There are four houses at Hogwarts. They are the people you got to classes with. You also share a dormitory. It is like family." Ryou nodded. "That would feel good to belong somewhere," he said.

He had received Yugi's call the previous day, but had only returned it a few hours before the wizards picked him up, due to the time difference. It had been good to hear Yugi's voice. He was also very relieved that Yugi didn't appear to be holding Bakura's Shadow Game RPG and subsequent plot to take over the world, killing Yugi and Yami in the process, against him. Ryou still felt a bit guilty about that, even though he knew it wasn't his fault. He was glad to have such an understand friend like Yugi.

Once the group reached the bottom floor, Ryou noticed that it was a lot darker than it should have been for 9 o'clock at night. His heart started racing as he looked around, expecting the Shadow Realm to coalesce around him. It didn't. It did appear on closer inspection that all the streetlights had gone out, but Ryou didn't think that was a coincidence with the arrival of the wizards.

"Ryou, you're going to be riding on my broom with me," Lupin told the white haired teen. Lupin finished tightening the straps on Ryou's luggage that attached it to his broom. Ryou nodded nervously and walked timidly to stand at Lupin's side. Lupin caused the broom to hover at waist height, so Ryou could climb on easier. Once Ryou was on, Lupin jumped on and kicked off and Ryou was airborne. Ryou looked around and saw Harry shoot past him. ((Show off.)) Bakura snorted. Harry looked like a natural flyer. The wind whipped through Ryou's hair and he was already feeling the cold penetrating his skin. He shivered and saw goose bumps on his arms.

Luckily, they were only airborne for a quarter of an hour, flying to the outskirts of London. It was a part of town Ryou had never been to before, though Bakura might have stolen from the shops a few streets over. They landed in an empty flat space in between houses 11 and 13. Mad-Eye tapped Ryou with the trip of his wanted, and Ryou felt like someone had dropped a warm egg yolk on his head that slowly dripped from the crown of his head until it spread throughout his body. The grizzly wizards withdrew a piece of folded parchment from his robes, and handed it to Harry and told him to read it. Once, Harry finished, Ryou handed it to Ryou, who read: "Number 12 Grummuld Place is the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." Once he was finished Mad-Eye snatched the paper out of his hands and incinerated it with his wand. The ashes fell and scattered in the breeze and were soon lost from sight.

"What is the Order-?" Ryou began and Mad-Eye glared at him. "I told you to wait. We will answer your questions soon!" And at the same time a door appeared in the center of the grassy area and the air expanded until a full sized house filled the lot as the other two houses kept out of the way. Ryou blinked in surprise. ((Clever.)) Bakura conceded from his soul room. Ryou nodded. Mad-Eye limped forward without waiting to see if the two teens followed. Ryou hung back and allowed Harry to precede him.

Once Ryou entered there was a loud crash to his right and he jumped. Tonks had tripped over a troll leg that was being used as an umbrella stand.

An ear-splitting scream ripped though the air. The woman's voice screamed: "BLOOD TRAITORS! FILTH! ABOMINATION OF MY BLOOD!"

"SHUT UP!" A man's voice rang out. There were heavy footfalls ascending the stairs from the basement and a man appeared. The man had long unkempt black hair, and wore long black robes. A woman trailed behind him. She was a short, plump woman with red hair. Her robes were a bit more tattered and worn than the man's. She beamed at Harry who smiled as she enfolded him in an embrace. Meanwhile the man had seized a cord and heaved as the curtains shut, cutting off the woman's screams. Mrs. Weasley withdrew still smiling.

She turned and looked at Ryou kindly. "You must be Ryou Bakura," she said. "I am Mrs. Weasley. The other red heads around here are my husband and sons. You'll meet them soon. This is Sirius, and this is his hose we are staying in. He can show you to your room. We'll introduce everyone properly at dinner," she said.

Sirius shifted his attention from Harry who he had just embraced to show Ryou where he was going to be sleeping. The others that had accompanied Ryou went down the stairs and entered what sounded like the kitchen. "I'll be back in a minute Harry," he stated. Harry looked slightly put out by this news but nodded.

"Come with me Ryou. I'll help you with your luggage." Ryou nodded uncertainly as Sirius waved his wand and made Ryou's luggage float up the stairs in front of him. Once they were out of earshot of Mrs. Weasley, Sirius asked if he had any questions. Ryou nodded as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Where are we?"

Sirius sighed heavily, "That's a good of a place as any to begin. This is my family's house. The boy you came with downstairs, Harry, he is my godson. His parents were killed by a Dark wizard called Lord Voldemort. Bakura who had only been half listening, snorted as he leaned against the wall, transparent.

Ryou saw his dark's actions out of the corner of his eye. ((I bet the Pharaoh will want to know that his slave has been out murdering people.)) Bakura said menacingly. Ryou shot his darker half a pointed look.

(He said Dark wizard, not Dark Magician, Bakura.) The thief said nothing in reply as he examined the two of elf heads mounted on the wall, with sickening fascination. Ryou was distracted enough by his Yami that he almost missed Sirius' explanation.

"He was a Dark wizard, who killed Harry's parents 15 years ago. He vanished after he tried to kill Harry and now he is back."

Ryou nodded mechanically, still focused on his darker half. Sirius opened a door. "This will be your room, until you leave for Hogwarts." Ryou nodded.

"Thank you."

Ryou entered the room and was met with a musty smell. He set his luggage down and tested the bed before he sat down on it. Ryou suddenly found himself thrust into spirit form as Bakura took control from him. ((You are no fun landlord. I'm going to explore.))

Ryou sighed in defeat and went to his soul room. Bakura stealthily moved to the landing on the floor below. He heard the familiar voice of Harry, Sirius and Mrs. Weasley. Bakura couldn't make out what they were saying, but that was easily fixed. The Millennium Ring glowed faintly under his shirt and suddenly he could hear their voices as clearly as if he had been standing in the room with them. He could explore the rest of the house later, the thing he needed most right now was information.

The first few minutes of conversation weren't that interesting, but then Bakura heard the man Mundungus ask if a cup was pure silver. Bakura grinned wickedly and made a metal note to nick them later. Perhaps theirs house could be useful. A minute later he heard the woman scream, "NO JUST CARRY THEM!" And Bakura heard some bangs as various things as they hit the wooden table. She screamed at her sons for a moment or two. Then the thief heard Lupin volunteer to go and fetch Ryou for dinner. The thief retreated to his room, resentful, that he hadn't gained as much information as he would have liked, but things looked promising.

Bakura relinquished control to Ryou who hadn't been expecting it and stumbled forward, catching himself. A knock sounded on the door. Ryou opened it. "Time for dinner," Lupin informed him. "Thanks," Ryou replied. Ryou then accompanied the werewolf to the kitchen for dinner.

Author's Notes:

I know this chapter was mainly filler, but everyone will be headed off to Hogwarts soon! Please review and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: One Person's Trash…

Ryou heard the scraping of chairs and the tinkling of silverware as he followed Lupin into the basement. As he entered, Lupin waved him into one of the empty place settings at the table, and ladeled him some stew. "Ryou dear, this is Bill one of my sons. Bill this is Ryou Bakura, he's a new student at Hogwarts," Mrs. Weasley said. Bill waved casually at the albino. "Nice to meet you," he greeted with a warm smile. "You too," Ryou said, smiling nervously.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Sirius. "Sirius, I've been meaning to tell you there is something in the drawing room upstairs. It is probably just a boggart, but I want Alastor to look at the next time he's at Headquarters."

"Sure thing, Molly," Sirius replied.

Several others entered room, including several red heads and a brown haired girl with bushy hair. Mrs. Weasley began with the introductions again. "Ryou, this is my husband Arthur, my other sons the twins Fred and George, my son Ron, my daughter Ginny, and Hermione. She is Harry and Ron's friend and is also a 5th year student at Hogwarts."

Ryou greeted each of them as they indicated who they were. Ginny and Hermione sat across from Tonks, who began changing her nose in various ways. When Ryou glanced over to see what they were laughing at, he was startled to see Tonks with a pig snout. He quickly returned his gaze to the hot stew in front of him. Ryou began listening with half an ear to Mr. Weasley, Bill and Lupin talk about goblins, and how likely it was that they were going to join forces with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Ryou looked at them in confusion. "Who is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" He asked. The adults turned to look at him and he blushed, he hadn't been expecting all of them to focus on him.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, is another way of referring to the wizard who killed Harry's parents," Lupin explained.

"Are you from around here, Ryou?" Mr. Weasley asked. Ryou was spared having to answer immediately as he had just put a large spoonful of stew in his mouth. He swallowed quickly. "Yes, I am originally from England, but I have been going to school in Japan for the last few years," he explained. Harry, who had been watching the exchanged looked impressed. "You went to school in Japan?" he repeated.

The white haired teen nodded. He had forgotten how strange others found it that he went to school outside of England. "My dad wanted me to go there. He thinks the educational system is better over there."

Hermione, who had only caught the tail end of what he had said, looked impressed too. "Did you learn to speak fluent Japanese? I've heard it is quite a tricky language to learn."

"Yes, it was hard at first, but I made some friends who encouraged me." Ryou thought back to when he first met Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea. They had embraced him and helped him with Japanese too. The memory brought a smile to his face.

Suddenly there was a roar of laughter from Mugdungus, Fred and George. All heads turned to them. The thief proceeded to enlighten them on how he had tricked a man into buying his own toads from him at more than double the price. Mrs. Weasley brought out some rhubarb crumble for desert, and everyone quickly dug in. It was a testament to her excellent cooking that no one talked for quite a while. Ryou had forgotten how much he missed proper English food sometimes, and savored his dessert.

Mrs. Weasley yawned and stretched. "I think we had best be off to bed."

"Not yet, Harry needs answers," Sirius countered.

Ryou yawned. "I am going to head to bed, it has been a long day," he said. Everyone chorused their good nights and Ryou retreated to his room. He wasn't all that surprised when control was taken from him yet again. He laid down on his bed in his soul room and decided he was going to try and sleep even if Bakura spent all night spying on people and exploring the creepy house.

Bakura crept back to the landing and again tapped into the power of the Millennium Ring, to eavesdrop. Bakura heard Mrs. Weasley and Sirius arguing about what was good for Harry's welfare. Lupin eventually broke in and the Potter boy would be allowed to ask questions. There was in an uproar after those of all the underage wizards protested, but were eventually allowed to stay, except for the youngest, Ginny. Bakura ducked in the shadows as Ginny appeared, escorted by Mrs. Weasley, neither of them spotted him as distracted as they were. He heard a door slam a few moments later. Ginny had been cursing the entire time, and had set off the painting again.

((I swear if that woman screams one more time, I'll send her to the Shadow Realm!))

Lupin came and shut the curtain over the portrait and restored order, before returning to the kitchen and shutting the door. Bakura learned that Dumbledore founded the Order and that he was the only one that Voldemort was afraid of. He also learned that Sirius was an escaped convict and that Lupin was a werewolf. When Sirius talked about the weapon Voldemort ddn't have last time, something he could only get by stealth, it made Ryou's blood run cold in his soul room, and his mind jumped at once to the Millennium Items. After they talked for a bit more and eventually dismissed the younger ones to go to bed. Like he had with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, Bakura pressed himself against the wall as they passed.

Once Bakura was sure they were gone, his skin tingled with excitement as he left the adults in the kitchen below. He decided to explore the house from the top down. He ignored the other occupied bedrooms for now. He could explore them during the day. He discovered a large winged creature covered in feathers that snapped at him as he opened the door. He grinned showing his canine teeth at the creature as he studied it. The creature had sharp talons and looked like a griffin. As Bakura well knew from his time robbing tombs, griffins were usually guardians. He filed this away for future reference and continued exploration.

As he opened the door to the drawing room, he stopped and listened. He heard someone muttered inside. He cocked his head and listened hard, intrigued. "Filthy Mudbloods! What would my poor Mistress say?" Bakura peeked inside and his hand went automatically to his dueling deck. There was a short elf in a loincloth, standing in the center of the room. He had large eyes and bat like ears filled with white hair.

The elf turned and looked at Bakura. "The white haired one is staring at Kreacher. What would Kreacher's Mistress say? Filthy Mudblood!" Bakura stepped into the room bared his fangs at the elf, who continued muttering to himself.

((Crazy elf. If he gets in my way, it'll be a one way ticket to the Shadow Realm for him too.))

The elf ignored Bakura and grabbed an old broken photograph out of rubbish sack and left the room. Bakura looked properly at his surroundings and was quickly drawn to a glass fronted cabinet. There were some very interesting objects inside. One looked like a vial of blood and Bakura licked his lips hungrily, but turned his attention to the other objects. There were several ancient seals written in what appeared to be Assyrian, which struck the thief as odd that they were so far from home.

There was also a gold locket that glittered with precious stones. Bakura smiled wickedly at his reflection in the dirty glass. That would be an easy and potentially valuable item to steal. But he would steal it during the day when there was more of a challenge. Feeling much better, he headed back to Ryou's room and went to bed, letting his host take over, before going to his soul room to think.

Ryou slept soundly and woke feeling rested the next morning. Out of habit he mentally checked himself over and discovered to his relief that he didn't have unexplained cuts or bruises from Bakura's adventure the night before. He ran a hand through his hair and got out of bed and went down to the kitchen for some breakfast. He was pleased to find some proper British food and made himself some eggs and bacon. "Where is everyone?" he asked aloud more to Bakura that to anyone else. The thief didn't reply.

Ryou heard movement coming from the floor above him so he ventured up there. Mrs. Weasley spotted him and waved him over. Ryou entered the drawing room, a long high room with dirty tapestries that hung over green walls. "Ryou dear, it's good to see you up. Go get changed we're cleaning in here if you want to help us."

Ryou obliged since he had nothing better to do and Bakura was oddly insistent on it. Ten minutes later he reappeared in jeans and a t-shirt. Mrs. Weasley and Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were congregated around the drapes that were moving as if one of Weevil's monsters were behind them. Rou shook his head, trying to push the memory of the insect duelist far from his mind.

Mrs. Weasley handed Ryou a bottle of black liquid with a sprayer at the end and a rag to cover his mouth. The others had rags tied over their mouths so Ryou hastily copied their example. Mrs. Weasley explained what to do and set them spraying the doxies and collected them in a bucket. Spraying the doxies took the rest of the morning. Mrs. Weasley squeaked as she sat on the bag of dead rats Sirius had left there. She announced that they'd be tackling the glass cabinet after lunch.

Bakura laughed darkly from his soul room and it made the hair on Ryou's neck stand on end. Mrs. Weasley went to get the door and some sandwiches and ended up screaming at Mugdungus. Bakura roared with laughter as Mrs. Weasley railed on him.

Kreacher entered the room muttering to himself as he wandered around. "Fifthly blood traitors," he muttered as he shot a dark look at Fred. "Hi Kreacher," George said loudly.

The elf started, as if he had just noticed them. "Kreaher did not see you there young Master." He continued to rant loudly under his breath. "The blood traitor is talking to Kreaher." Hermione looked at him with concern.

"Poor Kreaher, he's not right in the head," she began.

"I'll say Hermione. He's bonkers. What are you doing up here anyway," Ron demanded.

Kreacher began wandering around again. "Filthy Mudblood is talking to Kreacher. Kreacher is cleaning."

"Don't call her that!" a new voice rang out as Sirius entered the room. Bakura's eyes twinkled as he emerged to watch Sirius yell at Kreacher. Ryou joined the others in examining the Black family tree but he was really watching his darker half examining the glass fronted cabinet. Ryou joined with everyone as Mrs. Weasley brought up sandwiches.

After they finished their meal, they began tackling the cabinets. There was a pair of many legged tweezers that tried to put a hole through Ginny's finger. Sirius smashed it with a book and Fred grabbed it and tossed it in the rubbish bin. In one motion Bakura took over and grabbed the tweezers, wrapped them in a cloth and tucked them in his pocket. ((That was easy.))

They cleaned out the old seals, Bakura nicked them too. He let them throw away the rusty daggers, no proper thief would have a rusty dagger unless he had no other options.

The Thief King's eyes glinted with lust as he eyed the locket that George was passing around. Ginny pried at it with her fingers, gave up and passed it to Ron. Bakura was the last to try his luck and when no one was looking, he tucked it in his pocket next to the Millennium Eye.

Author's Notes:

Please Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Hogwarts' Express

Days turned into weeks and Mahaad grew more nervous as their departure to Hogwarts drew nearer. Grandpa, Joey, Tea and Tristan had gone back to Japan a few weeks previously. Yugi promised to write them often, and so far had kept his word. He had either written or called a least once a week wince their departure. Mahaad and Yugi had temporarily moved into the Ishtars. Yugi had been a bit hesitant at first about imposing on their hospitality, but that had insisted so he eventually relented.

When Yugi had confided these concerns to Mahaad, the magician reminded him that the Ishtars had been waiting for the Pharaoh to return for millennia and he was sure they viewed it as aprt of their duty as Tomb Keepers to ensure that his stay in Egypt was as comfortable as possible. The magician's words hadn't reassured the teen, but had in fact, made him feel worse about the situation. At that point in the conversation Yami intervened and reminded Yugi of his long standing friendship with Marik. This reassured Yugi and soothed his fears.

Yugi, Marik, and Mahaad had received owls on August 30th informing them that Bill would be returning to take them to London via portkey again on the morning of September 1st. Yugi woke up several times during the night due to nerves and excitement, Yami who was sensitive to his light's mood, hadn't slept too much better. Yugi rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned. The teen looked down and discovered that he was wrapped tightly in the sheets. He groaned and rested his head against the pillow. He lay there for several minutes before summoning the energy to sit up. He automatically grabbed the Millennium Puzzle off his night stand and slid the chain around his neck. Yami stirred slowly within the Puzzle.

Yugi surveyed the room and was secretly grateful he would have his own bed at Hogwarts. It was a simple unadorned room with white walls and gray carpet. The bed was opposite the door and a dresser stood just to the left of the door. Yugi's carefully packed luggage stood in the center of the room. He had been sleeping in Odion's bed, while Odion had relocated for the time being to a cot in Marik's room. Yugi winced thinking back to the first night he had Mahaad had stayed at the Ishtars. Odion had stubbornly insisted that Yugi take his bed while Yugi protested, but eventually gave up, due to their persistence. Yami had even offered to step in, but Yugi had declined his help, saying he could handle it. Mahaad had taken the couch in the family room, with hardly a fight at all. Mahaad insisted he would be awake early so no one needed to worry about disturbing him.

Yugi left Odion's room. He wasn't surprised to find Mahaad kneeling of the floor of the family room, meditating quietly. Like most of the rest of the house were white and the carpet gray. There was a black couch facing a large screen TV mounted on the wall. There was a potted plant in the corner of the room. The aroma of pancakes and eggs was coming from the kitchen to the right. Iahizu was at the stove, turning a pancake over and eyeing the large stack of already cooked pancakes heaped on a plate next to her. She was already dressed in a cream colored dress and her long black hair remained uncovered.

In contrast to Ishizu, Mahaad's hair was covered by a tan _khat_ headdress worn by the nobility, however it was simple, unlike the one he wore the day of the Pharaoh's coronation. Yugi leaned against the wall content to observe the scene. A few minutes later, Yugi quietly entered the family room and sat on the couch. Mahaad slowly opened his eyes and inclined his head respectfully. "My Prince," he acknowledged. Even still, Yugi flushed slightly.

"Mahaad," Yugi stated. He exhaled before continuing. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"You need not apologize, my Prince. I am finished."

Yugi had the impression Mahaad wasn't being truthful, but decided not to press the issue.

"When you have time, can you help me with Egyptian?" Yugi asked excitedly.

Mahaad smiled. "I can help you now, if you wish." Mahaad rose to his feet, towering over the seated duelist.

"Yeah, I appreciate that. Thanks Mahaad!"

Yugi went back to Odion's room and grabbed the Egyptian reading book they were currently working through. Mahaad was helping him to translate the _Destruction of Mankind_. The pair sat on the couch with the book open between them. Yami materialized to watch the lesson.

They had only made it a few lines in when Ishizu called everyone for breakfast. Yugi closed the book and set it on the end table before taking a seat at the table, Mahaad joining him. Ishizu went and knocked on Marik's door and two muffled, sleepily voices replied they would be out soon. After breakfast, Yugi, Mahaad and Marik made their last minute packing adjustments. Unlike the early hours of the morning, there was now a sense of urgent anticipation in the air.

Once their luggage was packed they brought it out to the main room to wait for Bill. There was a loud knock on the door and Odion went and opened it, revealing the red haired wizard. He stepped over the threshold and entered the house, greeting each of them in turn. Ishizu and Odion introduced themselves briefly, and shook hands with Bill.

As they were saying their goodbyes, Ishizu's eyes glistened with unshed tears and she hugged her brother. "Take care, my brother. Have a safe year. And stay out of trouble."

"I will," Marik said looking away so that Ishizu wouldn't know that he had seen her tears. She released him and she stepped back. Marik went to say goodbye to Odion. Ishizu shifted her attention to Mahaad. Ishizu gave Mahaad a hug. "Please take care of them Mahaad," she pleaded, gazing into his determined face. "You have my word, no harm will come to them," he assured her, nodding firmly. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Mahaad flushed and looked down, trying to hide the fact that he was pleased, embarrassed and flattered all at the same time. Ishizu released him, and Bill whistled. Mahaad walked over to Bill to help him with the luggage.

"Good bye Yugi. It has been an honor to have you in our home," Ishizu said smiling at him. Yugi returned her smile.

"Thank you for letting us stay here. You have been very kind to us. We are in your debt." Yugi put his hands together and gave her a formal Japanese bow.

Bill pulled a rusty tin can from his robes. It glowed blue just as Marik, Mahaad and Yugi touched it. There was a flash of light, and they vanished along with their luggage and Marik's owl.

They reappeared in an alley, across from a busy train station. Bill looked around, and then at his watch. "I'm sorry, but I've got to go. The train station is there." He pointed across the street. He pulled three train tickets from his robes and handed one to each of them.

"Wait!" Marik demanded, slightly alarmed at the unexpected news. Bill didn't give any indication that he'd heard and disappeared with a loud _crack_! Yugi glanced down at his watch. "We only have 15 minutes before the train leaves guys," he noted. They dragged their luggage behind them and quickly crossed the street entering the busy thoroughfare.

"Where is platform 9 and ¾?" Mahaad asked as they joined the flow of pedestrians in the station. "What/" Yugi asked in confusion, as he glanced down at his own ticket. The news intrigued Yami too and he phased out of the Puzzle to get a better look at the ticket. "Is it some kind of mistake?" Yugi asked Mahaad. The magician frowned in thought. Marik looked at his ticket. "Mine says the same thing," he said.

"It is not like they are going to have a big sign welcoming students to Hogwarts," Marik reasoned.

"Let's head to platforms 9 and 10 and see what we can find out," Mahaad broke in. Yugi felt a rush of gratitude for the magician. If anyone could find some secret, magical entrance it would be him. Marik led the way through the crowds and they were soon standing in front of platforms 9 and 10. "So what now?" Marik asked as he casually leaned against the barrier. Suddenly, he was failing his arms to maintain his balance as he disappeared into the wall.

"Marik!" Yugi cried in alarm.

Mahaad and Yugi heard the sound of the Egyptian's laughter coming from within the barrier. Marik stuck his head back through. "I found the train guys! Come on!"

Mahaad and Yugi traded glances before Yugi approached the barrier and put his hand tentatively on it, before Marik seized his hand and pull him through. Mahaad appeared at Yugi's side a moment later. In front of them was a scarlet train with steam billowing onto the platform. There were many students already in their black robes calling to one another, while others bid their families tearful goodbyes.

Marik led them onto the train, as he didn't like crowds, searching for an empty compartment. When they finally found one, Marik took a seat with a triumphant look on his face. Yugi and Mahaad sat across from him.

"We made it!" Yugi said, grinning. They quickly stowed their luggage looking pleased with themselves. They began to relax thinking they would be alone for the whole ride. Marik put his feet on the seat, next to Mahaad and slouched, looking content.

A few minutes later these hopes of solitude were dashed when the door to their compartment slid open. "Do you mind if I join you?" A boy with messy black hair, and green eyes panted. He wore jeans and an old faded t shirt.

"Not at all," Yugi assured the other teen. Marik reluctantly removed his feet from the seat and scooted over to the window to make room for the teen.

"Thanks!" the boy wheezed as he stowed his trunk under his seat and put his owl on the luggage rack next to Marik's owl. The boy took the seat across from Mahaad next to Marik. The newcomer was obviously trying hard not to stare. The boy across from him had brown shoulder length hair and had blue eyes that were eyeing him with interest. He was wearing tan robes. He was also wearing what looked like a headscarf, and Harry shuddered thinking of Voldemort sticking out of Quirrell's head.

But the boy next to him was short and appeared to be of Japanese descent. He had spiky tri-colored hair that was black, red and blonde. He also had the most unusual outfit of the group. He wore black pants, a black tank top and a gray jacket. There was a golden upside down pyramid hanging from a chain around his neck. He also had a diamond studded belt and appeared to be wearing dark eyeliner, which accented his purple eyes.

The blonde haired boy wore cargo pants and a lavender shirt. There were gold earrings dangling from his ears, and had violet eyes. He also wore gold arm bands.

"Hi. I don't think I've seen you three around before," Harry said, wracking his brains for memory of the odd trio at Hogwarts. Harry had to admit it was nice that although they were eyeing his scar, they hadn't asked him about Cedric's death yet.

Yugi grinned. "I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter." When they continued to give no indication they knew who he was he breathed a sigh of relief that he had found a whole compartment of Muggle-borns.

"Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Yugi Muto." When Harry gave no sign of recognizing the King of Games, Yugi was also relieved. There had been a few people who had pointed excitedly at him when they walked past, although, he couldn't be sure if that was because they recognized him or they wanted to gawk openly at his hair.

"I am Mahaad Ishtar," Mahaad greeted.

"Marik Ishtar."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise as he looked from Mahaad to Marik. "Marik and I are brothers, however, I was adopted," Mahaad clarified, upon seeing Harry's confusion. Harry nodded accepting this new information. This was going to be an odd year to say the least, first Ryou and now three more foreign students.

"What year are you?" Harry asked.

"We'll be in with the 5th years," Yugi answered him.

"I'm a 5th year too! Maybe you'll be in Gryffindor with me!"

Marik raised an eyebrow. "What is a Gryffindor?"

"There are four Houses at Hogwarts. Your House is basically your family while you are there. They are Gryffindors who are known for their bravery; Ravenclaws are really smart; Hufflepuffs are basically everyone else, and Slytherins are evil," Harry summarized.

"How will we know what House we are in?" Yugi asked curiously.

"One of the teachers Professor McGongall, calls you up in alphabetical order and you have to try on the Sorting Hat. He reads your mind and decides where you should go."

The foreigners looked quite nervous at this prospect.

/Don't worry Yugi. I am sure we will be alright./ Yami reassured his lighter half.

/I'm not worried about us Yami, I'm more worried about what might happen to Marik and Ryou given their pasts./

Yami didn't respond to that.

Harry leaned forward. "Where are you three from?"

"I am from Japan," Yugi said proudly.

"Marik and I are from Egypt," Mahaad stated.

Harry perked up at that. "That is so cool! My best friend's brother works in Egypt!"

The three of them looked surprised. "What is his name?" Mahaad asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Bill Weasley."

"Does he have red hair?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, have you met him?" Harry asked, his excitement coming through his voice.

"He took us to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies!" Yugi told him.

"Wow! What a small world! His younger brother Ron, is in our year. He's also a Gryffindor. I'll have to introduce you some time," Harry elaborated. He took a breath before continuing "why are you guys staring school so late?" Harry couldn't stop himself, and looked at Mahaad and Yugi apprehensively.

"My brother Marik learned magic from our local village elders. I studied magic at the capital and took Yugi as my apprentice," Mahaad explained smoothly.

"Your apprentice?" Harry repeated.

"Yes, Marik met Yugi on a trip to Japan. Yugi was interested in magic so a few summers agk he traveled to Egypt and I was chosen to teach him the basics."

"That is really cool. I am sure you would love to talk to my other friend Hermione. She would love to talk all day about how foreign wizards learn magic." Harry was engrossed in what he was saying and missed Mahaad's wince at the word wizard.

A witch came by pushing a trolley full of sweets. Yugi's eyes gleamed with excitement as he gazed longingly at the assortment of candy he had never seen before. Marik casually took some gold out of his pocket and bought some candy to share with all of them. He smirked at Mahaad.

"I have to make sure my little brother doesn't starve." Mahaad frowned.

Marik divided up the candy and began helping himself to some cauldron cakes. "What are these?" Yugi asked pointing to a small box of candy.

"Be careful with those," Harry said thinking back to his first trip on the Hogwarts' Express. "Those are Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans. They mean every flavor, from dirt to coffee."

Yugi cautiously opened it and took out a bean and examined it.

/It doesn't look too bad./ Yami commented.

/Do you want to eat it?/ Yugi retorted. /It smells like moss./ Yugi nibbled on the end and spat it out quickly, confirming his suspicions, while hearing Yami's laughter from his soul room.

Mahaad hoping to avoid the beans, opened a different box. He yelped in surprise when a chocolate covered frog leaped at him. Marik quickly snatched it off the seat and examined it, biting off its head.

Harry laughed. "They come with cards you can collect. Yugi's eyes sparkled and Mahaad wordlessly handed Yugi the card. Yugi took it and was surprised to see and Egyptian on the front. "You got Imhotep!" Yugi handed Mahaad the card back, and began opening his own stash of chocolate frogs. Mahaad ate a few cauldron cakes, and as he ate he prayed that no one would ever allow his apprentice Mana to discover wizard candy. He pictured her in his mind's eye running around and blowing more things up than usual. He gave an involuntary shudder of horror.

When they were finishing up their candy, the door slid open again. This time a red haired boy and a brown haired girl stood there in their black Hogwarts' robes with prefect badges on their chests. "Hi Harry!" he boy greeted enthusiastically, but his face fell a bit at he realized how full the compartment was. "Who are your new friends?" The girl asked, surveying the foreigners with interest.

Harry made introductions. "Well, we will see you later Harry," Hermione said a bit crestfallen.

"We can make room," Mahaad said. He scooted closer to Yugi and Harry scooted closer to Marik. Ron slumped down in the seat next to Harry, while Hermione sat next to Mahaad. Ron and Hermione ate some of the remnants of the candy, Hermione ate only a piece or two.

Hermione began firing questions about foreign magic and Yugi was glad it was Mahaad who answered her questions and not him. Hermione was curious because she had never heard of a transfer student to Hogwarts before.

"How does the magic system in Egypt work?" she asked.

"Even though we have an organized structure, we still rely heavily on the master-apprentice—"

He was cut off by the door sliding open again. Marik looked irritated and glared at the newcomers. Yugi knew his fingers were inching toward the Millennium Rod in his pocket. A blonde haired boy flanked by two other muscular boys, stood leering at them, clicking his tongue disapprovingly.

"Potter, I must say this is a new low even for you. I thought you could sink no lower hanging out with the Mudblood Granger, and other blood traitors. I guess I was wrong." Harry drew his wand and was gripping it so tight his knuckles were white. "Draco!" Harry snarled.

"I mean look at him. He is a stupid Japanese 1st year midget! A gust of wind would topple him over."

Mahaad stood and drew himself to full height, and rose several inches taller than the blond haired boy. "Leave now. Your presence isn't wanted here," he warned. Draco laughed airily but sized Mahaad up and thought better of his plans for torment Potter for the time being. "We will finish this later scar head!" Draco and his cronies left.

Mahaad shut the door and took his seat. There was a feeling of tension that still hung in the air. "Who was that?" Yugi asked worriedly. He thought back to the bullies who had tormented him before he met Yami and his other friends. The Pharaoh sent a hug through their mind link.

"That's Malfoy. He's a git," Ron stated matter-of-factly.

"We could have figured that out for ourselves," Marik stated.

"He is in our year, but he is in Slytherin. He and his family think they are better than everyone else because they come from wizarding families with pure blood. That is why the insult he used is so insulting. What he called Hermione is a foul term for someone who is Muggle-born," Harry explained.

Hermione nodded, looking out the window. "We had better change into our robes. We will be arriving soon."

Author's Notes:

Sorry it has taken me longer to update. I've been busy with school. I appreciate everyone who has added this to their favorites or is following it. Thanks for your support!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sorting and New Teachers

Hermione stood up and left the compartment to give the boys their privacy. Ron stepped out as well, as he wanted to get out of the confined space and he was already dressed in his robes. The others accessed their trunks and retrieved a set of black robes. While Harry was bent over stuffing everything else back in his trunk, Marik shot Yugi a panicked look. Yugi gave him a worried smile in return. Luckily Harry noticed Yugi's long robes. "Why are they so long?" he asked. While Harry was distracted, Marik quickly threw his robes over his head, and worked on removing his lavender shirt. Once he was done, he stuffed the shirt into his luggage.

Yugi kept Harry occupied until Marik was finished. Harry just shook his head with a bemused expression that someone as short as Yugi thought he was going to grow that much over the course of the year. Mahaad was the first one finished, with Marik close behind him. Mahaad smiled serenely, he was quite content to be back in robes, even without the familiar weight of his armor, than to be wearing pants.

The train slowed down as they approached their destination. Once the train had pulled to a stop, the conductor announced that they should leave their luggage on the platform and that it would be brought up to the school for them. Yugi dragged his luggage behind him as he as he looked nervously around at the crowd of swelling students. Harry joined the three foreigners on the platform, scanning the faces for Ron and Hermione. Hermione spotted him and she and Ron made their way over. The platform was noisy and students called to one another. "Where are we supposed to go?" Yugi asked.

"Hagrid, the Gamekeeper, should be here soon to show you where to go," Hermione said kindly. Relief washed over Yugi." A minute later a voice rang out, "First years! First years and transfers this way please!"

"Is that Hagrid?" Yugi asked nervously looking at the woman. Hermione shook her head. "You'd better go. We'll see you at the Start-of-term Feast! Good luck!"

At Hermione's urging the three foreigners made their way over to the throng of short students surrounding the tall woman.

"Marik! Yugi!" a white haired teen made his way toward them. "Ryou!" they chorused. "Who is your friend?" he asked indicating the magician. "I am Mahaad," the magician replied keeping his voice even.

"Nice to meet you! We'll have to catch up later," Ryou said as the tall woman began leading them toward a large lake. "Why are we heading there?" Yugi wondered aloud, having been engrossed talking to Marik and Ryou.

"We are going to take the boats across the lake to the school," Mahaad informed him.

True to his word, there was a row of boats along the shore of the lake. "No more than three to a boat!" the woman reminded them. They split up, Yugi and Mahaad took one boat, while Marik and Ryou took a different one, which they ended up having to share with a scared blonde haired boy. As soon as everyone was in, the woman cried, "FORWARD!"

The boats began to move of their own accord across the lake, their latersn bobbing up and down as they moved. The night was dark, and the black lake water was illuminated by their lanterns. They rounded a corner and laid their eyes on Hogwarts castle. The giant edifice towered over the lake, lit up by many windows. It looked impressive with its many towers and turrets. "Awesome!" Ygui exclaimed, leaning forward excitedly. Mahaad nodded in agreement. "It's big!" Mahaad said, thinking back to the large temple complexes and monuments of his homeland, and had to admit Hogwarts was impressive in its own way.

Ygui looked over and saw Marik's look of wonder, in the pale light of his lantern; Bakura wore a look of lust. The thief eyed the castle longingly and smirked to himself. Yugi shuddered and turned his attention back to the castle. The boats pulled up to a dock, and the students disembarked. Mahaad left the boat a bit reluctantly, as he hadn't realized it had reminded him of the Nile. He pushed the pang of sorrow away and ascended the stone steps toward the castle.

The woman rapped three times on the massive oak doors of the castle which swung inward. They were met at the food of a staircase by a strict looking woman. The one who escorted them across the lake, turned and entered a large dining hall to their right, which was quite noisy, apparently everyone else was already waiting for them.

The stern looking woman wore emerald green robes and a tall pointed hat. Her black hair was tied up in a tight bun, and she wore a pair of glasses perched on the end of her nose. "Attention! Follow me," her voice rang out authoritatively, even though she didn't yell. She led them into an adjoining room.

"In a few moments you will be sorted into your Houses, which are like your family while you are here. Your triumphs will earn you points, and your misbehavior will cost you points." She then proceeded to tell them about the four Houses and the qualities that defined each one. She then told them to remain there until she came back for them in a few minutes. Conversations broke out among the anxious first years.

"Are you nervous?' Yugi asked Ryou. "A little. I just wish we didn't have to do it in front of the whole school." Yugi nodded. A cackling voice moved toward them as ink bottles began falling on random students. "Watch out!" Mahaad warned as he pulled Yugi back to avoid an ink bottle splattering his new robes. Mahaad glared at the man who appeared in midair cackling in delight. Several kids around him screamed in terror. The ghost blew a raspberry at them before disappearing into the wall.

"Who was that?" Marik asked with adoration in his voice, as he gazed hopefully at the spot where the ghost had vanished, hoping for his reappearance. The Ring flashed dimly and Bakura grinned wickedly at a poor student who had a whole ink well dumped on her head and was crying. Mahaad took a step forward toward Bakura. Bakura shirted his gaze and gave Mahaad a look of pure loathing, that unnerved Yugi a bit. "What are you doing here?' Bakura demanded harshly.

There was a flash of light from the Puzzle as Yami took over as a precaution. "I don't answer to you," Mahaad spat. Bakura snorted. "It doesn't matter. You're not a threat anyway. I could destroy you and still have energy to deal with your beloved Pharaoh." Bakura relished the effect his words had. Mahaad's face flushed with anger. "Is that so?" Mahaad retorted through clenched teeth. "Mahaad," Yami warned sharply. "Now is not the time."

McGonagall reentered the room and the spirits let their hosts resume control. "We are ready for you now." She gave them instructions and had them line up in two columns, with the transfers at the back. Mahaad took his place next to Yugi as they filed out of the room. As they entered the Great Hall the students in front of them whispered excitedly to one another. There were four long tables where the rest of the students sat waiting for them. The high table was opposite the door they came in through where the teachers sat. The ceiling appeared to reflect the blackness outside, while hundreds of floating candles illuminated the room. Harry, Ron and Hermione gave them an encouraging wave as they passed.

Some of the students pointed excitedly at Yugi's hair and whispered. McGonagall who had been carrying a stool with a frayed worn looking hat on top of it, set it down in the front. The whisperings in the Hall died down as everyone stared at the Sorting Hat expectantly so Mahaad did too. The rip along the brim opened wide and sang.

Once it had finished it gave a bow to each of the four tables and went still. The Hall broke out in whispers about the blatant warning the school had been given. Mahaad and Yugi traded significant glances. McGonagall gave the chattering students scorching looks and they quickly quieted down. When silence reigned again, she unrolled the first part of long roll of parchment. "Abercrombie, Evan." The trembling first year made his way up to McGonagall, shaking. McGonagall placed the hat on his head. "RAVENCLAW!" The boy grinned as he took of the hat and handed it back to McGonagall and took his seat among cheering Ravenclaws. McGonagall read through all the rest of the first years, until it was only the transfers that remained. "We have some late starters this year as well. I expect you to treat then with respect," she informed the rest of the students. "Bakura, Ryou!" Ryou nervously walked up and took his place on the stool, tying to keep himself from shaking, while ignoring Bakura's comments about how weak he was.

"What have we here?" a new voice sounded in his ear. Ryou jumped. "B-Bakura?" Ryou questioned.

"What Landlord?" Bakura demanded irritably.

"There are two of you?" the Hat asked, perplexed.

Bakura snorted. "You can count, congratulations," he stated in a voice that dripped with sarcasm. The Hat didn't say anything for a moment before announcing, "SLYTHERIN!"

A table wearing green and silver applauded and Ryou removed the Hat and joined them, making sure to sit far away from Draco.

"Ishtar, Mahaad." Mahaad took his place on the stool. "Where to put you?" a voice sounded in his ear. "Please, just put me wherever you put Yugi," Mahaad implored, indicating the spiky haired teen. "Why?" The Hat asked, intrigued.

"I owe him my life. That is all I am permitted to say."

The Hat thought a moment before shouting. "GRYFFINDOR!" Mahaad closed his eyes and muttered a silent prayer of gratitude to his patron Lord Maahes, before opening his eyes, removing the Hat and joining the cheering Gryffindors.

"Ishtar Marik!" For the first time, Marik looked nervous. Yugi knew what he was thinking as he had watched Bakura too. Almost the instant the hat touched him, it declared, "SLYTHERIN!" Marik went to join Bakura and together they shot dark looks at Draco and his gang.

"Muto, Yugi!" Yugi sat down his heart racing rapidly. He was always picked last for everything. "Who are you" the Sorting Hat asked. "I am Yugi, you are Sorting Hat, right?"

"Yugi" Yami asked.

"Another one with two souls?!" The Hat said astonished. "Yes, but I am not dangerous like him." Yami reassured him. Yami allowed the Hat to see the terrible day when Yugi risked his life the rescue the Puzzle from the burning warehouse."

"Thank you, you are very brave. The one before, Mahaad, said that you saved his life as well."

"Is that all he told you?" Yami asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"Yes, he said that was all he was permitted to say."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Yugi took off the Hat and joined Mahaad who was seated next to Hermione.

Dumbledore stood, and the Hall quieted again. "There is a time for speeches, but not now. Tuck in!"

Miraculously food appeared on the plates in front of them. Yugi laughed in delight. "Maahad, Dumbledore could be like you one day, wearing purple robes and a pointed hat," Yugi quipped. Mahaad laughed softly. "Maybe," he conceded. Mahaad surveyed the food in front of him and located some he recognized and pulled a plate of fruit toward him. Mahaad felt a pair of eyes on him and turned to see a ghost eyeing him.

"Hello, I'm sorry I didn't see you there," Mahaad said politely. "Do you want any food?" The ghost shook his head dejectedly. "I can't eat or drink," he said irritably. "Children these days don't know how to show respect!" he fumed. Mahaad looked taken aback. "I didn't mean to offend you. I merely thought I could bring food to your offering stela. I know you can't eat now," Mahaad said sincerely.

"Offering stela?" the ghost repeated blinking.

"Yes, don't you have one?" Mahaad asked in confusion.

"What are you saying about offering stele?" Yugi cut in. Mahaad repeated what he had told the ghost.

"Mahaad, he wouldn't have an offering stela unless he observes Egyptian funerary rites."

Mahaad closed his eyes and he realized he erroneous assumption. How could have made such an elementary mistake? He massaged his temple with his right hand, it had been a long day.

"Thank you," he acknowledged Yugi's correction.

Mahaad turned to the ghost. "My apologies, I never asked your name. I am Mahaad."

"I am Sir Nick," the ghost replied. Nick was then snagged by Hermione, as she asked him questions about the Sorting Hat's warnings.

Once everyone had eaten to their heart's content, the food vanished, and Dumbledore got to his feet. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I would like to tell the first years and some others who need reminding that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Mr. Filch our caretaker, has posted a list of banned items on his office door. He has also informed me for what he has told me is the 479 time to remind that there is no magic in the corridors between classes."

"We have three changes in staffing this year. We would like to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons. We would also like to welcome Professor Umbridge as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.—"

There was a sharp intake of breath from across the Gryffindor table as Harry stared at the woman seated next to Dumbledore with loathing. All Mahaad heard from his fellow Gryffindor about her was that she had attended Harry's hearing over the summer.

"—And finally we regret to inform you that Professor Bathsheda Babbling is retiring. Your new Ancient Runes professor will be Professor Ishtar."

A woman entered through a side door and took her place at the table, looking uncharacteristically flustered. Ishizu was wearing the same robes she had been when they had left her house that morning. Her black hair was concealed behind a tan headdress. There was a round of applause for the three new teachers. Yugi and Mahaad clapped alongside everyone else but stared at Ishizu in shock. Mahaad blinked several times to see if she would disappear, but she didn't. Yugi looked at Marik who looked both flabbergasted and angry.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Yugi asked Mahaad who shrugged in response.

"Quidditch trials will be held—" Dumbledore cut himself off and took his seat. Mahaad glanced at Marik who was playing idly with a fork, his hands nowhere near the Millennium Rod. Mahaad's confusion was lifted when Umbridge stood up and began giving a speech. What shocked him more was the content of what she was saying. She talked about the balance of tradition and innovation.

She gave no indication that she was aware that her audience was dropping like flies. She had started out by insulting them by talking to them like they were five years old. Then she droned on about progress. Even Mahaad, to his horror, had to concentrate harder than usual to remain focused. When she finally finished and sat down, Dumbledore clapped, as did most of the teachers, although most of them only clapped once or twice.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, bewildered. Hermione gave him a stern look. "Weren't you listening Ron?" She asked.

"What _was_ she talking about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She talked about how progress for progress' sake should be eliminated. Her speech was interesting." Harry gaped at her.

"You found that enjoyable?' Ron demanded.

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I said it was interesting not enjoyable Ron."

"What does it mean?" Ron asked.

"The Ministry is going to interfere at Hogwarts," Mahaad interjected. They all turned to look at him, and he squirmed a bit, not having meant to say his comment so loudly. Hermione looked at him gratefully. "Exactly. Mahaad, could tell what she was getting at too."

Dumbledore dismissed everyone to go to their dormitories. "Ron, we have to show the first years where to go!" Hermione reminded him.

"Hey! Midgets!" Ron called. Yugi looked a bit offended. Hermione called for the first years commandingly down the Gryffindor table. Mahaad and Yugi didn't want to follow them so they ran to catch up with Harry who was almost out of the Great Hall.

"Harry, do you mind if we join you?" Yugi asked. Harry was secretly a bit dismayed as he had been keen to avoid everyone staring at him. But there was something about Yugi's innocent enthusiasm that he couldn't say no to.

"Yeah, come on. The common room is this way," he said. Mahaad remained alert as he observed his surroundings, trying to take note of which staircases moved as they walked down the corridor. Mahad jumped slightly when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. "The paintings can move?" Mahaad asked.

"Yeah, all of them can," Harry told him. Mahaad put a hand up to his chin, thinking hard as they walked.

"Are they dangerous?" Mahaad asked.

Harry shook his head as if the thought had never occurred to him before. "They can be helpful sometimes, but they can also being annoying."

As they walked along the corridors the few people they encountered stared at them, and whispered to one another as the trio passed. Yugi frowned, he was used to people thinking his hair was extreme, but was worse than he'd expected. Something else must be going on. He just hoped people weren't wanting to target the Puzzle or Atem's soul again. He would have to be more careful about displaying the Puzzle in public

One they reached a portrait of a Fat Lady in a pink dress, Harry swore. Mahaad raised an eyebrow disapprovingly.

"I don't know the new password," he told them. The Fat Lady shook her head at Harry's imploring look. "No password, no entrance," she said curtly. Harry sighed in defeat. Someone ran toward them, panting. Neville came into view holding a potted cactus.

"Hi Harry! I know the new password I'm actually going to remember this one!" He indicated the potted plant in his arms and said, " _Mimbulus mimbletania!_ " The Fat Lady nodded. "Correct," and swung open to reveal the entrance to the common room.

"Our dorm is up there," he said pointing at a door with his thumb and quickly disappeared through the door. Neville looked nervously at the two new students. Yugi gave him a worm smile, trying to put him at ease. Mahaad was staring intently at the cactus Neville was holding.

"May I ask where you acquired such a plant/" Mahaad asked Neville who looked both surprised and pleased that someone actually cared about his plant.

"My Gran gave it to me for my birthday! It's a really, really rare plant from Assyria!" He beamed proudly. Mahaad gave a slight nod, as if confirming a previous hunch.

"Do you like Herbology too?" Neville asked the magician.

"Yes, it is an informative subject. One must be well rounded in one's magical studies in order to truly be proficient." Neville looked delight before turning red.

Yugi's face threatened to break out into a grin. He knew Mahaad well enough by now, to know that the magician had avoided the question somewhat.

Soon the portrait hole opened again and Ron and Hermione entered with the first years in tow behind them. Yugi and Mahaad followed Neville's lead and into their dorm. Once Yugi opened the door the atmosphere was different. The tension hung thick in the air. Harry knelt on his bed, wand pointed at another boy's chest. "I'll have a go at anyone's mother who insults me!" Harry yelled, tightening his grip on his wand.

"Don't talk to me like that Potter!" the other boy shot back. Mahaad opened his mouth to intervene, but someone beat him to it.

"Oi! What is going on here Seamus?" Ron demanded from behind Mahaad. Ron pushed past Mahaad and Yugi to stand by Harry.

"He's having a go at my mother!" Seamus answered throwing Ron a dirty look. Ron looked taken aback and stepped back. "Why would Harry do that? We've met her before and she was nice to us."

"That's before she started believing the lies spouted by the _Prophet_!" Harry yelled again.

Seamus got to his feet angrily. "I'm not sharing a dorm with a mad man!"

"Stop Seamus, or I'll give you detention!" Ron warned as his ears turned red.

Seamus opened and closed his mouth several times before getting into his bed and closing his hangings with a flourish.

"What was that about?" Yugi asked.

No one answered him. But Neville made his way over a few minutes later as they were unpacking and Harry had gone to bed. He told them he would tell them what he knew in the morning. Yugi gave a nod of thanks and Neville smiled before going to his own bed. Mahaad pulled on his sleeping tunic as Yugi changed into his pajamas. Yugi and Mahaad traded glances before getting into their respective beds and allowing sleep to overtake them.

Author's Notes:

Review responses:

daraidiay: Thanks for your feedback! As for the Millennium Item, I hope you like what I do with it later. As for the spirit of Ring being evil after the Shadow RPG, I think of Zork as a manifestation of the forces of chaos that can't really be destroyed and that evil just happened to take form in Bakura again. That's just me and my head canon though.

Guest: Thanks for your support! I hope you like what I've done so far!

Bananarock509: Thanks for your feedback! I hope you continue to like it.

Rianne.S: Thanks for your support!

teremey: Thanks, I hope you find this chapter interesting as well.

Anne: Thanks for your feedback! I hope you still like it!

YumiStar: Thanks for your feedback, it motivates me to write more!

fakescorpion: Thanks for your feedback! You bring up good points to consider, especially the Blessings of the Nile card. I agree with your assessment of Atem being split between Yami and Yugi, I just want to give Yami a name sometimes. And I know I don't always follow canon, and I tend to look at things from a more Egyptian perspective. I like to think of the Dark Magician as an _akh_ or one of the blessed dead condemned to a different part of the Underworld namely the Shadow Realm, indirectly governed by Osiris.

Luna: Thanks, I'm glad you like my story!

Now that everyone is finally at Hogwarts, things are going to get interesting…

I hope I surprised you all with Ishizu teaching Ancient Runes; as far as I am aware that's never been done before. They are going to have fun learning Akkadian. Thanks for reading, following and reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: First Day Part 1

Out of long habit Mahaad woke before the sun. It was one of the few things he had retained from his previous life. He silently got out of bed and cast an automatic glance at Yugi and noted the slow rise and fall of his chest. He carefully removed a scroll from his trunk, before heading down to the common room. He sat in one of the chairs near the cold empty fire grate. " _A'max!_ " _Burn!_ Mahaad smiled faintly to himself as a fire sprang to life in the grate. While he was alive he had treasured the morning as a time to contemplate when it wasn't his rotation at Karnak.

He frowned as he thought of Karim having extra burdens to carry because of his absence. But his duty was to his king; he always came first. Nevertheless, he made a mental note to ask his king about it later. He also pushed the worry about the Potter boy and the mystery that shrouded him as well. He gently unrolled the scroll and smiled as he read the familiar first lines of the _Tale of Sinuhe_. He knew it would be smarter for him to be reading his textbooks, but right now he craved for something familiar. The story copied from another scroll by his own hand, told of a man Sinuhe who had been falsely accused of a crime and had fled Egypt. He had prospered in the land of Canaan; but he had always longed for his homeland. One day he was summoned by his Pharaoh to return home, where he was welcomed and eventually died.

Mahaad had finished the text and was musing over its contents, when he heard an amused chuckle from behind him. He rose and turned before sinking instinctively into a low bow. He knew it was his Pharaoh by the aura he projected. "Arise, Mahaad," the Pharaoh commanded his eyes sparkling with mirth. Yami took a seat next to the one Mahaad had just vacated. Yami causally waved the magician into the chair beside him.

"What are you reading? It must be good if you are up reading at this hour."

Mahaad smiled, looking fondly at the scroll, his king's eyes did as well and they widened in surprise. "That is a scroll you copied," he noted. Mahaad gave a small nod.

"It is the _Tale of Sinuhe_ , my king."

The Pharaoh leaned back in his chair, looking regal even in his blue pajamas. "Sinuhe. That is an interesting choice. I thought I would find you here devouring our textbooks, or brushing up on Akkadian so you could impress Ishizu." Blotches of red appeared on the magician's cheeks as he continued to stare at the scroll in his hands.

"The _Tale_ gives me comfort in an unfamiliar world," Mahaad replied, hoping it would satiate the Pharaoh and he wouldn't embarrass him further about Professor Ishtar. Mercifully he let it drop. "I know this is all overwhelming. It is new to Yugi and I as well. We will get through it together," he said confidently, resting a hand on the magician's shoulder.

"Thank you, my king," Mahaad said raising his head, but still avoiding his king's gaze. The Pharaoh let his hand fall. "Come to me if you want to talk."

"As you wish." Mahaad closed his eyes and inclined his head slightly.

A door opened and the duo saw Dean leave their dormitory and left through the portrait hole. Other students began milling about as well. Harry and Ron, who were fully dressed made their way over. "Are you coming to breakfast?" Ron asked, his stomach rumbling.

"In a bit, I still need to change," Yami replied easily. Harry thought there was something different about the teen, but quickly dismissed the idea. He hadn't been sleeping well lately after all. "Okay. Mahaad, are you coming?"

Mahaad shook his head. "I need to change as well. We will meet you there."

Yugi nodded, having taken control from Yami. Together they went back to their dorm to change and found Neville about to head to breakfast. He brightened when he saw them.

"I was about to go looking for you," he told them. "I'm glad we found you," Mahaad said smiling.

"I am sure you have a lot of questions about what happened last night. I'll tell you what I can. I didn't want to say anything in front of Harry. He is the center of all this and is stressed about it. I didn't want to make things worse. But I will tell you what I can," he offered. Neville took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Fourteen years ago there was a Dark wizard known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He rose to power and killed a lot of people, including Harry's parents. He tried to kill Harry but he couldn't. I don't know why, but he vanished that night. Last year, there was a big tournament between different wizarding schools. At the end of the final round, Harry emerged from the maze, clutching the body of another Hogwarts' student. He claimed You-Know-Who returned. Most people don't want to believe him."

He looked at the duo nervously to see how they were taking it. Mahaad was staring at the scroll he'd been holding, while Yugi had a faraway look in his eyes, before he blinked and focused on Neville's face. "Sorry Neville, I have a lot on my mind. Thank you for telling us."

The teen looked relieved that they appeared to be taking it so well and mumbled that he was going to breakfast.

Yugi and Mahaad quickly changed into their robes and spotted Hermione as she was heading across the common room. She was shaking her head at a large banner that neither of them had noticed before. It was advertising the testing of joke products. /Are you interested, Yugi?/ Yami teased.

/No way! That is something Joey or Tristan might want to do but not me!/

"Granger-san?" Yugi asked, breaking into the girl's mutterings. She jumped and wheeled around and smiled warmly at the diminutive duelist.

"Oh, hi Yugi. Please just call me Hermione. Do you want to head down for breakfast?"

"Yes, I'm not sure if I remember the way," Yugi confessed, scratching the back of his head nervously. She brightened.

"I'll show you. Professor McGonagall will have our timetables for us too," she said.

When they reached the Great Hall they found a seat near Harry and sat down. Harry wasn't in a good mood and stabbed his breakfast with his fork. "What were you doing? Did someone else tell you to stop being my friend because I'm crazy?" Harry asked her. She looked taken aback for a moment.

"No, Harry. I stopped to show these two how to get to breakfast. And just so you know. Lavender Brown thinks you are lying, but I told her to shut her mouth. Harry, stop jumping to conclusions. We believe you."

As Mahaad and Yugi helped themselves to breakfast, Hermione reminded Harry and Ron of Dumbledore's warning from the year before, and the Sorting Hat's the previous night. "I'm not being buddies with the Slytherins, that'll never happen," Ron said darkly, throwing a nasty look at Malfoy. Then to everyone's surprise two more people plopped down at their table. Marik ignored everyone's stares as he helped himself to some pumpkin juice. Ryou was a bit more timid and smiled at Yugi nervously.

"Some of the other Slytherins don't like us very much," Ryou explained. Yugi nodded while Mahaad clenched his hands into fists at his side, his body tense as a taunt bowstring, just waiting for the Tomb Robber to try something.

"See Yugi's friends have the right idea. We need more inter-House unity," Hermione beamed at them approvingly. A group of Hufflepuffs tightened as they passed Harry who gave Hermione an, I told you so look, while she just sighed. Mahaad looked up at the staff table, Hermione following his gaze. Hagrid still wasn't back. "You know Dumbledore never said how long she's teaching," Ron pointed out.

"Maybe he didn't want to draw attention o his absence," Hermione said wisely. Ron gave her an amused almost patronizing look. "How could anyone not notice? He's not exactly short, Hermione."

The witch rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant Ron."

Angelica came up to Harry who grinned when he saw her. She smiled back and they started into a discussion about Quidditch. Marik and Ryou glanced at Malloy again before returning to their food. "Qudditch trials are at 5 o'clock on Friday. I want everyone there so we can see how the new people might fit in," Angelica told Harry. Marik folded his arms irritably.

"What is Quidditch?" He demanded, his eyes glittering. Harry quickly answered his questions as he began an animated explanation of the players and the various balls. "You should just come and watch the trials on Friday. It's so much better if you see it in person." Marik agreed enthusiastically but Harry's face fell as he remembered he was speaking to a Slytherin.

"Actually, it might be best if you watch your own House team," Harry amended, thinking of how furious Fred and George would be if two Slytherins shows up invited by him.

"You can trust them Harry. They aren't in league with Malloy," Yugi interjected reassuringly. Harry felt a flash of irritation, that maybe Yugi's judgment of people was about as good as Dumbledore's trusting Snape, before remembering that Ryou talked positively about both of them back at Grimmauld Place.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "You guys can come, but don't expect a warm welcome from everyone," Harry said.

Mahaad looked up at the sound of many wings flapping and discovered that there was hundreds of owls zooming around the Great Hall. One of them flew to Hermione and she removed a newspaper from its beak, before paying the owl. The owl hooted appreciatively, ruffled its feathers before and spreading its wings and taking off, spraying them all lightly with rainwater. Mahaad reared back in surprise while Yugi smiled. "Not a big fan of water are you?" Yugi asked. Mahaad shook his head.

"Why are you still reading that?" Harry asked in an exasperated tone. "Knowledge is power, Harry," she quoted before disappearing from view.

Professor McGonagall had started handing out their class schedules to Gryffindors closer to the staff table. When she approached their group, she frowned when she spotted the two Slytherins. "You two should get back to your own table," Marik opened this mouth to protest, but she cut him off. "Professor Snape hands out the Slytherins' schedules, and he is not lenient," she warned them. They reluctantly bid Mahaad and Yugi goodbye before returning to their own table. McGonagall handed each of them their timetables before continuing down the table.

Yugi and Mahaad quickly compared schedules, and found that they had the same classes. "I wonder if we have any classes with Ryou or Marik," Yugi speculated. "I don't know," Mahaad replied.

"We have History, Potions, Divination, and Defense all in one day!" Ron complained loudly. Hermione shot him a withering look, as if he had personally insulted the two exchange students. "What classes do you two have?"

"We have the same except we both have Ancient Runes in place of Divination," Mahaad replied happily. Hermione brightened. "You are both taking Ancient Runes! I can help you if you want!" She said excitedly. /If Ishizu is teaching, she'll probably need help from us./ Yami noted. Yugi acknowledged his darker half with a smile. "Thank you," Mahaad said graciously.

George plucked Ron's timetable out of his hands, and scanned it, whistling softly. "We'd better hurry with our products Fred. We are going to have a lot of 5th year customers soon!" He said excitedly as he returned Ron's schedule.

"You can buy some for cheap right now Ron, if you'd like," Fred said grinning at his younger sibling. Ron looked horrified. "But I'm your brother!" The twins winked and walked away.

Hermione blew out her breath in frustration. "Ron we are going to have to talk to them. They can't advertise to test their products on other people, much less pay them," Hermione said sternly, as she rounded on Ron. Ron's ears turned red.

"Okay," he conceded. "But where do you think they are getting the gold from? They even bought me a new set of dress robes over the summer."

Harry felt his face heat up and was he secretly grateful when Mahaad's knife fell on the floor and he hastily bent down to grab it. Luckily for Harry, Mahaad spoke up. "Why were they saying that 5th year is hard?" Mahaad interjected, quietly.

"This is our O.W.L. year. It stands for Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is a test that determines what kind of classes you can take later, and what your career will be in the future," Hermione told him. Mahaad and Yugi exchanged glances.

"But if we study hard, we will do fine," Hermione said. Yugi looked worried and swallowed nervously. /We have to make up four years of magical education and then take a big test on top of that!/

/It appears so. But think of it this way. We have a better chance of getting more OWLs than Marik does. He's going to be distracted by Bakura and he's never been to school./

"We should get going," Hermione said. They stood and set off for their History of Magic classroom.

"What do you want to be when you graduate?" Harry asked.

"I think it would be cool to be an Auror!" Ron said, his ears turning red again.

"Yeah, it would!" Harry agreed fervently.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

Harry grinned. "Basically they are Dark wizard catchers," he explained. Ron had a faraway look of admiration on his face. Mahaad knit his brows in confusion. Mahaad was rapidly coming to the conclusion that wizards here equated dark with evil; but Mahaad knew there was more than one way of looking at it. Hermione told them she wished she could take SPEW further.

Hermione saw the confused looks Yugi and Mahaad gave her. "SPEW stands for the Society for the Protection of Elvish Welfare. Its mission is to improve the condition and treatment of house-elves."

Yugi noticed that while Hermione was explaining this Ron and Harry avoided looking at each other. Even though he wanted more information, he didn't press for any. He would ask later or try and find out on his own. Maybe Mahaad knew what a house-elf was.

As they entered the classroom, Ron whispered in an undertone, "Welcome to History of Magic the most boring class taught at Hogwarts." He missed the looks of surprise Yugi and Mahaad gave him. They sat in a row in the back of the classroom, and got out their materials for the class. Mahaad looked eagerly ahead, waiting for the class to begin. Yugi jumped when the teacher appeared, floating into the classroom through the blackboard.

Binns began lecturing and to Mahaad's surprise, he was only one of three people still even trying to pay attention ten minutes later. Mahaad diligently took notes about goblin wars. Yugi edged a glance at Mahaad's notes and smiled to himself as the magician was writing in hieratic. Harry and Ron wouldn't be able to copy from him. Mahaad gritted his teeth together. "If they had been in Egypt, everyone else would have been beaten for their lack of attention. Even Mana wasn't _this_ bad. All too fast, the bell rang.

Mahaad jumped up and quickly gathered his things and strode to the front of the room, to cut Binns off before he vanished through the blackboard again.

"What was that about?" Yugi asked him as Mahaad rejoined the stream of students leaving the room. "I just asked for book recommendations he had. For the first time that Harry could remember, Binns smiled before leaving the room.

As they cut through a courtyard on their way to Potions, Mahaad started shivering. He had hardly been this cold. He sighed gratefully as they reentered the castle a short time later. "Do you need to borrow a thicker cloak?" Yugi asked him. "Thank you, but that won't be necessary," he replied shaking his head.

"Alright but Yami says you'll have to answer to him if you get sick," Yugi told him. Mahaad nodded, as he rubbed his forearms in an effort to restore heat to his frozen limbs.

Following Harry's lead, they stood outside the dungeons waiting for Potions to begin.

Author's Notes:

YumiStar: Yep you called it! I couldn't really see placing Marik anywhere else either, given his background. Yami Bakura can be a pain can't he. :D

Guest: I think you like what I'm going to do with Ishizu as a teacher. Hopefully she'll help Marik behave. ;) Hopefully you enjoy this chapter!

I know not a lot happened this chapter, but hang in there. They will encounter Umbridge next…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Confrontation with a Toad

The door opened and students began filing into the dungeon. Mahaad had stopped shivered, but the cold still penetrated through his robes and reached his skin, making him uncomfortable. The class took their seats and Mahaad surveyed the room. The walls had torches mounted on the walls that cast eerie shadows on various jars of potion ingredients.

A black robed man entered the room and all chattering died instantly. Everyone knew better than to mess with Snape. The man walked to the front of the room and sneered at them over his long hooked nose, his long black hair as greasy as ever.

"Before we begin I would like to remind all of your upcoming examination come June. Even as unintelligent as some of your are, I expect no less than an 'acceptable.' Anyone who falls below that standard will face my displeasure." Snape's gaze lingered on Neville, who gulped and shifted in his seat. Mahaad frowned.

"I accept only the best into my NEWT level class. But we have a whole year before that happens. I expect all of you to give your best effort in my class."

Yugi and Mahaad were diligently taking notes, while the rest of the class listened. Snape's lip curled as he walked over to where Yugi was focused on his paper. "We have four new students this year. Perhaps some of them think they don't need to pay attention!' Snape slammed a book down in between Yugi and Mahaad. Yugi jumped, while Mahaad's head snapped up.

"You think you can come here to Hogwarts, and that you don't need to pay attention because you don't know magic?" Snape demanded harshly. Yugi's face turned red and he shook his head. "No, sir," Yugi said in a small voice.

"What did you say? Speak up!" Snape barked.

"No, sir," Yugi replied a bit louder.

"Tell me, what is the Draught of Living Death?"

Yugi shook his head again. "I don't know, sir."

"Leave him alone!" Mahaad warned softly, his eyes hard as he stared at Snape. Snape was a little taken aback, but quickly regained his composure. Snape turned on his heel and began pacing the room. "Neither of you seem to possess grade level magic knowledge, and I am not here to tutor you. You will do your assignments alongside everyone else."

Snape met Mahaad's fierce gaze with one of his own. Mahaad didn't flinch or look away. Snape broke eye contact and focused on the rest of the class again.

"Today we will be brewing the Draught of Living Death. And for your information, it is a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the living death. Your ingredients are there—" he flicked his wand at the supply cabinet which opened, "—and your instructions there," he pointed his wand at the blackboard and lines of neatly written instructions appeared there.

"You have an hour and a half, begin."

Snape had assigned them a finicky potion. Ingredients had to be added at the right time, in the correct amount. Mahaad felt excited, as he dropped some ingredients into his potion, it had been a few months since he had brewed a potion. Mahaad gave Yugi some tips under his breath as they worked. Near the end of the lesson, their potions were supposed to be giving off a red color, while both of theirs were yellow, and smelled like burning tar. Unbeknownst to Mahaad, Draco had levitated some extra beetles into Mahaad's and Yugi's potions when their backs had been turned.

Snape passed Hermione's potion without comment, but smirked when he saw Mahaad's and Yugi's foul smelling potions, he turned his nose up in disgust. He moved onto Harry's potion and his lips curled into a sneer. Snape had Harry read a line of text off the blackboard, and then proceeded to shame him in front of the class. "This potion is worthless, Potter. _Evansco!"_ Harry's potion vanished and Harry gritted his teeth as he watched his classmates take samples of their potions to Snape for testing. Harry slumped in his seat until the bell rang. He was the first one out of the door and Ron, Hermione, Yugi and Mahaad trialed him as he made his way into the Great Hall.

"Snape isn't a very fair teacher, is he?" Yugi asked, eyeing Harry. Ron shook his head, and looked at Harry sympathetically. "No, Snape has been out to get me since day one!" Harry said through clenched teeth as he stabbed a fork into his pie. Hermione and Ron started arguing about Dumbledore's judgment in trusting Snpae. Harry who was fed up, grabbed his bag and left the Great Hall. The rest of them ate in silence for awhile. "I do feel bad for Harry but he must learn control," Mahaad said to Yugi.

"Yes, but that is easier said than done," Yugi pointed out. Mahaad nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "There is more to it than that, isn't there?" The Pharaoh asked, in a almost perfect imitation of his light's voice.

"Yes, I just don't want Harry to suffer and have to learn some of the lessons I had to learn the hard way." Yami smiled. "Mahaad, they don't use corporal punishment here."

"We had better go," Hermione interjected, tapping the Pharaoh on the shoulder. Ron reluctantly stood with them. "I'll go find Harry, we don't want to be late for Divination." Once Ron left, Hermione beamed at Yugi and Mahaad. "Come on, I can show you were our Ancient Runes classroom is!" The three of them exchanged grins and set off.

They entered a classroom with several rows of desks and a chalkboard at the front of the room. The walls were covered in ancient murals, and various ancient scripts lined the walls as well. Mahaad absent-mindedly walked over to the wall nearest the door and brushed a hand gently against the carvings.

"Mahaad." Yugi's voice snapped him out of his reprieve and he quickly joined Hermione and Yugi at the front of the room.

"Those inscriptions are new," Hermione observed with interest as the rest of the class filed in. Ishizu walked in and made her way to the front of the room. She wore the same clothes she had a the feast the night before. Her blue eyes scanned the room, and lingered for a moment on Mahaad and Yugi, and smiled.

"Welcome to Ancient Runes, or should I say Akkadian. Your old professor taught you Runes. I'm going to teach you to read Akkadian," she explained. Several students' faces fell, and Hermione looked surprised.

"Akkadain has been a magical language for millennia, and its study has long been neglected by modern wizards. Today I am going to give you an overview of Akkadain and then we will learn the alphabet."

Hermione looked fascinated as she dutifully took notes, but she started to get a bit overwhelmed at the end. Hermione jumped slightly when the dismissal bell rang. They packed up their things and Ishizu smiled serenely at them as they left. "I can't believe Professor Ishtar gave us a translation assignment already!" Hermione said with a note of panic in her voice.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. But if you need any assistance, I could help you," Mahaad offered.

"Thank you, that is very kind of you," Hermione replied.

"You aren't worried about it, Mahaad/" Yugi asked. The Dark Magician would never cease to amaze Ygui.

"I don't think Professor Ishtar would assign us an overly difficult passage for our first assignment," he replied modestly.

When the three entered their Defense classroom, they found Umbridge waiting for them. She gave them patronizing smiles as they filed past her and found empty seats. She wore her horrid pink cardigan she'd worn during the feast, as well as an ugly black perched on top of her head. Everyone took their seats silently as they didn't know how strict she would be, and no one wanted to be the one to test the waters.

"Good afternoon class!" She greeted in a false cheery voice. Several students gave a lukewarm response. She shook her head disapprovingly. "Tut, tut class. That won't do, now will it? When I say, 'Good afternoon class,' I would like you to please reply, "Good afternoon Professor Umbridge.' Let's try that one more time. Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back dully.

"That's better class. I would like you to put away your wands and take out your quills please."

This elicited groans from many students. Mahaad along with the others, stowed his wand in his bag, and took out the requested ink, quill and parchment. Professor Umbridge took out her own short stubby wand and tapped the blackboard with it. The words Defense Against the Dark Arts, a Return to Basic Principles, appeared on the board.

She gave the class a sickeningly sweet smile. "Your instruction in this subject has been rather dismal hasn't it?" She gave a fake high pitched laugh. "Your teachers over the past few years haven't followed ministry approved curriculum. And your instruction has been quite poor with a different teacher every year." She turned to fix her gaze on Mahaad and Yugi.

"And now with several foreign wizards in our midst, it is even more important to return to basic principles. We will be following a theory based, ministry approved curriculum, this year. Copy these down please." She tapped the board again and the writing changed.

Course Aims:

1\. Understand the principles underlying defensive magic.

2\. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.

3\. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.

Umbridge watched as the class half-heartedly copied down the course aims. When she was satisfied they had successfully copied them down, she asked, "Has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?" A few students murmured their assent.

"Tut, tut, class. That won't do. When I ask you a question, I would like you to reply, 'Yes Professor Umbridge,' or 'No, Professor Umbridge.' Now, has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," the class responded in unison.

"Good! I would like you all to open to page five, and begin reading chapter 1, "Basics for Beginners. There will be no need to talk."

That said she seated herself behind her desk and watched them closely. Mahaad caught Yugi's eye and gave him a confused, imploring look. Yugi shrugged and opened his book. Mahaad opened his book as well, his gaze passing over the aims again. He frowned in confusion, before beginning the assigned chapter. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Hermione hadn't even opened her book, but was trying to catch the Professor's eye, her hand in the air.

Mahaad quickly determined that the book was going to be quite dull. It was full of technical jargon he didn't understand at first, and he had to reread it several times in order to understand it. Mahaad saw Harry try and catch Hermione's eye. She avoided his gaze and shook her head.

A few minutes passed and more and more students chose to watch Hermione's attempts to communicate than struggle with their tedious reading. When more than half the class was watching Hermione's attempts to get Umbridge's attention, Umbridge decided she couldn't ignore her anymore. Umbridge tried to look as if she had just noticed Hermione's hand.

"Did you have a question about the reading, dear?" She asked in a patronizingly sweet voice. Hermione finally put her hand down. "Not about the chapter no." Umbridge gave her a smile.

"Well we are just reading now. If you have another question you can ask me after class."

"I've got a question about your aims," Hermione stated.

"Well if you read them slowly dear, I think the course aims are perfectly understandable. What is your name Miss…?"

"Granger," Hermione supplied. "Well I don't. There is nothing there about _using_ defensive spells," Hermione stated bluntly.

Mahaad's head snapped up in alarm, and he gave Umbridge a calculating look.

" _Using_ defensive spells?" She gave a fake airy laugh. "Why I can't imagine a situation in which you would have to _use_ a defensive spell in my classroom. Do you expect to be attacked in my classroom?"

Mahaad stared at her and shook his head in disbelief. "You must have a very poor imagination then," Mahaad mused loudly. Most of the classes he had ever taught involved using magic. Mana had attacked him plenty of times, whether intentional or not. Umbridge stood up from her desk and walked over to stand near him, as if she could intimidate him by her short stature. She narrowed her eyes.

"I don't appreciate cheek, Mr….?"

Mahaad met her challenging gaze with one of her own. "Ishtar. I don't expect you to Professor. Theory in magical learning only carries a magic user so far. Magic _must_ be applied in practical situations in order for students to appreciate the difficulty of a particular spell," Mahaad rattled off.

"Are you a ministry trained educational expert Mr. Ishtar?"

Mahaad bit back a dark laugh, as his lips curled into a faint smirk. "Yes, I am," Mahaad stated firmly. Umbridge turned to glower at him.

"You might think you are so smart, coming from some backwater oasis in Egypt. But here at Hogwarts we have things called standards. Mr. Ishtar."

Mahaad clenched his teeth together. Harry and Hermione both raised their hands. "What Mr. Potter?"

"What good is that? If we are going to be attacked it won't be in a classroom!" He said loudly. Now others had their hands in the air as well.

"Yes?" she asked pointing at Dean.

"Well, like Harry said, we could be attacked…"

She cut him off. "Do you expect to be attacked n my classroom?" Dean faltered and shook hie head. "No, but.."

She overrode him again. "I don't want to criticize your previous teachers, but you have been fooled into thinking that you are going to get attacked by Dark wizards every other day. This is simply not the case. You have been exposed to poor instructors and dangerous half breeds."

Mahaad raised his hand. "Surely your 'standards' include the application of spells. What is the point of education if not to prepare us for the real world?"

"The point of school is to get you through your examinations."

Pavati's hand shot up. "But isn't there a practical application section on our OWLs?" she asked.

"As long as you study the theory hard enough, there is absolutely no reason why you shouldn't be able to perform certain spells under specific ministry supervised conditions."

"The first time we will practice these spells will be on our exam?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"As long as you study hard enough, you can perform up to standard."

"Do your standards include allowing students to get killed because of your neglect?" Mahaad countered.

"Detention, Mr. Ishtar." Umbridge smiled sweetly. "Who would want to harm innocent children such as yourselves?" She asked.

"Let's think for a moment, maybe Lord Voldemort?" Harry said sarcastically.

"10 points from Gryffindor." The classroom was tense now as everyone stared at Harry or Umbridge.

"You have been informed that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead. _This is a lie!_ "

"It is not a lie!" Harry ground out.

"Detention, Mr. Potter. You and Mr. Ishtar will report to my office tomorrow at 5 o'clock. Now I want to know who is spreading such rumors intending to scare students. I am here to help. I am your friend. Now return to your reading, page five, "Basics for Beginners."

She sat down at her desk, but Harry stood up. "Harry no!" Hermione cried, pulling on his sleeve.

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" The class gave a collective gasp.

"His death was a tragic accident. He knew the risks of participating in the Triwizard Tournament."

"It was murder!" Harry stated forcefully. "Voldemort killed him."

"Come here Harry, dear," Harry scooted past Ron and Hermione and stood before Umbridge, shaking n anger. She reached in her bag and withdrew a small roll of pink parchment and tapped it with her wand. She tapped it again and it sealed itself. "Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear," she said holding out the note. Harry snatched it and left the room without a word. The rest of the class returned to their books as Professor Umbridge returned to her desk.

Author's Notes:

Guest: I hope this was a fast enough update for you and that you enjoyed this chapter.

YumiStar: Thanks for your feedback, I was thinking the same thing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

DaToastyBacon: Haha yeah. Didn't work out so well for Mahaad and Harry, and it was only the first day…

lumigo akvo9504: Thanks for your support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Thanks to everyone who has read and responded to this story. I appreciate it!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Detention with a Demon

Once the bell rang overhead, the class headed for dinner. Mahaad gathered his things, the effects of adrenalin wearing off, and waited for Yugi, Hermione and Ron and they set off toward the Great Hall together. People were already whispering about Harry's encounter with Umbridge. Mahaad was secretly relieved that his own outburst at her had been eclipsed by Harry's more sensational one. Even though Mahaad's stomach growled, it was also knotted with guilt. He rarely ever lost his temper like that. He had stared down Kiaba's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon numerous times without losing his composure, but he lost it with his so called superior?

When they arrived at the Great Hall, Harry was there already moodily picking at his dinner with his fork. He looked up and gave them a wan smile before they joined him. Yugi broke into a grin as Ryou and Marik made their way over the join them. "The Slytherins are saying that Potter lost his temper with the Umbridge woman," Marik reported, his eyes glittering predatorily. Ryou smiled at Yugi nervously, and avoided looking at Mahaad. Ron shook his head and wondered how someone as timid as Ryou could have ended up as a Slytherin. "I don't understand," Harry complained. "Everyone believed Dumbledore last year when he told them what happened."

"I don't know if they really did, Harry," Hermione said wisely. "All they had was his word and no proof. Then the Prophet goes and prints lies about you and Dumbledore all summer." Once they had finished dinner and were partway through desert, Hermione stood. "I can't stand this anymore, let's go." Mahaad made as if to follow, but Yugi held him back.

"We should let them be. We can go to the common room and start our homework in a minute," Yugi said. Mahaad nodded and returned to the slice of apple pie on his plate. He had picked around it but had managed to eat most of it. Yugi, Marik and Ryou all exchanged stories of their first day of Hogwarts. Mahaad caught Neville's eye and smiled. Mahaad only heard snatched of Yugi's conversation, he tried to ignore it as they had chosen to speak in Japanese. The only thing he heard of note was that the Divination professor had taken a strong liking to the Tomb Robber. They chatted for a few more minutes before Marik and Ryou left, Ryou claiming that he had a lot of homework. The albino seemed distracted and Mahaad wondered if it had to do with his darker half.

Yugi took this as his cue to head back as well, Mahaad following suit after waving at Neville. "Yugi, I would like to apologize," Mahaad said softly. Yugi looked up at the taller man. "You don't have to. I just think it ironic that you got detention on the first day of school." Mahaad nodded. As they climbed through the portrait hole, Mahaad noted that it was still largely empty as most people were still at dinner. The duo found a table, pulled out their books and started on their History of Magic homework.

Rain slapped against the windows, making it hard for Mahaad to concentrate. Mahaad was dimly aware that Hermione's cat had curled up as she Harry and Ron sat in three armchairs by the fire. "How can Dumbledore let that foul woman teach!" Hermione cried, shooting to her feet, as her cat hissed as it landed softly on the floor, looking up at her reproachfully. Mahaad and Yugi exchanged glances. Mahaad stood and quietly made his way over, the heat of the fire soaking into his bones. "I don't know either," he stated softly. Hermione looked at him in surprise. "Please pardon my intrusion," Mahaad said. Hermione nodded absent-mindedly, consumed in her own thoughts. "I stand by what I said in class, that woman _can't_ teach by theory alone. It is not possible."

"What was Dumbledore thinking?! If we can't use magic we will be in trouble when we are face to face against Death Eaters!" Hermione argued, echoing Mahaad's statement.

"And she wants us to spy for her!" Ron added, his expression darkening.

"I know, but we do have a lot of homework. Let's get started."

Mahaad blinked a few times, a bit thrown off by the sudden change. He returned to Yugi's table and resumed his History homework, trying to ignore the hypocrisy of Harry's request. A few minutes later Hermione marched over to confront the twins about testing their joke products on first-years. Mahaad sighed in frustration as several first-years fell to the floor, he shook his head and tried to focus yet again on goblin wars. He had Yugi had years of magical education to catch up on.

"That's enough!" Hermione yelled at the twins. Hermione told them off, but the twins didn't look concerned at all. "What are you going to do Hermione? Give us detention? Make us write lines?" George taunted.

Laughter from the many onlookers in the common room rang in the witch's ears. "No, but I will write to your mother," she warned.

That sobered them and she returned to her chair by the fire. She dug in her bag or the Akkadian homework and began transliterating the lines of text so she could more easily translate them.

They worked in silence for awhile before Hermione pulled out a few woolen hats out of her bag and placed one on the table she had been working on. She came over and put on Yugi and Mahaad's table too. Mahaad cocked his head in confusion. "What are you doing Granger-san?" Mahaad asked. Her expression softened as she placed a broken quill and a scrap of parchment on top of the hat.

"I'm setting these out for the house-elves," set explained. Yugi and Mahaad gave her blank looks. "If they receive clothes, they can be freed. They clean the tower ever night and cook all of our food!" she said earnestly, excited to have someone new to talk about elf rights.

"But what if they don't want to be free?" Mahaad asked, automatically thinking of his own situation.

Hermione shook his head in disbelief. "Of course they want to be free," she stated firmly, even though her cheeks turned a bit pink. She retreated to the girls' dorms, leaving a pensive magician in her wake.

Ron removed the rubbish, concealing the hat nearest him. "They should at least see what they are picking up," he said justifying his actions.

Ron and Harry packed up their things and headed for bed, while Yugi and Mahaad plodded on for another two hours before heading to bed.

Mahaad hoped things would be better the next day, he was wrong. In their first class, Charms, Professor Flitwick reviewed Summoning Charms for most of the class. Mahaad and Yugi were passable at Summoning Charms, and that helped to boost their confidence. That happiness was quickly dashed as Hermione told them Flitwick had assigned them their largest amount of Charms homework ever.

Transfiguration wasn't much better. McGonagall gave them the same speech about OWLs their previous teachers had. She informed the transfers that she expected them to keep up with the class, like Snape had. Mahaad suppressed a groan at that. He was already overwhelmed and they still had two classes they hadn't been to yet. McGonagall gave them some small comfort that even though Vanishing Spells were some of the most difficult they would have to learn for their exam, at least they weren't Conjuring Spells.

/That's a small comfort./ Yugi complained, grimly.

/Do you want me to take over for a bit?/ Yami asked.

Yugi wordlessly switched places with him. The only indication Mahaad gave at the change was a raised eyebrow. " _Aauyef. He's tired."_ Yami replied in Egyptian as the class got to work. They set to work trying to Vanish their snails. Mahaad managed to make his a bit paler by the end of the double period, whereas Harry and 'Yugi' hadn't made much progress at all. They were given spell practice as homework Yami glared at his snail, and prodded it with his wand.

Harry and Ron spent lunch working on Snape's moonstone essay, while Yugi and Mahaad ate lunch with Hermione. Marik and Bakura joined them and swapped stories about the day's events. At one point during the meal, Bakura took over and gave Mahaad a patronizing look, before relinquishing control to his Landlord.

While Yugi rested in his soul room after lunch, Yami joined Mahaad and Hermione as they made their way to the grounds for their first Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Hermione told them it was a class they shared with the Slytherins. Yami was happy to see Marik and Ryou who joined them, and less than thrilled to see Malfoy and his goons.

From what Hermione had told them of some of their previous Care of Magical Creatures lessons, the Pharaoh half expected to see a fire breathing dragon, or at least a snarling wolf. Instead, they gathered in front of Hagrid's hut where Professor Grubbly-Plank stood waiting for them, beside a table of what appeared to be twigs.

Mahaad eyed them with rapt attention, so Yami knew there was something he was missing. He looked closer and realized that the twigs were moving. When the professor asked what the creatures were called, Hermione's hand was first in the air. Yami saw Malfoy a few rows behind her doing a mocking imitation of her enthusiasm, by jumping up and down. Yami frowned in displeasure as Malfoy's girlfriend laughed.

From Hermione's answer the Pharaoh learned that the creatures called Bowtruckles, they lived in wand tress and ate wood lice, whatever that was.

"As you can see, their claws are sharp and can gauge out human eyes, so be careful." Grubbly-Plank warned them. She informed them their task of the day was to grab one of the creatures and draw them, labeling the various body parts. Since there was only enough to share one between three students, Yami and Mahaad paired up with Neville, who looked quite pleased to have been chosen by the duo. As Mahaad went to retrieve their Bowtruckle, he saw Harry and Malfoy talking, but was too far away to hear what was said.

Whatever it was, Harry looked slightly worried as he rejoined Ron and Hermione. Mahaad carefully grabbed one of the creatures and brought it back where Neville and Yami were waiting. They took turns holding it so the others could draw it.

Yami looked at Bakura and Marik and quickly noted that the Thief was out. He and Marik had a Bowtruckle between them and were examining it. Marik laughed as the overly docile creature walked away from them and straight into a rock, while they laughed. Yami saw a very faint glow underneath Marik's robes and instantly knew what they were up to. He stood and walked over to them. Both stood at his approach as well, Marik folding his arms, and Bakura narrowed his eyes.

" _His royal Highness has come to ruin our fun_ ," Bakura growled in Japanese. Yami raised an eyebrow in response.

" _We can do our own homework, we don't need you butting in!_ ' Marik said.

" _Harming innocent creatures is not doing your homework Marik_ ," the Pharaoh replied coolly.

" _So we are_ _having a little fun. Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong Pharaoh_ ," Bakura warned.

" _Or what?"_ The Pharaoh challenged.

" _I'll make you wish you had never been born, Pharaoh_ ," Bakura said smoothly.

Grubbly-Plank moved closer to where they were and Yami glared at the Tomb Robber before rejoining Mahaad and Neville.

"Father is very concerned with the poor teaching standards at Hogwarts. If that fat oaf, ever shows his ugly head here again, he'll just be sacked and sent packing!" Malfoy said loudly.

Harry clenched his fist so hard he almost snapped the Bowtruckle in his hand. The creature yelped in protest and took a swipe at him and dug his claws his flesh.

"OUCH!" Harry cried and dropped the twig-like creature. Harry wrapped his hand in a handkerchief from Hermione, as the bell rang. Malfoy sauntered away laughing.

"I don't care what he says, Hagrid is a good teacher!" Harry's voice easily carried back to Mahaad and Yami who were trailing behind them. "And don't say he is a bad teacher!' Harry threatened turning to look at Hermione accusingly.

"I wasn't going to Harry," Hermione replied calmly.

When a class filed out of the greenhouse, Luna ran up to Harry and said without preamble that she believed Harry's account of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return. Harry shifted his weight awkwardly. "Err, thanks Luna."

Lavender pointed to Luna's ridiculous earrings and laughed. Luna stood up straight and rounded on her. "I believe Harry! You can laugh, but people used to not believe in Wackspurt or Assyrian gods either!" She snapped. Hermione hit a snort behind her hand.

"There aren't such things as those," she countered, and Mahaad's blood ran cold. While Luna stormed away, Harry turned to Hermione. "Do you mind not offending the one person who actually believes in me?" Harry said irritably.

"Harry, Luna is loony. Her father is the editor of _the_ _Quibbler_ , and only believes in things until there is some actual evidence!" Hermione countered.

As the class shuffled into the greenhouse, Ernie pledged his support for Harry too, which silenced some of the whispers in Harry's immediate vicinity.

Mahaad tensed as he made another note, adding Professor Sprout's essay to his growing list of homework. The only thing he knew he could do easily was Professor Ishtar's translation. Mahaad wrinkled his nose in disgust as he caught another whiff of the dragon dung they had been using as fertilizer. Mahaad and Harry headed straight for dinner with their school bags, as they wanted to eat something before detention. Mahaad gave Harry a sympathetic looks as Angelina Johnson glared at Harry as she strode toward him.

"How could you get detention this week Potter! I told you I wanted the whole team there to see how the new person fits in with everyone!" Harry looked surprised before his face fell as the full weight of what she was saying crashed around him.

"Oh yeah. Keeper tryouts," Harry said slowly.

"Yes and you decided you didn't want to be there!" she accused.

"I didn't do it on purpose! I got detention from Umbridge because I told the truth about You-Know-Who!"

"I don't care Potter! Tell her whatever you have to, to make sure you are there on Friday!' She walked away fuming.

Ron, who had caught the tail end of the conversation, sat down next to Harry. "What do you think the chances of her letting you off?"

"Less than zero," Harry replied glumly.

"How is your homework coming?" Yugi asked Mahaad as he took a seat next to the magician. "I have Snape's moonstone essay, spell practice and Professor Ishtar's translation left, besides all the new stuff we got today."

Yugi's eyes widened. "I thought you have finished that first. I tried looking it over and I was wondering if you could look it over after detention?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"Of course," Mahaad replied automatically as he finished the last of his mashed potatoes.

Ron and Harry commiserated about the alarming amount of homework they had and Ron's ears turned pink as he complained about the weather too.

Mahaad and Harry left the table with five minutes to spare, bidding their friends goodbye, and heading toward Umbridge's office on the third floor. They walked in silence until they arrived at her office. Mahaad took a breath and knocked.

"Come in," came the sickly sweet voice. Mahaad opened the door and was instantly shocked to see how much pink the room contained. There were lace and other clothes draped on almost every surface. There was a vase of dried flowers on a small table. There were plates decorated with cats who wore frilly bows around their necks.

"Good evening Mr. Potter, Mr. Ishtar." Harry jumped having been taking in the strangeness of the office. Mahaad shifted uncomfortably. Umbridge smiled sweetly at them. She wore a set of floral robes and nearly blended into the wall behind her.

"Good evening, Professor Umbridge," Mahaad replied in a monotone, he used to use when irking Seth. Harry simply replied with, "Evening."

"Well sit down," she said curtly, she said pointing to yet another lace covered surface. There were two uncomfortable looking, straight back chairs facing away from each other with a blank sheet of parchment on the table in front of them.

Unseen by her Mahaad raised an eyebrow, as he felt his body relax. All he had to do was write lines? That was how he learned Egyptian, this would be easy even if it was boring. Mahaad's face threatened to crack a smile as he and Harry took their seats, facing away from each other.

"Err, before we start Professor, I—I wanted to ask you a favor," Harry asked. Umbridge gave him a patronizing look.

'Oh yes?"

Harry explained about being on the Quidditch team and that trials were set for Friday night.

"Oh no, Mr. Potter. No, no, no. This is your fitting punishment for spreading nasty lies. Missing something you care about dearly will reinforce what I am trying to teach you. No, Mr. Potter, you will come here tomorrow night at 5 o'clock and every other night this week, including Friday. Now both of you are going to do some lines for me, with very special quills of mine," she added as both boys reached for their school bags.

She handed a long black quill with a sharp tip to both of them. Mahaad turned it over in his hands, examining it.

"Mr. Potter I want you to write, _I must not tell lies_. And Mr. Ishtar, I want you to write, _I will learn my place_."

"How many times?" Harry asked.

"As long as it takes for the message to sink in properly. Off you go."

"You haven't given us any ink Professor," Mahaad pointed out. Harry had almost forgotten he was there.

"You won't need ink," Mahaad thought he detected a note of anticipation in her voice.

Mahaad picked up his quill and wrote, _I will learn my place_. in Egyptian demotic script. As soon as he finished the line, he let out a gasp of pain. A chill went down his spine as well, the ink was shiny and _red._ Red was the color of chaos, that didn't bode well. Behind him, Harry gasped too. The words on the back of Mahaad's right hand as if carved by a knife. The skin healed over and left no trace expect the skin was a bit redder now. Mahaad steeled himself and wrote the line again, slower this time. The words appeared in the same way they had before on the parchment and the back of his hand, he fought the gasp that welled up in his throat, his hand searing painfully.

They continued writing and Mahaad lost track of time. He knew that she was looking for signs of weakness and he was determined not to give them to her. Again and again he wrote, _I will learn my place_ , and every time they appeared on the back of his hand and quickly healed over. Darkness fell and they continued working.

"Come here, Mr. Potter."

Harry said nothing as he scraped his chair on the floor as he rose and approached her desk.

"Hand."

"Tut, tut. I don't think we made much of an impression. Well have to try again tomorrow evening. You may go."

Harry grabbed his bag and left without a word, shutting the door behind him. Mahaad kept writing. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of asking when he too might be dismissed. She kept him for several hours or so it felt like, after she had released Harry. She seemed determined to give him a week's worth of detention in one night.

"Come here, Mr. Ishtar." Mahaad rose and stood in front of her desk and mutely extended his hand. She grasped it and examined it. He repressed a shudder.

"We have made a bit of an impression tonight. If you speak out again, we'll make it deeper. You may go."

Mahaad grabbed his bag and set off for the common room, his hand raw and stinging painfully. He didn't know what time it was, but he hoped Yugi hadn't gone to bed yet.

He'd promised to help him with Akkadian…

Author's Notes:

Guest: I hope this was a fast enough update for you!

YumiStar: That's true, the Pharaoh doesn't like when people abuse their power. The question is, what will her Shadow Game be like, and when will it happen? I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

lumigo akvo9504: That is a good question, what would she do? Maybe we'll have to find out soon.

Thank you everyone for your support!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Quidditch Trials

Mahaad's muscles were sore from sitting so long and it felt good, if not a bit painful at first, to walk. Once he finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, he closed his eyes and prayed silently to Horus in gratitude. That would have been all he needed, to have been caught out of his dorm at such a late hour wandering the halls. He gave the password after apologizing to the Fat Lady for disturbing her. She huffed and opened. Much like the corridors had been the common room was nearly deserted. Mahaad's gaze was drawn to Yugi sitting in an armchair, his books open on the table in front of him; however, the teen's attention was on the Duel Monsters cards as he shuffled through them. Mahaad's heart skipped a beat as he sensed Yugi pause on the Dark Magician.

Yugi looked up, and spotted Mahaad. His face broke into a grin. "Hi Mahaad, I was starting to get worried," he explained, replacing his Deck in its holster as Mahaad approached. "Forgive me for worrying you, my Prince. Umbridge just released me from detention." Yugi's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's weird, Harry got back over an hour ago and went straight to bed," Yugi noted.

Mahaad's hand prickled uncomfortably. "May I assist you with your homework?" Mahaad asked, trying to suppress the guilt welling up. Yugi looked a bit confused by the sudden change in conversation, but nodded.

"I am struggling with these few words here," Yugi pointed to a few words at the end of a line. Mahaad set to work explaining the grammar and vocabulary in terms Yugi could understand. It only took them 20 minutes to finish the Akkadian homework.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Mahaad asked once Yugi had put his homework away.

The Puzzle flashed dimly and Mahaad quickly closed his eyes and inclined his head respectfully to his king.

"Yes, Mahaad there is," the Pharaoh began coolly. "You were evasive earlier about your detention earlier with Umbridge. What did she have you do?"

Mahaad felt a spike of fear as he opened his eyes, his head still lowered. He couldn't lie to his king. "She made me write lines in my own blood," Mahaad replied softly.

"WHAT?! Explain yourself, _now_!" The Pharaoh bellowed. Even though Mahaad was pretty sure his king wasn't mad at him, he still flinched at his king's intensity.

"She made me write lines in my own blood," Mahaad stated bitterly, raising his head.

The Pharaoh narrowed his eyes dangerously.

Mahaad rushed on. "She gave me a special quill that drew my blood, staining the parchment and carving the sentence into the back of my hand."

The Pharaoh breathed heavily, his chest heaving and his eyes as hard as flint. The Pharaoh extended his palm up toward Mahaad. Mahaad complied with his king's mute request by placing his own hand on top, palm down. Despite his anger, the Pharaoh gently brought Mahaad's hand closer to him so he could examine it in the dying flames of the fire. He read the faint outline of the Demotic and released Mahaad's hand.

"You will learn you place. You already know your place," the Pharaoh retorted angrily. Mahaad nodded. The Pharaoh set his jaw.

"You know infinitely more about magic than she does! You are my servant, you answer to me alone!" Mahaad let him vent, saying nothing.

The Pharaoh went quiet for a moment, thinking hard. "You are my representative, and she hurt you. What she does to you she does by extension to me. I will Game her for this insolence!" The Pharaoh vowed, his voice low and dangerous, his amethyst eyes glittering in the firelight.

Mahaad rocked back. "My king?"

The Pharaoh gave his servant a scathing look. "You _don't_ want me to Game her?" he demanded his voice hard.

"No, my king!" Mahaad said quickly. "I could never oppose your will. I am just in awe that you would do such a thing for a mere servant."

Yami snorted. "You are my vizier of Lower Egypt, you are the second most powerful member of my court second only to myself. Of course I take actions against you personally."

The Pharaoh seemed to be a bit calmer now.

"We are going to see Ishizu and have her take a look at it," the Pharaoh said getting to his feet.

Mahaad looked alarmed. "No, my king please," Mahaad begged. Yami fixed him with a stern glare.

"Your own utter disregard for your own health irritates me Mahaad."

Mahaad dropped his gaze. "I will ask Lady Ishtar to look at my hand after our Akkadian class, I promise," Mahaad vowed. The Pharaoh studied him for a moment.

"Very well. It is getting late. Let's go to bed." Mahaad inclined his head as Yugi took control.

The next morning came too quickly for Mahaad's liking. He gained a shred of sympathy for Mana's reluctance to get out of bed. Since his detention had lasted longer than Mahaad expected, he didn't have much time to finish Snape's moonstone essay and would have to forgo spell practice altogether. He finished his essay just as breakfast was ending in the Great Hall, having joined Harry and Ron in the common room for an hour of tension filled homework time.

Yugi met Mahaad outside the door to their Akkadian classroom and handed the magician a roll and a bunch of grapes from breakfast. "Thank you, Yugi," Mahaad said gratefully as he accepted the food. He quickly ate the roll, his stomach growling, as the door opened.

As the rest of the class filed in Mahaad plopped grapes into his mouth. He finished the last two as Ishizu walked to the front of the room. She started off the class by colleting their homework. Then she started teaching them basic grammar, and after an hour or so of lecture assigned them homework from the _Poor Man of Nippur_. Mahaad's eyes sparkled in delight as the bell rang.

True to his word, Mahaad waited by his desk, his bag slung over his shoulder, as the rest of the class filed out, leaving Mahaad, Yugi and Ishizu alone. Mahaad explained what happened to him and Ishizu pursed his lips in anger. She went to her office and returned with a jar of ointment and handed it to Mahaad. Mahaad accepted the jar, looking a little embarrassed. He opened it and discovered that it smelled like honey and saw other herbs mixed in. "My king is a bit…overprotective," Mahaad told Ishizu, who nodded in understanding.

They got homework from all their other teachers as well. They got a well deserved break at dinner. Angelina was mad that Harry couldn't be at Keeper tryouts, and stormed away as soon as Mahaad and Yugi sat down.

"Do you think I would really rather be in detention with Umbridge than playing Quidditch?" Harry shouted at her retreating back.

"At least all you have to do is lines. It's not that bad really," Hermione said soothingly, as she laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. Mahaad narrowed his eyes at Harry. The intensity of his fellow Gryffindor's gaze unnerved Harry, but he forced himself to maintain eye contact as he shook his head.

Yugi noticed the exchange out of the corner of his eye. Even as Mahaad looked at Harry suspiciously, he smiled faintly. He understood the desire to keep Umbridge's torture to oneself. If the Pharaoh hadn't persuaded him to be forthcoming with the information, he doubted he would have told his king, if he had the choice.

He barely let himself acknowledge that he was jealous of Harry for that fact.

Mahaad continued working on homework as he bid Yugi goodnight. Yugi paused and watched Mahaad as the magician applied another coat of Ishizu's healing balm. Satisfied, Yugi walked away and entered the dorm, disappearing from view. Mahaad continued working on his homework, waiting for Harry. He felt so exhausted he rested his head on the table for a minute to rest his eyes.

The next thing he knew someone was gently shaking him. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes, feeling stiff from his unexpected nap, to find Yugi standing beside him. Mahaad bolted upright as Yugi laughed. "Come on, or we'll miss breakfast."

" _Hai_ , Yugi- _sama_ ," _Yes, Master Yugi_. Mahaad replied, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The Pharaoh said nothing, but Mahaad felt his king's gaze on him. Today was going to be another long day.

Thursday night, Mahaad was up late doing homework again, as he waited for Harry. He was mildly surprised to see Ron accompanying Harry as they entered the common room. Mahaad stood once they came into view. "Harry, might I have a word?" Mahaad asked.

Ron shrugged and headed into their dorm.

"Harry I respect your decision not to tell your fiends what Umbridge did to us, but I have healing balm that will take the edge off the pain." Harry looked hesitant.

Harry shook his head. "I appreciate the offer, but this is something I must do on my own. This is a battle between the two of us. I can't show any signs of weakness. Besides, it's going away." Harry showed his hand to Mahaad who could barely make out the fading line of text. Unconvinced, Mahaad let the subject drop. He gathered his things and went to bed.

The next day passed quickly. Mahaad looked out the window and his shoulders slumped slightly, upon seeing the gray, overcast sky. "Cheer up Mahaad, the sun will come out eventually," Yugi reassured him.

The magician nodded, still gazing out at the castle grounds. "Good luck Harry," Mahaad, turning his head a minute later when the teen walked out of the Great Hall, heading for his final detention with Umbridge. Harry forced a smile.

"Thanks," he replied.

A few minutes later Marik, Bakura and Hermione emerged from the Great Hall. They wore thicker cloaks in preparation to watch the trials. Yugi and Mahaad joined them and they set off for the Quidditch pitch.

Even though Harry had described the game in great detail to them a few days ago, Mahaad was still quite impressed with the grandeur of the playing field.

Kaiba would have approved.

Ryou looked excited as they headed into the stands with the few other people watching the trials. Marik eyed the players warming up on the pitch wistfully, thinking back to the times when he was riding freely on his motorcycle.

Ryou relaxed, stretching out and closing his eyes as they settled in to watch the trials. There were a few other Gryffindors present, but they didn't sit by Yugi and the others once they saw Marik and Ryou's green Slytherin badges, giving them dirty looks.

When Ryou opened his eyes a few minutes later, they were sharper and more feral. Bakura looked at Mahaad, his lips curling into a sneer. The King of Thieves also noticed that Yugi had a glazed look in his eyes that indicated he was talking to his darker half.

"Mahaad," the King of Thieves growled.

Mahaad started and narrowed his eyes at Bakura. "What do you want Tomb Robber?" He demanded irritably.

"You are always so impatient, priest. I know you have been itching to settle an old score, so why don't you and I have a little rematch tonight at midnight?' Bakura challenged his gaze hard and calculating.

Mahaad glanced at Yugi who was still conversing with the Pharaoh.

"Do you need your beloved Pharaoh's permission to face me?" Bakura taunted. "Or are you too afraid to face me again after what happened last time, you pathetic coward?"

Bakura's jabs cut Mahaad like knives. He clenched his fists, his eyes hard. "Name the place, Thief," he spat in disgust.

"The Astronomy Tower. And don't try to back out or your Master will face the unpleasant consequences of our poor decisions," Bakura whispered.

Mahaad glared at him, but nodded.

Author's Notes:

Sorry it has taken me awhile to update. I had finals last week and now I'm sick. Thanks for putting this story on your favorites list and following it!

lumigo akvo9504: Thanks for your feedback! Umbridge better watch her tongue as the Pharaoh is not pleased… I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

YumiStar: I rewrote the first part of this chapter several times. I originally thought Mahaad would be a martyr and not tell Yami, but in the end I think this works better. Umbridge better watch her back. Thanks for your feedback!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Skirmish with the Tomb Robber

Mahaad returned to watching the players on the field, but was only half paying attention as Angelina Johnson started the trials. Mahaad was still mulling over his conversation with Bakura. He shouldn't have let himself be goaded into a fight so easily, but he was out of his comfort zone, and anything that was familiar was to some degree welcome. He knew the Pharaoh wouldn't approve of his behavior, but Mahaad's desire for a fight drove him.

Several players took to the air to challenge the first Keeper, while the rest of the team watched from below. The crowd clapped politely as the boy made a desperate first save having almost missed. Mahaad glanced at Bakura to find that Ryou was in control now and was watching the Keeper closely. Yugi and Yami finished their conversation and Yugi watched the proceedings as well. Yugi turned and smiled at Mahaad before turning back to watching the players. Mahaad tried to push his turbulent thoughts aside and focus on the players.

The third person to try out was pretty good, while the one who followed was terrible. The sunlight was fading as the trials continued, making it more difficult to see. Hermione gripped Mahaad's arm in a vice like grip as Ron took to the field and flew up to playing height to defend the three goals. Katie Bell threw the Quaflfe and Ron blocked it away. Ron blocked several more shots, but also let two in. Hermione groaned as each one sailed through the goalpost. Hermione only let go of Mahaad's arm when Ron landed on the pitch. Mahaad thought the boy flew well and seemed comfortable in the air. They stayed and watched the rest of the trials and left for the common room after Ron was announced as the newest member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Ron joined Hermione and the others a large grin splitting his face, beaming. Hermione threw her arms around him and congratulated him. His new teammates swarmed him as well offering their congratulations as Hermione released him, they came up and clapped him on the back. Fred and George offered their congratulations to him as well. Ron casually handed his broom to an eager Marik who looked quite thrilled to hold the broomstick. Marik examined it closely as they made the trek back to the castle. He reluctantly handed it back, when they arrived at the common room.

The throng entered the common room, talking excitedly. The others in the room who had been studying looked up to see what was going on. As Ron recounted the trials Fred and George told everyone they were going to steal some butterbeers from the kitchens. When they came back with the butterbeer, the Gryffindors cheered. The Weasley twins quickly began passing them around. Both Mahaad and Yugi accepted a goblet from Fred. As soon as the goblets were passed out, they all made a toast in Ron's honor. Once Yugi drained his cup, he glanced at Mahaad, suddenly a little nervous.

"Mahaad, may I speak with you?" Yugi asked. Mahaad's heart started beating faster. Had Master Yugi overheard his encounter with the Tomb Robber?

"Of course," Mahaad replied as he rose to his feet, waiting for Yugi to precede him. Yugi led him to an unused classroom, near the common room.

Yugi took a breath and plunged in. "I know this is a bit unexpected, but could you teach me to defend myself?" Yugi asked nervously.

Mahaad blinked a few times, as the relief washed over him, and his chest felt lighter. "Yes it would be my honor, my Prince," Mahaad opened his mouth and then closed it again. "Would you like to start now?" He asked. Yugi nodded still a bit embarrassed. Mahaad waved his hand and the desks moved to the side of the room, leaving space in the center for them to practice. Mahaad explained some of by basic stances and blocks and had Yugi practice them. After Mahaad instructed Yugi for a bit, Yami wanted a turn to spar with the magician. Mahaad gave the Pharaoh more distance as Mahaad knew his king was a more experienced fighter than Yugi. After a few minutes of light sparring the Pharaoh picked up the pace a bit. They practiced for a few more minutes before heading back to rejoin Ron's impromptu celebration.

"Where did you go?" Neville asked Mahaad, when he and Yugi took their usual seats at the table in the corner of the room.

Mahaad glanced at Yugi before replying, "Yugi wanted me to teach him how to defend himself without magic."

Neville's eyes widened. "Do you think you could teach me?" The eagerness in his voice reminded Mahaad of his apprentice Mana.

I would be happy to Neville," Mahaad replied. Neville looked deeply pleased before his face fell.

"I wish there was something I could do for you I return," Neville said bitterly.

"I am a terrible wizard, everyone knows that." Mahaad maintained a neutral expression, but he clearly remembered how awful Mana had been in the beginning. While Mahaad was thinking, Neville looked at his feet.

"There is something you can do, Neville," Yugi interacted. Neville raised his head. "Really?" He asked hopefully. Yugi smiled. "Remember Master Mahaad and I are both new to how things work here. Professor Sprout said you were one of the best in Herbology. Could you help Mahaad and I practice it?"

Neville beamed at them. "I would love to!"

"Thank you. We will get back to you later about a time," Mahaad told him.

Neville walked away grinning as he grabbed a butterbeer.

In the time Mahaad and Yugi had been sparring, Fred and George had taken advantage of Hermione dozing in a chair to test their joke products. Several first years, hovering near Fred, looked a little dazed, while others had streaks of blood on their faces. Since it was almost the weekend many Gryffindors had no intention of going to bed any time soon. This fact was extenuated by Harry's early return from detention.

Mahaad's eyes focused on Harry's right hand that had been dripping blood very recently. Mahaad frowned at Harry, who shook his head, clearly not wanting to talk about it at the moment. Mahaad checked the time it was almost 11:30. Mahaad nodded to Harry as the teen passed him and got his own butterbeer. Mahaad reached down and grabbed a fresh sheet of parchment from his bag.

"I am going to update my star chart," he told Yugi, who nodded absently as he took a sip of his own butterbeer.

Mahaad rose and left the common room clutching the sheet of parchment. Some habits were so strong he persisted in them even after death, his punctuality was one of them. Perhaps he wanted to ensure a different outcome than the last time he had faced the Tomb Robber. He tried to think about something else other than the impending confrontation with Bakura. He had never been comfortable sneaking around after dark. When he was out in the markets of Thebes with the Prince, he'd always had to ensure the Crown Prince's protection or face punishment.

Now the only thing he had to worry about was being caught.

When he moved along the corridor, he saw a shadow ahead. He drew his wand and moved forward, holding his breath.

He crossed paths with Mrs. Norris, as her small form cast a long shadow in front of him. The cat stared at him with unblinking eyes, before giving him a reproachful look, meowed, and raced off to find Mr. Filch, and report Mahaad's deviant behavior. Her appearance shook Mahaad's confidence a bit.

Was he doing the right thing?

The magician picked up his pace, wanting to put as much space between himself and the accursed cat. Mahaad arrived at the Astronomy Tower with time to spare, and smiled to himself in satisfaction. He enjoyed looking at over the moonlit grounds, and the slight breeze on his skin. He sat down cross legged and began mapping a few of the major stars and noting their position on his sheet. As he waited for Bakura, he was tense, his stomach knotted.

A dark chuckle drew him to his feet. The Tomb Robber leaned casually against the railing. The moonlight made his white hair glow, and the Millennium Ring glittered prominently on his chest, mocking the magician.

"Decided to do homework while you waited?" Bakura asked in disgust.

Mahaad didn't respond.

"I can give you some excitement. You really need to get out more, _Priest_." Bakura took a step forward. "You think you are too noble to answer me?" Bakura taunted.

"I want vengeance for what you did to my Pharaoh," Mahaad replied harshly.

"And you expect me to believe that you are so noble that you don't harbor any bad feelings against me for killing you? I find that hard to believe," Bakura said giving a merciless laugh.

Mahaad took a step forward, summoning his trademark teal staff.

"You and I are a lot alike. We are both driven by vengeance. Unfortunately for you, I am driven by the death of nearly a thousand of my fellow villagers. You on the other hand are driven by a desire to kill me and slavishly follow your incompetent king!"

Mahaad narrowed his eyes dangerously, while Bakura gave him a hungry predatory look.

"I have been looking forward to this for far too long Thief!" Mahaad snarled.

" _Diaha_!" _Duel_! They cried in unison. The Millennium Ring glowed in the moonlight, while Mahaad leveled his staff at Bakura. The battle didn't last long. It took only a few blows for Mahaad to realize with dread that Bakura was toying with him. Most of Mahaad's attacks went too far wide, or barely glanced off. Bakura however, was more accurate.

Mahaad wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, as he tasted the familiar metallic tang of blood. He bit back a curse as Bakura took advantage of his distracted state to attack again. Mahaad took the attack straight to the chest and it sent him sprawling to the floor.

Mahaad laid there for a moment, his vision swimming. He blinked trying to clear his head. Bakura peered down at him laughing. He delivered a final kick to Mahaad's ribs and the magician curled into himself protectively. Mahaad blinked a few more times and Bakura was gone.

Mahaad's chest hurt and his breathing was labored. He laid there for a few minutes and groaned softly. He gingerly tested his range of motion and found to his immense relief that nothing was broken. He closed his eyes and offered a quick prayer to his patron, Mahaaes. He felt a stab of guilt as he hadn't brought up the rotation with his king yet.

Mahaad slowly got to his feet, and steadied himself against the wall. He waited until his vision cleared before attempting the journey back to the common room. He moved slowly and held a hand protectively over his inured ribs. He didn't encounter Mrs. Norris or Filch for which he was grateful. When he reached the common room he found that only some people had gone to bed, his Master among them.

Harry grinned when he saw Mahaad but the grin quickly faded as he noticed flecks of blood on Mahaad's half finished star chart. Mahaad shook his head and headed to the dorm without a word.

Author's Notes:

lumigo akvo9504: Thanks for reading, I appreciate your feedback! I'm glad you like it.

Guest: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

TOWTWURKER: No, Tea wasn't. I figured she would be more picky about that kind of thing…? The goblins may have recognized the Puzzle but they aren't going to let the wizards in on that little secret.

Feurphoenix: Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this one!

Peter: Thanks! I hope this was a fast enough update for you.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Muggle Attack?

Mahaad woke up the next morning and the first thing he noticed was an ache in his chest. The events of the previous night returned as well. He turned his head and saw that they sky was just getting light. He slowly sat up and got dressed in a fresh set of robes. He removed the bloodied star chart from his trunk and entered the common room. He recopied his hasty notes from the night before and winced as he threw the bloodied one in the fire, and watched it burn the flames ate it greedily.

Mahaad had been utterly foolish to accept Bakrua's challenge so easily. He could have been killed again or worse….

He gave an involuntary shudder. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Mahaad retrieved a finely embroidered bag from his trunk and opened the bag removing a small golden statue of the flacon headed god Horus. Mahaad knelt before it and began his personal morning prayers. Mahaad started as another voice joined his own, as the Pharaoh joined him in prayer. When they finished Yami said nothing but merely watched in silence as Mahaad replaced the idol in its bag and stowed it safely in his trunk. Once Mahaad returned he knelt before Yami who raised him.

"Did you finish the chart?" Yami asked.

Mahaad shook his head and Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Earlier in the day I allowed Bakura to goad me into meeting him and we fought," Mahaad admitted softly, hanging his head. The Pharaoh blew out his breath in frustration.

"Mahaad that was very foolish of you," he said in an exacerbated tone.

"I know, my king."

"You could have been killed or worse!" The Pharaoh's voice rose to an accusatory tone. Mahaad didn't reply.

"I forbit you from fighting Bakura," the Pharaoh commanded, giving Mahaad the death glare he usually saved for his dueling opponents.

"Yes, my king. I accept whatever punishment my king sees fit," Mahaad said lowering himself to the floor.

The Pharaoh thought for a moment before replying. "That will be decided later. Get up." The Puzzle flashed, leaving Yugi in control.

Yugi smiled at Mahaad and yawned. "I'm going to go sleep for a bit longer," he told Mahaad who nodded, and watched him reenter the dorm.

A few minutes later Harry entered the room with a letter in his hand. "Where are you going Harry?" Mahaad asked from an armchair near the fire. Harry stiffened as he obviously had been expecting to be alone.

"I'm headed to the Owlery to mail a letter. What happened to you last night?" Harry asked. Mahaad shifted in his chair. "I got into a fight with a Slytherin," he stated. Harry nodded in understanding. Slytherins could be infuriating, and he made a mental note to tell Ron about it later. He hadn't really expected that kind of behavior out of the soft-spoken Gryffindor, who was more like Hermione than Harry.

"I thought so. I saw the blood on your chart. Well I'll see you around Mahaad."

"Bye Harry."

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room, Bakura sat in an armchair by the fire, knife in hand. Ryou had sensed the thief's sudden mood shift and fled to his soul room. Bakura was not to be crossed. The thief played with the knife for a moment longer, tossing in the air and catching it. He then stabbed it point first in the nearest table.

"Someone is angry," a figure detached himself from the wall he'd been leaning on and sat down across from the Tomb Robber. Bakura scowled. "I don't need you to be my therapist Tomb Keeper," Bakura shot back.

"You're probably right, you have way too many issues to work out," Marik said as he stretched out and closed one eye.

"Can it Ishtar," Bakura ignored the jab and withdrew an intricately carved locket hanging from a chain with a large S on the front. Marik leaned forward greedily.

"Where did you get that?" he asked curiously. Bakura extended his hand toward the Tomb Keeper, dangling it in front of the Tomb Keeper so he could get a better look at it. Bakura snorted. "Honestly Ishtar? I thought you claimed to be a thief, I stole it you idiot."

Marik looked awed at the locket, even though he tried to hide it. "I was going to try and open it before you so rudely interrupted me," Bakura snapped. Marik laughed.

"The great Thief King can't figure out how to open a simple piece of jewelry?" Marik asked.

Bakura glared at him. "It has very strong magical wards around it Marik!" Bakura contested. Bakura tossed the locket to Marik, who despite what Bakura had just told him, tried to pry it open with his fingers. Marik could better appreciate what the thief meant. Even he, with his limited magical abilities could sense powerful magic surrounding the locket. He almost thought he could sense a tiny heartbeat emanating from the very metal itself.

"Couldn't you see if Mahaad could open it?" Marik asked. Bakura's expression darkened and he picked up the knife he'd stuck in the table.

"Over my dead body, will I ask that self-righteous slave for help," Bakura vowed.

Marik tossed it back to Bakura, who caught it deftly, as some other Slytherins entered the room cutting their conversation short. Bakura quickly hid the locket under his robes. "Good luck," Marik told the white-haired boy as they both went down to breakfast.

At breakfast Mahaad took a seat next to Hermione. The witch's eyes were bloodshot and she gave him a weak smile. "It has been a long first week!" Ron grumbled as he grabbed more bacon.

"That's true, I don't think I've had a worse first week at Hogwarts," Harry stated glumly, as he looked around the Great Hall at students who were whispering about him in small groups. Hermione nodded as the owls swept in the Hall. She paid the owl for the _Daily Prophet_ and unfurled it.

"Hermione, why do you still read that?" Harry asked irritably. Hermione rolled her eyes and didn't answer. A few minutes later she gasped in shock.

There's been an attack!" she exclaimed.

That brought her Harry, Ron, Mahaad and Yugi's undivided attention. She spread the paper on the table in front of her and tapped a small article with her index finger. The others crowded around her to get a better look.

"The article says that there was an attack on a muggle archaeological dig in Iraq."

Harry looked excited. "It must be Death Eaters!" He exclaimed.

"Was anyone killed?" Yugi asked worriedly. Hermione's expression darkened. "Yes, two muggles were killed. David Levine and Abdul ibn Jamal," she reported.

/That's interesting Yami. Abdul was probably a local man, while David was most likely one of the lead archaeologists on the team. The French dig a lot in Iraq./

Yami materialized in spirit form, looking somber.

/That's true Yugi. This doesn't bode well. Whatever these people were after it couldn't have been good./

Yugi nodded. /We'll have to ask Mahaad or Ishizu why they targeted that area./

/Agreed./

Yugi looked at the article and found the name of the ancient city, Uruk. Yugi glanced at Mahaad whose brow was furrowed in concentration, his blue eyes fixed on the article.

"Why would they attack there?" Ron asked, voicing the unspoken question. Hermione shook her head, biting her lip. "I don't know. Maybe they were after something buried there?" She ventured.

"Or the Death Eaters wanted to kill muggles for sport," Ron argued. "If they wanted to do that Ron, they would have done it closer to home," Hermione countered.

"What if they were after those particular muggles?" Harry asked.

Hermione resumed reading the paper as Ron and Harry kept talking.

After breakfast Yugi returned to the common room to write a letter to Professor Hawkins asking if he had known either of the muggles killed in the attack.

"Do you know why they might have chosen Uruk?" Yugi asked Mahaad. The magician shook his head.

"But I have a guess though," he stated, twirling his wand idly in his fingers. "Perhaps whoever attacked the dig site was after some artifacts to sell on the black market. However, considering the two muggles who were murdered, I think they have been after locked within Uruk," Mahaad said, slipping easily into lecture mode.

"Such as?"

"I have a hunch they might have been after the secrets of immortality."

"In Uruk? Yugi asked confused.

Yami had regained his memories but Yugi's knowledge of international politics during Atem's reign was a bit hazy.

"He may have been looking for Utnapishtim He was the only mortal to be granted immortality before the King Lists were written," Mahaad explained.

The finer details of the _Epic of Gilgamesh_ came back to Yugi and Yami.

"Wasn't his wife granted immortality as well?" Yugi asked cocking his head toward Mahaad.

"You are observant as always, Master," Mahaad acknowledged. "Yes, his wife gained immortality as well. They gained immortality as a gift from the Mesopotamian gods, by eating a special plant. It is possible that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named thought that the plant was still there in the ruins of the city somewhere."

Yugi nodded considering the possibility, as several Gryffindors entered the room.

Author's Notes:

I have been very busy with school the last little while. School should be slowing down soon, so I can update more regularly. I hope people are enjoying this story!

YumiStar: Yes, Mahaad is smarter than that. Mahaad's relationship to Bakrua is a fun one to explore.

Lumigo akvo9504: That is very true, the Golden Trio has been quite harmonious lately. Thanks for your support and feedback. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and some the elements I've introduced.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Disturbance

Hermione left the Gryffindor table as Harry and Ron said they were going to go to the Quidditch pitch to throw the Quaffle around. Hermione nodded absent-mindedly, still was still mulling over the article from the _Daily Prophet_. She set off to find Professor Ishtar to see if the elder witch had any insights about the attack. She found herself at the professor's door faster than she had anticipated. She took a deep breath and knocked, not really expecting a response. To her surprise, the soft voice of Ishizu invited her to enter. She did and closed the door behind her with a snap.

Ishizu placed a scroll on a shelf near her desk, and smiled warmly at the young Gryffindor. She walked to her desk and sat down gracefully, waving Hermione into the chair opposite hers.

Hermione briefly surveyed the room. To Hermione's left was a large bookcase containing a mixture of scrolls and old books with worn leather bindings and faded gold titles, in languages Hermione couldn't read. The wall behind Ishizu contained a large mural of the Assyrian siege of Lachish. While another shorter bookcase to Hermione's right contained clay tablets with minuscule cuneiform script. Hermione repressed the urge to walk over and see if she could read any of them.

"How can I help you Miss Granger?" Ishizu asked, breaking into Hermione's thoughts. "If you need help with Akkadian, I am sure Mahaad would be happy to assist you." Hermione shook her head, looking concerned.

"It's not that Professor," Hermione said. She explained about the attack on the dig and the two dead Muggles.

"Why would they attack Uruk?"

Ishizu eyed Hermione earnestly. "The Evil Wizard may be after the immortality that is supposedly contained within the walls of the city." Ishizu explained a bit more and the teenage witch rose to her feet satisfied with what Ishizu told her.

Ishizu rose to her feet as well. "Do you have any other questions?" Ishizu asked.

Hermione bit her lip. "Yes," Hermione began, taking a breath. "How did your brother Mahaad learn magic?"

Despite herself, Ishizu smiled warmly. "As he may have already told you, Egypt still operates largely under the master-apprentice system. But he trained with his master in the ancient capital of Waset, which is where modern-day Thebes is now. There is a very old and respectable school there called the _Per Ankh Karnak_." Hermione thanked the older woman and left, heading to the library to take advantage of the newly gleaned information.

Neville approached Mahaad and Yugi who were seated at their usual table in the common room. Yugi smiled warmly at him as he approached. Neville turned red and shifted from one foot to the other. "I know you said you would let me know, when you were going to start teaching me. I just wanted to let you know I am ready when you are," he said, picking at the threads on his robes, looking down.

Mahaad glanced at Yugi out of the corner of his eye. "Alright, we will ascertain your overall abilities this afternoon and begin training you next week," Mahaad said, turning his gaze back to rest on Neville, his fingertips coming together in a steeple.

Neville grinned broadly, his eyes dancing. "Thank you," he replied as he walked away from the duo.

The test of the weekend passed too quickly for anyone's liking. Predictably, they received more homework from all their classes on Monday. "We will never finish all of this homework!" Ron muttered as he swatted at the air with an empty hand, before sinking into an armchair by the fire after dinner. "Why did Flitwick give us more homework than he has ever given us?" Ron grumbled. "Maybe because we are at school, Ronald," Hermione said sarcastically.

Yugi and Mahaad traded glances, sitting within earshot at a nearby table, their books and parchment spread out on the table in front of them. Mahaad shifted a sheet of parchment and began an essay, his quill scratching on parchment, seemingly oblivious to the conversation around him. Yugi on the other hand, snuck glances at Ron and Hermione from his History of Magic textbook.

Ron cracked his knuckles as the tips of his ears turned red. "I know Hermione!" he shot back.

"Ron and I were busy with Quidditch this weekend Hermione," Harry interjected, half-heartedly trying to keep the peace.

Hermione, who had been standing next to Harry, rounded on him. "I know Harry. But you can't get mad at all of our teachers. They are just doing their jobs." Harry nodded taking a step back and raising his hands.

"No, they just want us to suffer!" Ron declared as he punched a hole in his parchment with a quill and swore loudly. Hermione just shook her head. "Our teachers are just trying to prepare us for our OWLs Ron," Hermione said evenly. Ron got to his feet.

"Hermione there are bigger things going on than just exams!" Ron raised his voice a bit. Hermione balled her hands into fists. "I know that!"

"You are just getting map because you would rather spend time with your head in a book than with your friends!" Ron yelled.

Hermione eyes widened and she blinked back tears as she tore from the room. Ron just starred at her before slowly sitting back down.

Mahaad and Yugi exchanged glances and simultaneously rose to their feet. Mahaad glanced at harry out of the corner of his eye and noted that the teenage wizard was trying to placate Ron. Mahaad and Yugi left the common room through the portrait hole and looked around the deserted corridor. "Where do you think she went?" Yugi wondered aloud.

Mahaad closed his eyes and tried focused on Hermione's magical signature. It was still fresh and he latched on to it with his magic. Mahaad pointed to the hallway that led away from the common room. "Granger-san went this way," he replied softly and led the way down the corridor.

They only passed a few other students in the hall, some of whom stared or gawked at them as they passed. Yugi shifted uncomfortably, while Mahaad just stared stoically ahead. They followed Hermione's magical signature to an empty classroom. Hermione's muffled sobs coming from within. Mahaad knocked politely on the door.

"Go away Ronald!" Hermione sobbed.

"Granger-san, it is Mahaad and Yugi, may we come in?" Mahaad asked.

Hermione squeaked and took a shaky breath. "Yes," she replied.

Yugi entered first and took a seat at desk across from the witch, Mahaad joining him. "It's alright Hermione, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to," Yugi said earnestly learning forward.

Hermione remained curled into herself, her knees drawn to her chest. Her head was buried in her arms, tears leaking from her eyes as she sobbed. "You're not alone Hermione, we are here for you," Yugi soothed gently.

"Yugi is right Hermione. We just want to help," Mahaad added.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Eventually Hermione uncurled herself, and wiping her tears with the back of her hand. Mahaad wordlessly handed her a tissue, which she took gratefully.

She gave them a weak smile as she dabbed at her eyes with the tissue. "Thank you both so much," she said as she began to breathe more evenly. "You're welcome,' Yugi replied.

"I know that you care deeply about your friends and that you use your studies as a way to help them," Mahaad said as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She met his gaze and read the sincerity and wisdom there.

"I understand what it is like to have others judge you. I used to get bullied back at my old school. But I ended up making friends with them," Yugi explained. Hermione cocked her head to the side and asked a few questions about it.

After Hermione had collected her wits she stood and gave each of them a warm hug that last longer than normal. As she released Mahaad she noticed her watch and gasped.

"We are going to be late for Astronomy!" she exclaimed. The atmosphere changed instantly as the three of them jogged back to the common room and found it practically devoid of 5th years, including Harry and Ron. They quickly gathered up their things and headed for the Astronomy Tower.

As they entered the Tower Mahaad repressed a shudder as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Mahaad took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. They were only a few minutes late and quickly pulled out their telescopes to chart Jupiter's moons.

Toward the end of the lesson Yugi nudged Mahaad in the ribs with his elbow, pointing to the grounds below. Mahaad looked in the direction Yugi indicated. The moonlight illuminated the grass below them with the Forbidden Forest in the distance. There were two figures moving across the grounds toward the Forest. Mahaad realized with a jolt that one had white hair while the other hand blonde.

Marik and Bakura were heading into the Forbidden Forest.

Yugi grabbed Mahaad's arm and dragged him to the door. Yami took over in a dim flash of dim light from the Millennium Puzzle. He led the way down the ladder and made his way to the grounds running hard. Mahaad easily kept up with the Pharaoh's shorter stride. Yami growled in frustration as his long robes hindered his movement. The cool air felt good on his skin as he ran. They were more than halfway to the Forest when Marik and Bakura disappeared into the trees.

Author's Notes:

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. School got busy again. I might not be able to update until August. Thank you for reading this story! I appreciate your support and feedback.

Review Responses:

YumiStar: Voldemort should think things through more carefully sometimes. But he has been arrogant before. :)

lumigo akvo9504: We'll have to see. I don't think he would handle it that well. It is only a matter of time before Voldemort moves from Mesopotamia to Egypt…

Guest: Sorry it took me awhile to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Winterholt: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it so far. The interaction between Umbridge and Mahaad was fun to write. I hope you liked this chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Forbidden Forest

Yami dashed into the trees, after them, trying to keep Bakura and Marik in sight while staying far enough away to avoid being seen. Mahaad was behind him and kept pace with the Pharaoh. "Mahaad, stay behind me. We are going to observe them and only confront them if necessary."

Yami turned his head slightly, eyeing Mahaad. "Understood, my Pharaoh," Mahaad said, the moonlight casting shadows across his face. The Pharaoh nodded curtly. He made out Bakura's distinctive white hair in the trees ahead. The trees grew thicker as they moved deeper into the Forbidden Forest. Mahaad kept his eyes on Marik and Bakura who seemed to have a specific destination in mind.

Eventually they entered a small clearing surrounded by trees to wait. Bakura leaned against a tree with his arms folded. The Pharaoh moved into the trees off the path to wait and see what Bakura and Marik were up to. Mahaad drew his wand out and twirled it anxiously between his fingers. Mahaad and Yami watched in silence. Soon a figure in black school robes lumbered toward them. He made a bit of noise as he smacked branches out of the way and he was breathing heavily.

When he got closer Yami identified him as one of Malfoy's 'friends' Crabbe.

Bakura bared his teeth and yanked his knife out of a tree. Marik walked toward the boy as well. The Millennium Ring glittered ominously in the moonlight. Crabbe tried but failed to look intimidating, as he drew his wand. "Why did you insist on meeting me here tonight Bakura? And why is he here?" Crabbe demanded, pointing his wand at Marik. Marik stood with a straight back with shoulders were square, as he licked his lips. "I wasn't about to let Bakura have all of the fun," he taunted.

"I admit I am impressed you showed up at all, especially without your leader Malfoy to make all of the decisions for you," Bakura said coldly. Crabbe gripped his wand tighter. " _Stupefy!_ " He cried, and a jet of red light steaked toward Bakura and illuminated the whole clearing. Bakura laughed as he dodged it easily by stepping to the side. The hair on the back of Mahaad's neck stood up as he watched through the branches.

"You are going to have to do much better than that, if you want to beat me," Bakura snapped. 'We are going to play a little game, you and I," his voice dropped to barely above a whisper as he pocked his knife and walked toward Crabbe.

"I don't play games, they are for children," Crabbe shot back. "Duel me!' he demanded. Bakura laughed and he raised an eyebrow. 'I thought you would never ask,"

Bakura grinned wickedly as the Millennium Ring flared to life and a familiar purple mist began entering the clearing, rolling in from the surrounding trees. The temperature dropped as the purple shadows grew more distinct. Mahaad heard some leaves rustling on the ground to his left. There were many creatures moving toward them.

At first, Mahaad assumed it was the Tomb Robber's Man-Eater Bug, which was one of the Thief's favorite Monsters, used to torment his victims. But as the creatures got closer, Mahaad realized they were several giant spiders.

Bakura stopped summoning the Shadow Realm and folded his arms. "Well, what do we have here? A giant spider? Very good Marik. I didn't know you had one in your Deck. Is it new?"

Marik shook his head in response to the Thief's glance. The giant spider came into the clearing and clicked its pincers, sharply. The Shadows dissipated as Bakura stopped the summon. The glow of the Ring died. Crabbe scrabbled back in an effort to get away from the spider that unfortunately for him, he was closest to.

Peering around a tree, Mahaad removed his hand from the rough tree bark, and closed his eyes, mentally picturing on his staff. A moment later his cold teal green staff coalesced into his hand. He gripped his weapon confidently, his body tense, as he watched the scene unfold. Yami was standing next to him transfixed on the clearing. Mahaad slipped his wand back into his school robes. "Who are you?" the spider in the front asked, as it scuttled toward Crabbe. Crabbe backed up, and tripped over a tree root, and landed flat on his back. The color drained from his face, as he started shaking. "I—I am Crabbe," the boy stammered in shock.

Bakura laughed at the unexpected turn of events. "Are you a friend of Hagrid's?" the spider asked. In the trees, Mahaad and Yami shared confused looks.

"Crabbe shook his head. "No of course not! I'm not friends with that mindless oaf!" he declared, sis voice getting stronger. The spider advanced on the fallen Slytherin. "Only friends of Hagrid have my protection in the Forest. I cannot allow food to leave so easily, when it has entered out midst. Good-bye enemy of Hagrid1" Marik and Bakura laughed as Crabbe screamed in terror.

Crabbe fumbled with his wand and set a jet of red light at the spider. Despite the direct hit, the spider kept advancing. Bakura and Marik laughed as they left the clearing, with Crabbe's screams ringing in their ears. The giant spider sent out a string of web, and quickly encased Crabbe in a white cocoon.

At Yami's nod, Mahaad sprang into action, running, almost gliding across the clearing to where Crabbe lay thrashing in his body bag. Yami wasn't far behind Mahaad. The spider's friends moved to intercept them before they could get to Crabbe. Mahaad dodged a string of web by moving to the right, and instinctively launched a Dark Magic Attack at the spider. The spider screeched before it collapsed, smoke emerging from the wound, along with the unpleasant smell of charred flesh.

Yami stared down the spider who had done all of the talking, until he too was forced to dodge as several webs were shot at him. "Mahaad, grab Crabbe! Let's get out of here!' Yami ordered.

Mahaad brought down another spider that was directly in front of the Slytherin. More spiders converged on the clearing. Crabbe lay still. The spider fell with shriek, and Mahaad scooped up Crabbe and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of grain. Meanwhile, Yami had blasted another spider with his wand with a Disarming charm, and withdrew a Duel Monsters card from his Deck with his free hand.

" _Swords of Revealing Light!"_ Yami cried. The spell took effect and glowing swords appearing in the clearing surrounding them, illuminating the trees around them.

Mahaad took off down the path they had come Yami at his heels. They ran through the Forest and didn't slow down until they had put a comfortable distance between themselves and the and the spiders.

"Those were ugly bugs," the Pharaoh commented, his lips curling into a confident smile. Mahaad set Crabbe down.

"Yes, they were," Mahaad agreed, subconsciously swinging his staff. The Pharaoh's amethyst eyes shifted to Crabbe.

Mahaad crouched down next to Crabbe. " _Weges!_ " _Cut!_ Mahaad sliced his staff through the air. The spider web split down the middle as if it had been cut by an invisible sword. Mahaad pried the two halves of the webbing away from Crabbe's face and breathed a sigh of relief to find that the Slytherin was still breathing.

"Is he alright?" Yami asked crouching beside his servant.

"Yes, my king. He is still breathing. But we should take him to the hospital wing to be sure," Mahaad advised.

The Pharaoh nodded. "Alright." He stood and Mahaad rose with him. Mahaad picked up Crabbe and they began their journey back to the castle.

Yami was daydreaming about the warm fire in the Common Room, when he saw Mahaad stiffen. Being a duelist made him very good at reading subtle cues, especially from his most loyal magician.

"Who are you?" a deep male voice demanded, from the trees to their left. They heard footsteps and a twig snapped. A man or rather a centaur came into view. He had blue skin, muscular body, and carried a bow. He eyed their Hogwarts' robes.

"I mean you no harm. I am called Firenze," the centaur stated. Mahaad tightened his grip on his staff as he eyed the newcomer warily.

"Hello Firenze, I am Yugi."

"I am Mahaad."

"What happened?" Firenze asked indicating Crabbe. They took turns explaining about the spiders.

"I see. Put him on my back. He must be heavy," Firenze said.

"Are you sure?" Mahaad asked. The centaur nodded, his tail flicking behind him. Mahaad carefully positioned Crabbe on the centaur's back. They began their trek back to the castle, with Firenze trotting slowly beside them.

"What brings you to the Forest at this time of night?" he asked.

"We were making sure some friends of ours didn't cause any trouble," the Pharaoh replied.

Yami and Mahaad fell into step beside the centaur. "Thank you for your help," Mahaad said sincerely. The centaur waved it off.

"It's alright. I also perceive Mars is bright tonight." Mahaad looked confused.

"Isn't Mars the Roman god of war?" he asked, looking to Yami for confirmation. The centaur reply was cut off by the sound of other hooves trampling the ground through the trees. Several more centaurs came into view and the one in front snorted and flicked his tail. "Firenze! Why are you carrying humans on your back again? Have you abandoned your herd and become a beast of burden, a slave for the humans?" he demanded as he glared at the other centaur. One of the other centaurs jeered.

Mahaad lifted Crabbe off of Firenze's back and propped him against a tree trunk.

"This human was hurt in the Forest. We are supposed to help the students," Firenze said defiantly, taking a step forward.

"That is none of our affair. The threat to them has passed!" the centaur retorted. "Students aren't supposed to be wandering around in our Forest anyway!" Firenze shook his head and turned away. The two centaurs stared each other down. Their stalemate was broken when Crabbe awoke with a start, hitting his head on a branch. He swore under his breath, brining everyone's attention to him. His eyes widened as he looked at the centaurs, and brandished his wand at them, his knuckles white. " _Stupefy!_ "he cried and hit the lead centaur in the chest. The centaur keeled over, stunned. The rest of the herd turned on Crabbe. One of them quickly nocked an arrow and let it fly.

Mahaad's stomach constricted when he saw the determined glint in the Pharaoh's eye.

"No Yugi!" he screamed. But Yami was already in motion, and tackled the Slytherin. The arrow struck the Pharaoh in the back, and he arched backward before collapsing on the ground. Mahaad ran to his king's side. Yami was breathing raggedly as he clawed at the dirt with his fingers, fighting to stand.

Mahaad bit back a curse when he saw another arrow protruding out the Pharaoh's left leg. Mahaad fell back on his training as a soldier. He was vaguely aware of Crabbe whimpering on the ground next to the Pharaoh. The centaurs had stopped shooting, but were still arguing.

"Are you alright Ya—Yugi?" Mahaad asked urgently. The Pharaoh grimaced as he looked at Mahaad, his gaze unfocused. "I'll be fine….Just get me to Ishizu," he gasped out. Mahaad crouched down and examined the shoulder wound. Luckily the arrow hadn't gone in very deep, but there was still a lot of blood. Mahaad broke the shaft of the arrow close to the tip.

Mahaad quickly removed his cloak and tore a strip off of it and hastily bound up the wound. Then he shifted his focus to the Pharaoh's left leg. The arrow had gone deeper here, and the Pharaoh moaned when Mahaad broke the shaft and bound it up.

During Mahaad's preoccupation with Yami, Crabbe slipped away. Mahaad shook his head, that was of no concern to him. Even though Mahaad knew the Pharaoh's wounds needed immediate attention. He glowered at some of the remaining centaurs. Firenze lowered his head sadly. "I will assist you getting him to the castle," he stated. Mahaad nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

The other centaurs stepped aside and watched them go.

 _I assure you, my Pharaoh, they will pay for their crimes against Ma'at, against you._

Author's Notes:

I'm sorry this chapter has taken me so long to get posted. I have a bit of a break from school so I am posting this now. I really enjoyed writing it. Thanks for your support.

Lumigo akvko9504: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Rest assured Marik and Bakura aren't done causing trouble.

YumiStar: That's perfect! Haha.

EternalEmoKam: Thank you! That is one of the most since compliments I've received. It made my day. Sometimes, I am self-conscious about my writing and I can be a perfectionist at times. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The High Inquisitor

As soon as Firenze left exited the Forbidden Forest, he turned to Mahaad. "Climb on. We will get to the castle faster if you ride." Mahaad bit his lip before making up his mind and jumping on the centaur's back behind Yami. The Pharaoh's eyes were closed and his breathing ragged. Mahaad reached around the Pharaoh and grabbed hold of Firenze's mane. Firenze took off for the castle at a gallop. Mahaad concentrated on the Pharaoh's back. Focusing on Yami allowed Mahaad to try and relax, and not focus on the fact that riding a horse of any kind made him uncomfortable. What he wouldn't give for his chariot at the moment! Was horse riding common in Europe?

The cool night air whipped their school robes and made Mahaad's fingers numb, but Mahaad clung to Firenze's mane with a death-grip.

When they reached the front doors of the castle, Mahaad quickly dismounted, dismissed his staff and helped Yami off carefully. Mahaad supported Yami by wrapping an arm around his king's shoulders. Yami weakly rested his arm across Mahaad's back, as he was too short to reach the magician's shoulders. While still supporting the Pharaoh, Mahaad gave the centaur a Japanese style bow, with his free hand at his side. "Thank you, I am in your debt," Mahaad acknowledged.

"You're welcome," the centaur stated. He stayed and watched as Mahaad and Yami disappeared through the door.

Even though Yami had forbidden the use of Shadow Magic, Mahaad decided these were extenuating circumstances where he could use Egyptian magic instead. " _Sefeg!" Invisibility!_ And plus, Mahaad reasoned, he was using hereditary Egyptian magic and not Shadow Magic per se. As they started down the hall, Mahaad was forced to take smaller steps to accommodate Yami's shorter stride.

"May I carry you to Ishizu?" Mahaad asked. The Pharaoh grit his teeth and shook his head. Mahaad was strongly reminded of the Capsule Monsters Shadow Game, where the Pharaoh had given him several orders that day that he did not like. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally arrived at the Ancient Runes Professor's office. Mahaad pounded urgently on the door with his fist.

"Professor, we need help!"

After an agonizing breath or two the door flew open, to reveal Ishizu looking tired and slightly cross at being disturbed. "What are you-?" Her prepared tongue lashing died as she took in the scene in front of her. Her eyes widened in surprise and she quickly stepped aside so they could enter.

"What happened?" Ishizu exclaimed, as Mahaad gently assisted Yami into a chair in front of the desk.

"We were attacked by centaurs in the Forbidden Forest. The Pharaoh got shot and needs medical attention immediately!" Mahaad explained, his tone harsher than he intended. He began carefully removing Yami's torn school robes. Ishizu nodded before moving into action and cleared away a few tablets and a scroll that lay open on her desk, shoving them haphazardly on a shelf.

When Mahaad had removed the Pharaoh's robes, he reached hesitantly for the Millennium Puzzle, that still hung on a chain around the Pharaoh's neck. Yami nodded and Mahaad carefully removed it and set it on the desk, reverently, as if it was made of china.

Yami was pale, breathing shallowly, but nodded, his eyes closed. Mahaad removed the Pharaoh's white shirt which was stained in blood.

"Pharaoh, lay on your stomach," Ishizu instructed. Mahaad helped Yami onto the desk and the Pharaoh moaned in pain. When Mahaad found a knife in one of the desk drawers, he began cutting away the Pharaoh's pants below the knee. Ishizu hurried herself, preparing herbs, putting some leaves in a bowl and began grinding them with a mortar and pestle.

The Pharaoh lay on the desk, shirtless, his skin exposed. Once Mahaad cut away the rest of the fabric, he removed his battle dressing, grimacing slightly at the amount of blood. The only sound in the room was the mortar grinding herbs, and the Pharaoh's shallow breathing. Ishizu met Mahaad's eyes and Mahaad nodded.

Mahaad steeled his nerves and after grasping the remaining shaft, and quickly pulled it out. Yami yelped and squeezed his eyes tight, curling into himself, trying to protect himself from additional pain.

"Only one more, my king," Mahaad assured, more to himself than Yami, fighting to keep his voice even. The Pharaoh said nothing but relaxed slightly. Mahaad gripped the second one, and yanked it out. Yami screamed this time. Mahaad shrank back, horrified that he caused his king additional pain. Ishizu stepped in and quickly applied the paste she had made after cleaning them with water. She bandaged the wounds with linen. The Pharaoh's skin was warm and his sweat glistened in the torchlight. Mahaad filled a bowl with water and began cleaning the copious amount of blood off the Pharaoh's back.

Once Ishizu was done, she stepped back to allow Mahaad to finish his work. Ishizu went to her room and returned holding a small green statue of the goddess Sekhmet. Ishizu set the small figurine on an empty shelf. She raised her hands and began chanting in Egyptian, invoking the power of the goddess to heal the Pharaoh.

Mahaad came from behind her and set a bowl of dates that had been sitting on Ishizu desk before the goddess as an offering. Once she stopped chanting, she dropped her arms. A steak of green light originating from the statue hit the Pharaoh enveloping him in soft green light. When the light faded, Yami relaxed, breathing deeper and opened his eyes.

Mahaad crouched down near the Pharaoh's head. "Are you alright?" he whispered.

"I feel a bit better," Yami replied, his voice soft.

He moved slowly and tried to slide off the table and onto his feet. Mahaad leapt to his feet to assist him.

"Please, my king, you need to rest. I regret I don't have the supplies to heal you completely, and I also lacked a proper offering for Lady Sekhmet," Ishizu warned.

"Thank you for what you were able to do. I promise I will rest," Yami said as he retrieved the Millennium Puzzle from the table and put it around his neck, its weight familiar and comforting.

/Are you alright Yugi?/ Yami asked.

/I'm fine. It's you who got shot!/ Yugi stated.

"You can stay here," Ishizu said, eyeing the Pharaoh as he swayed dangerously on his feet, and leaning on Mahaad.

"No, I'll be rest in my own bed," he commented, his lips curling into a thin smirk.

Ishizu blushed. "I—I wasn't implying-!" She stuttered.

Yami waved it off. "I know, I jest." Ishizu just shook her head ruefully as she watched them move toward the door. As soon as they left the office, Yami released his grip on Mahaad. The magician moved to walk half a pace behind him to catch him if he fell. The magician couldn't risk getting caught in such circumstances and cast an invisibility spell. Yami gave him a reproachful look. Mahaad watched him like a hawk as they made their way to Gryffindor Tower.

Luck was with them as they didn't run into Mrs. Norris, Filch or Peeves. Mahaad said the password and was surprised to hear voices from within. It was quite late and they were exhausted. Harry, Ron and Hermione were kneeling on the ground in front of the fireplace. Hermione sat a bit to the left of the two boys leaving some space between them.

There was a male voice Mahaad didn't recognize talking to them. Mahaad shifted a bit so he could make out who or what they were talking to. He saw the side of man's head made of fire and a jolt of cold fear seized him.

Was it a demon from the Underworld sent to attack the weakened Pharaoh?

Yami slowly made his way to the boys' dormitory. Once Yami had almost reached the door, he accidently kicked an empty ink bottle, causing the man to disappear with a faint pop and all three teens to look at him in alarm. Mahaad instinctively cast the same spell, he'd used earlier to conceal both of them.

"Who is there?" Ron demanded, rising to his feet and drew his wand, trying to look as intimidating as possible in his faded pajamas. Neither Mahaad or Yami dared breathe.

"it must have been Peeves," Harry speculated. The teens quickly lost interest and started gathering up their things. While they were distracted Yami and Mahaad silently slipped through the door. Once inside Mahaad dropped the spell and discovered that Yugi had taken over, as the teen gasped in pain. "Yami wasn't kidding when he said these wounds hurt."

Mahaad woke groggily the next morning. He blinked uncomprehendingly at the light streaming in through the window. He rubbed his eyes and changed into a fresh set of robes. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table and discovered that breakfast had already begun.

He looked at Yugi's sleeping form, hating to disturb him, but shook him gently. Yugi bolted upright and Yami fixed Mahaad with an icy glare before the Pharaoh registered what was happening. A few minutes later they set off with a few other stragglers to the Great Hall. They had just started eating when an owl dropped a letter in Yugi's eggs. Yugi had taken over and snatched the letter. When he read the return address his expression brightened. He tore open the envelope and started reading the letter.

Once he finished he set the letter down. Mahaad looked at him anxiously. "Professor Hawkins said that Dr. Levine was killed by some black robed people. The muggles think they might have been working for a local terrorist cell," he explained. Even though Yugi had written the Professor to confirm his hunch, it still sobering to be proved right.

The surprises weren't over for the morning. Hermione took her copy of the _Daily Prophet_ , and gasped loudly, flattening it on the table so they could see it. Harry, Ron, Mahaad and Yugi crowded around, while Hermione read the article out loud.

A large picture of their toad-like professor covered a large section of the page, blinking slowly at them. Everyone interjected comments as the witch read. When she finished, she pushed the paper away from herself in disgust.

"That woman is _horrible!"_ she seethed through clenched teeth.

"Well that at least explains why we have such a bad teacher!" Harry fumed.

Ron's expression shifted from one of anger to thoughtful contentment as he stared out the window.

"What Ron?" Harry demanded irritably.

"I'm just imagining when she comes to inspect McGonagall!" He replied dreamily.

Mahaad nodded in agreement. Yugi stabbed his eggs with more force than was necessary. "She will get what she deserves eventually," Yami asserted, taking over. The others didn't look convinced.

"I just hope you are right, Yugi," Harry said. He looked down at the faint scar etched into the back of his hand.

Author's Notes:

Lumigo akvo9504: Marik and Bakura can't go too long without causing trouble. It's only a week into school. They have time. Bakura doesn't need too much provocation to challenge someone. I'll explain what Crabbe did to subject himself to the Thief King's wrath next time.

YumiStar: Yeah, Crabbe is pretty thick. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Guest 1: I hope this was fast enough for you; thanks for reading.

Hidden-in-Moonlght: Thanks for reading; I'm glad you like it!

Guest 2: In my head-canon he is. The way I think about Karim is that his spirit or _ba_ inhabits the Celtic Guardian some of the time, since Karim's body was destroyed. His spirit had nowhere else to go. He wasn't skilled enough to fuse his _ba_ and _ka_ to from his _akh_ or light-being that normally would go and live with Osiris in the Netherworld. But that's just me.

Guest 3: Maybe, I hadn't really considered it before. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Back to the Grind

At Hermione's urging they got up so they weren't late for History of Magic. Ron complained to Harry the whole way to class. Binns droned on as usual, and the only ones who stayed awake were Hermione, Yugi and Mahaad. When the dismissal bell rang, Mahaad rose and walked to the front of the room.

"Professor, may I speak with you?" he asked politely, as most of the rest of the class slowly gathered their things and filtered out of the room. The ghost blinked a few times. "Yes, Mr. Ashby. Come to my office after dinner." Without waiting for a response, he turned and vanished through the blackboard.

Mahaad returned to his seat, grabbed his things, and half jogged to meet up with Yugi and Hermione who were waiting for him by the door.

They had double potions next. Snape handed back their moonstone essays and explained that he had graded them as if they had turned them in on their O.W.L. exam. Mahaad looked at his grade and noted the spikey black _D_ in the top corner of his paper. He stared at it in shock for a moment before hastily shoving it in his bag, feeling his face get warm. He, the Dark Magician, the Chief Overseer of the Magicians of Karnak, failed a _potions essay?!_

Mahaad stole a glance at Yugi's essay; he got a P.

"Now those of you who continue to get D's or worse, will serve detention with me," Snape said silkily, folding his arms across his chest and eyeing the class with a piercing gaze.

Malfoy laughed. "Imagine that, some people got D's!" He whispered to Goyle.

"This week's essay will be two feet on the various forms of venom antidotes to be handed in Friday," Snape continued.

Mahaad gasped quietly. The magician barely registered the rest of what Snape said and remained in his seat for a moment after Snape told them to begin. Mahaad shook his head and went to the store cupboard to grab supplies for the Strengthening Solution. He barely spoke during the lesson and was the first one out of the dungeon when the bell rang.

Yugi tried to catch up, but once he left the confines of the dungeon, Mahaad was gone. After checking the Great Hall not finding him, Yugi set out on a search. "Aren't you going to eat?" Hermione asked him. She was turned toward the Great Hall and stopped in the flow of students, ignoring the dirty looks she was getting for blocking traffic. Harry and Ron who been ahead of them, were already eating.

Yugi shook his head, as he stopped too. "I'm going to go look for Mahaad. I'll catch up with you later Hermione."

"Do you want help looking for him?" Hermione offered, taking a step toward him.

"No, that's alright," Yugi flashed her a reassuring smile. "He probably just went back to the common room to drop off his bag." Yugi ran a hand through his spiky hair.

Hermione nodded, but looked a little crestfallen before she entered the Great Hall.

/Yami, Mahaad had been acting strange all morning. Do you know where he is? I feel back lying to Hermione, but I don't think he went to the common room./

Yami appeared next to Yugi in spirit form, his arms folded across his chest. /I agree Yugi. But let's check the library to make sure he didn't go there before we make any other decisions./

Yugi nodded and set off at a brisk pace, despite the dull pain in his leg and back.

Mahaad wasn't there either.

/Any other ideas Yami?/ There was a note of concern in the teen's tone.

/Do you think he went back to the Shadow Realm for some reason? Was he attacked?/

Yami shook his head. /No Yugi. If Mahaad returned to the Shadow Realm I would have sensed the fluctuation in Shadow Magic. I doubt he was attacked. He is a strong foe to content against./ Yami cocked his head, thinking, as he stood beside Yugi. /Let's head for the lake./ Yami suggested.

Yugi felt better at his darker half's words. Yugi wouldn't have guessed Mahaad would have headed to the lake to think. As Ygui came down a hallway, a white-haired figure approached him from the opposite direction.

As soon as Yugi identified his friend, the Pharaoh asked for control, and Yugi gave instinctively to him.

"Ryou, I need to talk to Bakura," Yami said firmly. Ryou smiled nervously and looked at Yami with his wide brown eyes. There was a flash; Ryou and Bakura switched places. The Tomb Robber's eyes hardened as he straightened, folded his arms across his chest and sneered at the king. "What do you want Pharaoh?" he demanded in Japanese.

"Tell me what you were up to in the Forbidden Forest last night," Yami ordered, switching to Japanese as well.

Bakura turned away. "Come now Pharaoh, can't you have a little fun once in a while?"

Yami clenched his fists, as Bakura pulled a knife from his robes and began toying with it. "Bakura?!" Yami said sharply.

"If you must know, since you always want to stick your nose where it doesn't belong; I intended to punish that little brat. He foolishly attempted to steal from _me_."

Yami's eyes widened in surprise. "What did he steal Bakura?"

The Thief snorted. "Clean out your ears Pharaoh. I said that he _attempted_ to steal something, not that he succeeded." With that Bakura turned and strutted away.

"Bakura!" Yami called after him to no avail.

Yami threw his hands up in the air and headed for the entrance hall to find Mahaad.

Mahaad sat by the edge of the lake, staring into its murky depths, his knees drawn up to his chest. His arms were clasped around them. Memories of days long gone playing in his mind. He released the breath he had been holding. The more he relaxed the better he was able to experience the past.

 _Mahaad entered the garden that the Prince and Mana were playing in. The Prince noticed him and stopped. "Let me guess, my Father asked you to look after me again, didn't he?" There was a note of contempt in his voice. Mahaad opened his mouth to protest but saw a snake behind the Prince._

" _Look out, behind you!" Mahaad cried, pushing the royal aside and taking the bite himself._

" _No, Mahaad!" The Prince cried and immediately grabbed his arm and started sucking the poison out, despite Mahaad's protests. Mahaad was still in awe of his Prince's actions that fateful day._

 _Only later would it dawn on him, that he could have been killed for touching the Prince._

 _The scene changed to one where Mahaad knelt on the Pharaoh's balcony, on the night of the Pharaoh's coronation._

 _He should have been sentenced to death on that day too._

 _Yet the Pharaoh had forgiven him for not only condemning the Pharaoh's father Osiris Akenamkanon to tomb robbers, but ultimately for the chain of events that led to his early death._

With these dark thoughts swirling in his head, Mahaad grabbed a blank tablet from his bag and began to write. As he pressed the stylus into the clay he stared out across the lake, watching the sun shimmering on the surface of the water. He savored the warmth of sun on his face, and the slight breeze that rustled his robes. Silent tears leaked out of his eyes, blurring his vision momentarily.

"Mahaad."

The magician jumped in surprise. He hastily turned to the source and bowed low, hoping his hair would hide the tears on his cheeks.

"My Pharaoh," Mahaad intoned, fighting to keep his voice even; however, as the words left his mouth, Mahaad could see in his mind's eye the Pharaoh raising his eyebrow in question. Mahaad also sensed Yugi in spirit form, concerned, and staring intently at him.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked, crouching down in front of him with a low hiss of pain.

"Potions was hard for me today," Mahaad replied softly, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground.

"Look at me," The Pharaoh ordered gently.

Mahaad raised his head slightly and fixed his gaze on the Puzzle. Both Yami and Yugi noticed the magician's tear stained cheeks.

"What part?" Yugi coaxed gently.

Mahaad's tears fell to the grass as he opened and closed his mouth a few times, attempting to speak. He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"It was when Snape gave us our homework for this week," Yami interjected.

"Yes, Master."

"I'm confused," Yugi admitted, biting his lip.

"Allow me to explain. Is that alright, Mahaad?" Yami asked, looking to his servant for confirmation.

The magician nodded, not trusting himself to speak again. Yami recounted the story of Mahaad saving him from the snake and taking the bite himself.

"I don't understand how you can be so forgiving. I should have been put to death several times. And even now I am eternally in your debt because you resurrected me," Mahaad said in awe, once Yami finished.

"We are friends Mahaad. You may never be able to repay me, but remember I am in the gods' debt. That is a debt I can never repay either _Tjaty_ ," _Vizier._ Yami stated. Mahaad nodded slowly.

Yami reached forward and placed a crooked finger under Mahaad's chin and raised his head. Mahaad complied and met his king's gaze. "Are you alright now?" Yugi asked.

Mahaad nodded again, and Yami removed his finger. Yami stood and pulled Mahaad to his feet.

"Master?" Mahaad asked and handed the Pharaoh the tablet he had been writing.

Yami took it wordlessly, Yugi came to the Pharaoh;s side and they read it together. Mahaad wrote a letter addressing Yugi as his Master asking for permission to renew his oath. Yami nodded. "We will do that later Mahaad," Yami said as he pocketed the tablet.

"Let's get some lunch before class," Yugi exclaimed. Yami made a face, making Yugi laugh and Mahaad smile.

When they entered the Great Hall Hermione brightened. They quickly got some food and started eating. "Where were you guys?" she asked. "I just went to clear my head," Mahaad said smiling. Yugi took over and nodded.

"Well you two cut it pretty close," she said. She grabbed her things and left. Yugi looked sadly at his half-eaten hamburger. He scooped up the onions and passed them to Mahaad who looked surprised but took them gratefully.

"Come on, we'd better go," Ron and Harry rose to go with them. "I forgot my book," Mahaad realized. Yugi offered to go with him. Harry and Ron wished them luck as they parted ways and headed for the Divination Tower.

"You forgot your book?' Yugi asked. Mahaad shook his head. "We need to change your bandages," he said as soon as Harry and Ron were out of earshot.

Yugi stopped walking and shook his head at the magician. "No, we'll do that after class. Ishizu will worry if we are late," he protested. He gave Mahaad a reassuring smile and then began walking again. Mahaad just sighed and followed. As soon as they rounded a corner Yugi ran smack into Hermione sending them both crashing to the floor.

Hermione recovered first and sat up looking a bit dazed. It quickly wore off and she quickly began picking up the contents of their respective bags, that had spilled on the floor, while other students streamed around them. Mahaad helped Yugi to his feet.

Hermione grabbed two cuneiform tablets and thrust one into each bag. "I'm sorry I was just coming to get you," Hermione said breathlessly as she handed Yugi his bag. "It's fine, I'm sure it happens all the time around here, with the staircases that move and all," Yugi said.

They walked together into their Ancient Runes classroom and took their usual seats at the front. Mahaad took out his translation homework for Ishizu to collect. Yugi rummaged through his bag and pulled out the tablet Hermione had thrown in his bag. He frowned in confusion. He recognized the first few lines of cuneiform from their homework assignment from the previous week. Mahaad had to helped him for a while with that one.

But he didn't have that tablet in his bag. Yugi's stomach turned as he came to a disturbing realization.

/Yami?/

Yami shifted his attention to his lighter half. /Yes Yugi?/

Yami could feel Yugi's concern through their mind link. /Where is the tablet Mahaad gave us?/

/It should be in your left pocket, why?/

Yugi bit the inside of his lip, and tried to ignore the dull throbbing pain in his left leg.

/It's gone./

Author's Notes:

YumiStar: Umbridge will show up again soon. She inspects Harry's Divination class while Yugi, Hermione and Mahaad are in Runes. I haven't decided what I'm going to do to Umbridge yet.

Guest: I hope this was a fast enough update for you.

Lumigo akvo9504: Even though Bakura won't admit it, to the Pharaoh anyway, Crabbe tried to steal the locket after seeing Bakura with it. I haven't really decided on many pairings for this story. I am open to suggestions.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Class Inspection

Ishizu entered the classroom looking as serene as usual. Once she reached the front of the room, she called for their translation homework. As she collected their parchment, her gaze lingered on Yugi for a moment, and then she frowned in Mahaad's direction before turning and writing the objectives for the day on the board.

/I think she knows we didn't have our bandages changed./ Yami noted from his soul room. Yugi nodded slightly in agreement.

She wrote their objectives on the board and they began going over their next translation assignment.

/Pharaoh, why do you think Ishizu is teaching Akkadian and not Egyptian?/ Yugi could see the Pharaoh tilt his head as he considered the question.

/I think it is because she didn't want anyone digging too deep into Egyptian magic. Magic was reserved for the elites, those belonging to the House of Life./

Yugi nodded. /But weren't Assyrian magicians threats too?/

/Yes, but they preferred to invade instead of use magic. They would go to their gods' oracles to seek protection in battle. Obviously, this is oversimplifying a complex issue. Ishizu just called on you to conjugate the verb on the board./ The Pharaoh noted.

Bakura smirked as he entered the Divination classroom. Despite the fact that the room was more heavily perfumed than a room had any right to be.

His prey was here.

Bakura pulled his dream diary out of his landlord's bag as Marik took his usual seat opposite him. Everyone waited in silence as Professor Trelawny passed out the last few copies of the _Dream Oracle_. Professor Umbridge pulled a chair right by Trelawny's and settled into it. She pulled out a clipboard and waited primly for class to start.

"Everyone, use the _Oracle_ to interpret each other's dreams." Marik cracked open his copy with a yawn and the binding fell off. Bakura laughed and Marik glared at him. Bakura reached into his bag and brought out his tarot card deck and began shuffling the cards.

Marik leaned forward, his interest piqued. "Who you going to a reading on?" Marik asked. Bakura cocked his head slightly, showing his canine teeth. Umbridge was interrogating Trelawny near them.

"You are the great-great-great-granddaughter of the celebrated seer Casandra?" Trelawny nodded, pulling her shawls tighter around herself.

"If she's a seer than Kaiba'll beat Yugi in their next duel," Marik vowed.

Bakura finished shuffling the cards and began laying them down in a spread.

"Could you predict something for me?" Umbridge asked in her sickly-sweet voice. Marik made a gagging sound and Bakura chuckled darkly. Clearly, the toad had no understanding of how visions or prophecy worked.

Bkaura flipped over the first card. He grinned as the card represented Umbridge. The next card would indicate her fate. He turned it over too. His grin changed to a smirk, as the card indicated she would be in pain. He turned over the next card, the one who would inflict it would be…

A king?

His eyes narrowed and Marik laughed. "She must've done something to piss the Pharaoh off," Marik noted. Bakura shook his head. "What could she have done to annoy him?" Marik shrugged his shoulders. Yes, it would be interesting to see how things played out indeed. Bakura could follow in the foul priest's footsteps and challenge Umbridge right then and there, but he was more calculated than that. She would pay for insulting divination.

The next class they had was DADA. Yugi left Runes with a nervous ball in the pit of his stomach, thinking about the tablet. He had easily concluded that Hermione had picked it up, but he was unsure of what she would do with it, or the knowledge it contained.

Umbridge strutted to the front of the room, and gave them a patronizing grin. "Good afternoon class. Wands away. Turn to page 19 and begin reading chapter two."

The class deflated and the few hopeful students put their wands away sadly. Mahaad and Hermione shared a glance. Neither of them opened their books, hands raised. Umbridge thinking she had learned her lesson walked to the front row and crouched down by them.

"Do you have a question Miss Granger?" Hermione lowered her hand.

"I've read chapter two," she reported.

"Then move on to chapter three, dear."

"I've read the whole book."

"Well then read it again. You obviously read it too quickly to understand it." Umbridge turned away from her to address Mahaad, missing Hermione's shocked expression.

"I've read the whole book as well, professor," Mahaad said.

"What does Slinkhard say about counterjinxes in chapter fifteen?"

"He says that coutnerjinxes are names people give their spells to make them sound more acceptable." Against her will, Umbridge raised her eyebrows impressed with the reading abilities of a backwater Egyptian.

"I disagree," Mahaad stated, meeting her gaze with a challenging one of his own.

"You do?" Umbridge raised an eyebrow.

"Jinxes can be useful when used properly."

"Oh really? Well let me remind you Mr. Ishtar that it is Mr. Slinkhard's opinion that matters in my classroom and not that of some foreign teenager!" her nostrils flared in anger.

Mahaad's expression remained stoic. "So, the fact that I come from a different land than you, makes my opinion invalid?" He asked.

Umbridge gave an airy laugh. "You are a teenager Mr. Ishtar. You have no idea what the world outside of this school is like. Now be a good little boy and read chapter two like the rest of the class. Your peers have received poor instruction in previous years and I am here to fix that."

Mahaad dropped his gaze and opened his book dully.

"Lupin was a much better teacher than you are!" Harry cried angrily.

Umbridge turned to look at Harry with a gleeful smile on her face. "Dangerous half-breeds can't be good teachers, dear. You are safe with me. Do you honestly expect to be attacked in my classroom?" She asked. Harry tapped his chin with a finger pretending to think.

"Yes, I do. Professor Quirrell had Voldemort sticking out of his head. Lockhart tried to erase my memory, and last year Mad-Eye used the Unforgiveables on us!" Harry's chest heaved as he shook with anger.

"Detention Potter! For another week!"

That night after dinner, Hermione sat in her favorite armchair by the fire with an ever-present book resting on the arm. She was deep in thought as she stared into the fire. She was thinking about Umbridge's comments about foreign wizards. She didn't quite know what to think of Mahaad's challenge to Umbridge. On the one hand it was brave of him to stand up to their 'professor,' but it was also foolish for risking another detention, when they were obviously powerless to change her horrendous teaching methods.

So far, her research about Egyptian magic hadn't turned up too much useful information. But she would keep searching. The Hogwarts library hadn't failed her yet.

She reached into her bag and pulled out her tablet for their Akkadian homework. She stared at the characters for a moment before flipping the pages of her lexicon and began translating it. She quickly discovered that this wasn't the second tablet of Sennacarib's Annals that they were supposed to be working on.

She furrowed her brow and opened her lexicon, determined to discover what the tablet said. After almost an hour of painstaking work, and several mistranslations, that she had to fix, she finally set down her quill.

She reread her finished translation:

Master Muto,

This humble servant bow himself before his lord seven times, seven times. I am like the dust beneath your feet, my lord. You are the sun that gives light to all the land.

May I have your permission my lord, to renew my oath?

Your humble servant,

Mahaad.

Author's Notes:

Sorry this has taken me awhile to get up. I moved recently and I've been busy with school. Also, thank you for reading, following, and or favoriting this story! It has over 50 reviews, and 10,000 views!

Lumigo akvo9504: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

YumiStar: Yeah, Snape can be mean when he wants to be. Unfortunately, Crabbe doesn't know that.

Guest: I hope this was a fast enough update for you.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Identity and Retribution

Hermione settled back into her chair, her mind buzzing with the contents of the letter. On one hand the contents of the letter would seem to indicate that Mahaad was Yugi's _servant_ , which seemed rather unlikely. On the other hand, Mahaad could have simply been practicing writing the standardized forms they'd been reading about in Akkadian. Her mind was still troubled, but as Ron approached her, she quickly shoved her translation in her bag for another time. She figured Ron wanted to bug her because Harry was in detention with Umbridge.

Yami looked up from his homework and stretched, having just taken control from Yugi. Maahaad was hunched over his own pile of homework, his quill scratching against the parchment as he copied out a passage.

"Mahaad, might I have a word?" Mahaad's head snapped up. "Of course."

Mahaad rose and his joints protested after sitting in one place for so long. Yami rose as well and led his servant out of the noisy common room and into a unused classroom. Mahaad looked at him expectantly. The Pharaoh let out a long sigh.

"You've probably been wondering why I haven't played a Shadow Game with Umbridge yet," the Pharaoh began, his eyes searching Mahaad's face for a reaction. The priest blinked.

"It is not my place to question you, my king," Mahaad replied, his eyes refusing to meet his master's amethyst gaze.

"Regardless, I have thought a lot about the woman's offenses, and they can't be ignored. I've consulted with the calendar of luck and unlucky days, waiting for the proper time to strike. The past few days have been red, unlucky days." Mahaad nodded, he too monitored the calendar, even though he had the most important dates committed to memory.

"I've conferred with Yugi and even though he doesn't like the decision, he understands my reasoning. I've decided that we will Game Umbridge tonight, once Harry gets back from detention."

Mahaad's eyes widened. "We, my Pharaoh?" The Pharaoh nodded.

"Yes, you will be included in the Game. I may be the one pronouncing judgement, as is my right, but you are the one she made bleed. I intend to use the Magician of Black Chaos instead of the Dark Magician."

"As you wish." Mahaad closed his eyes. He wouldn't burden his king with his preferences, but he didn't like the way the ritual "Dedication Through Light and Darkness" changed him. It drew him away from ma'at and toward chaos. But, as always, he would do his Pharaoh's bidding.

The duo returned to the common room and began their homework again. Mahaad had a hard time focusing. Normally when the Pharaoh challenged someone to a Game it was more spontaneous and Mahaad would have to react to whatever happened. Despite the fact he had advanced warning he found that he was both nervous and excited. It would be the first time in months he would return to the Shadow Realm. Mahaad glanced at Hermione who smiled at him form her chair near the fire. She set down her things and walked over to him, looking troubled.

'Mahaad, could I speak with you for a moment?" She asked him. The magician looked up and felt even more nervous. Mahaad shifted his gaze and noted that Yugi had taken over again, and was engrossed in his History of Magic homework.

"Sure," he replied. He stood and followed her to the same classroom he had been in with the Pharaoh not too long before.

They took seats opposite one another. Mahaad leaned forward and waited politely for her to begin. She pulled the tablet out of her robes. Mahaad's throat went dry and his stomach clenched.

"I translated this tablet, and I wonder. Is it true?" She asked, brushing a strand of hair of her face.

Mahaad felt a light blush on his cheeks. Hermione noted it. "You weren't just practicing lines, were you?" Her tone was even, yet curious. Mahaad swallowed nervously.

"No, I wasn't," he admitted.

Then came the damning question. "Are you Yugi's servant?"

Mahaad nodded slowly. He found himself, relieved to share this burden with someone else. He dropped his gaze to his hands which were folded neatly in his lap. Hermione rested her hand on top of his, sending an electric current through him.

He raised his head to meet her gaze.

"Yes, I am," he admitted softly.

"Yugi saved my life. I owe him a debt that can't be repaid, but I tried anyway by becoming his servant." He figured it was probably best to reveal as few details as possible. Hermione's brown eyes softened. Mahaad look more vulnerable than Hermione had seen him before.

"That must have been hard for you," she acknowledged. Mahaad dropped his gaze again, thinking about the day he saved his prince from the snake in the garden. Hermione squeezed his hand reassuringly, bringing his mind back to the present. He shifted his hand to interlace their fingers together, and looked up again. She smiled nervously at him, and he returned the smile weakly.

Hermione wanted to press him for more details but didn't. She was intuitive enough to realize that he would talk when he was ready and not before. She had many questions buzzing around in her mind. Chief among them was, 'If Mahaad is Yugi's servant when if at all, did Yugi start learning magic from him?' Hermione resolved to keep this knowledge to herself for the time being.

"I promise Mahaad, your secret is safe with me. But I want you to know you can talk to me any time," she affirmed, her eyes holding determination.

"Thank you," Mahaad replied sincerely. He released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"I'd better get back," Hermione said rising and pulling Mahaad to his feet as well. Mahaad's face fell slightly. She smiled, a smile that reached her eyes, and she leaned her head up towards his.

Mahaad's heart started racing. He could smell her floral perfume, and feel her breath on his face. She planted a quick kiss on his cheek and she blushed deeply before giving his hand a final squeeze and scurrying out the room.

Mahaad stood here stunned, his palms sweaty. He wanted to call her back, but he didn't. He brushed a hand to the cheek Hermione had kissed, a dorky grin spreading across his face. He wanted to shout for joy. Taking on Umbridge would be easy. He remained there rooted to the spot soaking it all in. He eventually came to his senses and headed back to the common room.

He flipped a page of his textbook as he settled in to do his homework, smiling.

/What's gotten into him?/ Yugi asked.

/He's happy about something./ The Pharaoh noted.

Yugi was about to ask him when the door swung open and Harry entered the room. Mahaad quickly stood and intercepted Harry before he could get to his friends. Mahaad's eyes droppedto the blood-soaked scarf tied clumsily around the teen's hand. Mahaad mutely handed him a jar of heading balm. Harry took it gratefully before walking over to Ron and Hermione and launching into a tirade.

Yami took over and rose, giving Mahaad a look. The magician rose too, shutting his book.

Yami watched the Golden Trio for a moment before waving Mahaad forward. They quickly ducked out, wanting to remain unseen. "You'd better hurry back! I don't want to stay up all night waiting for you!" The Fat Lady shouted after them.

Mahaad noted the Pharaoh's determined glint in his eye, reflected in the torchlight as they walked. Mahaad was itching to ask what sort of Game the Pharaoh had in mind for Umbridge but didn't voice his questions. He knew how important the Pharaoh's alone time was and besides he might be talking to Yugi as well using the mind link.

The Pharaoh led the way toward Umbridge's office, navigating the maze-like castle with its ever changing staircases easily. Mahaad realized that in part why the Pharaoh seemed unfazed by the staircases, was that he had spend countless hours wandering around the labyrinth of the Millennium Puzzle.

As they stepped off one particular staircase, a small shadow moved toward them. Ms. Norris. She rounded the corner and gazed at them with her lamp like eyes. She meowed loudly and started toward them.

The Pharaoh ran down the opposite corridor. Mahaad on his tail. They kept running down the hall. As the sprint was easier than Yami expected, he made a mental note to thank Mahaad for the physical training they had been doing with Neville. Luckily for them, they were almost near Umbridge's office.

Mr. Filch's voice echoed off the surrounding walls. "They can't be far now, my sweet, we will find them…"

At long last they arrived at her office, and Yami pulled to a stop. Yami turned to Mahaad. "Return to the Shadow Realm, and await my orders."

Mahaad inclined his head briefly and vanished. He reappeared in Yami's Deck Nation in the Shadow Realm to wait. He kept out of sight as he didn't want to be distracted.

Yami squared his shoulders and knocked urgently on Umbridge's door. He only had to wait a moment before the door was flung open and Umbridge grinned at him, obviously expecting someone else. When he looked down at him, he expression became gleeful. She beckoned him inside.

"Ah, Mr. Muto, you've seen the error of your ways, have you?' She asked sweetly, as she moved to her desk and pulled a long quill out of a drawer and set it on the desk.

"Hardly. I'm here to ensure you are judged for your crimes," his voice had lost he high innocent tone she normally associated with him.

His eyes seemed sharper and blood red in the torchlight. "Now look here. I am a ministry trained official—" Yami's laughter sent chills down her spine.

"Yes, but I am Pharaoh. PENATLY GAME!"

A bright glow came from underneath his robes and an eye appeared on his forehead. The shadows from the fire seemed to come alive and envelop the room in a purple fog-like mist. She screamed.

In the Slytherin common room Bakura grinned wickedly as he felt someone tap into the Shadows. The Tomb Robber clicked his tongue.

Author's Notes: Sorry this has taken me so long to update! I've been busy with school. I should have some more time to write over the break. This is my first time really writing anything close to a kissing scene, but I want to push my limits as a writer.

Review Responses:

YumiStar: I know. I wanted to draw out the suspension and have the gang discover things in pieces. Hopefully it worked!

Lumigo akvo9504: That's true curiosity killed the cat. Hopefully you liked what I did with this interaction.

Drakon45: In my outline I wasn't entirely sure where to put the Shadow Game with Umbridge. I also think the Pharaoh would be a bit more level-headed since he regained his memories, which I attributed it to the calendar of luck and unlucky days.

Guest: That's a good observation. Yugi sure wears his uniform a lot.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Game

Mahaad tensed slightly as he gained his bearings, quickly adjusting to the dim light of the Shadow Realm. He closed his eyes savoring the familiar weight of his robes and armor. The fog-like purple mist was cool against his exposed skin. He meditated calmly before opening his eyes again and chanted, " _Uja'au en iten Usha…_ " _Dedication Through Light and Darkness..._ The top of his staff glowed, and the light soon engulfed him. When the light faded he had transformed himself into the Magician of Black Chaos. He spun his staff a few times, adjusting to the was heavier weight. His hair was longer now, wild and black. He smiled ruefully to himself, Mrs. Weasley wouldn't approve. His skin was blue, and his robes had been replaced with a dark blue, skin-tight suit accented by _pink_ buckles.

But the worst changes were in the mental ones. It was easier for him to get distracted and make foolish decisions when chaos was allowed more access to his mind. He said a prayer to Lord Horus, but was forced to cut it short when he felt the familiar tug at his navel, his signature summon. _It's time._ In an eyeblink he appeared at his king's side. Mahaad crossed his arms and smirked faintly as he extended his staff toward Umbridge whose eyes widened in shock. Despite the late hour, she still wore her pink cardigan with her extravagant floral robes. The Pharaoh stood erect in his black Hogwarts robes, and radiated power. The Eye glowing on his forehead and the Millennium Puzzle shone, accented against his black robes. The Pharaoh crossed his arms as well, his eyes flint. Umbridge paled at the Mahaad's impled threat and whipped her wand out of her robes. She hurled a spell, a jet of red light, at Mahaad, but the magician dodged it lazily and raised his other hand in response from an almost imperceptible nod from the Pharaoh.

Umbridge's wand flew backwards over her head and out of her reach.

Umbridge squeaked, her lower lip trembling, while Yami's lips curled. "Now you will pay for your crimes against the students of Hogwarts! We will play a game, if you lose, the Shadows will feast on your soul!" Yami growled. "If you somehow manage to win, you escape with your life." The blood drained from her toad-like face at that.

"That's not fair!" She protested, glancing around nervously for her wand.

Yami ignored her outburst. "I will be subject to the same rules. The game is simple, you must first select a partner to assist you in your task—" Two other monsters appeared on either side of Mahaad, the Curse of Dragon, and Celtic Guardian, dressed in his usual armor.

"—since I challenged you, you pick first," the Pharaoh ordered. He exuded a royal bearing that had been honed after years of unquestionable authority. Immediately Umbridge pointed her stubby ringed finger at the Celtic Guardian. Mahaad could sense the warrior's eye roll as he walked up beside her, the edge of his broadsword resting across his shoulders. She glanced contemptuously at Mahaad, who maintained his stoic expression.

"Very well. I choose the Magician of Black Chaos!" Yami said pointing at Mahaad who inclined his head briefly as the Curse of Dragon vanished.

"Now, I will explain the rules. Pay attention, _Professor_ , I'm only going to say them once." An enormous stone maze emerged from the ground in front of them, the entrance facing them. "We will enter the maze at the same time and our partners will guide us and if you follow their instructions you will be safe."

A giant clock set to 20 minutes coalesced in the air above the maze.

Umbridge's eyes widened. "That's not fair! If you designed the maze you know how to get out!" She shrieked, her voice rising high than normal.

The king's amethyst eyes bore into hers. "I didn't create the maze. And even if I did I am bound by the same rules as you. Begin!"

The clock started its countdown and the Pharaoh shifted his gaze expectantly to Mahaad who rushed forward to outpace his king as he entered the maze. Mahaad discovered that he instinctively knew how to avoid the traps within. Yami remained a few paces behind the magician, making Mahaad a bit self-conscious.

A shriek and a curse came from behind them. The Pharaoh laughed darkly while Mahaad frowned. His king had placed himself in Mahaad's hands and he wasn't going to let his king down. _I can't afford to be distracted._

They wandered in silence for a few minutes until they approached the first obstacle. A checkered tile pattern extended several hundred feet in front of them, in a random pattern of small white squares and large black ones. Mahaad warned, "Only step on the white ones," The Pharaoh nodded curtly and obeyed, darting forward onto the first white tile. Mahaad followed closely behind. When they finished and turned a corner Pharaoh hung back, while Mahaad picked the second from the left fork and ran forward.

They continued along through the maze, Mahaad taking the lead in the many confusing twists and turns. Time flowed different in the maze, and the Pharaoh glanced at his servant, and Mahaad felt his king's eyes on him. "Soon," he promised.

Silence reigned in the maze, the only sound was their footfalls, and the soft clank of Mahaad's armor.

The next trial involved a large dragon blocking their path, that roared a challenge at them. Mahaad started down the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with a scowl and relayed his instructions. "You must walk toward the Dragon, with your left foot forward. Then accept an attack. You must go first, and I will follow."

Even though Yami trusted Mahaad, he couldn't stop the prickle of sweat down his neck. Despite his fears, he wore a confident expression. He held his breath as Blue-Eyes charged her attack. The Pharaoh winced as the white ball of light collided with him. It didn't hurt and when he opened his eyes again the Dragon was gone, the path clear. The Pharaoh turned to Mahaad who inclined his head briefly, after enduring his own defeat at Kisara's hands.

Mahaad glanced up at the clock and started. They only had four minutes left! Mahaad's stomach clenched and his palms sweated, making it harder to grip his staff. _I wonder how Umbridge is doing?_ He was pulled from his thoughts as the Pharaoh plunged ahead into the heart of the maze.

The Celtic Guardian was frustrated.

Did this woman even speak English?

The elvin warrior rammed his sword into the packed dirt of the maze floor, point first. They had only been partners for a few minutes. She gave him a patronizing look, that made his stomach roll. "Ah, I see you've finally seen reason and have decided to carry me across." The warrior rolled his eyes. Umbridge reached into her pocket before her face darkened.

"No," he stated.

"You must cross the tiles by only stepping on the white ones." Just to irritate her, he repeated himself in Assyrian, Egyptian and Gaelic. After an agonizingly long time, she dashed across the tiles. She accidently stepped on a red one and she vanished with a _pop_. She reappeared at the entrance of the maze, and screamed in frustration. Karim reappeared at her side, sword in hand, his chest heaving. _That's the one emotion we share!_

Umbridge's second attempt was better. She looked gloatingly at her monster companion. Karim easily leapt from one title to the other in a fraction of the time it took her.

They approached the second trail and she screamed. "Kill it!" She ordered hysterically and tried to shove the warrior into the dragon.

"I can't kill it," he said flatly. Karim told he what to do. But she refused to do anything until he had given her his sword. Karim laughed so hard it made his sides hurt as she struggled forward with his broadsword. He raised an eyebrow, she actually followed his instructions this time.

Karim easily fell into stride with her after she got blasted by Blue-Eyes. He smiled. _That had been a sight to see!_ He glanced at the clock in the sky. They only had two minutes left.

They raced forward in the direction Karim indicated. Their final obstacle lay ahead of them. Two paths lay in front of them. One was devoid of obstacles and appeared to lead the way out. The one of the left was shrouded in darkness and terrible growling came from within that made the hair on the back of Karim's neck stand on end.

"Take the path to the left!" Kairm screamed, and the clock counted down to its final few seconds. Umbridge froze for a second before ignoring his cry and sprinting as fast as her stubby legs would take her toward the exit. She ran into an invisible barrier and fell backwards. The timer beeped and disappeared.

The maze vanished around them slowly and Mahaad and the Pharaoh emerged from the Shadows in front of them.

"You fail! Despite my orders, you refused to follow the rules. Your soul is now forfeit to the Shadows," the king replied coldly. His back was straight as he slowly walked toward her with a red glint in his eyes. He raised his hand and Umbridge shrank back, her heart pounding in her chest. Her robes were torn in several places and she backed up, tripping over her own feet. Her hair was a mess and was caked in dirt and leaves. Her chest was heaving and her eyes wide.

As one Mahaaad and the Pharaoh launched their attacks and they slammed into her, lifting her off the ground and pushing her back. She screamed in tortured agony, as the attacks engulfed her.

"MIND CRUSH!" Yami commanded.

Umbridge's scream was cut off abruptly as she pitched forward and fell to the ground with a sickening thud, he robes smoking, her eyes sightless. The Pharaoh turned to the Celtic Guardian, as he narrowed his eyes at Umbridge's form. "Karim, clean up this….mess," the Pharaoh ordered, prodding her soulless body with his boot.

Author's Notes:

Sorry it has taken me so long to update! As usual, I have been busy with school, and my sister is getting married in a couple of weeks! I have over 17,000 views for this story. That is incredible. Thank you for reading this! I also know I have typos and other errors in previous chapters, I will go back and fix them when I have time.

Review Responses:

YumiStar: I hope you enjoyed this. It was hard for me to write this chapter.

lumigo akvo9504: I hope you liked it.

Guest: Yes, Umbridge gets what she deserves.

Suzululu4moe:

Chap 1: I like to think they could have been a couple.

Yeah, I thought it would be interesting to have him have a run in with Bakura.

Chap 2: I think she is probably too old for Hogwarts. I justify Mahaad going because he can alter his magical signature and can make it weaker than he actually is. I think that would be a precaution he would take, given, 'one can never be too cautious.'

Yeah, Mahaad's a bit conflicted at the moment.

Chap 3: I don't think Mahaad appreciates the fact that the Greeks conquered Egypt, in addition to the whole Alexander the Great fiasco. Alexander conquers Egypt, stays for 10 months and then goes off conquering the rest of the world and then dies.

Chap 4: Yeah, they don't know that. Appearances can be deceiving. The wizards just think Bakura is a young untrained wizard.

Chap 5: Yeah, it just seems to fit so well.

I hadn't thought of that. Good idea. Neither of them know who they are messing with.

Chap 6: Yeah, I didn't really think about that. Malfoy could have just said a random Asian country, and got lucky picking Japan.

Chap 7: Yeah, I wanted to change things up and as far as I know, no one else has had Ishizu teach Runes.

Yep, he's still loyal.

Chap 8: Head lice would be bad!

I think the Pharaoh either would ship them or at the very least he would tease Mahaad about it.

I would think some of the Muggle-borns would recognize him.

Chap 9: Bakura can be good to have around at times.

Yeah, but languages are fun! And I don't see Ishizu going really hard on them. I think she would be fair but strict.

Chap 10: Marik and Bakura make quite the dynamic duo.

I wouldn't think he would want to draw attention to himself, the first week of school.

Chap 12: Yeah, that's a good question.

Chap 13: Good point. That would be interesting to see what Ishizu did when she's not teaching.

Chap 16: Good question.

Chap 17: Good question. Most tablets are small about the size of a hand.

Chap 18: Yeah, I think Bakura would have been happier to Game her himself, but he would still be happy that she got punished. And I have no idea god to actually read tarot cards.

I hope you were satisfied with my explanation.

Chap 19: Yeah, haha. I think Mahaad would be interested in more reflective types.

Yeah, that is what I am planning on for now is for then to talk about it more. Yeah, I'll be honest I never saw Ron and Hermione working out. I see her more with Harry than Ron. I don't really have very many other pairings figured out, and I'm not very good at writing romance.

Guest: I hope I updated fast enough for you.

PrincessAmerica101: Thank you, that means a lot to me. Their relationship is my favorite thing to explore. I think that's how the Pharaoh would respond. He is possessive of his friends and things that belong to him. In my headcanon, Yami might have went a bit overboard in gaming Umbridge after the detention, but I think it had more to do with the fact that Yami felt guilty about Mahaad always sacrificing himself. I hope you enjoy what I have in store.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Aftermath

The Shadow Realm vanished around them and the ugly cats on the walls stared reprovingly at them. Mahaad changed and felt his skin heat up for a second before he changed back into his Hogwarts robes. Yami smiled and the Puzzle flashed. Yugi emerged and wide-eyed. He looked at Umbridge and shuddered. "Let's get out of here." They began the long walk back to the Gryffindor common room. "May I ask a question?" Mahaad asked, as he scanned the hallway warily.

Yugi turned to look at him. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Why do people touch their lips to someone else?" Yugi stopped dead in his tracks, nonplussed before laughing. Mahaad stared at him, his eyebrows knit together, as if Yugi had grown another head. Yugi laughed so hard he clutched his sides, gasping for breath. When he regained control, he noted Mahaad's confused expression.

"You mean kissing right?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. What is kissing?"

Yugi rubbed the back of neck. "Kissing is what people do when they like each other."

"Don't they touch noses?"

Yami phased out of the Puzzle, his arms folded, looking a bit tired. "No, they don't, not in the Egyptian sense at least. Yugi in Egypt people kiss using their noses, they press them together and breath together. Whereas now, young people press their lips together to show romantic interest." The Pharaoh explained in a business-like tone. His expression changed to a conspiratorial smile. "Why do you ask?"

Mahaad felt the heat rise in his cheeks. "Hermione kissed me on the cheek before the Game. I was confused because then she blushed and ran away."

"That is a good sign, it means she likes you. Do you like her?"

Mahaad shrugged. "I don't know," he confessed.

Mahaad was spared having to elaborate further by their arrival at the Gryffindor Tower.

The next morning Mahaad woke up early and decided to finish some homework. Over the course of the next hour students started heading to breakfast. "Mahaad." The magician looked up in alarm to see Ron standing next to his table. The red-head shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Hermione wants to talk to you, me, Harry and Yugi, before we go down to breakfast."

"Thank you," Mahaad said as he wiped his hands on his robes. He rose and followed Ron to where the others were waiting for them in the armchairs by the fire. Mahaad licked his lips as he waited for someone to speak.

Harry turned his attention to Hermione, who looked around at everyone. "Well, I've been thinking, maybe we could do Defense Against the Dark Arts ourselves," she stated, biting her lip. Ron snorted, "And give ourselves more homework?" he demanded. Hermione blushed lightly. Mahaad cocked his head, Yugi nodded slowly. Harry looked intrigued by the idea. Ron balled his fists. "Do you even care that it's not even been three weeks and Harry and I are already behind on our homework?" he demanded. Hermione met his gaze.

"This is more important than that!" Ron gaped at her. Harry's jaw dropped. "Did you really just say that?" Ron challenged.

"Of course it is!" she shot back.

"Don't be a fool Ron," Mahaad snapped.

"Education must be applicable in the read world for it to have any lasting value," he interjected. Hermione gave Mahaad a grateful look. Ron's expression darkened.

"What do you want us to do Hermione? Look up jinxes and practice them on our own?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione stated forcefully. "We just need a proper teacher."

"I agree with you Hermione, but I don't think any of our teachers would tutor us," Harry said.

"Professor Ishtar may be willing to help," Yugi suggested.

"I was thinking Harry could teach us," Hermione said.

Mahaad nodded slowly. _Although I know Professor Ishtar would assist us if the Pharaoh asked her_.

Harry held up his hands. "I can't teach you," he protested.

"You're the best in our year at Defense, mate," Ron said.

"No, I'm—"

"—You've done things out there Harry!" Hermione said waving her hand toward the window. "You've fought You-Kknow-Who!"

"That was all luck. I always had help!" Harry protested.

Ron and Hermione laughed.

"You don't know what it's like to face him! When it comes down to it you only have a second to make decision that could mean life and death!"

"That's why we need you Harry," Hermione said. "Will you at least consider it?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded slowly. "Let's get some breakfast." They filed out and headed to the Great Hall. There were still a lot of people at breakfast and it was packed and noisy. They found spots at the Gryffindor table and started eating. Ron nudged Yugi in the ribs and pointed to the staff table, his cheeks stuffed with food. He tried to speak and swallowed hid food quickly.

"Look! Umbridge isn't here," he said happily.

"Ron, she probably already left for class. We were late to breakfast," Hermione stated.

Mahaad felt his stomach tighten.

Word hadn't spread yet.

Mahaad had a hard time concentrating in class that morning. Between the Shadow Game the night before and his homework load, he was tired.

The mood in the Great Hall had shifted by lunch. Students were gathered in groups and were whispering together. Both Fred and George walked up to their little brother, grinning. Ron stabbed his fork into his chicken. "What are you so happy about?" he demanded. "We have some interesting news for you—" Fred began.

"—But if you don't want to hear it. We can find other people to talk to," George finished.

"What?" Ron grumbled.

"Umbridge didn't show up for our DADA class this morning, so we waited around a bit and then left. As far as we can tell no one has seen her."

Hermione drew her eyebrows together. "That's odd. I've never heard of something like that happening before."

Harry's face broke out into a grin. "Maybe she left!"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up Harry. She might've just had some Ministry business to deal with," Hermione countered.

"What if Sirius Black attacked her?" Neville interjected and blushed when everyone in the group turned to look at him. Mahaad shrugged.

"What do you guys think?" Neville asked Mahaad and Yugi. "I'm not sure. Isn't it a bit too early to know for sure?" Yugi asked.

"It would be hard for someone to attack the castle, right? It says in _Hogwarts: A History_ —"

Ron slammed a fist on the table, making the silverware jump. "Not you too! Did Hermione tell you to read that book?" he demanded.

Mahaad continued cutting his fruit. "Yes, she suggested it. Is there something wrong with it?" he asked.

Ron shook his head and refused to look at Mahaad for the rest of lunch. Mahaad glanced at Hermione and briefly made eye contact. Butterflies swarmed in his stomach as he speared a cucumber.

Ishizu basked in the sunlight. She spread her arms, soaking it all in. There was a gentle breeze that tugged playfully at her robes. She crossed the open courtyard and returned to the castle.

She was heading toward the library to retrieve a book when she spotted her brother walking the other way down the hall.

"Greetings sister," he said.

"Hello Marik," she said, moving out of the flow of students down the corridor.

"I was on my way to find you," he said as he led her to a less crowded area. "I have a letter from Odion." She still thought he looked strange in his black Hogwart's robes, they reminded her of his time as leader of the Ghouls. He reached into his bag and handed her a papyrus letter sealed with wax.

She accepted it mutely, eyeing it carefully. "The seal's been tampered with," she frowned.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Turn it over."

She did and found that it had been stamped, 'Passed inspection by the High Inquisitor.'

Her lips pulled farther down. She thanked Marik and returned to office instead. She opened the letter and pulled out a sheet of papyrus. Odion's cursive Arabic was scrawled across the page. She read the contents and set the letter down when she finished. The Egyptian government still thought she could fulfill her duties as the Supreme Councilor of Antiquities. They had contacted Odion wondering what to do about an exhibit coming up. She rubbed her temples and started a reply.

A polite knock sounded on Ishizu's office door. Her chair scraped on the floor as she rose and opened the door swung open to reveal the Pharaoh! The Pharaoh wore his black Hogwarts robes, and had his bag slung over his shoulder, a tablet clutched in his other hand. He smiled at her. She inclined her head respectfully. "My Pharaoh," she acknowledged. "Ishizu. May I come in?"

"Of course." She silently stepped aside to admit him. Her gaze fell to the tablet he held. "Do you need help with a translation?" she asked. He smiled ruefully, and rubbed the back of his head, his eyes darting around her office.

"Yes," the Pharaoh replied as he took a seat at the desk. She drew a chair alongside his. "Well let's see," she said softly. The Pharaoh set the tablet on the desk between them. Ishizu studied it carefully, and raised an eyebrow. "Mahaad couldn't help you with this?" she asked curiously.

The Pharaoh shifted his weight, making the chair squeak. "I don't want to bother him with every problem I have," he replied glancing at the Egyptian. She tilted her head, considering his response.

"Fair enough," she allowed, her eyes dancing with mirth. Ishizu's heart started beating faster. She had rarely been this close to the Pharaoh before. She swallowed.

Ishizu picked up the tablet with her long slender fingers. She pointed to the first line. "Can you read any of this line?" she asked.

"Yes," he said leaning forward and squinting at the small line of text. He pointed toward sign at the end of the line. "That is the name of the god Anu."

She nodded approvingly. "How do you know that?" She asked.

"The sign after it is the sign for the divine," he elaborated.

They continued working on the tablet, progressing through some of the more difficult grammar.

As soon as they finished, the Pharaoh stretched. "May I ask a question?" she asked, glancing at him.

He smiled playfully. "You just did, but you may ask another."

Ishizu felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "Why did you choose this particular text, my Pharaoh?"

"I want more practice with religious texts." He glanced at the clock and stood. "Thank for your help, but I better get going." He moved to the door. "And Ishizu?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Yes, my Pharaoh?" Ishizu asked. Her shoulders slumped forward and she bit her lip.

"When we are alone, you may address me as 'Atem.'"

Ishizu's blush deepened and the Pharaoh raised an eyebrow.

"As you wish, my Ph—" He looked at her expectantly. "—Atem," she finished.

He smiled again and then left.

Author's Notes: I know not much happened in this chapter, but I hope it was at least somewhat entertaining. And random fact, the Egyptian word for 'kiss' really is written with a nose next to it instead of a mouth.

Review Responses:

Guest: I'm glad you like it so far.

YumiStar: Yeah, poor Celtic. Yami should owe him. He always seems to get the short end of the stick, getting sacrificed all the time too… :p

Suzululu4moe: You're welcome, thanks for all your comments. Yeah, that would be some crazy culture shock for Mahaad!

lumigo akvo9504: I'm glad you liked it! The game was hard for me to write.

PrinceessAmerica: Yeah, Yami should owe Karim or something. I love the relationship between Mahaad and Atem. I think Atem would be overprotective of Mahaad since he just regained his memories not too long ago. I'm glad! Don't worry. Hermione and Mahaad will have more talks about master—servant relationships.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22; Beginning of Dumbledore's Army

The rest of the day passed quickly. At dinner, Dumbledore rose and stood at the podium. The normal chatter of the Great Hall died as the Headmaster released a cracker from the end of his wand. "Good evening. I know some of you are wondering where Professor Umbridge was during classes today. She has fallen ill and has been taken to St. Mungo's for treatment. Those of you who would have had classes with her will report to class as normal. You will have a substitute for the time being."

Chatter erupted as Dumbledore took his seat. Yugi paled. "What is St. Mungo's?" he asked.

/Yami, what if they can tell you used Shadow Magic on her?/ Worry bled through his tone.

Yami stirred within the Puzzle. /I'll take care of it, Aibou./ Yami sent reassurance down the link.

"It is a magical hospital," Hermione answered, frowning.

"Dumbledore's not telling us something," Harry said darkly. There was a snort from behind him that caused the teen to jump. "You have exceptional observational skills Potter," Bakura snapped.

"No one asked you," Harry retorted.

"You should all be celebrating, that horrible woman is gone," Bakura growled. Bakura's gaze flicked to Yugi.

"Hopefully our next teacher will actually teach us something. We are not children, we don't need a babysitter," Harry said.

For the rest of the night people kept talking about what had happened. "What if it was Sirius Black?" Lavender Brown shrieked in the common room that night.

"If it was Sirius, remind me to thank him, next time I see him." Ron whispered.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed, she stood up and gathered up her books.

"What?" Ron asked, confused.

Hermione ignored him and walked over to the table where Mahaad and Yugi normally worked. Mahaad had been vaguely aware of the conversation as he turned a page of his textbook. Hermione set her books down on the table and drew up a chair. Mahaad started and quickly gathered up some of his clutter, as he liked to spread out, to make room for her. "Good evening Granger-san," Mahaad greeted.

"Hello," she returned. Yugi looked up from his own work. "Hi, Hermione."

"Hello, Yugi."

Yugi noted her tense posture. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Ron is so immature sometimes!" she fumed.

"He's young Hermione. He might grow out of it eventually," Mahaad reassured her. _Or Maybe not. Mana hasn't matured much…_

Hermione shook her head and started on her own homework.

The next day their worst fears were confirmed when they walked into their DADA classroom. Five minutes after class was supposed to start a harassed—looking Professor Binns floated through the chalkboard. Ron scowled for most of class. Harry shook Ron awake at the end of the lesson. "That was horrible!" Ron complained.

"I hope they find a better teacher soon," Maybe Lupin could come back!" Harry said, yawning.

The next two weeks passed without an update on Umbridge's condition or whether they were going to find a more permanent teacher. One thing that Mahaad was looking forward to was their first Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione told them that she had invited anyone who was interested to meet them in the village.

After they passed Filch's inspection, Marik complained, "Why would he be mad about us sneaking stuff out, shouldn't he be more worried about us trying to sneak stuff in?" No one answered him. The day was sunny but windy, whipping their robes.

Mahaad eyed the shops as they walked down the street. They passed a noisy pub called the Three Broomsticks. Mahaad frowned. "Granger-san, why aren't we meeting in there?" he asked indicating the pub.

"I thought that was too crowded. I thought the other pub the Hog's head would be better since its off the beaten track, so to speak." Out of the corner of his eye, Mahaad saw Marik and Ryou shake their heads.

Mahaad wrinkled his nose as they entered the bar. It was a small dingy room that smelled like goats. Candle stubs provided most of the light. There were several hooded figures sipping drinks as they entered. "Are you sure this is a good idea Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I checked the school rules. Homework groups are allowed. And Professor Flitwick said students are allowed to come here."

They walked up to the barman who was wiping a dirty glass, he was tall and looked vaguely familiar. They ordered some butterbeers and retreated to a far table. Mahaad scanned the room, noting the other people in the room and the exit. Just as they got their drinks and Mahaad opened his bottle, a large group of students entered the bar.

Harry's jaw dropped. " _A few people?_ " Harry demanded, rounding on Hermione. Fred ordered 25 more butterbeers for the rest of his companions and they pulled up chairs. "Hi!" Neville beamed, as he took a seat a few away from Mahaad. Cho flashed Harry a smile as she took a chair next to Ron.

"Hi—hi everyone," Hermione began, brushing some lint off her robes. The group's attention shifted to her. Her bushy hair was pulled back away from her face. "I invited you all here because I want to take matters in to our hands. Umbridge wasn't teaching us, and neither is Binns. We need to be properly trained because…" she trailed off, taking a breath.

"Voldemort is back." Most everyone around the table flinched, except some of the Muggle-borns. Harry had to spend the next few minutes defending himself against the doubters.

"Is it true you can produce a patronus?" a girl asked Harry. There was an outbreak of excited murmurs at this news. Mahaad gave Hermione a confused glance. "It is a powerful protection charm," she clarified. He nodded his thanks. Toward the end of the meeting Hermione passed around a piece of parchment for them all to sign. She had to reassure some people that she wouldn't be foolish enough to leave it lying around.

Since Sunday appeared to be one of the last good days of the year, they decided to spend the day outside. While Harry and Ron caught up on homework, Hermione brought her knitting. Mahaad sat not too far away, basking in the sunlight, reading a book.

"Mahaad?" The magician looked up to see Yugi standing over him.

"Yes?" Mahaad asked.

Yugi grinned, his violet eyes dancing with anticipation. "Will you duel me?"

Mahaad raised an eyebrow. "Duel you?" He repeated. "I would be honored to…but I don't have a deck of my own," he said.

Yugi was undeterred. "I haven't dueled in _weeks_!" Yugi exclaimed and then walked over to Hermione.

"Sorry to bother you, Hermione," Yugi said. Hermione who had been sprawled out in the sun, sat up and shielded her eyes from the sun, looking up at Yugi.

"Could you create a replica of this?" he asked as he extended his dueling deck. Hermione cocked her head as she stood up and accepted the cards. "What are these?" she asked.

"Muggle playing cards," Yugi asked. "I used to play this game all the time with my friends, but they aren't here. Can you do it?" he asked, hopefully.

She smiled. "Of course." She set his deck on the ground and pointed her wand at it, muttering a spell, Yugi didn't quite catch, under her breath. Another set of cards appeared next to the first but were a lighter brown than the originals.

"Thank you!" Yugi chirped as Hermione returned to her knitting.

Yugi went to his bag and removed an old school dueling mat from his bag.

Yugi spread the mat out on the grass and Mahaad joined him on the grass, a short distance away from everyone else.

Yugi thrust the duplicate deck at the magician, who accepted it with a wry smile.

"We start with 4000 life points," Yugi said. Mahaad nodded his assent, a wide grin spreading on his face.

"Let's duel!" they said in unison, as they each drew their hands.

Yami phased out of the Puzzle to watch the match. Marik and Ryou had been looking for Yugi earlier to see what he was up to and now watched the duel progress.

Somehow news of the duel spread and several Muggle-borns who had heard of the game had gathered to watch as well. The duel even caught Harry and Ron's attention and they joined the small crowd of spectators. "What's going on?" Ron asked. Colin Creevey turned to him excitedly. "Yugi's dueling!"

"What?" Ron asked, confused.

"Yugi is the world champion in Duel Monsters!" Colin explained.

"Looks pretty boring," Ron stated. Colin wasn't deterred. "In the Muggle-world, they have big stadiums to play in, and they have holographic projects that make the monsters took real!"

Even though both duelists knew the match for was fun, they still took it seriously. Mahaad studied the field before making his next move.

"I attack your Curse of Dragon with my Dark Magician!" Yugi declared. Mahaad smiled faintly as he moved his dragon to the graveyard, accepting the 500-point hit to his life points.

/Be careful Yugi. Mahaad isn't someone to be underestimated. He knows our Deck better than anyone else we have faced./

Yugi nodded. /I will./

The duel was a close one but Yugi won in the end.

"Good duel," Yugi acknowledged.

"You as well."

Yugi was swarmed by dueling fans who wanted his autograph, leaving Mahaad to pick up the cards.

"I've never seen you at any tournaments, are you new to the game?" Colin asked. Mahaad shrugged. "No, I just don't duel very often."

"Well you're playing with the world champion. Yugi is the best!"

Bakura folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at Mahaad, which immediately set the priest on edge.

Even Hermione had been intrigued enough that she observed most of the duel. Harry and Ron thought it was interesting, but they preferred the excitement of a good Quidditch game to a benign card game.

On Monday morning Mahaad entered the common room and noticed a group of students gathered around a large sign that had been placed on the notice board.

"By Order of the High Inquisitor—

All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded. Any Organization, Society, Team, Group or Club, is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge). No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled."

Mahaad felt a slight chill spread through his body. _Did Umbridge survive her Game? Had someone betrayed them?_ This not only meant their defense group was in danger, but the Akkadian study group that consisted of himself, Yugi and Hermione. He wouldn't let either of them fail Akkadian. His stomach did a somersault imagining Hermione in tears over a failed exam.

He tried to push these thoughts aside. He needed to speak to his contacts in the Shadow Realm immediately.

 _Umbridge lost. There was no way she had beaten her Game already, was there?_

Author's Notes: Since I'm on spring break, I updated faster than usual! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading, this story has had almost 20,000 views!

Review Responses:

YumiStar: Good catch! I intended for him to say 'Atem' instead of Yami. Thanks for brining that up, I fixed it.

Suzululu4moe: That's what I was thinking initially! Too bad the Ministry is in denial of Voldemort being back. A Dementor attack would have been the perfect cover story.

lumigo akvo9504: Thanks! I hope it wasn't too disjointed. This is new writing territory for me.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Voldemort Makes a Move

Mahaad quickly withdrew and returned to his dorm and rummaged through his trunk. He withdrew a medium sized copper bowl and a small jar of olive oil. He went into and unused classroom and set the bowl on one of the desks and poured the oil into the bowl.

"Mana!" he intoned.

The oil shimmered and showed his apprentice Mana talking with her friend the Mystical Elf. They laughed at something Mana had said. She was wearing her usual clothing of the Dark Magician Girl. Her blond hair stuck out from her cap and here wand was nowhere in sight.

"Mana!" he called again. His student jumped, her eyes widened. "Sorry, I have to go," Mana apologized to her friend. "This is urgent Mana," Mahaad explained. Mana's bubbly energy dropped, and she nodded. Mana quickly bid farewell to Mystic and ran to another room to get a smaller copper bowl.

"Master! Is everything alright?" she asked, her green eyes wide.

"Everything here is fine. The Pharaoh is fine," he reassured her.

"Mana, I need you to go check the daily reports from the prison and forward them to me. Do you recall the woman the Pharaoh Gamed a little while ago?"

"The one who looks like a pink toad?" She asked.

"Yes. I fear she may have escaped or been released from her Game."

Mana nodded again. "You can count on me Master Mahaad!" she cried. Mahaad gave her a thin smile. The image in the oil shifted as she stood. She scooped up her bowl and ran outside.

She headed for the outskirts of town and through the main gate, the place where those vanquished in Shadow Games were kept. Mahaad watched steadily as Mana shuddered as she approached the gatekeeper, the Black Luster Soldier. He turned his helm toward her and eyed her. He was dressed in his full suit of blue and yellow armor, sword and shield in hand.

"What is your business here apprentice?" he asked her.

"Master Mahaad wants to see the daily prison reports on the woman the Pharaoh Gamed recently."

Several seconds passed. "Very well, wait here." He entered the tall imposing structure and returned a few minutes later with several rolls of papyrus in one hand, his shield in the other, and handed them to her. "Th—thank you," she stammered.

Mana broke the seal on the first one and unrolled it, holding it up to the surface of the oil so Mahaad could read it. Mahaad's eyes darted back and forth as he read the lines of neat hieratic script. "Next," he instructed.

Mana held up the next one for him to see. Mahaad read all the reports up until the one for that morning. "Thank you, Mana. Reseal them with your seal next to mine. Then go ask Black Luster Soldier if you can get visual confirmation on the prisoner."

Mana gulped. "Y—yes Master Mahaad." She slowly walked up to the Black Luster Soldier and returned the scrolls after sealing them and passed on Mahaad's instructions. The warrior crossed his arms. "I can't give your master confirmation unless he is here."

"I am here, Mana is scrying with me," Mahaad said. Mana held up the bowl. The gatekeeper who shook his head. "Magicians," he said ruefully and unlocked the door. He waved her to follow him and led her to the last cell on the right side. Inmates screamed in every cell Mana passed, making her hair stand on end.

The image in the oil shook as Mana held up the bowl to the barred windows of Umbridge's cell. She was laying on her side, looking sickly and pale as she screamed in agony.

"That's all I need Mana, you may go."

The guardian loomed over the bowl. "Just because you are not here Mahaad, doesn't mean the rest of us can't do our jobs."

"My apologies, I just wanted to be certain."

"Mahaad, are you in here?" a new voice broke in, as Yugi entered the classroom Mahaad was in.

"I must go," Mahaad said. "Farewell," Black Luster Soldier replied.

"Who were you talking to?" Yugi asked as he walked up beside Mahaad, fully dressed for the day.

"I talked to my apprentice Mana, and the Black Luster Soldier, I wanted to be sure that Umbridge didn't get free."

Yami phased out of the Puzzle and chuckled. "Why would you think that?"

"There was a notice in the common room about Educational Decree Number 24. It was signed by Umbridge, so I assumed…she was free."

The Pharaoh shook his head. "You worry too much. She will pay for what she did."

"Let's get breakfast!" Yugi interjected, as his stomach growled. Mahaad smiled faintly. "That is something I would expect Taylor-san or Wheeler-san to say," he commented. Yugi grinned. "They've rubbed off on me."

As they entered the Great Hall and took their seats, the owls arrived carrying the daily mail. Hermione was still avoiding Ron, so she took a seat between Yugi and Mahaad, making Mahaad's stomach flutter. An owl delivered the _Daily Prophet_ to Hermione who unfolded it and disappeared from view, accidentally brushing Mahaad's arm making it tingle. Mahaad hid a smile behind his hand as he started eating.

To Yugi's surprise an owl dropped a letter in front of him and he caught it just before it dropped into his cereal. "Who is your letter from?" Hermione asked from behind the paper.

Yugi turned the letter over to see Arabic scrawled on the front. Yugi mouthed the letters as he sounded out the name on the return address. /Yami…/ "It's from a family friend Odion."

"My brother?" Mahaad asked, leaning in toward Yugi.

"Yeah."

Yugi opened the envelope and slid out a folded letter. Yami appeared over Yugi's shoulder and they read Odion's untidy kanji together.

Mahaad sensed the subtle change in Yugi who handed the letter to Mahaad.

 _Yugi,_

 _I can't put much in a letter for fear of it being intercepted. I must speak with you, Mistress Ishtar and Master Marik as soon as possible. My brother Mahaad will know how to contact me."_

 _Your servant,_

 _Odion_

Mahaad's palms got sweaty. Yugi stood. "I need to go talk to Professor Ishtar. Mahaad—"

Yugi didn't need to say more, Mahaad was already on his feet.

"See you soon Granger-san," Mahaad said.

Yugi quickly spotted Marik at the Slytherin table and made his way over. There was an unusual number of students moving around in the Hall this morning. One look at his fellow duelist, Marik rose to meet them.

"We'll fill you in on the way," Yugi told Marik in Japanese, as they headed toward Ishizu's office, the letter still clutched in Yugi's hand.

Yugi knocked urgently. Ishizu opened the door smiling, but the grin slid off her face when she saw their worried expressions. Yugi grimly handed her the letter. She settled into a chair and read it silently. She set it down and turned to Mahaad. "How are you planning on contacting my brother? All the fires are being watched, and you can't apparate in or out."

"Reed pens," Mahaad said. He reached into his bag and pulled out a long thin reed and a Egyptian style scribal palette.

"Do you carry that all the time?" Marik asked.

Mahaad nodded. He set out a fresh roll of papyrus and turned to Yugi. "What do you want to say?"

"'Odion, what is Marik's favorite thing?'"

Mahaad wrote it and as soon as he finished the ink vanished. It was replaced by a single word: 'motorcycles.'

"'We are all here. What is wrong?'"

Odion's words appeared. 'Priest Seth's tomb was opened yesterday…and ransacked.'"

Mahaad felt his stomach drop as a chill seeped into his bones.

The assembled gave a collective gasp of horror. Mahaad's blood turned to ice. If they had damaged his mummy, Seth might be eternally damned. Ishizu covered her mouth with her hand.

The Puzzle flashed. "'Who?!'" The Pharaoh barked.

"'Some people in black robes, brandishing sticks.'"

All eyes turned to the Pharaoh. "'Is his mummy safe?'"

"'It has been damaged.'"

"Shit!" Yami swore. "I am going to Egypt. _Now_. No more of my priests will be harmed by this madman! Voldemort will pay dearly for this!"

"My king!" Mahaad cried. "I know you are upset, we all are. I beg you to consider going after class. It will take time to gather the proper supplies to move the other priests to safety." Mahaad implored.

Mahaad turned to his advisor and gave him an icy glare.

"Fine. I'll going during Akkadian."

Mahaad shook his head. "Please at least consider waiting until after classes are done for the day. It would be much easier to leave unnoticed."

The Pharaoh leaned back in his chair and folded his arms, his gaze still piercing Mahaad.

"Alright but no later," he allowed. "Tell Odion, someone is to personally stay with the mummies until I arrive, or they will be severely beaten." The Pharaoh stood. "Shadi!" he commanded.

The man in the white turban appeared, already kneeling respectfully. "Go find Seth in the Field of Reeds, in the land of the blessed dead. Bring me word on his status immediately."

"As you wish," he man said and vanished through the floor.

"My king. We had better go, we are late for History of Magic," Mahaad whispered.

Yam stood in the center of the small office for a moment before switching places with Yugi. "Thank you," Yugi said as he looked around the room, pausing at each of them in turn. Yugi moved to the door and Mahaad rose to accompany him. Marik waved goodbye as he headed in the opposite direction.

They walked in silence until they reached their classroom and took their usual seats. Hermione shot them worried glances as Binns droned on about war. Hermione started poking Harry until he snapped at her. She pointed to the window. Mahaad looked at where she was pointing and saw an owl perched on the windowsill.

Harry crept to the window, opened it, grabbed his owl and returned to his seat. Harry whispered something to Hermione Mahaad didn't catch. Harry raised his hand. "Professor, I'm not feeling well. I'm going to the infirmary."

Binns acknowledged him briefly, giving him permission. Harry hurried from the room, his snowy white owl, hidden behind his back.

Hermione glanced at Yugi worriedly a few times. _How are we going to explain the letter?_

Mahaad glanced at Yugi who had a faraway look in his eyes. _He must be talking with the Pharaoh._

Class seemed to last forever. Mahaad tried to focus on what Binns was saying, while trying in vain to ignore intruding thoughts about Seth being attacked, Umbridge's decree and what Harry's owl might mean.

Author's Notes:

I was able to get more written before I went back to school; I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it is as bit shorter than normal, this just seemed like a good place to break it. Thanks as always for your support and reviews. They encourage me to keep writing.

Review Responses:

PrincessAmerica101: I hope you liked the random plot twist! Maybe…Umbridge is evil…

Suzululu4moe: That's true. I hadn't thought of that….!

YumiStar: I hope you liked this chapter! Now they have a whole different set of problems to worry about.

lumigo akvo9504: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! I'm not entirely sure, to be honest.

I Hate Snatch Steal: Thanks for reviewing! I think they will, I'm open to suggestions too.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Pharaoh's Countermove

After class was over they headed for the dungeons for potions. Mahaad was still distracted and had to read the instructions several times before acting on them.

"Who was your letter from?" Hermione asked Yugi. As he went to get more salamander blood.

"There has been another attack on a dig site, this time in Egypt," he said solemnly.

"That's terrible!" Hermione said sympathetically.

Yugi nodded and returned to his seat before she could question him further. At the end of potions Harry was given extra homework. Lunch was a welcome relief.

"We are sill continuing on with the defense group," Hermione informed them as they neared the Great Hall.

"That's good," Mahaad replied as they ascended a staircase.

After lunch they split up for classes and Mahaad and the others headed for Akkadian. Mahaad, Hermione and Yugi took their seats. They picked up where they had been the week before on translating as a class. Thankfully this class passed far quicker for Mahaad. As they bell rang, Mahaad and Yugi went to talk to Ishizu.

"We'll catch up with you later Hermione," Mahaad said as she hovered by the door.

"Alright, see you later," Hermione nodded and left the room.

Ishizu swept them into her office and shut the door.

"When are you leaving?" Ishizu asked.

Yami took over. "I want to leave now," the Pharaoh replied.

"May I accompany you?" Mahaad asked hopefully.

The Pharaoh cocked his head. Mahaad fiddled with a thread on his robes.

"Yes, but I want you to go prepare spell in case I decide to bring the mummies here. Their safety is the top priority right now. Wait for my summons. You may go."

"Yes, my king," Mahaad replied. He bowed and left the room, closing the door softy behind him.

Yami turned to Ishizu a tender expression on his face. He sat down and waved her causally into the teacher's chair.

"Ishizu, I vow no more harm will come to your family or my people."

Ishizu looked at him gratefully.

He reached for her hand and squeezed it gently sending a pleasant shock to Ishizu as her heart started racing. He raised her hand and kissed the back of her hand and after giving her hand a final squeeze let it fall.

"Atem," she breathed, blushing.

"I will return soon," he flashed her a playful simile.

"Voldemort will pay for his crimes," he growled, his expression hardening.

He rose, raising a hand and summoned the Shadow Realm. She gazed at him as he stepped through the swirling portal that engulfed him and vanished.

Mahaad had nearly made it back to Gryffindor Tower before Miss Norris, Flich's cat meowed at him. He jumped at the sound and turned to see the cat sauntering up to him. "I'm not doing anything wrong," he declared. _Yet_. Mahaad grabbed a scroll from his trunk and headed to the library to study the necessary spells. He shuddered as he remembered the awful sound of vomit hitting the bottom of a bucket in the common room as Fred and George were demonstrating their joke products.

He had scarcely gone through the spells once when he felt a familiar tug in the pit of his stomach. He packed up his things and ducked behind a bookshelf. After glancing around to make sure he was alone, he vanished.

In an eyeblink he appeared at his Pharaoh's side. The sun was sinking beneath the horizon and warmed his skin. Mahaad quickly surveyed his surroundings, high cliffs rose around them. They were in the Valley of the Nobles standing outside the entrance to a tomb. Odion stood on the other side of the Pharaoh gazing calmly at the cliffs. Both the Pharaoh and Odion wore cream colored robes, making Mahaad feel a bit self-conscious.

The Pharaoh pointed to set of stairs descending into the ground. "Open it," the Pharaoh ordered. Mahaad obeyed and walked down the stairs until he stopped in front of a large slab of granite. Mahaad closed his eyes and focused on the wall of magical energy in front of him. He reached out with his magic and touched the door. A cold wave washed over him, and he gasped.

" _Netek ni aq wepu-her imek renen!"_ _You shall not enter unless you give our name!_

" _Ink bak-ah en Per-aai nesui. Ink fay ha iua'u!" I am a servant of the Pharaoh the king. I am the bearer of the Millennium Ring!_

" _Ink Isis fay ha sah!" I am Isis bearer of the Millennium Necklace!_

" _Ink Shada fay ha ankh!" I am Shada bearer of the Millennium Ankh!_

" _Ink Karim fay ha heh! I am Karim bearer of the Millennium Scales!_

" _Ink Seth fay ha Ia'at!" I am Seth bearer of the Millennium Rod!"_

Mahaad turned to the Pharaoh who walked down to join him.

 _Ink Per-aa Atem sa Ankankanon! Ink fay ha mer! I am Pharaoh Atem son of Ankankanon!_

" _Ink Neb Tawy, Nesu Bity!" I am Lord of the Two Lands, King of Upper and Lower Egypt!_

The voice was silent for a moment.

" _In-mi abiten iiw?" Why do you want to enter?_

" _Ink abii iw iwty ink abii en wedja baku." I want to enter because I was to protect my servants._ The Pharaoh replied.

" _Iiw." Enter_

The Pharaoh stepped forward and raised a hand to the stone in front of him. _"W'peh!" Open!_ The stone vanished. Odion passed the Pharaoh a lit torch, the Pharaoh accepted it and entered the tomb first.

They walked down a corridor lined with paintings. The Pharaoh opened antoher door, revealing a chamber. There was a chamber in front of them and a chamber to the side. The Pharaoh opened the one directly ahead of them. There were five coffins laid side by side. The Pharaoh walked up to them, inspecting them carefully.

"Take all five of them to Hogwarts," Yami ordered.

'My king?" Mahaad asked.

"You heard correctly. Take them to Ishizu. Go. We don't have much time."

Together Mahaad and Odion positioned themselves in front of the smallest coffin belonging to Mana.

"I'm going to tomb and Seth's, meet me there as soon as you finish."

"Yes, sir," Odion replied.

He helped Mahaad lift the coffin as Mahaad closed his eyes and transported them just outside Ishizu's office

She flung open the door and directed them to place the coffin in a corner of the room. Both men vanished again. They moved the others and headed for Yami's tomb in the Valley of the Kings. Yami helped them move his body to Ishizu's office as well.

Once they grabbed Seth's body Yami took hold of the coffin, after dismissing Odion. "Thank you," the Pharaoh said.

They made the final trip and ended up a few corridors too far south. They tried to walk quietly, but soon heard the reproachful meow of Miss Norris.

They picked up the speed down the hall, while being careful not to damage Seth further. Mahaad's heart hammered in his chest. _What if Filch finds us?_ How could they explain why they were wandering around the corridors after hours with a mummy?

Mahaad tried to force himself to breathe slowly. Opposite him, the Pharaoh smiled. "Almost there."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Filch said a handheld lamp illuminating his face. Yami started and almost dropped the coffin. Filch's eyes glinted in the lantern light.

"How are you going to explain this?" He asked them.

Mahaad cleared his throat. "We are taking this for a class," he started.

Filch laughed. "I wasn't born yesterday, boy."

"Yugi! Mahaad! There you are. Good evening Mr. Filch," Ishizu said, stepping into the light. Her eyes swept over them.

"I'm glad you found them, Mr. Filch. I was about to come looking for them. This coffin is for my lesson tomorrow." I would have had them bring it during daylight hours, but it is more respectful to the deceased to move them at night."

Filch opened and closed his mouth several times, his jowls shaking. "If you step out of line again…" he warned as he faded back into the darkness.

Ishizu led the way back to her office. They set Seth's mummy with the others in her private room. Mahaad cast a few protective spells over them. As soon as they entered her office again Shadi appeared, bowing.

"Seth is wounded, but he will make a full recovery once his mummy has been repaired."

"Thank you. You may go," the Pharaoh said.

The man vanished.

"Mahaad, you will be charge of fixing Seth's bandages, but we don't have the proper equipment right now."

"As you wish."

After thanking Ishizu they headed back to the common room. As the door opened they heard voices. Harry, Ron and Hermione, and another man. Mahaad's eyes perked up.

"It's the same man as before," Mahaad whispered to Yugi who had taken over.

Yugi walked forward, trying to be quiet. Mahaad accidently moved a book as he brushed passed a table. Ron spotted him first and made a strangled noise.

"Yugi!" Ron cried alerting the others. The head in the fire vanished with a faint _pop_! Harry and Hermione whipped around to find Mahaad and Yugi frozen in place.

"Hi Ron," Yugi greeted as he rubbed his neck. "Who were you talking to?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. Mahaad was suddenly aware how dirty his robes were, covered in sand and sweat. Hermione bit her lip.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, trying to play it off.

"Sirius Black," Hermione said softly. Harry and Ron glared at her.

"Isn't he dangerous?" Mahaad asked shifting his bag to the other shoulder.

"He is misunderstood," Hermione said, giving him a pleading look.

Harry sighed heavily, his green eyes reflecting the firelight. "Sirius was wrongfully condemned for a crime he didn't commit. He's my godfather."

"I'm sorry Harry, that must be hard," Yugi said sincerely.

"Where have you two been?" Ron asked.

"We were doing stuff with Professor Ishtar."

Despite Yugi's neutral expression, Mahaad heard the pain in his voice. He hated lying to them.

"I am going to stay up and finish some homework," Yugi told Mahaad.

Mahaad gave him a faint smile. "I'm going to bed." He bid everyone good night and was surprised to hear Yugi following him.

"I'm changing out of these robes. They're filthy," Yugi said, noting Mahaad's raised eyebrow.

Author's Notes:

I had some time to write so I'm updating this! This story has over 20,000 views! That's is mind-boggling to me. Thank you for reading/favoriting/reviewing this story! Otherwise, I would just to writing to empty space. I have the next few chapters outlined, so hopefully I can update faster.

Review Responses:

YumiStar: I know! I hadn't originally planned for Voldemort's attack on Egypt to be quite so extreme, but it just happened that way.

Guest 1: Yes, he will!

Banshee Queen Lydia: Thanks for reviewing! I don't think Voldemort knew exactly what he was doing when he disturbed the dead.

Lumigo akvo9504: Thanks! Yeah, Black Luster Soldier is pretty hard to beat.

Guest 2: Good question. I think in part, Voldemort was paranoid enough to make six intentional horcurxes, he might still be looking for any source of immortality out there. Pegasus went to Egypt to try and resurrect his wife…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Quidditch Delayed

The next morning Mahaad awoke with a start, his heart racing. Cold sweat soaked his sleeping tunic. He relaxed slightly after recognizing the hangings of his four-poster bed. It had just been a dream. The images of his fellow priests among the damned in the Egyptian _Duat_ —eating dung, drinking urine and walking upside down, faded, but his still felt unsettled. Mahaad scanned the room and his gaze rested on Yugi's sleeping form. He had wanted to talk to Yugi about Sirius, but he didn't get the chance because Yugi woke up late, and almost missed breakfast.

Yugi and the others had dark circles under their eyes, Mahaad noted as he entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Mahaad ate his breakfast mechanically, his mind elsewhere.

"Come on, we'd better get going or we'll be late for Charms," Hermione urged, suppressing a yawn of her own, her bushy hair slightly frizzy. Mahaad rose to his feet and slung his bag over his shoulder and trudged with the others for class.

Flitwick informed them that they were going to be practicing silencing charms today. Yugi grinned and rubbed his eyes. Flitwick explained the wand movements and everyone practicing. Hermione was the first one to perform the spell correctly. Flitwick awarded her 10 points to Gryffindor. Harry Ron and Hermione conversed in low tones during spell practice, and Mahaad couldn't overhear what they were talking about. At the end of class Ron, Harry, Yugi and Mahaad were given extra practice.

As they left the classroom, Harry and Ron seemed a bit more relaxed around Yugi and Mahaad than they were before. Rain smacked against the windows in a steady downpour. Because of the rain they were allowed to remain indoors over the break.

Angelica made her way over the Harry. "We have permission to reform the Quidditch team!" she reported enthusiastically. A grin spread across Harry's face. "That's excellent!" Ron whooped.

"How did you pull it off?" Ron asked.

"Well Umbridge was holding it over us, so I talked to McGonagall and I think she appealed to Dumbledore! She also said—" she looked both ways and moved closer to them, her voice dropping to a whisper, "—that Binns got fed up teaching twice as many classes and appealed to the Ministry. They're sending someone new soon."

Harry nodded, still grinning. Mahaad slowly tapped his chin with a finger, considering the new information.

"We'll have Quidditch practice tonight at 7—all night. We have a lot of work to do!" She said as she walked away.

Hermione was staring out the window, watching the storm as lightening flashed across the grounds, her head cocked.

"What are you thinking about Granger-san?" Mahaad asked. She jumped and turned to look at him, as if just noticing he was there.

"I was just wondering if this whole defense group is a good idea or not," she admitted.

Harry stared at her. "It was your idea!" Ron protested.

"After talking to Snuffles last night—" she began.

"—But he supports it!" Harry interjected.

Hermione twisted her fingers and bit her lip. "But that is what makes me think it might not be such a good idea," she said.

"Why?" Ron demanded, folding his arms across his chest.

"Do you really trust his judgment?" she asked, tensing.

"Yes, of course I do!" Harry said automatically.

Just then Peeves began pelting students with ink pellets. Katie Bell, who got one in her ear, started throwing things at the ghost that sailed through him.

"Don't you think he is kind of…living though us?" she asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry demanded.

"Don't you think that this is just the kind of thing Snuffles would love? Planning secret defense groups without the Ministry knowing?"

Ron scoffed. "Merlin's beard, you sound like my mother."

Hermione bit her lip again but didn't reply.

Later that day, Harry and Ron bid farewell as they headed down to the Quidditch Pitch for practice. Mahaad's head was spinning, thinking about Seth and the other priests. Mahaad entered the common room and found Hermione curled up in an armchair by the fire, knitting misshapen elf hats. She looked stressed but smiled at him.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

She nodded and followed him to an unused classroom, the wind beating rain against the windows.

He took a seat next to her. "What is troubling you Hermione?" he asked. His eyes filled with concern.

She sighed. "I just hope I am doing the right thing."

He nodded attentively. "You are concerned for the other students' safety. There's nothing wrong with that," he said.

She nodded. "I told Harry and Ron they could trust you. After all, you trusted me with your secret."

"Thank you. Yugi and I will not betray that trust."

Her expression softened, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "That's noble of you."

"I noticed you were still making hats for the house-elves," Mahaad noted, leaning forward.

She frowned. "Yes, the house-elves need to be freed! They are getting treated unfairly. Can we please not talk about this tonight?"

He nodded, reluctantly.

"It must be hard for you to come here and try to catch up on everything. You are handling it remarkably well," she said.

Mahaad shrugged and looked out the window at the rain.

She slipped her hand in his, which brought his attention back to her.

"You have no idea," he whispered.

"I come from a Muggle-born family. Before I got my letter to Hogwarts, I didn't even know that magic existed."

He raised an eyebrow. Even peasants in Egypt knew that magic was real. The modern world was bewildering at times.

"You worked hard to make it to the top of your class," he said.

She nodded.

They stared at each other for several seconds. Mahaad's heart started racing. His gaze shifted to her lips, and he leaned towards her. She closed her eyes.

He could feel her breath against his skin.

A cackle sounded to Mahaad's right and Peeves appeared, hovering above them. He dumped an entire inkwell on Mahaad's head. Startled, Mahaad and Hermione broke apart.

The bottle shattered as it hit the floor. Mahaad jumped to his feet, ink running down his face.

"Naughty, naughty!" Peeves reprimanded.

Mahaad pulled out his wand, but Hermione whipped out her wand and cried, " _Stupefy!_ " The jet of red light missed the ghost by mere inches. The ghost cackled again and vanished through the wall.

Hermione gave Mahaad a sympathetic look. Hermione said another spell Mahaad didn't catch and pointed her wand at him. Mahaad tensed as the spell hit him, but relaxed when he realized she had removed the ink splattered on his head.

Mahaad gazed at Hermione and reached up and wiped a drop of ink of her cheek, she smiled.

Harry and Ron's voices moved closer. "I'd better get back," Mahaad said as he grabbed his bag from the floor. Mahaad and Hermione reentered the common room to find Harry and Ron sopping wet, huddled near the fire.

"Practice was canceled," Harry said glumly.

Hermione waved her wand and dried their robes. Ron sighed as he sank into a chair. Mahaad retreated to his table, causing Yugi to look up from his homework. Ron complained loudly about the rain.

"Harry said his scar hurt too," Ron added.

Mahaad and Yugi exchanged glances. _What_ _did that mean?_

"He says he can read You-Know-Who's mind," Ron exclaimed breathlessly.

"No," Harry countered, "It's like I can tell what he is feeling. And tonight, he is angry. It feels like…" he trailed off struggling to find the right words, as he stared into the fire.

"Something isn't getting done fast enough or failed. Something stopped him."

Yugi and Mahaaad exchanged looks of alarm. Yugi's eyes glazed over as he relayed the message to the Pharaoh. Yami took over and stood, Yugi's homework forgotten. Mahaad rose too.

Without a word, Yami left the common room. Mahaad blinked and scrambled to catch up. Yami headed to Ishizu's office. He strode purposely down the corridor, his shoulders pulled back, and head erect even if it was after curfew. As they neared her office Mahaad heard a meow behind them.

Mahaad's heart jumped to this throat as he turned around.

Filch stood a lantern illuminating his face, grinning. "I'll see both of you Wednesday for detention," he said triumphantly.

"Mr. Filch, it was my fault—" Mahaad began, but was interrupted.

"—I don't care who's fault it is. I'll see you both at 7 o'clock. Don't be late. Now off to your common room both of you."

They had no choice but to head back the way they came. But as soon as Filch was out of sight, the Pharaoh doubled back toward Ishizu's office.

Mahaad knocked urgently on Ishizu's door. She opened the door and her eyes widened as she wordlessly opened the door wider, so they could enter. The Pharaoh quickly explained what Harry had shared. While the Pharaoh brought the Tomb Keeper up to speed, Mahaad walked over to where the five coffins were resting, just inside Ishizu's door.

He reached out with his magic and checked the spells. The wards were intact.

"Mahaad," the Pharaoh called sharply.

"Yes?" Mahaad replied quickly, spinning around to face his king. The Pharaoh stood next to Ishizu his fists clenched.

"Send your Shadow Ghoul to tail Voldemort. I want to know what he is up to."

"Yes, my king," Mahaad replied, his eyes widening.

He concentrated on his Ghoul's magical signature and repeated the instructions to the Shadow creature.

"We also need to make finding a place to repair Seth's body our top priority. After that, add _Lord Voldemort_ , to the execration list. He is now an Enemy of Egypt!"

Mahaad gasped. No one had been added to the list in millennia.

The Pharaoh gave him a sharp look. "You disagree?"

"No, it will just take time to prepare the ritual, my Pharaoh."

Yami nodded. "So, let it be written, so let it be done!" the Pharaoh commanded, slamming his fist down on Ishizu's desk.

The next morning Dumbledore stood before the assembled students at breakfast. The usual chattered quieted. "Binns' complained to the Ministry about his workload so Fudge has appointed a temporary replacement for Professor Umbridge to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Please welcome Albert Runcorn."

A man stood. He was over six feet tall and had black hair and dark eyes the swept the hall. He didn't smile but sat down as soon as the polite applause was over.

Author's Notes:

The execration texts were a way to ritually curse someone in Egyptian magic. The targeted person would be destroyed—permanently.

Review Responses:

YumiStar: Filch can be a pain in the neck sometimes! He probably does think that…

Guest 1: Yeah, that would be good. Voldemort deserves it doesn't he?

PrincessAmerica101: Thank you for explaining this theory to me, I like it. It is interesting. Let me know if you have any other ideas!

Thanks, this is really the only place my knowledge comes in handy. ;-) That means a lot to me. I'm glad you like them. I enjoy writing them.

Guest 2: That will get addressed in two chapters. I'll come back to it, don't worry.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Dobby's Revelation

Mahaad bid the others good night as he and Harry had to stay up and finish some homework. Harry waved his fellow Gryffindor over to the empty chairs by the fire. The fire crackled merrily in the hearth, and Mahaad found his attention slipping as he gazed at it. He would rest only for a moment…

"Harry Potter sir!" a tiny squeaky voice said. Mahaad opened his eyes in time to see Harry jerk awake. Mahaad stared at what he presumed was a house-elf. The tiny creature had dozens of hats on his head all knitted by Hermione.

"What..? Dobby…?" Harry repeated rubbing the sleep from his eyes and adjusting his glasses.

Dobby beamed at Harry a look of adoration on his face as he swept forward into a low bow. Even though the elf hadn't addressed him, Mahaad opened his mouth to order him to rise, but stopped himself. "Have you been taking all the clothes Hermione leaves out?" Mahaad asked trying to understand the elf's odd wardrobe.

Dobby turned and looked at Mahaad, shuffling closer and cocking his head, causing Harry's owl to screech and fly to Harry.

"Who is you sir?" the elf asked.

"I am Mahaad," the magician replied.

"No, not all of the clothes is for Dobby. Dobby takes some for winky too Mahaad sir."

"Winky?" Mahaad repeated, leaning forward.

"She's a house-elf who got sacked by her former master. She works here at Hogwarts now. But she took her dismissal hard," Harry interjected.

Mahaad turned his head and gave Harry a curt nod.

Dobby's ears wilted. "Winky still drinks and doesn't like clothes sir. None of the other elves will clean Gryffindor Tower any ore so Dobby does it himself."

Mahaad frowned. "She doesn't like clothes?"

"If their master gives a house-elf clothes they get set free," harry explained.

Dobby then asked if Harry had any bad dreams, which Harry gave a vague answer to.

"Dobby wishes he could help Harry Potter!" The elf turned to Mahaad. "Harry Potter freed Dobby. Dobby's former masters—" the elf cut himself off and looked wildly around the room. He ran to the table and almost banged his head on it before Harry seized him by his tea cozy and yanked the elf back out of harm's way.

Mahaad shuddered. _I'm glad my bond doesn't do that to me._

"There is something you can do for me Dobby!" Harry said quickly, his voice rising.

"I need to find a place where around 30 students can practice Defense Against in the Dark Arts without getting caught by teachers."

To Mahaad's surprise, Dobby grinned. "Dobby knows the perfect place sir!" He proceeded to tell them about the Come and go Room or the Room of Requirement.

Mahaad listened with rapt attention, his sprits lifting, as a thought occurred to him. _We could store the mummies in there too! I could repair the damage to Seth's mummy undisturbed!_

The next day the rain continued to pour. Mahaad was still shivering 10 minutes into Professor Sprout's Herbology lesson. After class, Angelica walked up to Harry and told him that Quidditch practice had been canceled for that night. Harry nodded gratefully, while Ron scowled out the window.

"But that means we can have our first meeting tonight!" Hermione said.

Yugi, Mahaad, Harry, Ron and Hermione spend most of the day tracking down everyone who had been at the meeting in the Hog's Head and informed them of the time and place of their first meeting.

Half an hour before the appointed time, they set off to find the Come and Go Room. Harry pulled a worn piece of parchment out of his pocket and tapped it with his wand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The page filled with an ink map of Hogwarts.

"What's that?" Yugi asked, eyeing the map curiously. Harry jumped, and tried to stuff the map in his robes.

"It's a map," Hermione said. She explained, as they headed to the 7th floor. Yugi nodded wearily at her explanation. Mahaad shared his worry. _What did that mean about the Pharaoh, or Bakura for that matter?_

They arrived at the patch of blank wall on the 7th floor and passed three times like Dobby had instructed them. A wooden door appeared materialized out of the wall. Ron grabbed the handle and pushed it open. Torches illuminated the room as they walked in. Mahaad scanned the room and was impressed.

The others fanned out around him, looking at various objects. There were shelves full of books along the far wall and Hermione examined them, running her fingers along the spines. There were dummies and cushions to practice on. Hermione pulled one of the tomes from the shelf and started reading. Neville entered the room, his mouth hanging open as he took everything in. "This is amazing," he said.

Mahaad greeted as he approached him. Mahaad waved him over to one of the practice dummies. "Hit it," Mahaad instructed. Neville looked at the Death Eater statue uncertainly. He timidly walked up to the dummy and kicked its shin. Even though Mahaad's expression didn't change, Yugi could tell he was a bit put out by his student's first attempt.

"Good targeting, Neville. How about you try it again with a bit more confidence?" Neville tried the strike again, a bit harder. Mahaad nodded and switched places with the younger Gryffindor and delivered a powerful strike to the abdomen causing the dummy to sway. Neville looked impressed. "You'll get the hang of it."

They worked on stances and basic footwork until the others started showing up. Once everyone else had arrived and taken a seat on a cushion, Harry cleared his throat.

He called the meeting to order and Hermione conducted their first item of business. They elected Harry as their official teacher and selected the name Dumbledore's Army to refer to themselves outside of the meetings.

Harry proposed that they work on disarming. Harry had them break up into pairs to practice. Ron and Hermione paired up, and Collin grabbed Yugi. Mahaad chose Neville, who looked relieved not to be picked last. Spells and wands started flying all around him, but Mahaad kept his attention on Neville.

" _Expelliramus!_ " Neville cried, his face scrunched up from the effort. After 15 minutes of practice, Mahaad's wand flew out of his hand.

"I DID IT! I DID IT! Did you see that?! Neville shouted

"Yes! Good job Neville!" Mahaad praised.

After more practice, Harry called for a stop at 9:10, and everyone agreed to come back the following Wednesday.

Harry watched everyone leave in pairs or groups with the Map. Most of the other students headed back to their common rooms, but Yugi and Mahaad were headed for Professor Ishtar's office. Harry frowned at the anomaly but was too distracted by watching everyone else to explore it further.

Mahaad and Yugi waited in Professor Ishtar's office. Ishizu was off somewhere else. "It is weird being here without Ishizu," he commented. Yugi nodded, fiddling with the chain of the Millennium Puzzle. They waited until they were sure everyone else had left the Room of Requirement.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " Yugi pointed his wand at the five coffins causing them to float in the air in front of him. Mahaad took point and they set off.

When they opened the room, they found an Egyptian style tomb, complete with an offering stela and false door. Mahaad nodded approvingly at his surroundings.

"We'll bring them food tomorrow," Yugi said, as he wiped his brow. Luckily for them, Filch didn't find them again, and they made it back to the common room.

Mahaad stared into the embers of the fire.

 _Tomorrow we can execrate Voldemort._

Author's Notes:

Sorry this chapter is a little short. Seriously, thank you all for reading/following/favoriting this story! It has over 20,000 views and 100 reviews!

Review Responses:

YumiStar: Yeah, Voldemort doesn't know who he is messing with!

Suzululu4moe: I'm glad you are curious. I'll explain more next chapter.

PrincessAmeria101: Good question. I'll address that next chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Reciprocal Relationships

Yugi awoke in the middle of the night, he got up and went to the common room. To his surprise Mahaad entered the room a moment later.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

Yugi shook his head. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"I was already awake, Master," Mahaad replied, taking the seat opposite Yugi.

"May I ask what is on your mind?" Mahaad asked.

Ygui shrugged. "I know Yami is upset, but is he overreacting?" Yugi asked.

"May I have permission to speak freely?" Mahaad asked.

Yugi nodded.

"I agree. Allow me to explain. I am extremely grateful that my Pharaoh would challenge Umbridge to a Shadow Game on my behalf. I fear he may have overreacted. The Pharaoh regained his memories recently, he saw my death again. I suspect he may have been a bit shocked by that. But I think it has more to do with how my magic teacher treated me, than Umbridge herself.

"He was not a liement man. He would punish me for the slightest infraction. I begged the Prince to keep it a secret. I think the Pharaoh might enjoy the fact that he can finally do something about it," Mahaad explained slowly, choosing his words carefully.

Yugi's eyes widened as he contemplated that.

"I think you are right," Yugi agreed.

"There is something else troubling you, isn't there?" Mahaad asked.

"Yeah, it just feels wrong to me to punish Umbridge or Voldemort like that." Mahaad furrowed his brow.

"I admit I was uneasy when Yami first decided to Game Umbridge, especially after you raised your objection. But I understand his reasoning better now. I feel nervous about attacking Voldemort so directly…It is different than dueling, that's for sure."

Mahaad leaned forward. "Why do you feel nervous?"

"I don't want to lose you again."

Mahaad blinked, nonplussed. "You won't lose me, thought I am deeply touched by your concern. With your permission, may I explain a bit more about the execration ritual. Perhaps that will put your mind at ease.

"Yes."

Mahaad sank into the chair, as he relaxed into his lecture voice. "The execration ritual is serious magic that only priests can perform. The priest takes the enemy's name and writes it on a red pot—a symbol of chaos and disorder. Then they smash it and as the pot was pulverized into dust, it would be magically linked to the enemy. The enemy's memory and soul will be wiped form existence. The traditional nine enemies of Egypt, the Nine Bows, were also written on this list."

"Thanks, that makes more sense now."

Mahaad stared blankly at his _Defensive Magical Theory_ , as Runcorn had apparently decided to follow Umbridge's curriculum, expect now they had homework. Mahaad occasionally turned the page but didn't absorb any of what he was 'reading.' He was going over the spells he would be using that afternoon. Harry and Ron complained the whole way down the hall as they dodged students moving in the opposite direction.

At lunch Mahaad picked at his food and hardly ate anything. Yugi shot him worried looks, but Mahaad offered no explanation. After lunch, Mahaad bid the others farewell as he headed to the Room of Requirement.

As their voices fell away, Mahaad felt a stab of loneliness but this was something he had to do alone. He walked passed the blank patch of wall on the seventh floor concentrating on his desires.

He pushed opened the door and entered what appeared to be an enclosed courtyard. His footsteps echoed against the stone as he moved to the center of the room and set his bag down. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his robes, which changed to formal ones he wore during the Pharaoh's coronation. He almost expected to feel the onerous weight of the Millennium Ring against his chest but was grateful for the freedom he now possessed.

He pulled he required materials from his bag. He quickly wrote out the curse on a red pot in black ink, the air heavy with anticipation.

"Lord Voldemort!" Mahaad cried, holding the pot aloft. "I destroy your name, and your memory from existence! I will destroy anything or anyone who threatens Egypt! I am Mahaad servant of the Nameless Pharaoh and High Priest of Karnak! I am Thoth's student!"

Mahaad threw the pot against the ground and it shattered into pieces. Mahaad stomped on the pieces, crushing them to powder.

He expected the wind to whip his robes and carry the dust away. He expected to feel a surge of power as he completed the curse.

Instead he felt a tiny flare of power, followed quickly by a large drain on his magical reserves, which left him weak, shaky and hungry. He grabbed his head with one head, trying to slow his breathing, he leaned against the wall to steady himself.

He shook his head as he noted the red dust coating the floor. He changed back to his school uniform, in a pensive mood as he left the room. He made his way quickly to the library to find Yugi.

The teen looked up from his book and paled. Yugi rose and mumbled an excuse to the others and followed Mahaad to an unused classroom.

"What happened?" Yami demanded, phasing out of the Puzzle, arms folded across his chest as he looked at Mahaad expectantly.

Yugi looked concerned but gave Mahaad a weak smile.

"The execration didn't work."

"Why?" Yugi asked, cutting off his darker half.

"I fear we need something more powerful to cast the spell. All we have is his title, 'Lord Voldemort,' we don't know his actual name."

The Pharaoh's hostility deflated. "How are we going to get that?" Yugi shifted his gaze to Yami.

"It will take time, but I will figure something out," Mahaad replied.

"Thank you." Yami gave him a rueful smile. "It would have been too easy if it had actually worked the first time. You may go."

Mahaad inclined his head respectfully and left the room. He headed to Ishizu's office to collect the supplies she had set aside for Seth's repair. When he reached her office, he was surprised to find Hermione walking toward him.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Professor Ishtar. I wanted to ask her a question about our homework."

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance," Mahaad offered as he stopped beside her. She nodded, and they sat down in the deserted corridor to wait. Mahaad answered the questions she had. Once they were done, she pulled out a hat she had been working on that morning.

"Why do you want to free the elves?" Mahaad asked.

"They are being abused by wizards! They aren't free to make their own choices!" She contested.

Mahaad cocked his head. "I met an elf last night…Dobby. He seemed genuinely happy."

Hermione sniffed. "He's happy to be free of his previous owners. They were horrible wizards who abused him."

"How?" Mahaad asked, trying to understand where she was coming from.

"He had to punish himself for every act of disobedience. He ran himself into things…and ironed his hands, shut his ears in the oven door."

Mahaad nodded gravely, considering the information. Even has a noble he had endured his share of beatings.

"Someday his former masters will be punished. Anyone who has servants or slaves has an obligation to them as well. As masters they have a right to expect obedience, but servants have a right to expect fair treatment. It is simply the way the world works."

Hermione frowned. "Or the way the world should work. That is the same thing someone would say if they were trying to justify slavery!" she accused, her voice rising, as she fixed him with a piercing look.

Mahaad shook his head. Clearly, he didn't understand the modern world.

"A servant also has the right to expect to be rewarded for faithful service."

"Yes, but servants have a right to more than food and water! They should have a right to think for themselves."

"Forgive me if I disagree, Hermione."

She glared at him. "Yugi tells you what the believe?" she accused, her eyes widening.

Mahaad shifted uncomfortably.

"Not exactly. But not everyone is free to think for themselves. People are able to decide what their own actions. But ultimately everyone will be brought to the tribunal to be judged. It is really only the gods' will that matters."

"Good evening Professor Ishtar," Mahaad said.

Their professor smiled as she walked up to them. They stood and waited as she unlocked her office. "Good evening. Can I help you?" she asked.

"I just needed help on some homework, Professor," Hermione said, as she gathered up her books.

"Come in Miss Granger." Hermione entered before the elder woman. "Mahaad, Yugi was looking for you a few minutes ago. He said you both have detention with Filch." Ishizu frowned.

Mahaad felt the color drain out of his face. "I better go," his gaze shifted to the open door behind her.

"Wait a moment," Ishizu stepped inside and grabbed a small linen sack and Mahaad took it gratefully. "Thank you. I assure you, I will take care of Seth's mummy as soon as detention is over."

Mahaad took the sack and stuffed it his bag as he half walked, half jogged to Filch's office.

 _I just hope Filch doesn't keep up very long…_

Author's Notes:

I still have a few more chapters outlined so hopefully I should be able to update again soon! Thank you for reading!

Obviously, since the execration didn't work, I didn't write out the whole thing, but maybe I will later. Let me know if you have any feedback or if something doesn't make sense.

Review Responses:

YumiStar: I did too, until I was rereading the book! I'm glad I'm not the only one. :) I hope you liked this chapter!

PrincessAmerica101: I hope it lived up to your expectations. Yeah, I see Mahaad as wanting to help Neville, especially since Mahaad hasn't any new students in a few millennia. I hope you liked this chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Detention with Filch

Mahaad dodged other students in black robes as he ran to Filch's office. He ignored all of the glaring looks as he weaved in and out of people's way. He skidded to a half in front of the caretaker's office, his lungs burning.

He knocked on the door, as he leaned over, catching his breath. The door was thrown open and Filch frowned at him. "Cutting it close aren't we, Mr. Ishtar?" Mahaad blinked. _Filch knows my name?_

"Come in. Mr. Muto is already here," he grinned as he opened the door wider. Mahaad repressed a shudder as he entered the office. Yugi was sitting on a wooden crate in the corner, swinging his legs back and forth.

"I'm sorry I was almost late," Mahaad apologized.

Filch just shook his head. "Both of you will be preserving old detention records, _without magic_."

Filch indicated several drawers of records. Yugi paled.

/Let me take over Yugi. I was the one who got caught. Not you./

Yugi shrugged. /Alright. But let me know if you want to trade places./

Mahaad and Yami sat on the floor and began the arduous task of copying records. Yami pulled a stack of folders toward himself and opened the top one. Mahaad accepted the quill Filch offered him.

With a spike of alarm, he turned the quill over in his fingers. It was larger than normal and was black instead of white. _It can't be!_

Filch met Mahaad's gaze and sneered. "I borrowed that from Madam Umbridge's office."

The joy Mahaad had felt when he found out they were just copying records evaporated. Yami hissed in pain behind him. Mahaad turned and saw the Pharaoh gaping at the back of his left hand that showed the line he had just written on the blank form. He balled his left hand into a fist, his knuckles white. His eyes glazed over.

Mahaad didn't dare delay any longer, so he turned back to the records he was supposed to be copying. He gritted his teeth as the familiar searing pain carved the letters into his left hand.

He was already feeling weak because of the ritual and having skipped dinner to cast it. His stomach rumbled as he wrote the next sentence.

Mahaad knew the Pharaoh was seething behind him. He had Gamed Umbridge for this very thing. Did he intend to attack the caretaker as well?

The hours stretched out as they worked in silence. The cold stone floor made his joints ache as he shifted to find a more comfortable position on the ground.

After what seemed like an eternity, Filch looked up from his work at his desk. "I think you've done enough for tonight. You may leave."

Mahaad shakily rose to his feet, and he set the quill on the desk as he stumbled forward after sitting for so long. Yami set his quill next to Mahaad's.

They left the room in silence. On the way out Mahaad glanced at the clock, it was almost midnight.

"Are you alright? You don't look good," the Pharaoh commented, his words clipped. Even though Mahaad knew the Pharaoh wasn't mad at him, he tensed slightly.

"The execration drained me, and I skipped dinner."

The Pharaoh growled in annoyance sending chills up the priest's spine.

"And then we spent the last several hours copying detention records in _our own blood!"_ The Pharaoh said.

Mahaad nodded. "I've still got to go repair Seth's mummy," he turned to head up the staircase.

The Pharaoh glared at him, stopping him in his tracks. "I didn't dismiss you, _Tjaty_." Vizier.

"With your permission I'll—"

"—No. You will accompany me to the Gryffindor Tower. Seth can wait until tomorrow."

The Pharaoh turned and waved Mahaad in front of him. Reluctantly, Mahaad obeyed.

They walked in silence until they reached the Tower. As soon as the Fat Lady opened the portrait hole, Mahaad relaxed a bit. The room was empty, and the fire was dying in the hearth.

Mahaad sank into a chair and closed his eyes. The Pharaoh came back and pressed a few granola bars into his hands. Mahaad opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it after the Pharaoh glared at him.

"Thank you, my Pharaoh."

"It was all I could find right now."

The Pharaoh watched as Mahaad ate the granola bars, his hand still throbbing occasionally.

The next morning Mahaad woke up and got out of bed. He blinked in the darkness. His body told him it was still very early. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and set off for the Room of Requirement.

He opened the door and found the five coffins there just as they had left them. He changed his robes to his formal white ones that he wore the previous day. He set down his backpack on the ground and withdrew the sack Ishizu gave him.

He untied the string and opened the bag, removing several amulets carefully. He swallowed and approached Seth's mummy, surveying the damage properly for the first time by the torchlight.

Seth's wooden coffin was richly decorated with hieroglyphic spells, and images of the gods, fading with age. The coffin itself was smashed in several places.

Mahaad removed the lid and spend several minutes clearing away wooden splinters from the wrappings. The damage extended to mummy as well. His bandages were torn in places, exposing flesh. Amulets were missing.

Mahaad removed some linen bandages from his bag and covered the holes in the wrappings. When he was finished, he recited several spells from the _Book of Coming Forth by Day._

"Hail to you, my father Osiris! I have come to you to the intent that you may heal his flesh; he is competent like my father Khepri, who is like the one who does not perish. Come, that his breath may be stronger than yours O Lord of Breath. Where are the likes of him…" Mahaad closed his eyes and continued chanting.

He placed a golden _djed_ pillar on the mummy.

"Raise yourself, O Osiris, place yourself on your side, that I may put water beneath you and that I may bring you a djed-pillar of gold so that you may rejoice in it."

He placed the other amulets he brought with him on the mummy, tucking them in gently.

This done, he replaced the lid on the coffin and left the room.

Hermione soon developed a way for them to keep track of their meetings by giving them Galleons that would change according to the date and time of the next DA meeting.

Mahaad was cordial with Hermione over the next two weeks, but he was still stung by their disagreement over the relationship between masters and servants.

Time passed quickly in their Transfiguration lesson with McGonagall. At the end she said, "Now, I'm not giving you any homework this week because the first Quidditch game of the season is on Saturday."

As the bell rang overhead, Mahaad raised an eyebrow and exchanged glances with Yugi. _Quidditch is taken very seriously here. It's like their version of Duel Monsters…?_

The day of the match held the first week of November, was cold yet clear. Mahaad shivered as he dressed in his black robes. He looked over to see Harry comforting Ron who looked a little pale. Mahaad knew Ron was on the Gryffindor team, but he wasn't entirely sure what a 'Keeper' did in the game.

Harry dragged a reluctant Ron to the Great Hall for breakfast. Mahaad followed behind, rubbing his hands together to keep them warm.

The Hall was louder than normal as people chatted excitedly about the upcoming match. Mahaad pulled a plate of toast toward himself and slathered it with butter.

He swept the Hall and noticed the Slytherins moving around and passing out green badges to one another and laughing. He spotted Marik and Bakura among them. Mahaad narrowed his eyes, if the Tomb Robber was out it didn't bode well.

Yugi and Hermione joined their table soon afterward both wearing red and gold.

"I must have been crazy to do this! What was I thinking?" Ron moaned as Harry dumped some food on his plate. "You'll be fine, you're just nervous," Harry reassured him.

Luna walked toward their table wearing a foot-tall lion on her hat. She tapped it with her wand and it roared, making several people in the vicinity jump.

Angelica came up to them to collect Ron and Harry. As Harry rose, Hermione grabbed his arm and whispered, "Don't let Ron see what is on the badges." Harry nodded and left for the pitch.

Soon afterward Mahaad and the others left to get seats in the stands that surrounded the stadium. They took seats with their fellow Gryffindors and waited eagerly for the teams to take the field. Yugi and Mahaad leaned in as Hermione reviewed the players' positions.

The players took to the air and the balls were released. Lee Jordan's voice rang out as he commentated the match.

When there was a break in his commentary, the lyrics to the song the Slytherins were singing became clear:

 _Weasley cannot save a thing,_

 _He cannot block a sing ring,_

 _That's why Slytherins all sing:_

 _Weasley is our king._

 _Weasley was born in a bin,_

 _He always lets the Quaffle in,_

 _Weasley will make sure we win,_

 _Weasley is our king!_

The Slytherin chasers moved toward Ron in possession of the Quaffle and threw it. Ron made a desperate dive but missed.

The Slytherins roared and sang louder. Harry and Malfoy were circling the stadium hunting for the Snitch as they dodged bludgers aimed at them.

Ron missed another goal and the Slytherins screamed in approval.

Soon Ron let in another two goals. Hermione bit her lip.

"Is this how games usually go?" Yugi asked.

She shook her head.

A few minutes later Harry and Malfoy were locked in a contest to see who could grab the Snitch. Mahaad held his breath as he watched. Then Harry's fingers closed around the tiny golden ball and the match was over.

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. I know the Quidditch match was very short, but I'm rubbish at writing them.

Review Responses:

YumiStar: Hermione is being judgmental. She thinks she understands the differences in their cultures, but she couldn't be more wrong…

Suzululu4moe: Yeah, that's true. Yami doesn't handle things like that very well sometimes.

PrincessAmerica101: Thanks, I adore their relationship too. I think Hermione would have limited exposure to other points of view because she is at Hogwarts most of the time.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: The Toad

Despite the cheers of the crowd, Mahaad was drawn back to a very different memory.

The night of Filch's detention, Mahaad ate the granola bars by the dying fire, under the Pharaoh's watchful eye. He chucked the wrapper in the fire and stood.

"Are you alright? How could that man hurt you?" he demanded, his eyes flashing dangerously in the firelight.

The Pharaoh met his servant's gaze steadily. "Yes, I am fine." The Pharaoh showed Mahaad the back of his left hand which was pink with random lines of text jumbled together.

Mahaad pulled a jar of salve out of his school bag. "May I?" he asked.

The Pharaoh nodded. Mahaad uncorked the jar and dipped his fingers in the paste and spread it gently on the affected area.

"He will pay," The Pharaoh vowed in a low voice, balling his other hand into a fist, as Mahaad worked, massaging the lotion like salve into his skin.

"I will _kill_ him for his crimes!" Mahaad promised earnestly. "He hurt you; the lowest peasant knows it is a death sentence to even look at Pharaoh without his permission!"

Mahaad finished his ministration and replaced the jar in his bag.

"No!" Yugi broke in. Both men turned their eyes to him as he phased out of the Puzzle, his eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"You can't! I don't want you to hurt anyone else right now! We were out past curfew and that _is_ against the rules. Umbridge was a tyrant, but Filch annoying as he is, he was just doing his job."

Mahaad relaxed a bit, but still clenched his jaw, and looked to Yami. The Pharaoh gazed his at his host, his expression unreadable.

A minute passed. "Alright Yugi. You have my word I won't harm him." The Pharaoh shifted his gaze to Mahaad.

Mahaad's shoulders slumped. "I will follow your wishes Master, even if I strongly disagree with them."

A Gryffindor jumped to his feet next to Mahaad bumping the magician and jarring him back to the present.

Mahaad watched in horror as a Bludger slammed into Harry's back. Harry was thrown from his broom and landed on his back. The exuberant cheers of the Gryffindors changed to boos and angry shouts.

Malfoy landed near Harry and made his way over gesturing, but Mahaad couldn't make out the words. Whatever he said had quite the effect of the rest of the team. Fred was restrained by the three Chasers, Harry grabbed George; Ron had walked out of earshot and was heading dejectedly for the changing rooms.

Harry soon released George and they were both sprinting at Malfoy. Harry was pummeling Malfoy and only stopped once Madam Hooch separated them with a spell, sending both of them flying backwards.

Madam Hooch yelled at Harry and George and sent them back to the castle.

Hermione, Yugi and Mahaad exchanged glances and left the stands and headed for the common room, knowing that Harry, Ron and other Weasleys would show up there soon.

Mahaad was with the crowd of Gryffindors waiting for Harry and George to return. When they did, Harry's shoulders were slumped, and he clutched the Snitch in his right hand.

"George and I were given lifelong bans from ever playing Quidditch again by Umbridge."

"Umbridge?!" Mahaad and Yugi said together looking at each other in alarm.

Mahaad and Yugi left the room and entered an unused classroom.

"How did Umbridge escape?" Yami demanded, fixing his gaze on Mahaad.

The magician shook his head. "I don't know."

"I'm going to the Shadow Realm to see for myself," Yami growled.

He disappeared into the purple mist. Mahaad picked at the threads on his robes until the Pharaoh returned.

"I'm confused," the Pharaoh said is a calmer voice. "Umbridge is still there. The one here must be an imposter."

Mahaad's eyes widened. "That's not comforting."

Mahaad walked over to the window and looked out at the falling snow.

Yami Bakura laughed softly and clapped his hands as he walked forward to greet Malfoy. The blond-haired boy entered the Slytherin common room with flecks on blood on his robes from his nose bleed. He had been slouching slightly, but when he saw Bakura he straightened and glared at the white-haired teen.

"Stay out of my way, Bakura!" he warned, pulling his wand out of his robes.

"Or what? You'll run crying to your father like some spoiled brat?" Bakura shook his head and spat on the floor.

Malfoy stepped back to avoid getting hit.

Bakura smirked as Malfoy's grip on his wand tightened when Bakura reached into his robes and pulled out a long silver dagger. He rested his thumb against the blade.

"You can't even use a wand properly, so you have to resort to a pathetic muggle weapon like that you filthy Mudblood!" Malfoy cried, wiping his free hand on his robes.

In an instant Bakura tackled the other boy to the ground and pinned his wand arm to the ground. Malfoy's face drained of color. Bakura brought the knife toward the Slytherin whose eyes widened in terror. "Where is your precious father now? He can't save you here." Malfoy struggled to free himself from the other's grasp, but Bakura held him in a vice-like grip.

"I like knives because they are an intimate weapon, not impersonal like a gun or a wand." Draco's breath fogged the steel of the blade.

"Call me a 'Mudblood' again, and I will hurt you dearly," Bakura whispered.

He released the Slytherin who rubbed his arm where Bakura had knelt on it and turned and headed to his dormitory without another word.

"I thought you had other things in mind for Malfoy?' Marik asked as he entered the room and folded his arms. His gaze resting on the knife in the Thief's hand.

"I do. But it is still fun to do things the old-fashioned way, Ishtar." He returned the blade to his robes, as Marik took a seat by the fire and slouched down into the chair. Bakura remained standing and fiddled idly with the tines of the tines of the Millennium Ring, hidden under his robes.

"I am researching the other items I collected from the mansion over the summer. Some of them appear to contain interesting magic."

"Marik grinned, leaning forward. "Like what?"

"I'll tell you later when I learn more."

When Mahaad and Yugi reentered the Common Room, Hermione beamed at them. "What are you so happy about Hermione?" Yugi asked, noting the otherwise subdued atmosphere of the room.

"Hagrid is back!" She exclaimed excitedly. She pointed out the window, Mahaad crossed the room and looked out onto the grounds to a log cabin that had smoke rising from the chimney.

"I want you guys to meet him. I'm sure Harry and Ron would like to go as well."

"I would like to meet him. You guys have talked about him a lot over the past several months. He sounds like an interesting person," Yugi said as he shifted his weight to get a better glimpse of the Groundkeeper's cabin.

Mahaad nodded.

Ron entered the room, still wearing his Quidditch robes, which were covered in half melted snow. "Where have you been?" Harry asked who vacated his chair and Ron took his sullenly.

"I went for a walk."

"In the _snow?_ " Mahaad said incredulously.

Ron nodded, and moved closer to the fire.

They waited for Ron to change out of his wet robes and warm up a bit before setting off to Hagrid's. He seemed in slightly better spirits as the five of them made the trek through the snow to Hagrid's cabin.

Harry knocked on the door. A dog started barking. "It's us Hagrid," Harry said.

"Only been home a few minutes, and yer already here ter see me," the voice sounded pleased.

When Hagrid opened the door, Hermione screamed. Mahaad stared at the man. He was taller and broader than a normal man. But the worst part was his face. His left eye was swollen shut and his hair was matted with blood. He had many cuts and bruises on his arms and hands.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione said hastily as Hagrid gave her a reproachful look and he ushered them into his hut.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked, as he trying to avoid Fang licking him.

"Nothing," Hagrid said as he started making tea. "Who are you two?" he asked.

"I'm Yugi Muto."

I'm Mahaad Ishtar."

"I don't think I've seen you around before," Hagrid said scratching his beard and wincing.

"We're new. But you really should get those cuts looked at," Mahaad said, eying him critically.

Hagrid walked to the table and uncovered a large piece of green looking meat that smelled awful.

"Are you going to eat that?" Ron asked. "it looks poisonous."

"It's dragon meat," Hagrid replied as he slapped the slab onto his face and sighed in relief.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked. "Did giants beat you up?"

"I can't tell you that. It's more than my job's worth ter tell ya."

There was a loud rapping noise at the door looked at the shadow of a short stout woman in the window curtains and froze.

Author's Notes:

Hopefully you all liked this chapter. Sorry if it felt a bit disjointed. I have interesting things planned for the next few chapters. Thank you all for reading!

Review Responses:

YumiStar: Filch never has stuck up for student's rights…this detention wasn't in my original outline either.

PrincessAmerica101: Yeah, I'm open to ideas on the chaos Marik and Bakura can cause. Hopefully you like this chapter. As you can probably tell, I like to drag some things out.

That's a good point about Bakura and Malfoy.

In my head canon Mahaad freaked out, so I included the scene here as a flashback. I'm glad you like it, it just seems to fit his personality.

I Hate Snatch Steal: I'm glad you are looking forward to it. Hopefully you liked this chapter and 'Umbridge' coming back.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Prelude to a Storm

Adrenalin flowed through Mahaad as his senses became sharper. He waved everyone urgently to the corner. Hermione dropped her mug in haste and it shattered on the floor. Mahaad glanced at her nervously hoping the sound had been masked by Fang's loud barking and scratching at the door.

Mahaad closed his eyes and cast an invisibility spell over them.

Hagrid opened the door to reveal Professor Umbridge dressed in a green traveling cloak. "You're Hagrid aren't you?" She asked. Without waiting for a reply, she pushed her way into the room.

"I don't mean ter be rude, but who are you?" Hagrid asked.

"I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher and the High Inquisitor," she answered proudly, as her eyes swept the cabin.

Harry, Ron and Hermione shared confused glances as they didn't understand why she didn't see them.

She narrowed her eyes at Hagrid. "I heard voices. Whom were you talking to?"

Hagrid shifted his weight and glanced at the students in the corner. "I was talking ter Fang."

She raised an eyebrow. "And he talked back to you? Interesting. And what about the _five_ sets of footprints leading to your door?"

Mahaad cursed himself for not thinking to cover their tracks, while Hermione gasped. Harry clamped a hand over her mouth, while Ron gave her a scathing look.

"I only just got back," Hagrid said as he moved his traveling cloak from the back of his chair to the bed. "Maybe I missed them."

She continued to stare at him, unimpressed. 'There were no footprints leading away from your cabin."

/I wish Marik was here. We could really use the Millennium Rod right now./ Yami remarked quietly in Yugi's mind.

/I know. I'm not sure how we're going to get out of this./ Yugi replied.

Umbridge began examining the cabin. She looked under Hagrid's bed, and inside the cupboards. She walked toward where the five of them were pressed tightly against the wall, holding their breath.

Mahaad cast another spell, causing the door to open and shut. Umbridge wheeled around and wrenched the door open and scanned the grounds.

"Who was here?" She demanded walking towards the taller man.

"I don't know," he replied.

She stared at him for several seconds, as she roughly pushed Fang as he had been slobbering on her robes.

"Where have you been?" She demanded.

"I was away for me health," Hagrid replied.

Mahaad could feel Yugi tense next to him.

She fixed him with an icy stare. "Away for your health? I'm sure as gamekeeper, fresh air must be hard to come by."

Hagrid flushed, realizing his mistake.

'I daresay we will be seeing each other soon enough. It is my unfortunate responsibility to inspect my fellow teachers. Good night."

She opened the door and let herself out closing it with a snap.

Harry made to move, but Mahaad stopped him with an upraised hand. Hagrid went and looked out the window. "She's gone," he announced.

Mahaad dropped the invisibility spell.

They tried to talk him out of showing them and dangerous animals, but he didn't seem convinced, but urged them to get back to the castle.

Hermione went the next morning to convince him again but didn't have any luck.

Mahaad was interested to see what Hagrid's lessons were like. He had heard a lot of things from several people but wanted to make up his own mind.

A few days later the Gryffindors and the Slytherins headed to the grounds for their first Care of Magical Creatures lesson with Hagrid. Mahaad was glad the Thief wasn't there, so he didn't have to worry about the Tomb Robber causing trouble or attempting to hurt Yugi.

As Hagrid walked toward the students out of the Forbidden Forest, his injuries hadn't healed, if anything they had gotten worse. Mahaad eyed him curiously. Hagrid was also carrying a dead cow draped over his shoulder.

"We'll be in the Forest today," Hagrid said cheerfully, grinning despite the moans from most of the assembled students.

"We're going ter look at some creatures in their natural habitat."

"Did he say what we're going to look at?" Mahaad overheard Malfoy whisper to Crabbe and Goyle, who blinked stupidly back at him, shaking their heads.

"Come on!' Hagrid waved a massive hand toward the trees. No one followed him. Harry, Ron and Hermione got to their feet and walked after Hagrid, Yugi and Mahaad at their heels, the ret of the class following them.

They followed him into the forest where the trees were so thick there wasn't any snow on the ground. Hagrid set he cow on the ground. "Gather round!" he called. "I'm going to call them just, so they know it's me." He gave a shrieking bird-like call.

No one laughed and most looked apprehensive at best.

A few minutes passed before a skeletal horse-like creature emerged from the trees. The beast moved forward and lowered its head and started eating the meat off the cow.

Mahaad watched the creature eat its meal, and his eyes flicked around to the rest of the class. He traded glances with Harry and gave him a faint smile. Only a few people in the class seemed to be able to see the animals.

"Raise your hand if you can see them," Hagrid encouraged the class. Mahaad raised his hand, Harry, Neville and a few others did as well.

"Why can you see them, and I can't?" Yugi asked Mahaad, cocking his head.

Mahaad shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"What are we supposed to be seeing, _Professor_?" Malfoy asked.

"Thestrals. Who can tell me, why some people can see them, and others can't?"

Pavati yelped. "I think I felt one near me!" She shied away from the tree she was leaning against.

Hermione raised her hand. "The only ones who can see them are people who have seen death."

" _Hem, hem."_ Professor Umbridge stalked through the trees.

"I'm glad you found the place alright. We're doing Thestrals today," Hagrid said brightly. "Yeh know, winged horses?" He flapped arms hopefully.

She began scribbling furiously on her clipboard. "Has to resort to crude sign language," she muttered under her breath.

"What was I saying?" Asked Hagrid as he looked around at the class.

"Appears to have short term memory loss…"

Hermione clenched her fists tightly, her face red with suppressed anger.

"Are you aware that the Ministry has classified these beasts as 'dangerous?'"

Hagrid laughed and waved a hand dismissively. "They jus get a bad reputation is all."

"Continue teaching as normal. I am going to walk—she mimed walking—"around the class—" she pointed to individual students, "—and talk to them." She tapped her mouth with a stubby finger to indicate talking.

"You can see them can't you Ishtar?" Mahaad nodded curtly, his arms folded.

"Whom did you see die?"

"Some good friends, and my father," he replied through clenched teeth.

"What do you think of them?"

"They are interesting creatures, that need to be respected."

"Students are too afraid to admit they are intimidated by them…" she muttered as she made another note on her clipboard.

Mahaad folded his arms, his eyes smoldering. "That is _not_ what I said."

She smiled condescendingly at him, and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Umbridge left leaving Pansy and Malfoy laughing her wake.

/You could see them./ Yugi stated over the mind link as they headed back to the castle.

/Yes./ the Pharaoh replied. /I lost a lot of my people to the Dark One./

Yugi gave his darker half a hug over their mind link.

" _Ink inhemi en weggek, Mahaad. I'm sorry for your loss, Mahaad,"_ Yugi said softly.

Mahaad's eyes widened as he turned and looked at Yugi. _"Duwa Necher en netek,_ _Wereri"_ _Thank you, my Prince_.

" _Wesha djedef abief en imi aut en netek aui." Yami says he wants to give offerings to your dead._

" _Duwa Neche ren netek, Weeri," Thank you, my Prince."_

Time passed quickly for the students at Hogwarts as snow became more prevalent on the grounds of the castle and soon December was upon them. Hermione and Ron became busier with their prefect duties.

Mahaad's relationship with Hermione remained a bit more distant than it had before.

Mahaad and Hermione sat alone on the common room one night, their Akkadian homework spread around them.

"Hermione, I think you're taking SPEW too far."

"What do you mean?" She asked a bit defensive.

"I want to see Elves treated better than they are, just as you do. However, you have to realize that this isn't going to happen overnight. You are trying to change hundreds of years of tradition by yourself."

She wilted slightly.

"I think elves should be treated better than they are. But that doesn't mean feeling them all at once. Freedom can be a hard master."

She nodded, at least considering what he was saying.

"And sometimes slavery is freedom."

She gave him a sharp look. He reached across the table and interlocked his fingers with her own.

"Sometimes a servant serves a cause higher than themselves. They can take pride in their work. They can find freedom in their responsibility. Not every slave or servant is bound in chains and beaten with whips."

Hermione gazed into his blue eyes and read the sincerity there. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I gave my life to Yugi because he saved my life. In part my sacrifice gave me greater power than if I had just learned magic by itself. Just as from what I have been able to gather about elves their highest law is their masters bidding. This gives them great untapped power."

"Can you tell me more about your relationship to Yugi."

"I will share what I can. I have made solemn oaths that I cannot break regarding how much information I am allowed to share. Some of the secrets I bear are not mine to share."

She could feel his heartbeat pulse through their interlocked fingers. She squeezed his hand.

"I understand," Hermione murmured.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"I've given thought to what you said awhile back. I was harsh. It is hard to forget that you come from a different culture than I do. I am trying to understand where you are coming from."

He nodded. "That is all I can ask. Can I ask you a question?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Do you know You-Know-Who's name?"

Her brows knit together in confusion by the change in conversation, but replied, "Yes. His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

He grinned. "Thank you."

They stared at one another for several seconds. Mahaad's heart started racing as his gaze shifted to her lips. He licked his own lips and swallowed, his palms sweaty.

He leaned closer to her, their breath mixing in the air. He could feel her warm breath against his cheek. She leaned in closing her eyes.

He rubbed noses with her before pressing his lips to hers briefly. Time seemed to freeze, as his heart beat faster. _What am I doing?_

He pulled back, blushing furiously. Her face flushed as well, but she smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I'd better get back to my dorm. Good night Mahaad."

He released her hand reluctantly. She smiled again and disappeared through the door, leaving Mahaad to stare after her.

Author's Notes:

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This fic has over 25,000 views! That is amazing, thank you all for reading!

Review Responses:

YumiStar: That's true. I should try and incorporate Bakura and Marik more.

PrincessAmerica101: Yeah, neither of them like being threatened. Yugi would be good at keeping them in check.

Draco can be a bit too arrogant for his own good.

Suzululu4moe: That's true. He hides it pretty well.

Diclonious57: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, that's my head canon.

I'm glad you like the cultural stuff. I think there is so much stuff that is too good not to use.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Unexpected Occurrence

All of Hogwarts was getting ready for Christmas. Hermione and Ron had to help Filch decorate for the holidays, which Ron wasn't happy about.

Despite Yugi explaining the concept of Christmas—a fat man who somehow gave presents to everyone in the world in one night—Mahaad still couldn't understand it. He just shook his head in disbelief almost every time he saw the Christmas trees that decorated the Great Hall.

Hermione told everyone that she was going home over the break. She was going skiing with her family.

Harry and Ron were headed to the Burrow to celebrate the holidays with the Weasley clan.

"Where are you going for the holidays Ryou?" Yugi asked the albino, who had chosen to join the Gryffindor table that morning. He ate his bowl of cereal slowly.

"I'm staying here—" he lowered his voice and switched to Japanese and leaned closer to Yugi. "— _he_ wants to stay behind."

Yugi nodded.

"What about you?" Ryou asked, giving his friend a half-hearted smile.

Yugi nibbled on a piece of toast. "I am going to stay here too."

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought you would want to see your friends back home."

Yugi nodded as he set his toast down. "Yeah, but I feel like there is still a lot I have to get caught up on."

Ryou nodded, he could sympathize with the feeling. "What about Mahaad or the Ishtars?'

"The Ishtars are headed back to Egypt. There are things Ishizu wants to check on personally. Mahaad said he would stay here."

Later that day they had their final DA meeting before the break. When Mahaad arrived, Harry was taking the last of Christmas decorations down. "You're early." Harry noted as he hastily thrust some papers in a box.

Mahaad raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "Yes, I like to be early."

Luna entered the room and looked dreamily up at the ceiling. "Mistletoe."

Some of the other members entered, shivering from the cold. Katie walked up to Harry, her cheeks red from the cold. "We've replaced you," she said.

Harry blinked. "Replaced me?" he repeated.

"We've replaced you and the Weasley twins. Ginny is the new Seeker!"

Mahaad watched as Harry's face fell. "Is she good?" he asked.

Angelica walked over and nodded. "She's pretty good. Not as good as you of course."

As soon as the room was full enough, Harry cleared his throat and began the meeting. "Since we have a three-week break coming up—" many of the assembled students whooped. "—I think we should just review what we have learned."

"If I'd known that I wouldn't have showed up," Zacharias Smith complained.

"Well if you think you know everything already, you can go back to Umbridge's class," Fred retorted.

Neville glanced enviously at Mahaad, who smiled warmly at him. Neville had improved a lot over the past several weeks, while Mahaad was too modest to take all the credit, he admitted to himself helping Neville made him feel like training apprentices again.

The rest of the DA made it back to their common rooms without incident. Mahaad and the others stayed up late finishing up some homework before the end of the term. Eventually they were the only ones left in the common room.

Mahaad and Yugi were sitting at their usual table hunched over books and rolls of parchment. The fire sputtering in the hearth.

"Mahaad, could you pass me my potions book?" Yugi asked without looking up from his work.

"Of course, Master," he replied.

"Master? What do you mean by that?" A voice inquired. Both master and servant jumped. They had forgotten Harry, Ron and Hermione were still there.

Mahaad's head snapped to the source and found Ron staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

Mahaad cast a glance at Yugi who was biting his lip.

Yugi's eyes glazed over briefly before the teen nodded, as he ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Hai….," Yes.

"Mahaad is my servant," Yugi stated, looking unapologetic.

Ron and Harry traded confused glances, however Hermione nodded gravely, as she smoothed out her robes, flashing Mahaad a reassuring smile.

"How did that happen? Why would he be?" Ron asked, shadows dancing across his face.

Mahaad looked at Yugi. "I met Mahaad because his brother Marik and I were friends. I traveled to Egypt one summer and met Mahaad. Mahaad wanted to come swimming with us, but he is a poor swimmer. I saved him from drowning and he became my servant."

Ron shook his head. "I don't understand." Harry looked at Hermione. "You're taking his quite well," he pointed out.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Mahaad confined this to me weeks ago. But he asked that I not tell anyone," she admitted.

"Whatever," Ron huffed. He gathered his things and went to his dorm, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm sorry—" Hermione said, but Yug raised a hand and cut her off.

"It's not your fault. This is part of the reason I didn't want to tell anyone. I don't want people to treat me or Mahaad differently than any other students."

Hermione smiled a him. "That is noble of you, Yugi."

"I can relate," Harry said drawing their attention to him. "I was practically a slave to my aunt and uncle."

Mahaad gave Harry a wry smile. "Thank you, Harry. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to bed." Mahaad rose and glanced at Yugi who didn't stop him. Mahaad also disappeared into his dorm.

Later that night Mahaad eventually fell asleep, his mind refusing to turn off. He didn't want to deal with the consequences of what had just happened.

He was awakened suddenly by violent thrashing and moaning near him. He jumped up worriedly and did a double take, Yugi's chest was rising and falling peacefully. Mahaad's gaze landed on Harry who was thrashing in his bed.

Mahaad quickly moved to his side. "Harry?" he whispered urgently. "Are you alright/' he shook the teen. But Harry didn't appear to hear him or feel him. That was a bad sign. Mahaad head Ron shift in his bed as Harry continued moving.

Mahaad tried several more times to wake him, a ball of unease growing in his stomach. Others woke up including Ron, Yugi and Neville.

Mahaad narrowed his eyes. He lightly placed two fingers on Harry's icy forehead and closed his eyes. Harry's mental defenses were disturbingly easy to penetrate. Mahaad only saw flashes of a long corridor and a body slumped on the ground, blood pooling around a gaping wound…

Harry jerked violently, breaking the contact.

Harry woke up his eyes watering. He looked around wildly and then turned to the side and threw up.

Harry stared at Ron. "Your dad…your dad's been attacked." He panted.

Ron blinked. "What?"

"Neville, go get help," Mahaad ordered. Startled the teen nodded ad ran out of the room.

Ron stepped closer. "It was just a dream. I'm sure Dad's fine."

"No! You don't understand!" Harry screamed.

"You look pale. Let's take you to the hospital wing," Seamus suggested.

"No. I saw a snake attack Mr. Weasley. He needs help _now_."

Professor McGonagall entered the room, Neille trailing behind her.

"What is the matter Potter?" She asked.

Harry explained his dream to her. She surveyed him. 'I saw it happen!" he said angrily.

"He's telling the truth," Mahaad said quietly, but it drew everyone's gaze to him. "Potter saw it happen." There was certainty to his voice.

"Get dressed Potter. We're going to see the Headmaster. Weasley you too," McGonagall said.

Everyone's eyes followed them as they left the dormitory.

"What did you see?' Yugi whispered, looking up at Mahaad nervously.

"I only saw flashes. There was a long corridor and a body on the ground, with blood pooling out of a gaping wound."

Yugi shivered, looking disturbed. Mahaad resisted the urge to place a comforting hand on his younger Master's shoulder. It wouldn't be proper…

Awhile later McGonagall returned to the Gryffindor Tower to collect the other Weasley children. A somber mood settled over the assembled Gryffindors. Most of them went back to bed.

Mahaad and Yugi broke the news to Hermione the next morning and she looked worried.

Hermione wanted to set off for the Grimmuld Place, but Dumbldore stopped her by saying she had to wait until the term officially ended.

The hours stretched by. They received word that Mr. Weasley was alive but in very bad condition. This news brought relief but opened up a host of new questions.

Finally, at long last, the term was officially over. Hermione, Yugi and Mahaad went to Dumbledor's office and knocked.

The door opened and let them in. Mahaad stepped into the room and pulled to a halt and stared at the phoenix perched near the Headmaster. Ygui almost ran into him and peered around the magician and spotted the phoenix too.

Mahaad was vaguely aware of Hermione talking to Dumbldore, and only came out of his reprieve when Hermione called his name.

She waved him over and interlaced her fingers with her own. Mahaad's heart started racing. They had never held hands in public before.

"—Mahaad and Yugi should come too," Hermione finished.

Dumbledore surveyed them over his half-moon spectacles.

"Very well Miss Granger." Dumbldore walked to a shelf and removed a tea bag. He pointed his wand at it and the bag glowed blue for a second before fading to its normal color.

"Have you all traveled by Portkey before?" he asked pleasantly. To his surprised they all nodded. "Grab on, one finger will due."

They circled up, Hermione dropped Mahaad's hand as they all placed a finger on the new Portkey.

Mahaad tensed as he felt another presence probing his mental defenses.

Before he could do anything about it the room spun and Mahaad felt like he was being sucked down a tube.

They arrived at a seemingly empty square in the heart of London. Hermione mutely gave them a piece of parchment. Yugi and Mahaad pressed their heads close together and read the words.

"Think about what you just read," Hermione instructed as Mahaad glanced at the tall buildings that surrounded them.

An old mansion materialized out of thin air, expanding outward until it filled the space in front of them.

Hermione walked up the steps and knocked.

Author's Notes:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have some other surprises in store over the next few chapters. Thank you for reading!

Review Responses:

YumiStar: I'm glad you think so! I hope you liked this chapter.

PrincessAmerica101: I think so too. I think Yugi would be sweet to Mahaad.

Yeah, Marik wouldn't appreciate that very much…

Suzululu4moe: Yeah, that's true.

Hmmm…that's a good question. I'd have to think more about that. But I know from the real-life execration texts that they list pretty much everything that could do any harm to the Pharaoh or _ma'at_. They talk about destroying, "every evil plot, plan idea, person," and they even mentioned specific cities by name.

There are also other considerations that I'll address in future chapters.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: The Ancient and Noble House of Black

The door was opened by a man who had shoulder length black hair. He smiled at Hermione. "Come in," he said waving them inside. "Hermione, it is good to see you again. Who are your new friends?" They walked past him into the mansion. Mahaad blinked several times before his eyes adjusted to the dim light inside.

"This is Mahaad and Yugi. Mahaad, Yugi this is Sirius Black. He's Harry's godfather." The man smiled at that. "It is nice to meet you. A friend of Hermione's is a friend of mine."

A blood curdling scream tore through the entryway, sending a chill down Mahaad's spine. Sirius hastily apologized and ran farther down the hall, and pulled a curtain over a large painting that hung there. "And now you've met my mother," Sirius informed them. "What do you mean?" Yugi asked. "This is my house, my mother didn't like me very much. She died a few years ago, but she attached a painting of herself here with a Permanent Sticking Charm, so we can't get rid of it."

Sirius told Hermione she would have the same room she'd had over the summer. Mahaad and Yugi would be in a room down the hall from her. The three of them set off to put their stuff down in their new rooms.

Mahaad shivered as he passed a row of elf heads mounted on the wall. What kind of place is this?

Yugi opened the door to their new room and flipping on the light. He claimed the bed to the right. Mahaad set his stuff on the other bed. The was an old dresser against the far wall under a window with the curtains drawn over it. A minute or so later, Hermione knocked on their open door.

Yugi waved her inside. She sat on the edge of Yugi's bed. "I suppose you have a lot of questions," she stated waiting for their response. "Yeah, if Mr. Weasley got attacked why are we here and not at the Burrow?" Yugi asked, taking a seat next to her. Mahaad sat cross legged on his own bed. "Good question. Sirius' house is closer to the magical hospital where Mr Weasley was taken. And this is also the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." Seeing their confused expressions, she continued on. "It is a secret organization founded by Dumbledore to fight against You-Know-Who." They nodded. "Where is everyone else right now? Besides Sirius this place feels fairly empty," Mahaad commented. Hermione shook her head. "I'm not sure. I assume everyone is still visiting Mr. Weasley in the hospital but, I'm not sure, we could ask Sirius though."

They stood and left their stuff on the bed trooped downstairs to the kitchen and found Sirius nursing a dusty bottle of Butterbeer. They joined him around the table. "Thank you for letting us stay with you," Yugi said politely.

Sirius nodded distractedly as he took another swig of his beer. He had dark circles under his eyes and his face was worn. "Is everyone else with Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked him. Sirius nodded. They left a few hours ago. They should be returning soon.

True to his word, the front door opened half and hour later and the voices of the Weasley clan floated up to Yugi and Mahaad's room where they were unpacking their meager supplies.

They heard other unfamiliar voices mixing with the Weasley's.

They heard Harry saying he was going to bed, and heard his footsteps in the hallway and then a door a few away from theirs shut. The other Weasley children went upstairs to presumably to take naps of their own. But Mahaad knew they were more likely spying on the adult's conversation.

They heard an unfamiliar gruff voice, "Of course Potter is worried. Obviously, Potter doesn't realize the implications of what he has seen. But if You-Know-Who is possessing him…" the kitchen door shut, cutting off the rest of what the wizard said.

Mahaad and Yugi exchanged glances. Someone suspected that Harry was possessed. That didn't bode well.

Later that afternoon Mahaad heard Mrs. Weasley come up the stairs and check on her children. Most of them were actually asleep, having stayed up all night. She brought up food to Harry's room and lit the fire in his room.

The next morning Hermione went to find Harry. Yugi and Mahaad joined her. "Brooding this much, isn't healthy," he said, as she led the way up to the top floor where a scratching noise could be heard on the other side of a door.

Hermione knocked. "Harry, I know you're in there."

"Hermione?' Harry asked in surprise, opening the door. "I thought you were supposed to go skiing with your family."

Hemrione nodded. "I was. But I told them all the serious students stay over the break to study. They understand. Let's go to your bedroom. Mrs. Weasley sent up sandwiches and lit the fire."

Harry was surprised to find Ron and Ginny waiting for him when he opened the door. Everyone entered and took a seat either on the floor or the bed. Mahaad sat near the fire allowing the warmth to thaw his skin.

"How are you really doing Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Fine," he said tersely.

"Ron and Ginny said that you've been hiding up here ever sine you got back from the hospital."

"Ginny told me what you overheard Mad-Eye say," Herione stated.

"Oh really? I don't want to talk to anyone," Harry snapped, turning away from everyone.

"That's stupid of you since you don't know anyone except me who has ever actually been possessed," Ginny said.

Yugi gasped in surprise. Ron turned to look at him. "It happened during our second year. We'll tell you about it later."

/Yami you might want to hear this./

Yami phased out of the Puzzle with a raised eyebrow. His clothes mirrored Yugi's star covered pajamas.

Harry's eyes widened. "I'm really thick. I forgot," Harry admitted.

"Lucky for you," Ginny said coolly.

"Do you think I'm being possessed?" Harry asked in a calmer voice.

"Well do you remember everything you've been doing/"

Harry shook his head.

"Are there blank patches in your memory?" she asked again.

Harry shook his head again.

"Then you aren't being possessed," she stated.

Yami and Yugi exchanged glances. Yugi frowned. /That sounds like when you first were released form the Puzzle Yami. I had patches where I couldn't remember stuff. But obviously things are different now./

The Spirit nodded. /Could Harry be in the beginning stages of possession? Ryou says that there are still times when Bakura doesn't want him to know what he is up to, so there are blank patches in his memory./

Sirius was very happy to have them all stay for Christmas. They helped him decorate the house and by Christmas Eve it appeared to be a different place. Mundungus had obtained a Christmas tree that they helped decorate. Enchanted snow dusted the floor.

Mahaad and Hermione sat on Mahaad's bed on Christmas Eve just enjoying one another's company. They held hands.

"Hermione?" Mahaad asked.

"Would consider dating me?" he asked.

She looked at him and grinned. "I thought you would never ask," she admitted.

"I think we should keep our relationship quiet for now. Especially after how Ron reacted earlier."

Mahaad nodded, slightly crestfallen.

He kissed her softly and she returned it. Mahaad felt his chest expand and his body was lighter than air.

Christmas morning came and Mahaad cocked his head at the small stack of presents at the foot of his bed. Yugi was up already and had opened most of his stack.

Mahaad smiled and started opening his as well. Yugi and Yami had given him a new book on magical theory. He had given them a small statue of Yugi carved out of lapis.

Mahaad had received another book from Hermione while he had given her a golden _ankh_ necklace.

Since Mahaad had fewer presents than Yugi he went to see what Harry and Ron were doing. He found that they had both unwrapped stacks of presents at their beds. Fred and George stood in between the two beds, looking serious.

"We just told Harry and Ron, don't go downstairs for a bit. Our older brother Percy just sent back his Christmas jumper."

Mahaad nodded. "Thanks for the warning."

"Lupin is downstairs trying to clam her down. Reckon we better stay up here until he does," George said as he helped himself to one of the chocolate frogs from Harry's stash. He tossed one to Fred.

They met Hermione as she was heading downstairs holding a wrapped package in her hands. Mahaad noted with a faint smile that she was wearing the _ankh_ necklace he had given her. "Thanks for the book Harry. And Ron that was an unusual gift…perfume."

"What is that?" Ron asked eyeing her package. "It's for Kreacher."

Ron shot her a warning look. "It better not be clothes!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's not. Although I would give him something better to wear than that old rag. I'm giving him a quilt to brighten up his bedroom."

"He has a bedroom?" Ron asked incredulously.

They continued walking down the hall and made their way into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was alone making breakfast, her eyes and puffy. She sniffled occasionally.

Hermione opened the door to the cupboard where Kreacher slept. The elf had made a nest of old blankets and had some of precious treasures around it. He had several aged photographs the glass was broken. He had obviously tried to repair it with spell-o-tape.

Since Kreacher wasn't there Hermione just left it on his bed and closed the door.

Sirius walked into the room and frowned. "When was the last t time anyone actually saw Kreacher?"

Harry told him, and he nodded. "Who knows I might get lucky and he might have crawled into a drawer upstairs and died, but I shouldn't get my hopes up."

Mahaad stared at Sirius and shook his head.

Later that day everyone went to pay a visit to Mr. Weasley. At first Mahaad and Yugi had declined and said they would remain behind as they didn't know Mr. Weasley very well. Mrs. Weasley had insisted and eventually they had relented.

Their escorts Mad-Eye and Lupin greeted them, and everyone piled into the car. Mahaad studied the two older wizards. He felt uneasy around Mad-Eye but wasn't entirely sure why. The man had a bowler hat pulled down low over one eye. Lupin wore his usual worn robes but seemed happy to see everyone. While they pulled away from the curb, Mahaad and Yugi introduced themselves to the new wizards they hadn't met yet.

They got out of the car and Mrs. Weasley shepherded them into the hospital. It was decorated for Christmas as well. The reception room wasn't terribly crowded. Several peopled waited in line in front of them.

They followed the directions and found Mr. Weasley propped up in bed with the remains of his dinner resting on his stomach.

"How are you doing Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Fine, fine," he reassured her. "Have you seen the healer lately?"

Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes at him, when Mr. Weasley shifted the shake Harry's hand.

"Why did you change your bandages a day early Arthur?"

"What?" he smiled nervously and pulled his covers up closer to his head.

"Well one of the new healers…suggested some Muggle solution...They're called stitches."

Lupin strolled over to the other occupant, a werewolf, in the room who was staring at the group of people around Mr. Weasley.

Mahaad sensed the growing tension in the room. He shivered looking at the large bandages wrapped around Mr. Weasley's chest. Mahaad's heart started racing, and his breathing became shallower, as adrenalin spread throughout his body. _That was a big snake_.

Author's Notes:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm excited for what I have coming up. I should hopefully be able to update every week or so for the next little while. Thanks for reading!

Review Responses:

YumiStar: I hadn't realized that. Yeah, that is kinda sad….

PrincessAmerica101: No, Mahaad can't get a break from snakes. I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, I just see Ron as being more closed minded than Hermione…

Suzululu4moe: Yeah, that's true. I would assume wizards probably have life debts. They have Unbreakable Vows.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: The Curse Breaker

Mahaad shuddered as he tried to banish the image of Mr. Weasley's bandages and the snake the had caused the large wound. Mahaad stopped in the corridor and closed his eyes, trying to slow his breathing. Yugi laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

Mahaad looked around and didn't see the Weasleys. "They must have thought we were right behind said they were going to the tea room," Yugi said aloud.

Mahaad nodded scanning the directory at the end of the hall. They made their way to the tea room and spotted Fred and George and sat down by them. "Harry, Ron and Hermione said they were coming here. They should be here by now," Yugi said as he accepted a steaming cup of a tea from a smiling witch and handed her a few Knuts.

Mahaad paid for his tea as well and sat at the table with Fred, George and Yugi. Fred just shook his head. "Maybe those three are finally taking after our legacy and are getting into trouble."

A few minutes passed and they still hadn't returned. "I'll go look for them," Mahaad offered, draining the last of his cup and standing up.

"Good luck, you'll need it with those three," George remarked.

"Noted," Mahaad said smiling as he left the room and headed down the hall.

Mahaad descended the stairs to the fourth floor and listened hard. He looked through the door marked Spell Damage. To his surprise he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione siting with a blond haired, blue eyed wizard who was furiously signing autographs and throwing them at Ginny.

Mahaad tried to push the door open, but the door wouldn't open. A motherly looking healer saw him and beamed and scurried over and opened the door with her wand. "You must be another visitor!" she said excitedly.

He nodded. She headed to the occupants at the far end of the room. "Leaving already Mrs. Longbottom?"

Mahaad jolted as he turned to see an old witch wearing green robes and trailing behind her, Neville.

"Neville!" Ron called. Neville turned red and ducked. "Neville, have you seen Lockhart's here!"

Mahaad stepped up to join Ron and the others.

"Are these your friends?" Neville's grandmother asked politely. Neville avoided eye contact with any of them, and he looked miserable.

"Yes," Mahaad said recovering first. "I am Mahaad, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Mahaad? Yes, Neville speaks highly of you. And you two must be Weasleys." She shook Ron and Ginny's hands as well. She smiled at Hermione. "You must be Hermione, Neville speaks highly of you as well." Hermione looked shocked that the elderly woman knew her name. Neville kept his eyes on his shoes the whole time.

Ron peered around Neville. "Is that your dad down at the end Neville?" Neville didn't say anything, but stared up at the ceiling. "Neville? You haven't told your friends about your parents?"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of! You should be proud of them Neville. Proud! They didn't sacrifice themselves so their son would be ashamed of them!"

"I'm not," Neville whispered.

"Neville's parents were tortured into insanity by You-Know-Who's followers."

Hermione and Ginny covered their hands with their mouths. Ron looked mortified. Mahaad's mouth opened in shock.

Neville's mother shuffled toward Neville and made timid motions toward her son. "Again? See what it is Neville." Neville reached his hand out and his mom dropped a wrapper in his hand. Neville looked at the rest of them defiant, as if daring them to laugh.

As they left the ward, Ginny said, "I had no idea."

"Me either," Ron said shaking his head. "I didn't know either," Hermione said sadly.

"I did," Harry said. "But Dumbledore made me promise not to tell anyone. Torturing Neville's parents is what landed Belletrix Lestrange in Azkaban," Harry said softly.

"You mean the woman Kreacher has a picture of in his room/" Ron asked horrified.

Once everyone arrived back from the hospital they gathered in the kitchen for some tea. Mrs. Weasley frowned at Mahaad. "Mahaad I know you must want to be rebellious, but you really should cut your hair."

Mahaad just stared at her. "I—I'll consider it," he replied. Yugi laughed in the background, no doubt picturing a bald Dark Magician.

Bill glanced at Yugi and raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get that necklace, Yugi?" he asked.

Mahaad tensed. Yugi started. He rarely left the Puzzle out in plain view like that. "My grandfather was an archaeologist in Egypt. He brought it back for me." Bill nodded as he took another sip of tea.

"You work in Egypt, right?" Yugi asked.

The wizard grinned. "Yes, I love it there."

"What do you do there exactly?" Mahaad asked a slight edge to his tone, as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm a curse breaker for Gingotts."

Mahaad felt a child throughout his entire body as if someone had dumped a pot of ice water on him. He sensed the Pharaoh take over next to him, his arms crossed as he glared at Bill.

"You mean to tell me that you rob the tombs of my ancestors?!" Mahaad ground out as he shot to his feet. The Pharaoh jumped up as well.

"How _dare_ you desecrate the dead!" Yami roared as he shook with anger.

Everyone else at the table just stared at them in shock.

"The treasures those tombs contain will be safer at Gringotts," Bill shot back. "It's not like the owners notice if things go missing."

Mahaad's nostrils flared as he clenched his fists and stepped forward. "How would you know?" he demanded.

Bill snorted. "The mummies don't talk."

"Do you know what the penalty is for tomb robbery?" the Pharaoh demanded as he drew himself up to his full height.

Bill shrugged. "I assume it wouldn't be good based on the curses I disable. What is the big deal?"

"The penalty for tomb robbery is death," Mahaad snarled, taking a step forward, his eyes as hard as flint.

Bill took a step back, his confident demeanor slipping a bit as he drew his wand.

"Mahaad, I wish to speak to you alone," Yugi said authoritatively, imitating Yami's tone almost exactly.

Mahaad cast a last murderous glower at Bill before turning on his heel and following Yugi out of the room. The others sat at the table frozen.

Yugi led Mahaad to their room and shut the door. "My soul room," Yugi said. Mahaad still breathed heavily but closed his eyes and entered the Soul Corridor that separated Yugi and Yami's minds.

Yami wrenched open his door and stalked over to Yugi's room. Mahaad followed behind, taking care of avoid stepping on any of the various toys that were scattered on the floor. "Why did you do that?" he demanded rounding on Yugi, but speaking a bit softer.

Yugi stood his ground and met the Pharaoh's defiant gaze. "You both need to calm down before you do something stupid."

"Stupid? Bill committed one of the worst crimes a man can commit! He is blatantly disrespecting my forefathers!" Yami ground out.

"True. But he comes from a different culture than you. He doesn't actually believe that he will be cursed if he enters a tomb. It is not fair to him to attack him for an act that he isn't fully aware of the ramifications."

Mahaad closed his eyes as he stood in the center of the room. "Bill is in violation of _ma'at_ , my Prince. As vizier it is my job to uphold justice and ensure proper order. Bill acted in violation of that order."

Yugi sat down on the edge of his bed, his gaze shifting between Mahaad and Yami.

I Gamed Umbridge for a less serious crime, Yugi." The Pharaoh said.

The teen nodded several times. "I know. But if his crimes are as serious as you say, wouldn't it be a good idea to get a second opinion on what you should do?"

"I appreciate your concern, but who am I supposed to get a second opinion from?" Yami asked, his gaze softening a bit, as he paced the room.

"The Ennead."

Yami stopped and frowned. "An interesting proposal. What do you think Mahaad?"

"I agree. It wouldn't be unwise to consult with the council of the gods on this matter, especially since there is no legal precedent for this, my Pharaoh."

Yami was silent for a moment as he cocked his head, thinking hard. "Very well Yugi. I will suspend judgment on Bill until we can consult with the Ennead."

Yugi smiled at his darker half. Yami returned it weakly before leaving the room and Mahaad heard his door shut across the hall.

Yugi bit his lip. "What's wrong?" Mahaad asked, kneeling on the floor in front of Yugi.

"I'm just worried that your outburst could also raise suspicions. Neither of you have gotten that mad about anything around the others before."

"We will just have to be more cautious in the future. We can't change what already happened, my Prince."

Author's Notes:

Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it it is a little short, but I thought this was a good place to stop.

Review Responses:

Suzululu4moe: I'm glad you didn't choke too much. That's funny!

YumiStar: Yeah, I think Mahaad would want to take things slow.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Cracking at the Seams

The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione gathered in Harry and Ron's room. Mrs. Weasley had lit the fire earlier that morning and it crackled merrily in the hearth. "I want to hear your opinions of what happened yesterday with Mahaad and Yugi," Harry said, glancing from Ron to Hermione.

Ron shook his head in disbelief. "I've never seen either of them so mad about anything before," he started.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "It was quite abnormal behavior."

"Could it have been possession? Could Yugi have been possessed?" Harry asked. Hermione looked skeptical while Ron slowly nodded, considering the idea.

"Anything is possible, mate. Let's face it, we don't really know that much about any of the transfer students," Ron said.

"I don't think either of them are possessed," Hermione countered.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Did either of you notice his eyes?" Harry interjected.

They shook their heads. "His eyes were red, like Voldemort."

Ron winced at the name. "I didn't notice that," he said frowning.

Hermione shook her head, "it doesn't conform to what we know about possession. Honestly, are you two ever going to read _Hogwarts a History_?" Hermione asked.

"We're not at Hogwarts," Ron stated-matter-of-factly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know that Ron. We're at the Headquarters of the Order. Do you really think the members of the Order are just going to let You-Know-Who come in and possess someone?"

"What if it wasn't You-KNow-Who?"

"I don't know. But it still doesn't conform to what we know about possession. When You-Know-Who possessed Professor Quirrell, he wore a turban to conceal You-Know-Who's head. Yugi doesn't wear a turban."

"But Ginny was also possessed by Voldemort. She pretty much said that unless you have had a blackout and can't remember what you have been doing, you haven't been possessed," Harry countered.

"What are you going to do Harry? Go up to Yugi and ask him if he's had any lapses in memory lately?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but I'll think of something. Maybe we could ask Mahaad. Mahaad was just as angry about the whole thing as Yugi was."

"True," Ron replied.

"It wouldn't hurt to do some investigation into Egyptian magic Maybe it has something to do with what happened with Bill," Harry said.

Hermione just sniffed and stared into the fire, her arms crossed.

"When we get back to Hogwarts, Hermione, could you ask Professor Ishtar some questions about Egyptian ideas of possession? Maybe it has something to do with that?" Ron suggested.

The witch shook her head. "I'm not participating in this nonsense. Remember what Dumbledore said last year? We are supposed to be learning international magical cooperation," she retorted.

Ron and Harry exchanged glances and shook their heads.

It turned out Kreacher had been hiding up in the attic although Mahaad noticed he submitted quicker to orders than before.

During the day Ron avoided Mahaad and Yugi but Harry taught Yugi how to play wizard's chess and had unknowingly subjected himself to playing several long, drawn out games of chess with both Yugi and Yami.

Harry was called away by Mrs. Weasley to talk to Snape. When he returned he slammed the door, causing Yugi to jump. "What happened?" Yugi asked worriedly.

Harry took his seat and shook his head. "I have to take extra lessons with Snape!"

Yugi cocked his head. "Why?"

"Because of my dream," Harry said tersely. He readjusted his glasses and glared at Yugi as it somehow might have been his fault.

"How would that help?" Yugi asked, cocking his head.

"I don't know," Harry replied.

/He's hiding something Yami./

/I know./

Mr. Weasley was released from the hospital and they held a feast in his honor.

Lupin returned that night to Grimmuld Place with a warm smile on his face. His robes were frayed and shabby. He took a seat at the kitchen table which was quite full with most of the Weasley children seated around it as well as Harry, Yugi, Mahaad, Sirius and a few other Order members.

They dug into their food hungrily. "When I was out in the city today I came across something odd," Lupin began. All eyes turned to him. Tonks even stopped changing her nose to look at him.

Lupin shifted uncomfortably. "I found this," he pulled a glossy poster from the inside of his robes and unfurled it, and turned it around so they could see what it was.

Mahaad felt a spike of shock course through him. There was a picture of a man with long pink hair, wearing a red suit. He had a duel disk strapped to one arm, and held a rose in the other hand.

"Zigfried von Schroeder," Yugi breathed.

It was a poster for the European Regional Championships.

Now everyone turned to stare at Yugi. "You know him?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, he plays a card game called Duel Monsters, like I do. We played each other in the World Championships."

"I had no idea a card game could be that popular," Hermione mused.

/My question is, where is Bakura? He should be participating in the European circuit./

/Yami, this poster is recent. Look at the date at the bottom. Bakura's been with us at Hogwarts. I hadn't really stopped to consider how suspicious it was going to look that most of the top Duelists in the world, disappear to attend a magic school in England. I'm sure Grandpa told the tournament organizers something./

Yami sent mirth down the link. /How do you think Kaiba reacted to that?/

Yugi sent a mental image of himself shrugging to Yami via the link.

"If you played in the World Championships, you must have been pretty good," Lupin said, leaning forward.

Yugi scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well...I-"

"-He is the reigning World Champion," Mahaad interjected.

Yugi blushed.

People around the table gasped. "I'd heard you mention it once at Hogwarts," Hermione said, "But I figured it was a lot smaller than this."

Harry and Ron exchanged significant glances. They were going to have to look more into this.

"I have some other, unfortunate, news Lupin said quietly." Everyone looked at him again.

"Did any of you see this morning's _Prophet_?"

There was a collective shaking of heads. Lupin's expression turned grave. "There has been a massive outbreak of Dark wizards from Azkaban."

Mrs. Weasley squeaked and slopped butterbeer on the front of her robes.

Hermione, Ginny and Tonks exchanged terrified glances and covered their mouths.

"What is Azkaban?" Mahaad asked, raising an eyebrow and setting down his fork.

"The wizard prison. It's guarded by a load of Dementors," Tonks replied, changing her hair to a dark red.

"What's a Dementor?" Yugi asked, frowning.

"They're evil beings who can suck out your soul," Harry stated.

Mahaad shuddered.

Mahaad excused himself and found Hermione. They went to the drawing room and Hermione opened a book excitedly showing Mahaad some new diagrams they could use in DA meetings. Mahaad nodded approvingly. "These are quite good," he said.

They spend awhile talking about magical theory and tactics. Awhile later they sat cuddling one another their backs resting against the wall. "I better go see what Master Yugi is up to." Mahaad leaned in for a kiss and she kissed him back.

Just then the door opened and Ron made a strangled noise in his throat. Startled the couple broke apart. "What-?!" Ron chocked out. "What are you doing?" Ron demanded.

Mahaad met his gaze calmly and climbed to his feet. "I was talking to Hermione about magical theory," Mahaad stated.

Ron's ears turned red. "Talking! Looked an awful lot like snogging to me!" Ron accused.

Mahaad raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar term.

"I can kiss whoever I like Ron. I don't need your approval to live my life," Hermione said, as she rose, standing next to Mahaad.

Ron shook his head. "How can you like him? He's boring!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Boring? That depends on your definition Ronald. Not everyone finds Quidditch players attractive."

Ron flushed as he stepped farther into the room.

"He's a servant Hermione."

She raised an eyebrow. "So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Pretty much the only person who has human servants is You-Know-Who," Ron protested weakly.

Hermione shook her head. "Come on Mahaad, let's go somewhere else. We don't need to listen to this."

Mahaad allowed Hermione to pull him down the hall. He stopped on the fist landing of the stairs. "Thank you. But I really should check to see if Yugi needs me."

She nodded and released his hand.

Author's Notes:

Thanks for reading! Sorry this chapter is a bit late...I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm excited to write the next few! I can't believe this story has over 25,000 views!

Review Responses:

YumiStar: I agree...Mahaad's hair is too pretty to cut!

I think that is what Bill tells himself to get his work done. It would be hard to rob the dead day in and day out...I think he's in denial.

Suzululu4moe: That's a good point. They should do that.

I didn't know that; thanks for sharing.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: The Unraveling Continues

The next day Harry and Ron cornered Bill in the kitchen as he was finishing his lunch, leftovers from the night before. Harry and Ron took seats at the table with him.

"I have a question for you," Harry said gazing steadily at the elder wizard. Bill set his fork down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Shoot, Harry."

"What is Egyptian magic like?"

Bill raised an eyebrow and tapped the side of his firewhiskey bottle with a finger before pouring himself a glass.

"Egyptian magic can be deadly. That's why curse breakers have to be careful," he said seriously. He glanced out the kitchen door to make sure none of the foreign wizards were within earshot.

"I remember that from the tombs you showed us a few years back," Ron mused. "Some of those skeletons were weird! They had extra limbs and stuff."

Bill nodded appreciatively as he sipped his drink. "Yes. Egyptian magic is strange. They could supposedly do miraculous things like part the Nile to retrieve a lost hairpin, split animals in half and reattach them, turn wax figurines to life."

"That is strange," Harry agreed, resting his hands on the table and leaning forward eagerly.

"Anything in particular you want to know?" Bill asked.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. "Could you tell us anything about possession in ancient Egypt?" Ron asked.

Bill took another drink and cocked his head. Bill shrugged. "Supposedly demons and spirits of the dead could take over people's bodies. Often people would wear protective amulets like this-" he pulled a small silver _ankh_ on a chain from his robes.

Harry gasped. "Mahaad wears one of those!"

Bill raised an eyebrow. "He does? That's interesting. They would wear amulets like this for protection."

Bill told them other crazy things Egyptian magic could do such as raise the dead and predict the future among other things.

Harry and Ron sat transfixed as he told them tales of his adventures digging in Egypt.

Armed with this new information, Harry and Ron went and found Hermione in the drawing room, reading a new book she had received at Christmas.

They laid out the facts Bill had told them. She arched an eyebrow and shut her book. "That doesn't prove anything, really," she stated.

"But Mahaad wears one of those amulet things!" Ron protested, his ears growing red.

"Ron a lot of people even in modern Egypt wear them. It's not like they actually ward off evil spirits."

Ron's face fell a bit.

"But Bill told us that people could be possessed by demons and spirits of the dead and stuff!" Harry said.

"When would an Egyptian demon started possessing either of them? If Yugi and Mahaad just started acting weird now, that would either imply that the demons possessed them a long time ago and were really good at hiding it, or they were possessed recently. I don't think either of those sound very likely, do you?"

"Something is off Hermione," Ron said.

"When you have some real proof, I might be more open to your ideas," Hermione said finally as she opened her book again.

Ron threw his hands up in the air and stormed off. Harry followed behind a few moments later.

Later that day Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat as she entered the kitchen, with a pair of scissors. Mahaad's eyes widened as she approached him.

"I really think you should get a hair cut. What would your mother say?" she asked him.

He looked at her in alarm. "I—uh-I don't know," he stammered, as he gazed at the scissors warily.

She walked toward him. He jumped out of his chair and reared back.

"What's wrong Mahaad?" Yugi asked as he entered the kitchen, giving the magician a quizzical look.

"Mrs. Weasely wants to cut my hair!" Mahaad yelped.

She gave him a reproachful look.

"Please don't let her, Yugi!" Mahaad said.

Yugi chuckled. "Why would I let her do that?"

He didn't get an answer as Mrs. Weasley stepped closer to him, the magician fled out of the room.

Yami snickered in Yugi's mind. /Technically Mahaad should be bald as a priest, but I think he would be quite embarrassed to be bald as the Dark Magician./

Yugi grinned. /Yeah, Kaiba would never stop laughing./

Yugi left the room to go check on the priest.

Lupin walked in the kitchen a few minutes later, grinning broadly. He had several stacks of old newspapers under his arm and a box under his arm.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione!" he called. The three wizards appeared in the doorway a few minutes later.

"What's in the box Lupin?" Ron asked.

"Patience. I know that you kids were quite interested in Yugi's dueling so I went out and learned more about it. It is quite fascinating!"

"I thought Dumbledore said you shouldn't be out running out! There are Death Eaters running around!" Hermione said.

Lupin chuckled. "Yes, but I was strictly in Muggle territory. I doubt they would find me there," he countered.

Harry eagerly took the old newspapers and was surprised to find a magazine article or two in the mix.

"Now here. Mad-Eye picked this up. He was wondering if it could possibly be dangerous," Lupin explained extending the box to the three teens.

Ron rook it and the quickly unwrapped it and gaped at it.

"What is a duel disk?" he asked blanky, looking at Hermione for help.

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not sure. Presumably for dueling."

"I think we could've figured out that much for ourselves," Harry quipped.

They opened the box and quickly discovered they didn't know how to work it. Hermione buried herself in the instructional manual. "It says you need a Deck to use it."

Harry and Ron deflated a bit. "Well we can at least check out the articles Lupin gave us."

They collected all the stuff and went to Harry and Ron's room to investigate further.

They spread out the stack of articles on the floor and started reading. It quickly became apparent that tournaments were no strangers to odd things happening.

At one tournament called Battle City, several people had gone into comas. There was also several mentions of Yugi's focused dueling personality. To a casual observer these obscure references wouldn't mean anything, but Harry put a mark by them and kept reading.

After they finished reading they exchanged information. "I have to admit, this does sound suspicious," Hermione acknowledged fairly.

Mahaad sat on his bed meditating quietly. Now that the holidays were over, the house was quieter, giving him some solace in which he could clear his mind.

Yugi knocked politely and entered the room. Mahaad opened his eyes and followed Yugi as he moved around the room.

"You can keep practicing. I didn't mean to interrupt you," Yugi said as he grabbed a book from his trunk.

"You weren't interrupting me," Mahaad said, smiling.

Another knock sounded on the open door. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood there looking a bit nervous.

"Can we talk to you guys?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Is everything alright?" Yugi asked, concern lacing his tone.

The atmosphere in the room dropped as Harry cleared his throat. "Yeah, we just have some questions for you."

Author's Notes:

Sorry this chapter was shorter than normal. I've been busy with school this past week. I hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think, and feel free to PM me.

Review Responses:

YumiStar: Yeah, Ron can be a bit immature at times... Thanks for reading. I hope you liked this chapter!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: The Cat is Out of the Bag

Yugi gestured for Harry, Ron and Hermione to enter the room, and smiled trying to diffuse the sudden tension in the air. The trio entered the room and Ron shut the door as he was the last to enter the room.

Mahaad moved to sit on the ground between the two beds, but Yugi patted the bed beside him, as he leaned with his back against the wall, as he sat cross legged, but leaned forward toward his friends. Mahaad perched on the edge of the bed, his back straight.

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, Harry broke eye contract first. Harry rubbed the back of his neck, and readjusted his glasses.

"Have you guys noticed anything strange lately?" Harry asked.

Mahaad frowned, while Yugi shook his head. "Not that I can think of. Do you have something specific in mind?"

"Well...yes, actually. Yugi...do you have any periods where you can't remember what you were doing? Or wake up and find that you don't remember how you got there?"

Yugi's eyes widened as he shook his head. "No."

The three of them had taken seats on Mahaad's bed and looked expectantly for Yugi to elaborate.

"Why do you ask?" Mahaad asked, a slight edge to his voice.

Ron elbowed Harry in the ribs, and Harry gave him a dirty look.

"Well...Ron and I think Yugi might be possessed."

A flash of surprise crossed Yugi's face before his eyes glazed over. Mahaad's expression remained stoic. "And why would you think that?" he demanded.

"You and Yugi acted strange mate. The other night when you attacked Bill," Ron stated. "You didn't act like yourselves."

"And you think means we are possessed?" Mahaad asked giving Ron a flat stare and folding his arms.

" _Hetep_ , Mahaad." the Pharaoh commanded. _Peace_ , Mahaad. The magician turned to look at the Pharaoh who had taken over, he raised an eyebrow at Mahaad's questioning look.

"Who do you think we were possessed by?" Yami asked fairly.

Ron's ears turned red. "You-Know-Who?"

The Pharaoh snorted, his lips curling into a smirk. "Wrong. Though only partially."

Ron's eyes widened in shock and Hermione gasped. Harry leaned forward eagerly.

"I am willing to divulge some of my well kept secrets, but first you must swear to me that you will get approval before telling anyone else. Is that clear?" Yami asked, his piercing gaze fixing on each of their faces in turn.

The three teens nodded.

"You were correct in your assumption that Yugi was possessed; however, you were wrong about the source."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Yugi took over control from Yami. "My grandfather brought me this Puzzle from Egypt on one of his digs there. It took me eight years to solve it and when I did..." He took a breath before continuing. "I unlocked part of the secrets it contained. There was an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh who had been trapped inside for almost 3,000 years."

"You mean to tell me that some long-dead Pharaoh lives in your necklace?" Ron blurted out.

He started laughing but then stopped when no one else joined in. Harry narrowed his eyes thinking hard. Hermione cocked her head to the side.

"That is crazy!" Ron said, turning to see how his companions were taking this.

Harry stared at Yugi unblinking.

"Is the spirit evil?" Harry asked, ignoring Ron.

Yugi shook his head. "You've spoken with him before. I'll let him introduce himself properly."

The Puzzle flashed. "Hi everyone. I am Yami," the Pharaoh said, his eyes sweeping each of their faces in turn.

"Hi...Hi...Yami. So you died 3,000 years ago? How did you get trapped in Yugi's necklace?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Yes, I died 3,000 years ago. This necklace is called the Millennium Puzzle. I sealed myself in it to lock away a great evil, known as the Thief King, during my time. Upon my death the Puzzle shattered and remained in pieces until Yugi solved it."

Ron shook his head in disbelief, and Harry looked overwhelmed.

"How does Mahaad fit into all of this?" Hermione asked.

The Pharaoh glanced at Mahaad briefly.

"I was a servant, during his lifetime-"

"-Mahaad is too modest. He wasn't a mere servant. He was a member of my court and the Vizier of Upper Egypt. Proceed Mahaad"

"I too, possessed a Millennium Item, the Millennium Ring. When the Thief King attacked I vowed I would serve my king forever..." Mahaad glanced at Yami who nodded.

"...So I fused my ba and my ka—parts of my soul together to gain enough power to fulfill my dying oath. I was destined to serve my king as a Duel Monster until my king decided to resurrect me and grant me a body again."

Ron turned a little pale, and the blood drained out of Hermione's face.

"Duel Monster...?" Ron sputtered.

Yami withdrew his Deck from his holster and showed them the Dark Magician.

"You have purple hair? And you lived in a card?" Ron asked.

"I had purple hair. And my soul is still bound to that card."

"What would happen if someone shredded it?" Ron asked, attmpting to lighten the mood.

"They would regret it dearly," Mahaad vowed, his eyes glittering in the firelight.

Yami cleared his throat.

"The Millennium Puzzle is part of a set of seven Items. Each has its own unique abilities. They can all summon what is called the Shadow Realm, it is part of the Underworld. When I was a young prince my Uncle created them without my Father's knowledge or approval."

"Where are the other Items now, sir?" Hemrione asked timidly, unsure of how to address the Pharaoh.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "They are accounted for by my servants. Marik, Ishizu and Ryou all have Items. But I will let them speak for themselves if they want to share the details or not."

Harry shook his head. Hermione looked bewildered, her mind racing.

"I know you must be quite overwhelmed right now," Mahaad said looking at the trio worriedly.

"You can say that again," Harry agreed.

"I need some time to think," Hermione said rising. The two boys got to their feet too. "Yeah, we'll see you at dinner," Harry said.

The three wizards left the room, leaving the door open. Mahaad shut it and sat on his bed facing Yugi.

"How do you think that went my Prince?" Mahaad asked Yugi who had phased out of the Puzzle and was stretched out on his bed.

Yugi shrugged. "I think it went as well as it could have. They are still in shock, but it will be more telling how they react once the shock has worn off."

Author's Note:

I hope you liked this chapter! It was kind of hard for me to write...I hope it lived up to any expectations you may have had. :)

A note on the timeline. I've mainly watched the dub and I know that it says Yami and co lived 5,000 years ago. But the Japanese version says 3,000. And for me the dub shows the Valley of the Kings which wasn't in use 5,000 years ago.

Review Responses:

YumiStar: That's a good question. I think sometimes she tries too hard to be a surrogate mother to Hogwarts students.

Fireking492: Thanks for reviewing! I've never actually thought about that before... He might like some of those bands.

Suzululu4moe: Haha yeah, that's true. Hopefully things will get straightened out soon.

I think Ron especially wouldn't know how to handle holograms very well. But I intended for them to be more suspicious about all the random things that happened around tournaments and more of a sense of mystery and unfamiliarity around the game itself.

Guest: I hope this lived up to your expectations!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Back to Hogwarts

Hermione didn't speak much to Mahaad over the next couple of days. She found him one day cleaning the drawing room upstairs.

He smiled when he saw her and set down his rag and polish. "How are you?" he asked.

She shrugged and stepped deeper into the room. "Mahaad, I want some time to think about everything. I need some space."

His lips pulled down into a frown, but he nodded. That was a fair request after the weight of what she had been told a few days ago.

"Take all the time you need," he said as he picked up his rag and started cleaning again.

"Thank you," she replied and turned and left, shutting the door behind her.

Soon it was time for their return to Hogwarts.

Ron still avoided looking at Mahaad as he had for the past couple of days. Mahaad for his part didn't appear to care.

As they rode the Knight Bus back to school, Yugi cast a glance at the magician after picking himself up off the floor for the second time.

"Why do you think Ron doesn't like you?" Yugi asked.

Mahaad smiled sadly. "I think it is because he is immature and he feels inferior so he is compensating for it by trying to appear superior to me."

Yugi nodded. "I think he is jealous of how much Hermione likes you," the Duelist pointed out.

"You are very perceptive and a good judge of character, Master," Mahaad replied. The bus turned another corner and banged again and sent everyone to the floor for the third time.

"This is getting really old," George complained loudly a few rows away from them.

The bus sent them to the floor more times than Mahaad bothered to count and he started floating an inch or two off the floor to avoid the unceremonious dumping.

At long last they arrived at Hogwarts and went back up to the Gryffindor Tower.

Harry and Ron started a game of Wizard's chess before classes started the next day.

Yugi glanced at Mahaad. "May I speak with you?" he asked. Yugi smiled encouragingly at him. "Of course, Master."

He followed Yugi to an unused classroom.

Yugi shifted his weight from one foot to the other, as Mahaad looked at him expectantly, waiting respectfully for him to begin.

"I know I promised to make an offering to your parents, I wanted to memorize the words. I'm almost ready, I just didn't want you to think I'd forgotten," Yugi said.

Mahaad blinked nonplussed. "Thank you, Master." He sank into a low bow.

"Is there any way I can show my gratitude-?" he asked, before cutting himself off. "May I give you my _ren_?" he asked.

"What does that mean?" Yugi asked, gently raising the bowing magician.

"A _ren_ is one's secret name. It would give you absolute control over my actions."

Yugi shivered.

"Obviously, you don't have to invoke my _ren_. I want to give it to you as a sign of my loyalty to you."

Mahaad sensed Yugi's hesitation.

"I already gave it to my king when I was alive. I want to share it with you too."

Yugi smiled and nodded solemnly. "Thank you. Tell me what you want me to do."

Mahaad knelt again so he was below Yugi's eye level, his gaze trained on the stone floor and his right hand extended toward Yugi palm up.

Yugi placed his hand gently on top of Mahaad's, and they clasped one another's forearms.

"I bind myself to my Master with my _ren_ , _Maheseneseteped._ "

"Thank you. I will guard it carefully," Yugi vowed solemnly.

Yugi let his hand fall and he rose Mahaad to a standing position, who dusted some dirt off his robes.

The next day it was hard for them to head back to class. Mahaad entered the Great Hall for breakfast looking uncharacteristically tired. He dropped onto the bench and pulled the nearest plate of food toward himself and started eating.

Ryou and Marik came up to Yugi and started chatting in quick Japanese. At first Mahaad tried to follow their conversation, but soon gave up his efforts and returned to his bowl of cereal.

"We have potions today," Ron grumbled farther down the table.

"Perfect," Harry complained sarcastically. "And it is snowing outside." The black haired teen looked wistfully at the enchanted sky above them.

"I wish we could have played Quidditch over the break," Ron lamented. Harry nodded.

Mahaad caught the word, 'Umbridge' in Yugi's conversation with Ryou, and glanced at them curiously.

"Umbridge is going to inspect Ishizu within the next couple of days, I think," Ryou explained in English.

"Thank you Ryou," Mahaad replied.

"We will have to tell you more about our break later," Yugi said, his eyes darting back to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting. Ryou raised and eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"It is too cold here!" Marik complained. "It was so nice in Egypt."

Yugi looked at his friend sympathetically. "I know. And it is snowing here. That's quite the opposite extreme."

They talked for a few more minutes until Hermione herded them all to class. Marik and Bakura headed to the opposite end of the dungeon and Bakura smirked in Malfoy's direction. The pale-haired boy scowled but didn't say anything as he took his seat with Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry brewed another unsuccessful potion and Snape frowned as he took the vial from Harry at end of class.

Members of the DA kept coming up to them in between classes asking when the next meeting was. Many of them wanted to do it that night.

"I can't tonight...I have remedial potions," Harry confessed to Zacharias Smith.

His eyes widened as he adjusted his tie. "You take _remedial_ _potions_?" he repeated incredulously.

Harry gritted his teeth. "You must be awful. Snpae hasn't taught Neville any private lessons, has he?"

Smith walked off with a spring in his step. Mahaad rested a comforting hand on his fellow Gryffindor's shoulder.

"Don't listen to him, Harry," Mahaad advised.

Later that night Harry bid them farewell for a bit as he headed to Snape's office.

Mahaad, Yugi and Hermione met in the library to check over their translations before they saw Professor Ishtar again.

They were huddled around a table, their tablets, parchment, quills, and ink covering the surface. Yugi yawned and stretched his arms toward the ceiling. "I think I'm going to call it a night. I'll see you guys in the morning."

Hermione suppressed a yawn of her own. "Me too," she agreed.

They looked at Mahaad who shook his head. "I just want to check a few more things," he said.

Hermione and Yugi bid him farewell and left him with his homework. Mahaad looked a few more things and then decided to finish the rest of it the next day. His eyes were burning, and his limbs were stiff from sitting in one spot for so long.

He gathered up his things and left the library and headed toward the Gryffindor Tower.

"Out for a late night stroll?" a familiar voice called out to him.

Mahaad whipped around in alarm to see Bakura walking toward him with an evil grin on his face, that send chills up the magician's spine.

"I'm just heading back to the common room," Mahaad replied coolly.

Bakura scoffed and spat on the stone between them.

Mahaad turned to walk away. Bakura grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around to face him, his white hair illuminated in the torchlight.

"What's the hurry?" Bakura asked lazily. "Don't you want to play a game with me?"

Mahaad's heart started racing, and blood filled his ears, his whole body tensed. "Not with you," Mahaad turned away only to find that the corridor was becoming darker and there was an all too familiar glow behind him. Mahaad spun around to see the Millennium Ring glowing against Bakura's chest as the Tomb Robber laughed.

Mahaad screamed as the Game began.

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Review Responses:

Guest: I hope this met your expectations!

Fireking492: I'm glad you liked it and I hope you liked this one!

Suzululu4moe: Yeah, that's true... poor Mahaad.

That's true. The Golden Trio should be more accountable for their actions. They are pretty good at finding out things they shouldn't.

YumiStar: Yeah, Ron is kind of immature...


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Shadow Game

Mahaad's black Hogwart's robes changed into the familiar robes of the Dark Magician. He summoned his staff in his right hand and clutched it tightly at his side. The Shadow Realm had completely engulfed them, cutting off the torchlight of the hall, and the familiar chill hung in the air, seeping into Mahaad's skin.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mahaad demanded angrily. "You could have Gamed me any time this year! Why now?"

Bakura laughed and whistled, calling forth his Diabound which emerged from the shadows to join them. Mahaad glared at the snake-like demon.

"Let's just say I want to try an experiment," Bakura answered, smirking at Mahaad's confused expression.

Mahaad didn't have long to ponder on the Thief's answer as Diabound lunged at him and he was forced to jump out of the way. He floated several inches above the floor, frowning.

Mahaad wasted no time launching a counter attack. He leveled his staff at Diabound and shot several Dark Magic Attacks at it. Diabound successfully dodged two of them, but the third, slammed into the creature's side.

Behind Diabound, Bakura hissed. "You'll pay for that, Priest!" he spat.

Diabound aimed several bolts of lightening at Mahaad, who spun out of the way, the electricity in the air making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Mahaad scanned the barren purple landscape and discovered to his horror, that he'd lost track of Diabound. Mahaad cursed.

Suddenly Diabound rose from the ground at Mahaad's feet and coiled tightly around the magician, holding him in a vice-like grip.

Mahaad yelled as he strained against the tightening noose. The largest coil trapped his legs, and he could already feel pins and needles there.

Mahaad eye's glittered dangerously as he cast Thousand Knives. The daggers lacerated Diabound's flesh, leaving many cuts oozing blood. Diabound bellowed in pain, and his death grip on Mahaad loosened a bit. Mahaad wiggled free, and propelled himself a safe distance away from his foe.

Diaboudn's tail whipped around, catching Mahaad off guard. The air was sucked out of his lungs as he doubled over, sliding several feet backwards. He gasped, trying to regain his breath.

Diabound took advantage of Mahaad's momentary distraction and sent another volley of lightening bolts. Mahaad looked up and dove to the ground, but not before one of them caught him in the chest and sent him reeling backwards. He landed hard on his back, dazed. His chest hurt as if someone had touched him with burning coals.

Mahaad cried out and tried to move, but the pain made his eyes water and he fell back down. Diabound reared up and charged up for another attack.

Mahaad silently cast Magical Hats to protect himself. He released a breath and did a quick mental scan to account for his injuries. It was pitch black in the hat, but Mahaad heard Diabound's attack rip through one of the other hats. He didn't have much time.

Mahaad's chest felt like it was on fire, and he had other nicks and cuts on his hands and other exposed part of his body. He gritted his teeth as Diabound destroyed another hat.

On the next hit, Mahaad heard Diabound bellow in rage. Mahaad smiled in triumph, the demon had just encountered Mahaad's Spellbinding Circle.

Mahaad jumped out of his hat and launched a powerful Dark Magic Attack at Diabound.

Diabound roared and swatted at Mahaad. Bakura held up a glowing Duel Monster's card and Mahaad cursed as his spell was broken by a de-spell key.

Bakura's eyes glittered with rage. "This ends now!" he screamed.

The Millennium Ring activated and Bakura reached into his robes and withdrew a locket on a chain that sparkled in the dim light.

Mahaad collapsed and everything went black.

Yugi got out of bed and gasped at the shock of the cold floor against his bare feet. He slipped the Puzzle over his neck and left the dorm. He went down to breakfast with the other Gryffindors and noted that Mahaad wasn't among them.

/He is probably studying in the library./ Yami noted, picking up on his lighter half's thoughts.

/You're probably right./

After breakfast Yugi and Hermione headed off to Ancient Runes. Ishizu raised an eyebrow at Mahaad's absence but didn't comment on it.

During one of the free periods Yugi headed back to grab his essay for Umbridge's class when he saw Harry in the dorm. He looked pale and he was shaking, clutching his hands over his scar.

Yugi rushed to his side. "Harry? Are you alright?" he asked.

The teen sank to his knees, sweat glistening on his face. "You-Know-Who is really happy...really happy," Harry panted.

"Happy about what?" Yugi probed.

"I dunno...something he's been hoping for."

Yugi frowned as he helped Harry to his feet. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?" Yugi asked.

Harry shook his head.

Yugi went and joined the others studying in the library. They worked on homework for the whole free period before they returned to class.

Yugi went to Care of Magical Creatures and frowned, noting that Mahaad still hadn't shown up.

/Do you think something happened to him, Yami?/

/I don't know Yugi. This isn't like him to miss class all day./

Yugi sat in the back of the class lost in his thoughts as Hagrid showed them another magical creature.

The dismissal bell rang and Yugi was the first one to leave. He followed the throng of students back to the castle.

Yugi silently relinquished control to Yami who knocked firmly on Ishizu's door.

She opened the door and ushered him inside.

Ishizu bit her lip as she waited for him to speak.

"Good afternoon Ishizu. Have you by any chance seen Mahaad around today? The last time I saw him was at the library last night."

The priestess shook her head. "No, I haven't seen him today. I didn't say anything after class because I assumed you sent him on an errand."

Yami cocked his head.

"But I did see Bakura in the hall this morning, he seemed quite happy about something," she reported.

Yami's brow creased. "I better go talk to him. Maybe he knows something."

Ishizu nodded. "Be careful...Atem," she said blushing.

He smiled. "I will," he promised. He walked to the door and closed it behind him.

/I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I hope Bakura's happiness isn't tied to Mahaad's disappearance./

/You and me both, Yugi./

Yami found Bakura coming down an empty hall in the Divination corridor.

"Bakura!" he called sharply.

The Tomb Robber turned. "What do you want, Pharaoh?" he said gruffly.

"Have you seen Mahaad?" the Pharaoh asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Since when is it my job to keep track of your servants?" Bakura retorted, shaking his head. "How did you loose him? He follows you around like your shadow."

"You didn't answer my question, Tomb Robber," the Pharaoh said coolly.

"Pharaoh, in case you didn't realize, asking me if I've seen him and if I know where he is, those are two different questions."

The Pharaoh frowned, and Bakura smirked.

"But because I'm feeling generous today. Yes, I have seen him earlier."

The Pharaoh's eyes widened in surprise. "Where? I can't seem to find him."

The Thief rolled his eyes. "You went around looking for him. Why haven't you tried summoning him? Are you sure he's your servant, because it appears to me like you're the servant."

Yami flushed in anger. But he followed his nemesis' suggestion and discovered to his horror, that he couldn't summon him.

As the color drained from the Pharaoh's face, Bakura's grin widened. "You couldn't do it, could you?"

The Pharaoh leveled him with a glare. Despite the difference in their heights, the Pharaoh rushed at Bakura and pinned him against the wall with an arm across his throat.

"What did you do to him?" Yami demanded, his eyes flashing in anger.

"Don't get your royal linen in a knot Pharaoh. I just played a Game with him and he lost."

Yami blinked, nonplussed. "WHAT?" he bellowed in the Tomb Robber's face.

"You need to brush your teeth, Pharaoh."

"To be fair, he put up a good fight. But in the end, he was no match for my Diabound. He never was."

"What happened to him?" the Pharaoh demanded putting pressure on Bakura's windpipe, causing him to choke.

"Fortunately for you, I didn't kill him. I simply sealed him in a different object other than his card."

"Release him now!"

"You're always so demanding Pharaoh. But you should know me better than that. Everything comes with a price. You'll have to pay to release him."

Author's Notes: Thank you all for reading! This fic has over 30,000 views! I appreciate the feedback you give me, it motivates me to keep writing. This is one of the chapters I wanted to write for a long time.

This chapter is early, but I wanted to work on this instead of writing my three papers I have coming up. :)

Review Responses:

YumiStar: I'm sorry, I know I'm mean...

Suzululu4moe: You don't mess with the Tomb Robber...

PhantonFox24: Thanks for your feedback! I might be a little obsessed with Egypt, and I try to find ways to use it in my fics.

Jacqueline Muell: Thanks for reviewing! I'm not familiar with that, but it sounds like a good idea.

Fireking492: Thanks; I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Guest: I hope this was fast enough for you!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Negotiation

The Pharaoh glared at Bakura, who was still pinned against the wall.

"What do you want?" he growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Give me the Millennium Puzzle and I'll release him," Bakura responded calmly, meeting the Pharaoh's gaze steadily.

"No.'"

"Then give me the other Items, Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh shook his head emphatically. "What else do you want Bakura?"

Bakura cocked his head as he grinned slyly. "Then I want you to be my servant for the day."

The Pharaoh's eyes widened at the complete change of course of the conversation. "That's my final offer Your Highness," he said.

The Pharaoh clenched his teeth, his mind whirling, as he thought about what Bakura asked. "I'll do it Thief. But Release Mahaad first."

Bakura grabbed the Pharaoh's arm, removed it from his neck and twisted it painfully behind the ruler's back. He leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I don't think so Pharaoh. You aren't in a position to bargain with me."

The next 24 hours went painfully slow for Yami. He attended all of Bakura's classes and took all of his notes and did all of his homework. By the end of the day Yami was worn out mentally.

Out of spite Bakura made him write most of the essays that were due that week.

As soon as the 24 hours were up, Yami looked expectantly at Bakura. They were in a deserted corridor on the seventh floor of the castle.

"I've met you demands. Now release Mahaad!"

Bakura didn't respond, but pulled out a heart shaped locket on a chain and dangled it in front of the Pharaoh. The emeralds flashed in the torchlight. Yami raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not wearing that," Yami said flatly.

Bakura just shook his head, muttering under his breath. The Eye appeared on his forehead and the Millennium Ring glowed.

A moment later Mahaad appeared, hovering several feet above the floor before he dropped to the ground.

"Mahaad!" The Pharaoh cried and rushed to his side. The magician wore the robes of the Dark Magician, but they were ripped in several places and had dark bloodstains on them. Numerous cuts crisscrossed his hands and face. His eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell slightly.

Yami shook Mahaad gently. His eyes fluttered, but didn't open.

/We should get him to Ishizu./ Yugi suggested.

/That's what I was thinking./

/We need to change his robes./ Yugi pointed out.

Yami nodded, noting that Bakura had sauntered off. The Pharaoh knelt at the magician's side and carefully removed his armor so that he was only wearing his torn purple robes. Yami stored the armor in the Room of Requirement and returned to Mahaad's side.

Yami scooped up the magician, laying him across his shoulders and grunted as he hauled himself to his feet. The trek to Ishizu's office was a long one. Other students gave him strange looks as they passed.

Yami pounded on the door urgently.

No one answered.

Yami frowned as he opened the door anyway, blinking in the dim light. The Pharaoh laid Mahaad gently on the floor.

/Yami, Ishizu is teaching her seventh year Runes class right now./ Yugi said pointed at a time table on the desk.

/Good work _Aibou_./

Yami left the office and headed to their Akkadian classroom. He entered the room and the ten Ravenclaws looked at him curiously.

Ishizu stopped writing mid-sentence, her eyes wide.

"Can I help you, Yugi?" She asked politely.

"Yes, there is something in your office that requires your attention," he stated.

She nodded wiping the chalk on her robes. "I see. Can you finish this lecture on imperatives?" she asked him.

Yami raised his eyebrows. "Yes."

"Thank you. I'll return shortly," she promised them and left the room.

Yami felt a bead a sweat trickle down his neck as he picked up the chalk and turned to the board, the Ravenclaws staring at him expectantly.

/Here goes nothing Yugi./

/Better you than me, Pharaoh./

As soon as class was over Yami headed back to Ishizu's office and found Mahaad laying on her desk awake and talking to the priestess.

Yugi took control. "Are you alright?" he asked, taking the other unoccupied chair.

Mahaad turned his head toward the duelist. "Yes, thank you."

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

"Bakura challenged me to a Shadow Game and I lost. Instead of sending me to the Shadow Realm, he sealed me in a locket. I don't remember much about being in there, but there was some malicious force in there that attacked me, like I had invaded its home."

Yugi furrowed his eyebrows. "Like a demon?"

Mahaad shook his head. "No, it did feel vaguely human. I don't know what it was," he admitted.

Due to Ishizu's ministrations Mahaad was walking a bit stiffly around later that day. He answered Harry's questions with where he'd been by saying he'd got sidetracked in the Room of Requirement, but gave him a significant look indicating he didn't want to discuss sensitive matters with so many curious onlookers.

A few days later, Mahaad sat hunched over the table copying a text from the book next to him. He tensed as the air shifted. He felt the piercing gaze of his Pharaoh upon him. "Mahaad, may I speak with you?" The magician licked his lips and swallowed. "Of course." Mahaad marked his place in his book and set his quill down. He rose and mutely followed his king out from the common room and into an unused classroom. The Pharaoh shut the door behind them.

"How can I be of service, my Pharaoh?" Mahaad asked, his blue eyes sweeping the room.

The temperature dropped several degrees. "How _dare_ you defy me," the Pharaoh's voice was low and dangerous. Mahaad's hair stood up on the back of his neck.

"I forbid you from seeking out Bakura, yet you did! He almost killed you, again!"

Sweat ran down Mahaad's neck, and he wiped his palms on his robes, his eyes wide. The Pharaoh's eyes were hard, and he took a step forward. "My king, I—"

"—Silence!" The Pharaoh growled, his arm sweeping to the side. "You deliberately disobeyed me! I Gamed Umbridge and you still defied your king and almost got yourself killed!"

The Pharaoh took another step forward and Mahaad shrank back, unable to meet the accusatory gaze.

The Pharaoh held out his hand, and despite Mahaad's focus on the floor, he sensed the Pharaoh's use of Shadow Magic. "Mahaad, what is the role of the crook and the flail?" The Pharaoh demanded as he thrust the two objects toward the priest.

Even though Mahaad felt trapped, he had to respond. "The crook is to symbolize how the king is to guide his people," he whispered, his eyes trained on his feet.

"And the flail?'The Pharaoh prompted.

"The symbol of how the king punishes those who disobey him," Mahaad replied meekly.

"Correct. I would have preferred to use the crook, but you force my hand with your insolence. Remove your robe."

Mahaad closed his eyes as his stomach dropped. Mahaad bit the inside of his cheek as dread washed over him. He unfastened his black Hogwarts robe and let it fall to the floor in a crumpled heap, around him. He undid his tie and let it fall. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, his hands shaking as he fumbled with the buttons and he tensed at the cold air made contact with his bare skin.

He felt naked and exposed in just his pants. He had rarely worn so little clothing. He felt the rush of familiar magic as the Pharaoh summoned the Celtic Guardian to his side. "Bind his hands," the Pharaoh ordered.

Mahaad could imagine the warrior's look of confusion. Karim's armor clanked as he approached. Mahaad closed his eyes and felt Karim loop the rope around his wrists several times as he tied Mahaad's hands together. Mahaad's wrists started prickling uncomfortably from lack of blood.

"Kneel. You will receive 50 lashes," the Pharaoh ordered. _Fifty! The Pharaoh is angry._ Mahaad sank to his knees, his bound hands resting on the floor in front of him, his brown locks falling forward obscuring his vision.

The Pharaoh uncoiled the whip and cracked it once in the air. Mahaad held his breath, his entire body rigid. The first lash fell and cut diagonally across his exposed back, leaving a stinging cut in its wake. His breath came in short bursts, as he tried to avoid anticipating the next blow.

He hadn't been beaten in a long time.

By the tenth lash, he was tensing before every blow. But the lashes continued to fall. By twenty he was breathing hard. By thirty-five he cried out. But the lashes continued to fall in a slow steady rhythm.

"My Pharaoh, please," Mahaad spoke, his voice raspy.

Another blow.

Mahaad fell forward onto his stomach. He winced in pain as he was struck again. _One. Two. Three. Four. Five._

"Master! Please have mercy!" he begged. Another blow. Pain raked across his back like claws of a feral cat. His vision swam and he gasped for breath. His hands were numb now. His tears blurred his vision and fell to the ground. His could feel the cuts that crisscrossed his back sting painfully as blood trickled to the stone floor.

"Yami! Stop!" Yugi cried, phasing out of the Puzzle.

"Step aside Yugi."

"No! You've proven your point. Let him go!"

"Step aside."

"Please Master Yugi—" Mahaad gasped.

"—You stay out of this," the Pharaoh ordered. Mahaad recoiled as if the Pharaoh had struck him again.

"Yami, he's had enough!"

"I will be the judge of that. I will not let my servant defy me."

"He's not trying to defy you. You promised me you wouldn't go against my whishes in Duelist Kingdom, were you lying then?"

"You are too soft to have been king. Mahaad you better be grateful for Master Yugi's intervention. Get him to Ishizu." The whip clattered to the floor. Mahaad sensed the magic of the Millennium Puzzle as the spirits switched places. Yugi ran forward.

"Celtic, cut his bonds!" Yugi cried. In a fluid motion sliced the ropes around Mahaad's wrists. Mahaad nodded his thanks and let his head drop, his energy spent.

"Help me get him to Ishizu," Yugi commanded. Mahaad whimpered quietly, his hands trembling, as he balled his hands into fists.

Mahaad was only semi-conscious and closed his eyes. Pain pulsated across his shredded back with each heartbeat. Yugi gently brushed some hair out of Mahaad's eyes from his sweat plastered forehead. "It will be alright," he soothed.

Yugi and the Celtic Guardian gently lifted Mahaad and carried him to Ishizu's office. Yugi knocked urgently.

The door swung open and Ishizu gasped sharply. "Bring him in!" she said. Mahaad was laid on the desk and he finally allowed himself to relax a bit. There was the tinkling of glasses as Ishizu hastily mixed herbs together.

"What happened to him?!" Ishizu cried. "The Pharaoh beat him," the Celtic Guardian replied.

"Why?" Ishizu's eyes widened as her hands flew to her mouth.

"I don't know," the warrior replied.

"How can I help?" Yugi asked, feeling useless. "Sit with him." There was a scraping of a chair as Yugi brought a chair to Mahaad's side. Mahaad cried out as Ishizu began gently washing the copious amounts of blood off.

"Karim, you'd better return to the Shadow Realm," Yugi's voice was strained. Ishizu had been mildly surprised to see the warrior in the physical realm for so long without the Pharaoh's ba to support him. The Prince was a determined one when he wanted to be.

Yugi stroked Mahaad's arm soothingly. The Celtic Guardian vanished. Mahaad relaxed a bit. Yugi began talking to him and told him some of his favorite stories.

Ishizu worked silently and after she cleaned all of the blood, she applied some herbs and bandaged his back. "He'll need to stay here overnight." Ishizu informed Yugi. "I'll stay too."

"Very well. I'll check on you later." There was tinkling of jewelry as Ishizu inclined her head to Yugi and opened another door to her private chambers.

"My Prince, you neededn't do this," Mahaad protested weakly. "Nonsense. Now get some sleep," Yugi advised.

"Thank you, my Prince."

Author's Notes: Sorry if this felt a bit disjointed. Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I appreciate your reviews and support!

Review Responses:

YumiStar: I'm sorry...I hope this was a bit of a resolution.

Suzululu4moe: That's true. Hogwarts isn't as safe as it appears. Quirrell let the troll in, Sirius Black was running around, not to mention Scabbers...

The price took me awhile to figure out. I'm still not completely satisfied with how it turned out. What do you think Bakura would want?

Jackie Mueller: That's a good idea! I should have thought of that. I'm not a big fan of Kisara either.

Fireking492: I'm glad; I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

PrincessAmerica101: I'm glad you are back! I feel your pain, having school over the summer can be hard! I appreciate your feedback.

That's a good question. I based it off Mahaad's name in a fic by Kitt Chaos titled _Judgment of the Heart_. You should check it out, it is one of my favorite pieces of fiction. As for what it means...I'll have to see if I can find where I wrote it down. I'll let you know next chapter. :D


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Aftermath of Punishment

Yugi watched Mahaad vigilantly until the magician's breathing slowed as he fell asleep. Casting a final glance to make sure Mahaad was alright, Yugi closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he stepped over the various toys scattered on the floor that almost seemed to mock the gravity of what had just taken place. The door to Yugi's soul room was slightly ajar, and he opened it the rest of the way and crossed the hallway to where Yami's door was closed. Yugi banged on it with a raised fist. Now that Mahaad was safe, Yugi wanted some explanation.

"Pharaoh! Open the door, I want to talk to you! Pharaoh!" Yugi said firmly.

Several heartbeats passed and Yugi raised his fist to knock again. The door opened and Yami stood opposite him looking weary.

"Yugi, is everything alright?" Yami asked, his voice clipped.

Yugi's eyes widened in shock before he shook his head. "How can you say that? Why did you treat Mahaad so badly?"

Yami winced over the mind link at the pain in his partner's voice. Yami shook his head with a bewildered expression. "What do you mean?" Yami opened his door wider to allow the younger teen inside.

Yugi's face fell, as he crossed the threshold of the Spirit's room. "I know you come from a different background than me, but how can you treat Mahaad like that? Did you pass judgment on all your servants without asking for an explanation?" Yugi demanded.

Yami ran his hand through his hair and frowned. "I wouldn't do that Yugi. You should know me better than that."

"You beat Mahaad!"

Yami blinked nonplussed. "I beat Mahaad?"

Yugi rubbed his temple with his right hand. "Don't play dumb Pharaoh! You just beat him moments ago!"

Yami's mouth fell open and he stared at Yugi incredulously. "No, I didn't." The Pharaoh swallowed.

Yami took a seat on the edge of his bed. "I didn't beat him Yugi. I asked him if I could speak with him. We walked to an unused classroom and he asked if he could help me...Then I woke up here in my soul room."

Yugi surveyed Yami. The emotions coming subconsciously over the mind link were genuine, which only confused Yugi more. "That's not possible..." Yugi said. "Come with me to the mortal world," Yugi said urgently.

The Pharaoh obliged and took control. Yami stared at the scene in front of him. Mahaad lay on his stomach on Ishizu's desk, his chest wrapped tightly in blood-soaked linen bandages. Yami's chin trembled and he slowly shook his head.

Yugi watched silently as Yami held his breath and then fled, thrusting Yugi in control as Yami retreated to his soul room.

Yugi followed his darker half back into the Puzzle. Yugi pressed his hand against Yami's door as the Pharaoh was about to shut it. "Wait!"

Yami paused. "I want to be alone Yugi."

Yugi smiled weakly. "I respect that, but let me know when you are up to talking about it."

Yami gave a nod and slowly shut his door.

Yugi took control of his body and watched Mahaad, determined to make sure nothing else hurt him. The stress of the day took its toll and his eyes started burning. He would close them for just a moment.

Yugi woke with a start to see Ishizu beginning to change Mahaad's bandages. Yugi rubbed his eyes and stood to help her. He ignored her sympathetic look at his surely disheveled appearance.

He gathered up the discarded bloodied strips and held them as Ishizu removed them. He watched her carefully as she gently applied more ointment to Mahaad's back. The air smelled like metalic blood and olive oil. Yugi threw the useless cloth into the fire and turned away as the flames began to consume them.

Yugi observed as Ishizu applied a few new strips and then mutely reached out and grabbed the next strip. Ishizu stepped back and let the Duelist work. He carefully finished bandaging the magician's back and resumed his vigil once the task was complete.

The next morning Yugi stretched his stiff muscles from sleeping in the chair all night. He didn't complain as he went to retrieve food from the Great Hall for breakfast. He didn't see very many students at such an early hour for which he was grateful. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain the situation to his friends.

He brought the food back and at some pancakes and saved an omelet for Mahaad. Yugi uncovered the food and Mahaad stirred, opening his eyes.

"Prince?" he asked uncertainly.

Yugi smiled at him and took the chair next to the desk. "Yes?"

"May I have some water?" Mahaad whispered. Yugi brought a cup over. Mahaad tried to reach out for it but hissed in pain. Yugi gave him a reproachful look as he pressed the cup to Mahaad's lips and helped him drink. "I brought you an omelet," Yugi told him as he set the cup down and presented the dish.

"Thank you, my Prince."

After they ate breakfast they both dozed off within minutes of one another and slept through their first class. When Yugi woke up again, he found Ishizu sitting in the chair next to him. "I'll watch him. You should go to class," she insisted.

"No, I'll stay with him. Mahaad is my friend," he countered.

"Very well. I'll be back after I teach my class," Ishizu said.

Yugi grabbed a discarded copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and gasped as he read the front page.

Death Eaters escaped Azkaban.

He swallowed nervously as he passed the news on to Mahaad and Ishizu.

"That isn't good," Ishizu noted, "especially since we haven't managed to stop any of the threats we face thus far."

"We also need to think of what we are going to tell the others. They no doubt noticed our absence by now. I told Harry I would give him an explanation of what happened with Bakura," Mahaad interjected.

"They're aren't going to take it very well," Yugi observed.

Mahaad nodded in agreement.

Yugi's eyes glazed over briefly, before flicking to Mahaad's face. "Yami says he wants to talk to you."

Mahaad swallowed and nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Author's Notes:

I'm sorry I didn't update last week. I was swamped with homework. I know this chapter was kind of slow but hopefully you enjoyed it anyway!

Review Responses:

YumiStar: Mahaad and Yami will talk about it next chapter.

PhantonFox24: Yeah, that was out of Yami's character a bit. I hadn't originally planned it that way, but I liked your explanation.

Jackie Mueller: That would have been a sight to see!

Suzululu4moe: Yeah, that's true.

Fireking492: Yeah, I knew this chapter was going to get some reactions!

Basket in a Nutcase: Thanks for you review! I hope you liked this chapter!


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Storm Clouds

The Pharaoh's gaze rested flicked to Mahaad laying on the table. His stomach churned and he shuddered. _I did this...?_ Mahaad turned to fix his eyes on the Puzzle hanging around Yami's neck. Their eyes met briefly before Mahaad's eyes darted away and he tensed. Dread filled the king's veins as he recognized Mahaad's fear. Overwhelmed, the Pharaoh fled, returning to the sanctuary of his soul room.

Yugi took control with a confused expression. Mahaad rested his head against the table. "I'm sorry Mahaad," Yugi said leaning forward.

"It's fine. It's not your fault."

Yugi's eyes glazed over and he spoke again, "Yami says he wants to talk to you again."

Mahaad nodded, bracing himself.

The Puzzle flashed and the Pharaoh took over. "My apologies Mahaad. I am ready to speak with you now."

Mahaad swallowed. "It's alright, my king. You needn't apologize."

The Pharaoh plunged in and told the magician the suspicions that he shared with Yugi about being possessed.

Mahaad's eyes narrowed and he frowned. "That is strange. I thought it was odd that you punished me without asking for an explanation first."

"Yes, I wouldn't do that. It is in violation of ma'at."

Mahaad made a move to sit up, but inhaled sharply and slumped back on the desk.

Mahaad recognized the familiar rush of Shadow magic as the Pharaoh summoned the Mystical Elf to his side. Mahaad's eyes widened as he looked at her.

The Pharaoh pointed at Mahaad. "Heal him," he ordered.

The Mystical Elf glowed and chanted the words to a spell in a language Mahaad didn't recognize. Mahaad relaxed as healing magic flowed into him, mending his wounds.

Once her work was done, the Pharaoh dismissed her.

Mahaad slid off the desk and into a chair beside the Pharaoh. "Thank you, my king," he said sincerely.

"You're welcome." The Pharaoh shifted so he could see Mahaad better. "Who do you think possessed me?"

"It wouldn't have been Bakura. I know his magical signature all too well. I didn't sense any kind of external magic at work; however, the locket you mentioned Bakura showing you, was obviously the same locket he used to imprison me..." Mahaad trailed off, lost in his own thoughts.

"May I go in your soul room? I wonder if there may be traces of the magic that possessed you tied to the magic you used to summon Karim."

The Pharaoh blinked. "Of course."

Both men closed their eyes and entered the Millennium Puzzle. When they opened them, they stood in the center of the Pharaoh's soul room. Mahaad's eyes swept the room. There was a bed behind him. Hieroglyphs and familiar tomb paintings lined the walls.

Mahaad extended a hand to the wall and brushed the tips of his fingers against the cold stone. He closed his eyes, focusing on his magic. After a few moments, his eyes snapped open and he gasped.

"What?" the Pharaoh asked impatiently.

Mahaad let his hand fall to his side. "It was the demon trapped in the locket. Curse the Tomb Robber!" Mahaad's voice hardened.

The Pharaoh nodded solemnly. "We need to get to class my friend. You have work to catch up on. But first I want to apologize for my actions. In order to make it up to you I will reinstate you funerary cult."

Mahaad's eyes widened. "Thank you, my king. I don't deserve such kindness."

The Pharaoh snorted. They left the Puzzle and headed for their Care of Magical Creatures class. Hermione, Ron and Harry swarmed them and wanted to know where they had been. Mahaad promised to tell them once they were away from eavesdroppers.

Harry didn't look reassured, but he let the matter drop, turning his attention back to Hagrid who had just emerged from the Forbidden Forest to start class. Hermione frowned as she examined Hagrid. "He's got more bruises than he did last week. The ones on his face look fresh," she noted.

Ron nodded. "Wonder where he keeps getting them."

Their conversation was cut short by the start of class. Mahaad had a hard time concentrating on the salamander Hagrid was talking about. He played out various ways they could break the news to their classmates, judging by Yugi's pensive mood, he was having similar thoughts.

Lunch didn't help matters. Mahaad raised an eyebrow at the hushed conversations the teachers were having. Hermione handed him a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Mahaad frowned as he read about ten escaped convicts from Azkaban.

"And it that wasn't bad enough, look at this," she opened the paper to a different page, and pointed at an article about the death of a man in St. Mungo's. Mahaad cocked his head. "Didn't we run into him at Christmas?" he asked. Hermione nodded gravely.

"And Hagrid just told us he's on probation," Hermione said softly.

Ron's mouth dropped open. "What? When did he say that? Hagrid's on probation?"

After they finished lunch, Harry, Ron and Hermione followed Mahaad and Yugi to an unused classroom. Mahaad shut the door as an extra precaution against eavesdroppers and warded it.

Yugi and Mahaad exchanged glances. Yami took over and explained what had been going on the past few days. Mahaad gave his perspective on his Shadow Game with Bakura and subsequent imprisonment. Yami picked it up afterwards and explained how he freed Mahaad and then got possessed and beat Mahaad.

Hermione's face drained of color and she shook her head. Mahaad reached out tentitavily and rested a hand on gently on her shoulder.

"I can't believe Ryou would do that. He's so sweet..."

"It wasn't him. The Ring has a spirit trapped in it, just like the Puzzle," Yami interjected.

Harry looked troubled. "I'm concerned that the spirit trapped a demon in a piece of jewelry."

"We'll have to be on our guard around him," Yami acknowledged.

Mahaad removed his hand. He surveyed the room and was certain they had more questions but there wasn't time for them, as they had to get back to class.

The next morning Mahaad gave an exacerbated sigh as he read the newest decree from the importer Umbridge, informing the inhabitants of the castle that teachers were only allowed to give information relating to their content area. Mahaad just shook his head.

Whispers about Harry in the hallways seemed more curious now. The word of the breakout spread among the students as well and rumors flew around the castle ranging from plausible to absurd.

Umbridge seemed determined to bring the whole school under her domain. She attended every Care of Magical creatures lesson as well as Divination according to Ryou.

Harry threw his efforts into the DA and the members redoubled their own dedication. Neville was making remarkable progress under Mahaad's tutelage.

"I wish I progressed as fast as Neville has been in my lessons with Snape," Harry remarked as they headed back to the common room after a DA meeting.

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading this fic! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to PM me or review with any comments or suggestions you have.

Review Responses:

YumiStar: Evil people mess with their bond... I appreciate your indignation.

Jackie Mueller: That is a good idea. I haven't really done anything with Kaiba or Kisara.

Fireking492: I'm glad you think so! Sometimes I worry that all the talking makes things move slowly.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Hogsmeade

The first Hogsmeade weekend of the term was soon upon them. That morning Mahaad was earlier than normal to breakfast and was halfway through a plate of eggs when Hermione took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Yugi soon joined them. Like Hermione he was dressed for the weather with a scarf and had a pair of gloves sticking out of his bag.

Hermione snatched a letter an owl almost dropped into her bowl of cereal and opened it. She turned to Harry. "Can you meet me at the Three Broomsticks around noon?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. Cho and I haven't decided what we are doing yet."

"This is important Harry. Bring her if you must," Hermione insisted.

"Alright, but what's going on Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione ignored him and left the Hall at a jog and disappeared up a staircase.

Ron looked glumly at his breakfast. "What's up with you?" Harry asked him.

"We have a full day of Quidditch practice. We're the worst team to ever play Quidditch," Ron said.

No one brought up Quidditch again for the remainder of breakfast. Yugi wished Harry good luck as he nervously flattened his hair, using the back of a spoon to see his reflection.

Hermione met Mahaad at the bottom of the stairs. They joined the others lined up for Filch's inspection. He frowned in their direction and gave them an extra wave with his secrecy sensor before allowing them to pass.

Once they entered Hogsmeade Mahaad stopped and looked at the ten wanted posters for the escaped Death Eaters. Hermione joined him. "They put up wanted posters like this when Sirius Black escaped too. But hast time there were dementors roaming around..." she trailed off.

"What is a dementor?" Mahaad asked, giving her a confused look.

"They're evil creatures that feed on the souls of the living. They guard the wizard prison Azkaban."

Mahaad glanced at her briefly before returning to study the wanted posters. "They feed off the souls of the living...?" A sudden gust of wind picked up and he shivered, drawing his cloak tighter around his body.

"Let's get out of this weather," Hermione suggested. Mahaad fell into step with her, lost in his own thoughts. It started to rain as they walked down the High Street. Mahaad scanned the shops, each one displaying the same wanted posters, looking for a suitable place.

As they passed a tea shop that was full of cats, frills and lace. _It's like Umbridge's office!_ Mahaad shuddered, and walked faster past the entrance. Hermione didn't object and they found a small bookshop and hurried inside.

Hermione headed for the nearest set of shelves and began examining the titles. Mahaad joined her. They were the only people in the small shop. Flames danced on candle stubs, while melted wax pooled on the floor.

"I've thought about what you said," Hermione began as she selected a book from one of the shelves. "I've come to terms with the things you and Yugi shared with us."

She turned to look at him. His heart started beating faster. "I'm glad Hermione," Mahaad said. They sat down on chairs, the rain beating against the windows.

Hermione grabbed his hand with her own and caressed the back of it with her thumb. "Thank you for believing me Hermione," Mahaad said softly, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Will you date me?" he asked. His eyes widened at his own boldness. He held his breath waiting for a response.

She squeezed his hand and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back.

At noon Hermione, Mahaad, Yugi and Harry met in the Three Broomsticks. They picked a table and took seats. They all ordered Butterbeers while they waited.

Everyone looked at Hermione. "You'll see..." She perked up and waved to some people. "Luna! Over here," she called over the noisy pub.

Luna and Rita Skeeter joined their table. Hermione explained her idea about publishing a story in the _Quibbler_ with Rita's help.

After some squabbling between Hermione and Rita, Harry gave his account the night Voldemort returned.

The next weekend the Gryffindor Quidditch team got trounced by Hufflepuff. After the match Ron wanted to resign, but Angelia flatly refused him again and shook her head walking away.

The Monday after the match, Harry joined the Gryffindor table at breakfast and several owls swooped down on him. In opened one of the letters in confusion.

Harry read the letter and comprehension dawned on his face. "This is the response to the article Luna's dad published!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" Ron asked. They helped Harry open his fan mail and read the more memorable pieces aloud to one another. "Here's one who says she believes you Harry!" Ron said excitedly.

Luna joined them at the table and smiled at Harry.

" _Hem, hem._ What is going on here?" Umbridge asked. Harry jumped and dropped the letter he was holding.

"Is it a crime to get mail now?" asked Fred. George nodded in agreement.

"Careful or you'll find yourself in detention Mr. Weasley," she warned.

"This is the response to an interview I gave about what happened last June," Harry replied tersely.

Harry handed her the copy of the _Quibbler_. Umbridge took it, her face going red. "When did you do this?" she sputtered.

"Last Hogsmeade weekend," he replied.

"There won't be anymore trips to the village for you, Mr. Potter. You have another week's worth of detention with me starting tonight." She stormed away still clutching the magazine.

Later that night Hermione, Yugi and Mahaad met in secret to do their Akkadian homework for Ishizu. They met in an unused classroom and took seats around a desk.

"I heard Professor Ishtar is getting inspected soon," Hermione said, looking to Mahaad and Yugi for confirmation. Mahaad nodded.

"She's getting inspected tomorrow morning," he confirmed.

"She'll be alright. She is a competent teacher," Yugi assured them.

"Let's get started," Hermione suggested as she pulled her books toward her.

A hour into their homework, the temperature dropped. Mahaad and Yugi exchanged glanced and rose to their feet. A pool of shadows rose from the floor and dissipated revealing Mahaad's Shadow Ghoul.

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it is so short.

Review Responses:

YumiStar: Yeah, he's in some deep water now...

Guest: I have at least six more chapters outlined, but it could easily be longer than that. Good question!


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Inspection

Hermione looked up from her book and she opened her mouth to scream. Mahaad quickly covered her mouth with his hand, muffling the sound. Mahaad and Yami stood. Mahaad dropped his hand and walked toward his Shadow creature.

The Puzzle flashed, Yami taking over, his arms folded across his chest. He moved to get a closer look at the Shadow monster.

Mahaad knelt in front of the Shadow Ghoul and placed a hand against its cold skin. He focused his magic on establishing an mental connection. He was rewarded with a relay of information through the temporary mind link.

When the Ghoul was finished, Mahaad lowered his hand.

He turned in the Pharaoh's direction. "My Ghoul reports that he has confirmed the reports in the _Daily Prophet_. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named supporters have returned to fight at their master's side," Mahaad began.

The Pharaoh nodded curtly. "Excellent work. Anything else?"

"Yes, he says that Umbridge escaped from the Shadow Realm."

Yami ground his teeth, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Show me. How did this happen?" he demanded in a low tone, sending shivers up Mahaad's spine.

"What do you mean? Umbridge taught class like usual all last week," Hermione interjected.

Both men jumped having forgotten she was there.

Mahaad gave her a weak smile. "I'll explain later," he promised. He felt the Pharaoh's expectant gaze upon him. Mahaad raised his hand and opened a swirling portal of Shadows.

The Pharaoh stepped through without another word and Mahaad glanced at Hermione, who frowned, before following his king. The Pharaoh exuded a dangerous aura as he approached the citadel that housed the victims of his previous Shadow Games.

Mahaad made sure to keep a respectful distance behind his king, he didn't want to enrage his king further. The Black Luster Soldier inclined his head as the Pharaoh walked up to him. The Pharaoh waved him off impatiently and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll show you to the cell..." The Soldier's keys jangled as he unlocked the door that led to the cell block. Mahaad entered the dimly lit hallway and stopped a few doors down. Black Luster Soldier unlocked a cell door and held it open for them. Yami entered first and growled. The chains were still secured to the wall and he walked over to inspect them. He held one up and showed it to his servants.

It had been sliced clean through.

Mahaad examined the bed and discovered that the sheets were still damp with sweat. The escape was hours old.

"When did this happen?" the Pharaoh demanded.

"The prisoner was still here two hours ago according to Big Shield Gardna, who had the previous watch. She was gone on upon my arrival, my king," Black Luster Soldier said.

"Pharaoh, look at this," Mahaad called as he examined the chain bolted to the wall. "There is a lot of Shadow magic here. And it didn't come from a Duel Monster."

The Pharaoh's eyes widened in surprise. "Then who? Bakura?"

Mahaad shook his head, frowning. "I'm not sure...but the magic is familiar to me," Mahaad explained.

"Find out who did this," the Pharaoh ordered, dismissing the magician with a flick of his wrist.

"Consider it done," Mahaad said as he inclined his head briefly and left the room.

He had a good idea who assisted Umbridge, but he wasn't going to say anything to his king until he confirmed his suspicions. He teleported to his manor in the magician's quarter of the city.

He opened his door and headed up the stairs to his study.

"Master!" a high pitched female voice called to him, from the bottom of the stairs. "It's so good to see you!"

His apprentice, Mana, followed him up the rest of the stairs and caught up to him by the time he reached the top and jumped on his back. Mahaad almost lost his balance and set them both down the stairs. "Mana!" Mahaad called sharply.

"I know you don't like being hugged, but—"

"-Mana! It is good to see you too. I have a direct order from the Pharaoh to fulfill and I don't want to displease him."

Mana let go and flipped over to him to land on her feet in front of him.

"I'm sure the Prince will be alright if you stay for a few minutes-"

"Mana! One of the Pharaoh's victims escaped their Shadow Game with outside help. I have to find out who did it," he explained quickly.

Mana's enthusiasm dampened a bit. "Oh," she said quietly. She stepped aside so he could enter his study.

"How are you going to find out?"

"I just have to trace the magical signature," he said.

She nodded, clutching her wand to her chest.

Mahaad opened a chest in the corner of the room and rummaged around in it until he withdrew a linen sack. He reached inside and withdrew a pottery shard.

He closed his eyes and clutched the piece of pottery in his fist, as the answer became clear to him.

Aknadin.

Soon Mahaad felt the familiar pull of his signature summon. He hastily bid farewell to Mana who turned around in shock as he vanished only to reappear kneeling before his king in the citadel.

"Rise," the Pharaoh commanded. "Did you find anything?"

Mahaad extended the piece of pottery toward the Pharaoh. "The magical signature in this cell matches the one produced by Akandin."

The Pharaoh's mouth dropped open. Yugi appeared in spirit form and cocked his head. "Who?" Yugi asked.

Mahaad turned to address Yugi. "He was a member of the Pharaoh's court who held the Millennium Eye."

"Before I sealed myself in the Puzzle, I thought I gave the order for his extermination," the Pharaoh said, eyeing Mahaad.

The priest shrugged. "That may have been true. I was already sealed in the Shadow Realm," Mahaad reminded him.

"I know that," the Pharaoh spat. "You think I could forget that traumatic experience?"

"Regardless, how could he have done something like this if he died over 3,000 years ago?" Yugi interjected.

Both Yami and Mahaad turned to look at Yugi.

"I don't know," the Pharaoh admitted, shaking his head slowly.

"I won't rest until I find out what happened," Mahaad vowed.

The Pharaoh raised an eyebrow. "No, Tjaty." Vizier. "I need you here. Besides, the worst of the damage has already been done. The question remains how is Umbridge going to react to seeing us in Ancient Runes in the morning?"

"Good question," Yugi said.

Yami thanked the Black Luster Soldier and headed for the exit. "Come Mahaad, we better get back to the mortal realm. Hermione is going to wonder what is going on." He rubbed his temples with his fingertips.

Mahaad mutely followed Yami as he opened a portal back to Hogwarts and they both stepped through, the portal closing behind them.

"There you are! I was beginning to worry something happened to you!" Hermione exclaimed as she stopped pacing the floor.

"We're alright. But Umbridge escaped," Yami said as he sunk into his chair.

"You said that before," Hermione prompted.

Yami shot Mahaad a significant look. Mahaad explained how the Pharaoh had Gamed Umbridge on his behalf and how she apparently had help escaping.

Hermione shook her head, her eyes wide.

"We'll just have to see what happens tomorrow," she said stretching. Neither Yami or Mahaad said anything else, knowing that she was still somewhat in shock.

The next morning Hermione, Mahaad and Yugi were the first ones outside their Ancient Runes class. Ishizu greeted them as she walked toward them.

"How are you feeling about the inspection Professor Ishtar?" Hermione asked, concern bleeding into her tone.

Ishizu flashed them a reassuring smile, as she unconscionably touched the Millennium Necklace clasped around her throat. "I'm not worried. I don't think she is overly concerned with my class."

"Come in," she said opening the door and waving them inside. They took their usual seats as they waited for the rest of their class to arrive.

Umbridge showed up and announced herself with her usual fake cough.

Ishizu ignored her and started her lesson. She collected their homework to grade later and started on their new material.

Umbridge sat in the corner and scribbled notes on her clipboard for a few minutes. Then once Ishizu had given them some sentences to translate, Umbridge moved around the class watching the assembled students write down their answers. Umbridge interviewed a few of the Ravenclaws and asked them what they were working on.

She gave them a patronizing smile as she scribbled more notes on her clipboard.

She marched up to Ishizu. "I am impressed that you bother to teach such a dull subject," she stated.

Ishizu's eyes widened slightly. "Thank you," she replied a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"How did you get a teaching job at Hogwarts? Did the Headmaster find you in some oasis teaching a bunch of village brats?"

"No, I was interviewed by him, like any other teacher."

"Are you a witch?"

"Obviously, or I doubt the Headmaster would have invited me here."

"Did someone give you that necklace? I doubt you'd be able to afford it on your salary."

"No," she replied coolly.

"Do you find that there is a conflict of interest having your brother as one of your students? Or he is as incompetent in your class as he is in mine?"

Mahaad raised his head and stared at her.

"I do not show favoritism to any of my students, _Professor_. Permit me to demonstrate. Mahaad, come up here please," she said.

Mahaad rose and joined the two professors at the front of the room.

Ishizu wheeled another chalkboard from the side of the room, and brought it to the front of the class. There were lines of cuneiform text written out in neat lines. "Tread these sentences out lout and ranslate them for me," she instructed, handing Mahaad a piece of chalk.

He obliged and she stopped him after a few lines, and he returend to his seat.

"Humph, that doesn't prove anything," Umbridge said.

"Mr. Muto, would you like to try?" she asked, extending the chalk toward the spiky haired teen. Yugi looked taken aback, but nodded.

"I'll try."

Yugi picked a few lines lower than where Mahaad had left off and translated them. Yami helped him when he got stuck. Once he finished, he returned to his seat. He didn't miss the way Umbridge flinched as he walked past her.

/She remembers the Game, Yami./

/I know. We will just have to wait and see what she does, if we ever encounter her alone./

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading this fic! Your responses give me inspiration to keep writing.

Review Responses:

YumiStar: Yeah, about that... I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

lumigo akvo9504: Thanks for your encouragement! Those were good questions! I'm open to suggestions too.

Guest: I'm sorry. I'm not sure what you are referring to. Can you give me an example?

Jackie Mueller: Good point. I should use Kirsara. I haven't used Kaiba at all yet.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Failed Sacking

The next day, Umbridge issued another education decree banning the _Quibbler_. Every time Yugi passed one of these he smiled. Harry gave him a questioning glance as they headed to potions. "If Umbridge wants to ensure everyone at Hogwarts reads your interview, it is by banning it," he said.

It seemed to be true. The whispers that followed Harry were curious and less hostile. Several people approached him and requested that he answer their questions.

Umbridge was furious and relished in her punishment of Harry and kept him well after midnight writing lines. This did little to deter the students. She would stop students at random and order them to turn out their pockets and bags. The students were a step ahead of her. They transfigured the relevant pages into extracts from textbooks, or removed the words and made the pages appeared blank.

The Weasley twins even enlarged the cover of the magazine and hung it on the wall in the Gryffindor common room. They bewitched it to say random things. The novelty wore off for Hermione quickly and she went to bed early. Harry lasted a bit longer than Hermione, but he too eventually gave up and went to bed too.

Later that night, Mahaad was awoken by thrashing and moaning coming from Harry's bed. He threw off his covers and found Ron half-dressed trying to wake Harry, whose face was covered in sweat.

Mahaad quickly made his way to Ron's side. He too, tried shaking the teen. "Harry?"

Just as Mahaad was debating on whether to attempt a journey into the boy's soul room, Harry lurched suddenly and fell to the floor. He opened his eyes, but seemed disoriented.

Ron and Mahaad crouched near him. "Are you alright mate?" Ron asked. "Has someone else been attacked?"

Harry blinked several times. "No," he said slowly. He sat up and leaned against the wall for support. He then relayed his dream from Voldemort's perspective and how he had not been pleased with failings of some of the Death Eaters.

They speculated a bit on what it might mean, but agreed that it was bad that some of the Death Eaters Harry had seen had recently escaped Azkaban.

The next morning as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mahaad and Yugi sat in their usual corner of the courtyard, Harry recounted his dream.

/Yami, something strange is going on here./

/I agree. There appears to be a connection between their two minds, but Harry is only aware of it on certain occasions./

/Yeah. It is also weird that their connection can bridge such a great distance. You and I can only be separated by a few feet./

/Good point Yugi.../ Yami trailed off.

Yugi left his darker half alone to his thoughts.

The bell rang overhead, and they joined the throngs headed for class. They had potions first which was was sure to be an unpleasant experience as usual. Despite only melting one cauldron this week, Snape still insulted Neville's intelligence. Snape had noticed Mahaad helping Neville a few weeks ago and had ordered him to stop and separated them.

Snape sneered at them as they turned samples of their completed potions. After leaving the dungeons Mahaad said he had something to do and broke off from the group.

"Where are you going/" Yugi asked, running after the taller boy.

"I am going to try the ritual against He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named," he stated, his gaze resting on Yugi's face.

"Can I help?" Yugi asked, stepping forward.

Mahaad smiled fondly. "Yes, let's go."

They entered the Room of Requirement and Mahaad explained the role Yugi would play in casting the spell.

Trying not to think about all the homework they should be doing, Mahaad began the first part of the spell.

It failed.

Again.

As Mahaad lowered his hands after saying the final words, he was breathing hard and covered in sweat, his magical reserves severly taxed

Yugi who was hunched over next to him, looked about the same as Mahaad felt.

"It was worth a try, my Prince," Mahaad said. "But I was afraid of this. For the execration to succeed, we need He-Who-Must=Not-Be-Named's _ren_."

Yugi's eyes widened. "How are we going to get that?"

Mahaad shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted.

Mahaad wiped his face with a cloth and passed it to Yugi who did the same.

He summoned two goblets of wine and handed one to Yugi, who accepted it without comment.

They drank their fill and Mahaad felt slightly better having something in his stomach.

"Thank you," Yugi said returning the cup, some of the color returning to his cheeks.

"You're welcome. We should get to lunch, food will do us both some good," Mahaad suggested.

Later that night Mahaad was heading back to the common room, after a training session with Neville when he heard someone scream. "I'm going to check it out," Mahaad told Neville, "Are you coming?"

Neville hesitated and then nodded. Together they ran to the source of the screams.

The Entrance Hall.

There was a large group of assembled students in the black robes, having come from the Great Hall. They formed a circle around Professor Trelawney, who held her wand in one hand and a bottle in the other. Two trunks lay upturned at her feet, as if someone had carelessly tossed them after her.

Mahaad quickly scanned the crowd and found Professor McGonagall, Ishizu and Yugi.

"No!" shrieked Trelawney. "This can't really happening!

"You foolish woman. Didn't you foresee this coming? You are a pathetic excuse for a seer and you have preformed beneath the ministry approved standard. You're being sacked," Umbridge said coldly, her eyes glinting with malice.

"I-I ha-a-ve no-wh-wh-ere to go!" Trelawney wailed, as she wrapped her shawl tighter around herself. "Hogwarts is my home!"

Umbridge sneered. "It _was_ your home. Now please leave the premises, you're embarrassing yourself."

Trelawney sank to the ground sobbing, clutching her trunk.

McGonagall broke away from the black robed crowd and marched up to Trelawney, and crouched down so they were at eye level. She handed her a handkerchief. The witch took it gratefully and blew her nose. McGonagall patted her back softly. "It will be alright Sybill. You won't have to leave Hogwarts,"s he soothed.

Umbridge narrowed her eyes. "And by whose authority would that be Professor McGonagall. I am the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts," Umbridge gloated.

"Mine," a low voice rang out. The front doors opened and the students in that area parted to allow Dumbledore to enter. He was an imposing figure against the black night.

"Your authority Dumbledore? I have a decree here that says Trelawney hasn't preformed up to standard and as a result I've dismissed her," she stated.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, you're correct. As High Inquisitor you have a right to dismiss members of the staff; however, you do not have the right to remove them from the castle grounds. That authority remains solely with the headmaster," Dumbledore glanced down at Trelawney. "It is my wish that she remain at Hogwarts."

Trelawney gazed up at Dumbledore, a flicker of hope in her eyes.

"Professor McGonagall, would you please escort Sybill back to her room please?"

The witch helped the seer to her feet. Ishizu broke away from the crowd a defiant glint in her eye and took Trelawney's other arm and they lead her away from the crowd and up the marble staircase. Professor Flitwick scurried after them moving Trelawney's trunks in front of him with a wave of his wand.

Umbridge gave Dumbledore a patronizing smile. "And what are you going to do when I appoint a new Divination teacher who needs her rooms?"

"That won't be a problem. You see, I've already found another teacher."

"You already—what?" Umbridge sputtered.

"You only have the right to appoint another teacher if the headmaster is unable to find one. I have found a suitable replacement. Might I introduce you?"

The sounds of hooves against stone preceded the new teacher into the hall. Mahaad gazed stoically ahead as the centaur came into view.

"This is Firenze, I think you will be pleased with him," Dumbledore said to Umbridge, who stood gaping at the filthy creature that dared tread on her ground.

Author's Notes:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I might be getting busier with work and school soon, but I will try and still post a chapter a week. Thank you for reading!

Review Responses:

YumiSstar: Yes, he is!

Suzululu4moe: That is a possibility...

Jackie Mueller: Good question. In my head canon I pictured it taking place during the changing of the guards.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Divination

A couple of days later at the breakfast table, Hermione shook her head at Lavender who was talking to Pavati about Divination. "I bet you are sad you dropped it now aren't you?" She asked Hermione.

The bushy haired girl shook her head. "No, I'm not. I've never really liked horses."

Mahaad frowned in her direction, swallowing a mouthful of eggs. "He's a centaur Hermione," he corrected her.

She glanced at him and shrugged. "He's still got four legs," she said.

Mahaad raised an eyebrow and went back to his breakfast.

"How is Trelawney doing?" Yugi broke in.

"Not well. Pavati and I went up to see her and she cried a lot. We gave her some flowers, but she went on about how shameful it was to be sacked and that she still might consider leaving."

"That's awful," Ygui agreed, looking concerned.

Hermione looked around at her fellow Gryffindors. "I think this is the beginning of Umbridge being horrible," she said darkly.

Yugi nodded solemnly in agreement and repressed a shudder.

/We had better keep an eye out for Umbridge Yami. She still hasn't done anything about the Game, yet./

/Don't worry. I am Yugi./

Ron scoffed, stuffing eggs in his mouth so his cheeks puffed out. "I don't think she can be any worse than she already is," he countered.

"I don't think she liked it very much when Dumbledore made a fool of her in front of half of the school," Hermione said.

Harry got up to head to Divination with Ryou and Marik.

"We'll let you know how it goes," Ryou promised, his eyes dancing in anticipation.

Ryou entered their new classroom and blinked. Instead of classroom he was expecting it appeared more like a forest. He and Marik picked two tree stumps close together and sat down surveying their surroundings. Firenze stood in a clearing in the trees, waiting for the rest of the class to arrive.

Harry greeted the centaur and some of their classmates' eyes widened that he was on speaking terms with their new teacher.

In the back of Ryou's mind Bakura scoffed. ((Teacher's pet, hikari.))

"Under different circumstances I would teach you in the Forbidden Forest, which was until a few days ago, my home."

"Why can't you?" Lavender asked.

"I have been banished from my herd," Firenze replied.

"Your herd?" Pavati repeated.

"Yes."

"Did Hagrid breed you?" Dean asked excitedly.

((Foolish pathetic mortal.)) Bakura ranted in Ryou's mind.

"No. I am not a servant to humans nor an I am a pet that they can use to their own ends," he said icily.

Firenze began the lesson by having them lay on their backs and observe the stars that appeared in the trees above them.

When the bell rang for the end of class, most of the students jumped, having forgotten they were still at Hogwarts and not in the Forbidden Forest.

"Harry, might I have a word?" Firenze asked, his tail swishing behind him.

Harry shrugged and picked his way through the room to get to their teacher.

"You're a friend of Hagrid's aren't you?"

Harry nodded.

"Pass on this message for me. His attempt isn't working, he would be better off it he abandoned it."

"Better off if he abandoned what?" Harry asked.

"That is not my secret to share young one." Firenze turned away and Harry left the room and ran to catch up with his friends.

It took awhile for Harry to be able to pass on Firenze's message, but Hagrid didn't seen all that concerned about it.

The fifth years were starting to feel the stress of their OWLs upon them. Mahaad was happy to have a DA meeting to look forward to. He wanted to blow off some steam. And today they were working on casting the Patronus charm.

Mahaad closed his eyes and summoned one of his happiest memories, the time when he became a master magician. With the memory firmly in mind, he pointed his wand in front of him.

" _Expecto Patronus!"_ A tiny white wisp left his wand and evaporated. His face fell and his shoulders slumped a bit. That was his seventh time attempting the spell today.

Neville wasn't doing much better. But a handful of other like Hermione had managed to conjure an actual patronus. Hermione's otter floated around the room happily.

"I still can't do it!" Dean cried as he jabbed his wand harder.

"You've got to think of something happy," Harry reminded him.

Dean nodded and squared his shoulders and tried again. Harry moved on to see how the rest of the class was doing.

The door to the Come and Go Room opened and the people nearest the door stopped to see what was going on. Mahaad watched as an oddly dressed house-elf approached Harry and tugged on his robes.

Harry jumped and looked down. "Dobby?"

The elf regarded Harry with a terrified expression, and he was shaking as he clutched Harry's robes in his bony hand."Dobby has come to warn Harry Potter! Dobby..." The elf trailed off and then went cross eyed as he dashed toward the wall and ran head first into it, the impact cushioned by several hats he was wearing.

"What is it Dobby?" Harry asked urgently.

"Harry Potter, the house-elves have been ordered not to tell. She...' he trailed off again and he threw himself on the floor and started banging his head on the ground.

Mahaad darted forward and seized the thrashing elf and picked him up, restraining him so he couldn't hurt himself anymore.

Dobby had a bloodied lip and a few purple bruises. Mahaad could feel the elf's heart racing through his fingertips.

"Umbridge?" Harry guessed.

Dobby nodded vigorously, and strained against Mahaad's grip, seeking to punish himself.

"Has she found out about us Dobby?" Harry asked the horror evident in his tone.

The elf tried to punch himself, but Mahaad grabbed his first before it could connect with its target.

"Is she coming?"

Dobby howled.

The students stared at Dobby in disbelief, petrified.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!" Harry screamed at them.

Author's Notes:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it is a bit late and that it is short.

Review Responses:

Guest: I haven't actually planned that out. That is an interesting idea though, I'll have to look more in to that. Good question!

Suzululu4moe: Haha, that's a good point. I hadn't really thought about that.

YumiStar: Good question. _Ren_ is a part of the Egyptian concept of self. It is their secret name, the name that could give someone else power over them. If you want to read more from Egyptian sources check out the myth, _The Secret Name of Re._


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46:

Mahaad's heart started pounding as a wave of dread washed over him. He glanced to the side and confirmed that the Pharaoh had taken over, his sharp eyes surveying the underlying panic that was beginning to manifest itself as students started fighting each other to get out the door.

"Mahaad!" The Pharaoh's voice rang out over the tense crowd. "Stay with Harry!"

Mahaad gave a curt nod.

Harry scooped up the trashing elf and gave him orders to return to the kitchens and not harm himself.

Mahaad watched as Yami finally reached the door and took off sprinting down the hall. Mahaad urged Harry to the door and Harry released Dobby and slammed the door behind him and together they took off running down the hall.

"There's a bathroom up ahead-" Harry tripped and grunted as he fell hard to the floor. Mahaad pulled up beside him, he extended a hand to help the shorter boy up.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " a voice cried from a niche in front of them. Malfoy emerged pointing his wand at Harry and Mahaad. Mahaad raised an eyebrow as his wand flew out of his hand and landed behind him.

"Professor! PROFESSOR! I've got one!" Malfoy shouted.

Umbridge arrived a few moments later and beamed at Malfoy. "Good work Malfoy! Fifty points to Slytherin!" Umbridge's eyes glittered in delight as she loomed over Harry—until Mahaad pulled his fellow Gryffindor to his feet.

"I'll take things from here. Draco, see you if can catch anyone else! Check the bathrooms, and the library, look for anyone out of breath. God on!'

She turned to Harry and Mahaad. "We'll be taking a little trip to the Headmaster's office children.

Mahaad bristled. _I'm not a child woman! I am older than this school!_

Umbridge positioned herself in between Harry and Mahaad and grabbed their arms in a vice like grip as she escorted them to Dumbledore's office.

As they walked, Mahaad wondered how many of the other students got away. His stomach twisting at the thought of Master Yugi or Hermione getting captured.

They reached the stone gargoyle a few minutes later. Umbridge sang the password as she ascended the stairs to the office. Umbridge didn't bother to knock, she just opened the door and strutted inside.

Mahaad looked around the office and Harry whispered the name of the Minister of Magic, who was rocking back and forth on his heels, his bowler cap in one hand, looking extremely pleased with what was taking place. Dumbledore sat calmly behind his desk, his fingers steepled, while Professor McGonagall stood off to the side, her arms folded and her expression tense.

A tall imposing looking wizard, Kingsley Shalebolt, and a shorter one flanked the door as guards. A red headed boy with glasses held a quill and a roll of parchment, ready to take notes.

"That's Ron's brother Percy," Harry whispered to Mahaad.

Mahaad wrenched his arm free of Umbridge and stepped away from her. She released Harry who rubbed his arm.

"Well, well, well," the Minister of Magic began, looking delighted to see Harry.

"The boy was supposedly heading back to his common room, Minister," Umbridge reported in her sickly sweet voice. "But the Malfoy boy caught him."

Fudge rubbed his hands together. "I must remember to tell his father. Percy make a note of that!" he barked. Percy jumped and scribbled on his parchment.

"Well Potter, I suppose you know why you are here?" Fudge continued.

Even though Dumbledore wasn't looking directly at Harry, he moved his head a fraction of an inch to each side.

"No," Harry stated.

Mahaad's expression remained impassive as he shifted his eyes from one to the other.

Fudge's mouth opened in surprise.

"So you have no idea why you are here?"

Harry shook his head.

"You aren't aware that you have broken any school rules or ministry decrees?" he added after Umbridge shot him a glance.

"Not that I am aware of no," Harry stated.

"So you are unaware that there was an illegal student organization has been discovered within the school?" Fudge asked, his voice rising.

"Yeah," Harry said.

Fudge turned to Mahaad. "What about you, is this new to you too?"

"Yes," Mahaad lied.

"Well I think things will move faster if I collect our informant," Umbridge stated smoothly.

The office door opened and closed and Umbridge returned a few minutes later with Cho's friend Mariettta, who was sobbing and had her face covered in her hands.

"Now dear, you don't need to be scared. The Minister will make sure you are properly rewarded for helping him. We'll also make sure you're mother knows what a good girl you've been," Umbridge said softly as she patted the girl on the back.

Mahaad and Harry exchanged glances.

"Good girl!" Fudge praised. As she raised her head, Fudge leaped back in shock and almost landed in the fireplace. "Galloping gargoyles!"

She wailed again and covered her face.

Her face was covered in purple boils that spelled 'SNEAK.' Mahaad started at her.

"She told me that there was to be some kind of meeting this evening in the Room of Requirement, before this— " Umbridge struggled to find the right words, " -this thing happened to her.

Fudge asked some more questions but Marrieta refused to answer and shook her head.

"Don't we have a counterjinx for this?" Fudge asked, looking at Umbridge.

"No, not yet," she admitted.

"Minister I have evidence that Potter held a meeting in the Hog's Head back in October, talking about forming a secret study group to learn spells that the ministry has deemed inappropriate for schoolchildren."

Dumbledore smiled. "I don't deny that, and I'm sure Potter wouldn't either; however, the meeting wasn't illegal at the time because the decree didn't come out for another two days. Technically Potter hadn't broken any school rules."

"But what about the last six month's worth of meetings?" Umbridge asked. She turned to Marietta who was still crying into her robes.

"Have there been meetings for the last six months? Just shake or nod your head, I'm sure it won't make the curse worse."

Mahaad felt his stomach tighten, his gaze fixed on the top of the girl's head. To his surprise she shook her head.

Umbridge asked her again and when she shook her head again, Umbridge's face turned red. "What do you mean when you shake your head?"

"Normally when a person shakes their head they mean 'no' Dolores," McGonagall said coldly.

Umbridge ignored the jibe and crouched down in front of the girl and began shaking her.

Dumbledore rose to his feet and he looking angry and waved his wand. Umbridge rleased the girl, waving her hands as if she had been burned.

"I will not allow you to harm my students," Dumbledore said.

"I also have this Dumbledore," Umbridge said thrusting the list of members of the DA at Dumbledore.

"What do you have to say about this? They call themselves Dumbledore's Army?"

"Well that's it. Do you want a written confession or will a verbal one in front of these witnesses be enough?"

McGonagall and Kinglsey exchanged fearful glances.

"You organized this?" Fudge sputtered as he stared at Dumbledore.

"Yes," said Dumbledore smiling.

Fudge turned to Percy. "Did you get that Weasley? All of it?" The red head nodded breathlessly.

"Copy your notes. If you hurry we might be able to make the morning news!"

"You will now be escorted to Akaban to await trial," Fudge said, shaking in excitement.

"I was afraid we might run into this little hitch."

"Hitch?" Fudge repeated. "I don't see one."

"I'm afraid I do. I could escape Azkazban, but that would be a waste of time, and I have much better things to do with my time. That would be wasting my talents."

Mahaad eyed Dumbledore closely.

"Enough of this foolishness! You think you can take on Dolores, myself, Weasley, and Shacklebolt by yourself?"

A loud bang went off and Mahaad was shoved roughly to the floor.

Author's Notes:

Sorry I didn't update last week. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading/following and reviewing!

Review Responses:

YumiStar: Messing with Dobby is a big no-no...

Fireking492: I'm glad you like it! Haha I would send you some, but I don't have any.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Dumbledore's Flight

There were shouts, curses and bangs as spell were cast above Mahaad.

Even though Mahaad was face down on the cold stone floor, he reached out with his ancestral magic.

" _Wepej Waw Peru!" Diffusion Wave Motion!_ Mahaad whispered.

The black magic emanated from him and shot out like a tidal wave and hit several of the wizards at the same time he sensed Dumbledore's spell collide with his own. He smiled as his had made contact a split second sooner than Dumbledore's.

The pressure of the person who had pushed him to the floor was gone a moment later, and Mahaad used the freedom to raise his head and see what was going on.

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore crouched near Harry as dust settled around them. McGonagall gave a curt nod and helped Harry up.

Dumbledore's office was in ruins. His desk had been overturned its contents spilled haphazardly all over the office floor. Fudge, Umbridge, Kingsley and the short wizard lay motionless on the floor.

"I had to hex Kingsley or it would have looked suspicious. You must make it look like we had no time to communicate. Thank Kingsley for his memory charm will you?"

"Where will you go Albus?" McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "The Minister will soon wish he'd never tried to remove me from Hogwarts." He turned to Harry. "You must practice hard in your lessons with Professor Snape, Harry. It is very important for you do to so. You will understand in time."

Fawkes flew in circles around the room before coming to Dumbledore who grasped his tail and the headmaster vanished in a pillar of fire.

Mahaad felt the heat from the column of fire and watched the figures on the floor as they began to stir.

Fudge sat up and climbed to his feet. "Where is he?!" he demanded, spinning around the room, his eyes wide.

"I don't know Minister!" Kingsley shouted as he stood too.

"Well he couldn't have Disapparated, it's impossible in Hogwarts!" Umbridge cried.

The other wizard ran for the door. "He must've taken the stairs!" The other three were soon on his heels, running down the staircase.

McGonagall escorted the three students out of the office and instructed them to return to the Gryffindor Tower.

Mahaad headed their anyway, Harry close behind him as they sought to find out what happened to the rest of the DA.

The next morning the news had spread throughout the castle. Umbridge had also posted the latest Educational Decree number 28, declaring herself Headmistress of Hogwarts.

Students somehow knew that Mahaad, Harry and Marietta were present having witnesses Dumbledore's flight. They soon found themselves pelted with requests to retell what happened, since Marietta was in the hospital wing due to her facial issues.

"I can't believe how awful Umbridge is! I heard she couldn't get into the Head's office this morning and that she threw a tantrum when she couldn't get in," Hermione said.

"Are you saying bad things about our new Headmistress?" Malfoy cut in.

Harry glared at Malfoy who just raised an eyebrow lazily as he folded his arms. "I guess I'll just have to take some points away from Gryffindor for being impolite."

"Prefects can't dock points!" Ron countered.

"Prefects can't but members of the Inquisitorial Squad can," he told them, smirking.

"The what?" Ron asked.

"Members of the Inquisitorial Squad, Weasley. They are trustworthy students hand picked by Umbridge. Now I'll take five for cheek Weasley, five because your shirt is untucked, ten because Granger is a Mudblood, five a piece because Mahaad and Yugi are foreigners..."

Ron drew his wand but Harry blocked him. "No Ron!"

"Wise choice Potter. See you later..." he said as he and his goons laughed as they moved down the hallway.

"Montague tried to dock us too," Fred said as he walked up to them as they gazed at the hourglasses that contained the house points.

"What do you mean tried?" Harry asked irritably.

"He couldn't get the words out. We shoved him into the vanishing cabinet," George said.

Fred and George melted into the crowd heading for lunch. Mahaad and the others soon joined them. Harry had just spread some butter on a roll when Filch tapped him on the shoulder.

"Potter the Headmistress would like to see you," the old man wheezed.

"I didn't do it," Harry yelped as he almost dropped his roll.

Filch smiled knowingly. "What have you done this time Potter? But you had better not keep the Headmistress waiting."

Harry bid the others good bye and followed after Filch.

"I wonder what Umbridge wants with Harry?" Yugi asked as his gaze swept over his fellow Gryffindors.

"With her it can't be anything good," Hermione said as she ate a spoonful of soup. Mahaad nodded in agreement.

 _BOOM!_

An explosion shook the tables in the Great Hall causing the silverware to dance and liquid to slosh around in goblets.

Hermione and the other Gryffindors leapt to their feet to see what caused it. Other students quickly joined them.

Fireworks exploded everywhere in the hallways neat the Great Hall. Umbridge ran down the hall her wand drawn. Filch and Umbridge gaped in horror at the chaos that surrounded them.

"Filch! Filch! We have to do something or they'll be all over the castle!" Umbridge cried.

She shot a jet of red light from her wand and when it made contact with a firework, it caused an explosion that made Umbridge shrink back in fright.

Later during Transfiguration, Harry told them that he was fairly certain Umbridge had tried to trick him into drinking Veritaserum or truth potion.

Ron's expression darkened.

McGonagall sent Lavender to get Umbridge to get rid of a firework that wandered into their classroom. Mahaad and the others supressed a laugh when Umbridge arrived soot covered, her hair frazzeled and her pink bow askew.

Later that evening Mahaad and Yami sat at their usual table doing homework.

"I think we should create a record of everything that has happened in the Valley of the Kings and the Valley of the Nobles," Yami said suddenly looking up from the essay he was working on for Charms.

Mahaad nodded. "That is a good idea, _nesui._ " M _y king_.

"I want you to start working on it now. I need to understand everything that has happened in order to understand what might happen next."

"Consider it done," Mahaad replied and rose from his chair and turned to leave the room.

"Wait."

Mahaad turned to look at the Pharaoh expectantly.

"Using the information from this, will help us to present our case against Bill and especially against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to the Ennead, the council of the gods," the Pharaoh said seriously.

"As you wish," Mahaad said. He inclined his head briefly and left the room to go talk to Ishizu.

Author's Notes:

Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Review Responses:

YumiStar: Mahaad can be awesome when he wants to be.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48:

Mahaad spent most of the next several days talking to members of the Ishtar clan gathering information on the status of the various tombs in the Valley of the Kings and the Valley of the Nobles. Mahaad sat at a desk in the library and blinked a few times. The burning in his eyes didn't go away, and he stretched his joints that were stiff from sitting in the same position for so long. But he smiled because his report was finally done.

He rose and gathered up his supplies and swung his bag over his shoulder. He would send a copy of his report to Odion detailing all of the things the Clan needed to fix in the Valley to make it more secure. Mahaad would give the other copy of his report to the Pharaoh after that.

The next morning Mahaad handed Yugi a folded letter sealed with fresh wax and Mahaad's personal seal. Yugi look confused for a moment before comprehension dawned on the Duelist's face. "Thank you, I'll look over this later."

Throughout the castle, people were still talking about the Weasley twins' firework display and many gave them pats on the back as they passed them in the hallway.

Mahaad rubbed his eyes and yawned as he narrowly dodged a group of Hufflepuffs coming from the other direction. One of them glared at him as they passed him. Mahaad gave a weak smile in return.

Harry had apparently had another nightmare according to Master Yugi who relayed the information in halting Egyptian. Harry had been having the same recurring dream for months now and it appeared that last night he had made more progress than ever before. As Mahaad listened intently to Yugi's words, he frowned. Dreams like this didn't bode well, it was common knowledge among the magicians of Egypt that the gods could work through dreams, but it was also true that demons could too.

Harry had opened the door at the end of a long hallway and entered a room with rows upon rows of shelves that held tiny spheres of swirling fog. Ron had woken Harry after this, and Harry didn't remember any more details about the room.

Yugi gave Mahaad a concerned smile as he passed through the doorway into their History of Magic classroom. There were still only a handful of students who could concentrate during Binns' lessons.

Harry was in a bad mood at dinner because he had a row with Cho over her friend's exposure of the D.A. Harry stabbed his chicken angrily. "And to top it of I have to deal with Snape after dinner!" He seethed.

Hermione laid a reassuring hand on his arm, but he jerked his arm away. "I want to be alone right now," Harry quickly finished his dinner and left the Great Hall.

Later that night, Harry told his friends that Snape had canceled the rest of the lessons saying Harry could carry on, on his own.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Snape said you could keep going on your own? You should go back and ask him to teach you until he's sure you can!" she said fiercely.

Harry looked more tired than usual and there seemed to be something else on his mind. "Drop it Hermione, please," Harry s implored.

Hermione didn't look convinced but she nodded. "I saw Cho ealrier today and she looked sad too...Did you two have a row?' she asked cautiously.

Harry nodded and told them about his argument over Marietta. Ron went on a rant about her while Harry chimed in occasionally.

Hermione shook her head and withdrew several sheets of parchment from her bag. She handed one to Mahaad and another one to Yugi.

"What is this for, Hermione?" Yugi asked, accepting the parchment.

"I've drawn up schedules for everyone to prepare us for our O. ," she replied.

Yugi gave her a disarming smile, "Thank you, I appreciate it."

She looked relieved and handed one to Mahaad who stowed it in his bag and thanked her as well. To his credit Ron took the paper without comment, but he rolled his eyes in Harry's direction when Hermione's back was turned.

"Mahaad, I wish to speak with you in my soul room," Yami said emerging from the Puzzle.

Despite the fact that only Yugi and Mahaad could hear see him, Mahaad nodded and closed his eyes. He reappeared in the soul corridor that separated Yuig and Yami's soul rooms. The Pharaoh was standing in his doorway, his arms folded across his chest as his gaze rested on his servant, who instinctively sank into a low bow.

The Pharaoh raised him and preceded Mahaad into his soul room. "I've thoroughly looked over your report and I believe we can take our case to the divine council," Yami stated without preamble.

Mahaad swallowed. "My king?"

"Yes, I said we. You will accompany me to the meeting with them. Is there a problem?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Mahaad hastily shook his head. "No, my Pharaoh."

"Good. We're leaving now or we are going to be late for our appointment and one doesn't keep the gods waiting."

The Pharaoh closed his eyes and began the spell that would take them to the Underworld. Mahaad tried to ignore the butterflies in the pit of his stomach as they vanished from the Puzzle.

The reappeared in a large courtyard which Mahaad instantly recognized as the first courtyard of the massive temple complex of Karnak, the largest in Egypt. It was dark, but there was a slight breeze that made their robes dance.

They went to a side chamber to prepare for their meeting. They made sure they were clean and had on the proper clothing and jewelry befitting their respective stations.

Yami led the way deeper into the temple. Mahaad followed two paces behind—the Pharaoh was semi-divine not him.

Yami paused before entering the innermost sanctuary. "You will speak only if you are spoken to, or if you first ask permission. The gods are benevolent yet strict," the Pharaoh said seriously, casting a side long glance at his vizier.

"Yes, Pharaoh, I will obey. I would never willfully dishonor you in such a manner."

Satisfied Yami nodded.

The Pharaoh took a breath and entered into the darkness of the chamber. "I present the Pharaoh Atem and his servant to see the Great Council!" Anubis proclaimed as they entered.

Mahaad kept his eyes trained on the floor and he made sure to maintain the proper distance between himself and the Pharaoh.

"Thank you Lord Anubis," Yami said easily.

"They have come to present their case with regards to the Dark Wizard who has been disturbing tombs in the holy sands of the Black Land," Anubis continued.

"Very well, let the Pharaoh speak," another voice to Mahaad's right said. Mahaad licked his lips as he recognized the voice of Horus the Avenger.

"Lord Osiris, Father. There has been a Dark Wizard attacking tombs in the Valley of the Kings."

"Do you have any proof, my son?" Lord Osiris asked. Mahaad could see his green feet resting on a footstool in front of them.

"Yes, I do. My servant has made a detailed report," Yami waved Mahaad forward. The magician stepped forward tentatively and held out a sealed roll of papyrus to another god flanking Osiris' throne, Lord Thoth.

The god took it without comment, broke the seal and read it out loud. Mahaad's heart hammered in his chest. If the gods disapproved...

There was silence once Thoth had stopped. There was tinkling of jewelry as Osiris shifted on his throne. "I see. And how do you plan on addressing this problem Pharaoh?" Osiris asked.

"I would like the gods to intervene on my behalf and give me aid in my fight to stop the Dark Wizard."

"Do not forget your role Pharaoh. You are bridge between the world of men and the world of the gods. Has your servant failed in his duty to instruct you in such matters?" Osiris asked.

No. He has obeyed my commands, Father. I would like to have your blessing on my efforts to apprehend the Dark Wizard."

"You have the blessing of the council my son," the feminine voice of Lady Isis spoke from her husband's side.

"We are also aware of the other wizard who has been disturbing the dead. Deal with him as you see fit Pharaoh, you are the King of the Two Lands. But deal first with the Dark Wizard," Osiris commanded.

"Yes, Father," the Pharaoh said.

With that they were dismissed and they retreated from the Judgment Hall in silence until they reached the courtyard and could return to Hogwarts.

Author's Notes:

Thank for all for reading this! Sorry it took me so long to update. I got a new job and had a death in the family. Thank you for being patient with me; I won't abandon this fic. Thank you for all your responses, they keep me motivated to write more.

Review Responses:

YumiStar: A strained relationship with the Weasleys is a possibility.

Suzululu4moe: That's a good point. Hermione would be more sensitive than that. I'll fix it. I think I originally intended that to be someone like Pansy's comment.

lumigo akvo9504: That's true. Let me know if you have any ideas.

Fireking492: Thanks, and that would be funny if Umbridge did that!

Shaveza: Thanks for you review I appreciate it! The interaction between Yami and Mahaad is my favorite to write, and sometimes, I worry that I put too much emphasis on them and not on moving the plot forward. I'm glad I could make you laugh! I'll have to remember to put in Yugi's commentary when Ishizu and Yami are together.

Guest: Sorry this chapter is so late, but here is chapter 48! I'll try and update weekly if I can.

SiZodiac

Chap 8: Thanks for you review! Thanks for the info, if Mahaad's staff has a mind of its own, that could be interesting!

Chap 9: Thanks, I agree with your point. There is a difference between dark and evil.

Chap 21: Yeah, I have weird sometimes inconsistent ideas. So my thought process behind that was that when Mahaad died he fused his ba—soul and ka monster together to form his akh—his perfected spirit. Then we he got resurrected he got reunited with his body, but he could still technically travel to the Shadow Realm because of spells in the Book of the Dead. Sorry it that was really long and might not have made much sense, haha.

Yeah, I think there could be some complications with Mahaad and Hermione.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: The Twins Final Day

The next morning at breakfast Marik sauntered over the Gryffindor table and slammed a letter onto the table making several of the surrounding students to jump. Yugi eyed his friend with concern, while Mahaad narrowed his eyes at the other Egyptian.

"Look! Umbridge is screening our mail!" he said baring his teeth.

Yugi leaned forward and examined the letter. It was crumpled and was stamped with red ink that read: 'passed inspection by the Inquisitorial Squad'.

"Who is it from?" Yugi asked, cocking his head to get a better look at the address.

"My brother," Marik replied tersely.

Without waiting for a response, he scooped up the letter and left the Hall.

The rest of them at the remainder of their breakfast in silence. Mahaad left early to grab his Akkadian homework from the Tower. He arrived as one of the first in their Ancient Runes class and took his usual seat.

"Good day to you Mahaad," Ishizu said as she entered the room.

"To you as well Professor," he replied. "What are we discussing today?"

"You'll have to wait and see like everyone else," she said flashing him a cryptic smile.

He didn't have to wait too long as the rest of the class arrived a few minutes later. As soon as everyone was quiet, Ishizu began pacing the room.

"Today we are going to be discussing an important topic that of divination."

Hermione snorted quietly, and Mahaad shot her a sharp glance. Embarrassed, Hermione hid her mouth behind her hand.

"Divination practiced by the ancients is...different in many ways from the way people approach it today. We will begin by translating some omen texts from the allies of Egypt to give you a good introduction," she continued as if she hadn't heard Hermione.

Mahaad nodded appreciatively as Ishizu passed out several small tablets for them to begin translating.

After class Mahaad gathered his things and made his way toward the exit where Hermione was waiting for him. Yugi stood and bit his lip as he stowed his things in his bag and made his way up to talk to Ishizu. Mahaad noted that the Pharaoh had taken over, and he gave his king a subtle thumbs up before leaving the room.

Mahaad and Hermione walked down the hall and Mahaad fell into step beside her. "I will meet you in the library later, I have an career appointment with Professor McGonagall," he whispered.

"Alright, I'll see you later," she replied.

Mahaad turned down a different hallway and headed for the Transfiguration Professor's office. When he reached her office he knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," McGonagall called. Mahaad opened the door and entered her office. She waved him into a chair in front of her. Mahaad noted with displeasure that Umbridge was sitting in another chair off to the side with her clipboard and quill at the ready. She wore pink robes and had a horrid bow on her head. Mahaad kept his expression unreadable as he faced McGonagall.

Meanwhile, the Pharaoh and Ishizu had walked to Ishizu's office and he took his usual seat without invitation. She drew up a chair beside him and sat down as well.

In his soul room Yugi lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He smiled at the Pharaoh's nerves coming to him over their mind link, despite the Pharaoh's efforts to suppress them. It was different to see the normally confident Pharaoh nervous. Yugi made a mental note to talk to Mahaad about it later.

Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard as Professor McGonagall began. "Mr. Ishtar, what are you thinking about in terms of a career when you leave Hogwarts?"

Mahaad had been thinking about what he might say for a few days now. "I think I might become a diplomat and help foreign nations with translation work," he replied. Umbridge gave a cheery laugh.

"I don't think you're study of Ancient Runes will help you much there Mr. Ishtar," she said sweetly.

Mahaad met her challenging gaze with one of his own. "I beg to differ...Headmistress," he replied. The Pharaoh had ordered him to keep his head down and avoid confrontation with Umbridge, but it was hard sometimes.

"I think you would find it hard to communicate with modern people using an extinct language, there's a reason those languages are dead," she said.

Mahaad didn't reply as McGonagall handed Mahaad a pamphlet and told him which courses he would need to take over the next two years. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was free of the meeting at last.

Later that day Mahaad sat in the common room doing some studying for the O. .

"Harry I noticed you've been a bit down lately, I think if you just talk to Cho, it will help," Hermione said breaking the silence.

Harry shook his head and stared into the fire. "No, I want to talk to Sirius," he whispered.

Hermione's eyes widened. "It's too dangerous to even consider right now, Harry. She's watching all of our mail and policing the fires, she could catch you!"

When Harry didn't seem to listen to her arguments, she turned to Ron, who held up his hands. "I agree with Harry, Hermione. If he wants to talk to Sirius that's his business."

Hermione shook her head and turned to look at Mahaad.

"I agree Hermione. I may not like his decision but he is old enough to make his own choices, and bear the consequences."

The Weasley twins having heard the last part of the conversation, offered their services. "We've been a bit too quiet lately. We don't want to interrupt the students who are having fun or those few who are actually studying," George said.

"Yeah. But Harry you can try to get into her office tomorrow at five. You should have about 20 minutes," Fred agreed.

Hermione spent the remainder of the day and most of the next trying in vain to stop Harry. Ron didn't want to further anger anyone so he opted to stay out of it. Mahaad sometimes shot warning glances at Hermione when a teacher neared them.

After dinner, Harry bid the others farewell as he left to break into Umbridge's office, while Yugi and the others went to see what kind of diversion the twins were going to provide.

Yugi spotted the twins heading to the fifth floor corridor and took off after them, Mahaad and Hermione not far behind, their robes whipping around their ankles as they ran.

Harry ducked behind a suit of armor and donned his Invisibility Cloak. Despite its protection, he still breathed shallowly as he crept down the nearly deserted hallway towards Umbridge's office.

He heard a loud bang and saw Umbridge scurry out of her office towards the source of it as fast as her short legs would carry her. Harry resisted the urge to laugh as he pulled out Sirius' knife and fiddled with the lock until it clicked open. He carefully closed the door behind him and moved toward the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder and dropped it onto the neatly arranged logs.

The fireplace sprang to life with emerald green flares and Harry took a breath and plunged headfirst into the magical fire.

Mahaad and Yugi caught up to the twins after they had launched their prank. Even Mahaad was impressed that the twins had managed to produce what appeared to be a portable swamp that filled the corridor.

Umbridge quivered with rage when she skidded to a stop and stared at it for several seconds. The twins waved and took off at a dead spring down the corridor back towards the main student body. Unfortunately for Umbridge, she was on the wrong side of the swamp and cast stunning spells that missed the twins by several inches as they tore down the corridor.

When Fred and George reached the entrance hall, the inhabitants of the castle surrounded them, ghosts, students and teachers alike.

"I will show you two what happens when students cross me!" she vowed. Filch ran to her side, panting as he held a piece of parchment out to her. "I have the whipping forms Madam Umbridge!" he cried.

"I don't think so," Fred said, both twins looked calm in the face of Umbridge's threats.

"I agree Fred. I would reckon our formal education is about over, wouldn't you say?" George continued as Umbridge screamed at them in the background.

With one motion the twins drew their wands and cried. " _Accio Brooms!"_

A few heartbeats later two brooms zoomed toward their owners with a large peg that had bolted them to the wall, swung dangerously between them.

"Get them!" Umbridge screamed pointing her wand at them. Malfoy and other members of the Inquisitorial Squad surged forward, but Fred and George mounted their broom and kicked off hard, shooting 15 feet in the air.

"Come to our joke shop premises in Diagon Alley! We'll give you discounts if you use our products to get rid of her!" Fred said as he and George took a victory lap around the assembled students, who cheered.

"Peeves, give her hell from us!" George said.

To Mahaad's surprise, the poltergeist took off his hat and gave the twins a salute as they completed their victory lap, dodging spells. They flew low to the ground before regaining height and zooming out the doors and into the sunset.

Author's Notes:

Thank you all for reading; I appreciate you feedback! Happy Halloween!

Review Responses:

YumiStar: Yeah, it doesn't look good for either of them but especially Voldemort.

lumigo akvo9504: Thanks, I appreciate your kindness and patience! Last chapter was a bit shorter I think. This one was around 1500.

Shaveza: I'm glad you liked seeing the council, that was fun to write.I agree, I feel somewhat bad for Bill as well. I'm glad you enjoyed the pacing and the Yami and Mahaad time. Their friendship being one the biggest draws for you makes my day!

Suzululu4moe: Yeah, Yami can feel better about his actions knowing that they are sanctioned by the gods.

Fireking492: Thanks, I appreciate you patience and understanding.

I'm glad you think things are interesting. Hopefully, I should be able to update weekly again.


	50. Chapter 50

50: Hagrid's Secret

The day of the final Qudditch match of the season was soon upon them. It was generally not spoken that many Gryffindors thought they had very little to no chance of winning the match against Ravenclaw because of Ron's abysmal keeping skills. Mahaad headed put to the pitch with the rest of the school to watch the game. He and Yugi took seats in the upper part of the stands, in the Gryffindor section.

Lee Jordan was commentating the match, although he lacked his usual enthusiasm. He called out the names of the players as they walked out on the field.

Ravenclaw scored the first goal of the game. The Slytherins began singing Weasley is Our King. On the Quidditch pitch, Ron turned red and flew low around the goal posts. Hagrid crouched low, the row behind Hermione, even when he did so, he was still heads taller than everyone else.

"Can I show you something?" Hagrid asked. Harry's s eyebrows raised slightly. "Can't it wait?" He asked. "No, I need to show you all now, while everyone is watching the match," he said.

Hagrid's nose was bleeding and his face bore numerous cuts and bruises.

"Yes, we'll come." Harry passed the message to the others and soon they were following Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest.

"Where are we going Hagrid?" Harry asked, as he Hermione, Mahaad and Yugi tried to keep up with the gamekeeper.

"You'll see in a minute," he said evasively.

Hagrid picked up a crossbow that had been leaning against a tree.

"Why do you have a weapon?" Mahaad asked. Hagrid explained that the relationship with the centaurs hard gotten worse because Firenze left to help Dumbledore. "They'd have killed him if i didn't stop them," Hagrid said darkly.

Hagrid forged on ahead and went silent as he walked deeper into the forest. He turned off the path and headed straight into some thick trees. Mahaad moved behind Hagrid and helped the others navigate through the thick trees. They were deeper in the forest than Mahaad had ever been. It was dark and eerie.

Hagrid stopped suddenly and Hermione ran into him and would have fallen if Mahaad hadn't caught her and steadied her on her feet.

"We'd better stop for a bit so I can fill you in," Hagrid said. "I'm going to get sacked any day now. Umbridge reckons it was me that put that niffler in her office."

Harry and Hermione made noises of protest, but Hagrid waved one of his large hands. "You know it's true. I'll be able to help Dumbledore more if I'm not here. And besides, you'll have Grubby-Plank to help yeh through your exams," he said. His voice broke and he pulled a large handkerchief out of his coat and blew his nose into it.

"I need yeh to help me, if yeh are willing," Hagrid said seriously.

All the students exchanged glances, Yugi nodded. "Of course we'll help you," Yugi said.

Hagrid led them to a clearing where there appeared to be a large pile of dirt penned in by branchless trees. "He's asleep," Hagrid whispered fondly.

Hermione stared at the mound, her mouth slightly open, her face drained of color and she trembled. "Hagrid, who is he?" she breathed.

Yugi drew a sharp breath. "I thought you said none of them wanted to come!" he whispered urgently.

Hagrid looked at each of them in turn with an imploring expresion. "I had to bring him Yugi! I had to!"

Mahaad felt a shiver run down his spine, and he gripped his wand tighter.

"He didn't want to come," Hagrid confessed. "But I thought I could bring him back here and teach him some manners and then show the world that he's harmless." Hagrid blinked a few tears away.

"Harmless!" Hermione cried sharply.

Hagrid shook his head and put a finger to his lips. "I couldn't leave him, he's my brother!" Hagrid said.

Mahaad's eyebrows rose as he examined the mound more closely, and indeed there was a rhythmic rising and falling of the chest.

"What do you mean he's your brother?" Harry asked, peering around a tree to get a better look.

"He's my half-brother, my mum had Grawp after my dad left."

"Grawp?" Mahaad repeated.

"How did you get him here Hagrid?" Yugi asked leaning forward to get a better look at the giant.

"That's why it took so long to get back. We could only travel at night. He kept wanting to go back."

"Why didn't you let him?" Hermione asked fearfully as she plopped down against a tree.

"He's my family."

"What is it you want us to do Hagrid?" Mahaad broke in, folding his arms across his chest.

"I just want you ter watch after him and talk to him. He can get his own food and everything!"

"I'll wake him up and introduce you," Hagrid said. As Hagrid strode forward with a ten foot long branch to wake the giant, the others exchanged nervous glances.

"Hagrid, we can meet him later!" Hermione said in a high pitched voice, as she peeked out from between her fingers.

The giant roared when Hagrid poked him with the stick and stood up with surprising agility. The teens shrank back as the giant blinked at them and strained the ropes binding him as he reached out for a pine tree and bent it back.

"Grawpy, I brought some friends to meet you. This is Harry, Harry Potter!"

The giant gave no sign that he understood Hagrid, he just kept playing with the pine tree. Hagrid poked Grawp again with his stick. The giant turned toward Hagrid.

"And this is Hermy, Grawpy." The giant peered down at them and suddenly reached for Hermione and Yugi jerked her out of the way so that his hand only clutched empty air.

Hagrid decided that was enough for the day and started back on the long trek back to the castle. A few minutes later he stopped. "Hold it," he said. He put a bolt into his crossbow. Several centaurs emerged from the surrounding trees.

Mahaad moved protectively in front of Yugi and glared at the newcomers.

"I thought we told you to stay out of the forest Hagrid after you helped that traitor escape us!"one of them spoke.

"I have as much of right to be here as you do Bane," Hagrid said.

"This is our final warning Hagrid. We will let you pass today because you are accompanied by young foals." With that the centaurs retreated into the trees.

When they emerged from the forest at long last. Mahaad saw Harry's face fall and he followed Harry's gaze and saw that the stands from the match were emptying. They parted with Hagrid and went to join the throng of students leaving the match.

The mass of red and gold moved toward them singing Weasley is our King. "WE WON! HARRY, HERMIONE WE WON!" Ron shouterd at them grinning broadly as the crowd of victorious Gryffindors carried the Keeper into the castle. Mahaad and Ygui exchanged glances and joined the happy crowd. "We'll tell him tomorrow," Harry said.

Ryou caught up to them and was wearing a red and gold. "Where did you guys go? I couldn't find you after the match," he said joining them as they walked into the castle, having to yell a little to make himself heard over the singing.

"There is something Hagrid wants us to do for him," Yugi said.

"What is it?" Ryou asked, turning his head to look at his friend.

Yugi shook his head slowly. "We promised him we wouldn't tell anyone." Ryou frowned but didn't say anything.

"Where is Marik?" Yugi asked.

"He went with the Weasley twins to steal food from the kitchens. We are going to have quite a party!"

Author's Notes: Sorry this update was a bit late. But here it is. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading this fic; I really aprpeciate your feedback!

Review Responses:

Suzululu4moe: That's a good point. Thanks for sharing. A curse or something could effect the twins' joke shop... I'll have to think about that. Thanks!

TOWTUKER: I don't know, good question. Thanks for reviewing!

lumigo akvo9504: *grins* I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thank you! I know this chapter was short, but it seemed like a good place to have a break.

YumiStar: I hope Fred and George don't change either. :D

Shaveza: Haha that's a good point. I got the idea from the anime, Yami gives Joey a thumbs up at one point, I think it was Duelist Kingdom...? That is funny picturing Mahaad doing that in his priestly garb. I don't think Yami would admit to being nervous, but Yugi is pretty good at reading people.

XxxYamiLover420: Haha, yeah, those are two different things...

Fireking492: The twins are awesome! Okay I'll keep that in mind.

Jackie Mueller: I'm a couple of days late, but here it is! Hopefully this was fast enough for you.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Tests

Ron was so elated about the Gryffindor win over Ravenclaw that he talked about the match almost non-stop for the next day. Harry and the others would occasionally glance at one another and shake their heads. None of them really wanted to bring up Grawp and burst Ron's enthusiasm.

They had gathered outside under a tree near the lake as they would be less likely to be overheard than in the noisy common room.

"…well you saw how it went," Ron was saying.

Harry exhaled slowly. "Actually we didn't Ron."

Ron's eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped open. "What? You didn't watch the match?" he asked dumbfounded.

Mahaad gave Harry an encouraging glance.

"No we didn't. Hagrid cornered us during the match and took us to the Forbidden Forest," Hermione said in a anguished voice. She then told Ron in detail about Grwap and how Hagrid wanted their help in teaching him English.

"Hagrid's lost it. He's really lost it this time. He wants us to teach a giant English lessons!" Ron shook his head slowly.

"I am starting to agree with you," Hermione stated.

"We can't do that," Ron protested as he set his textbook down on the grass.

"We promised," Mahaad broke in.

Hermione and Ron turned to look at him. Hermoine nodded slowly. "That's true," she confirmed.

"We're not too far from being thrown out as it is!" Ron exclaimed.

There exams were drawing ever closer. Their teachers had basically stopped giving them homework and began covering things they thought might show up on their O.W.L.s.

Mahaad shook his head almost every time he saw fifth or seventh years exchanging memory aid potions, charms or the like.

Yugi glanced at Mahaad once when they were studying Akkadian grammar patterns. "You really don't think any of those will help, do you?" Yugi asked giving him a concerned look.

"No, _Nebi_." _my Master._ "I have some serious doubts about their usefulness. They are just trying to take the easy way out."

Yugi drew idly on a sheet of parchment with his quill. "I'm nervous because we have had more to learn this year than everyone else."

Mahaad gave him a weak smile. "But this wouldn't be the first time you've faced insurmountable odds and come out on top," he lowered his voice and switched to Japanese, "I'm sure the Pharaoh agrees."

Yami took over and nodded his ascent. "Mahaad, we can't forget to give a proper thank offering to the Ennead for their help. We don't want to incur their wrath."

Mahaad shivered. "No, of course not."

"We'll go to the Room of Requirement after classes get out this afternoon."

Mahaad nodded.

Even he had a hard time keeping up with Binns as the ghost reviewed some of the most relevant material for their exam. Mahaad glanced at the clock and suppressed a sigh. They still had 45 minutes to go.

After class during their final free period before their Charms exam the next morning, Mahaad followed Yugi as the Duelist up to the seventh floor.

Neither of them said much on the way up, each lost in his own thoughts.

Mahaad watched as Yugi paced back and forth, his eyes shut in concentration as he focused on what he needed.

The door appeared and he smiled at Mahaad. "After you," he said politely to the taller man.

Mahaad obliged and stepped through the door first. They had entered a replica of the grand Temple of Karnak, which was the largest temple complex in all of Egypt.

Mahaad led Yami who had taken over, through the preparations for the offerings. Mahaad dressed in his finery, held the censer filled with burning incense as he trailed the Pharaoh as his king entered the inner sanctuary to offer sacrifice and read the invocation offering.

They returned to the Gryffindor common room after they finished the offerings. Mahaad got ready for bed and fell into an uneasy sleep, thinking about the upcoming examinations.

The fifth and seventh years waited behind after breakfast while the rest of the students headed to class. Professor McGonagall read from a roll of parchment and allowed them to reenter the Great Hall in groups. The four house tables had been replaced with row of desks facing the staff table, which now had extra rolls of parchment, quills and ink wells.

Mahaad entered the Hall with the others and took a seat. He was a few rows away from Hermione whose quill was already scratching away.

Mahaad looked down at his own exam paper after saying a silent prayer to his patron Maahes for strength. He turned over his parchment and read the first question.

 _How do you make objects fly?_

Mahaad smiled to himself thinking of his apprentice Mana's antics—making fish fly and then getting smacked in the face by them.

Two hours later the exam was over and they gathered with the rest of the students for lunch and then were back at it with the practical portion of their exams afterwards. Mahaad felt he did fairly well and only switched a couple of spells around like the Color Changing Charm and the Cheering Charm.

The next day they had Transfiguration which Mahaad felt fairly confident with his performance. On Friday Mahaad, Yugi and Hermione had their Akkadian exam, while Ron, Marik and Ryou had the day off.

Hermione came back from the exam in an angry mood. "I mistranslated a few key words. And to make things worse as I was passing Umbridge's office someone put another niffler in there!"

"Excellent!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione gave him a hard look. "No, it's not! She thinks it's Hagrid doing it and I don't want to babysit a giant who thinks my name is Hermy!" She swept off to the dorm, slamming the door behind her.

"I think the exam went well," Mahaad said.

"Me too," Yugi agreed.

Their week continued with more exams the next week, Potions, Divination, Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures.

Mahaad felt relaxed as they gathered at the Astronomy tower for their practical exam to fill in their star charts. Mahaad spread out his parchment and focused his telescope on a bright star overhead and noted its position.

The first hour passed in silence only broken by the scratching of quills and adjusting of telescopes.

A distant roar came from Hagrid's hut. Mahaad jumped slightly and fixed his gaze on the commotion.

Hagrid burst out of his cabin surrounded by six people who were casting jets of red light at him.

"No!" Hermione cried.

Hagrid picked up one of his assailants and threw him backward a good ten feet and the man hit the ground hard and didn't move again.

"Look!" Pavati said pointing.

"How dare you!" Professor McGonagall's voice cut through the night as she ran to help Hagrid.

Four stunners hit McGonagall, lifting her up and slamming her back down and she didn't stir.

"COWARDS!" bellowed Hagrid.

His attackers turned their attention back to him and tried to stun him again. Hagrid swept two more of them off their feet with a backhand and sprinted into the Forbidden Forest carrying Fang over his shoulder.

Mahaad couldn't concentrate the last few minutes of the exam. His mislabeled one of Jupiter's moons and had to quickly fix it before time ran out.

That night everyone in the common room was talking about the attack. People swapped stories of the things they could do to make Umbridge's life as miserable as possible. Mahaad knew that most of it was talk, but there was a chance, however small that some of it might be real.

Their last exam History of Magic was the following day in the afternoon. This allowed the Gryffindors time to get some much needed sleep before the test. Mahaad took a seat in the Great Hall and waited for the test to begin. He felt a pang of sadness to see another professor keeping time instead of McGonagall.

As the test began, Mahaad settled into a rhythm and the answers came easier to him than in some of his previous exams. He looked up at the clock and noted that was doing well on time, they only had half an hour to go.

Harry started screaming and fell to the floor clutching his head, his face beaded with sweat. A chill ran down the priest's spine. He was halfway out of his seat before he came to his senses and sat back down. He would have to let the 'adults' handle this. He returned his gaze to his test, although he kept his ears perked for any unusual noises.

One of the examiners ran to Harry's side and helped him sit up. Harry woke up gasping for air and followed the elderly wizard from the Hall.

Harry didn't return. As soon as the exam was over, Mahaad met up with Yugi, and Hermione. Ron found them a few minutes later. They were about to start searching for Harry on the second floor when he came down the stairs running.

"Harry!" Mahaad called sharply. The teen stopped and looked relieved to see them. He ushered them into an unused classroom and the details of his vision came spilling out.

"Voldemort's got Sirius at the Department of Mysteries…How are we going to get there?" Harry asked, half demanding half pleading the others to help him think of a plan.

Hermione gave him a pained look. "Harry, how did Voldemort get into the Ministry of Magic? It's heavily guarded…"

Harry stared at her. "It doesn't matter! He's got Sirius! The longer we sit here the longer Sirius is in danger!"

"Harry, you've only dreamed about this stuff. You've never been to the Department of Mysteries. How do you think two of the most wanted wizards in the world got into the Ministry undetected?" She asked.

Harry's face turned red with anger.

"How should I know?" he bellowed at her. Hermoine shrank back a little. "There is no one left here to tell. McGonagall's gone to St. Mungo's!"

"Harry," Mahaad cut in.

Harry rounded on the magician and glared at him.

"We need to find out if Sirius really has left headquarters, "he began unperturbed by Harry's outburst. "you should go to Umbridge's office again and contact him. Yugi and I can guard the door to make sure you're not disturbed."

Yugi nodded firmly with a determined glint in his eye.

Author's Notes:

Thank you all for reading this fic! I've reached several milestones lately. I've written over 50 chapters, almost 100,000 words, received over 200 reviews and had over 40,000 views! Thanks so much for your support!

Review Responses:

Spano: That's a good idea. I have no experience dueling other than owning a Deck and watching the anime. Any help in that regard would be appreciated.

YumiStar: Agreed! Too bad Hagrid wouldn't take no for an answer.

Fireking492: Thanks for your support! I'll let you know.

Jackie Mueller: I hope this was fast enough for you! I should have some time to write over the break.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Interrogation

"We need someone who can lure her away from her office," Hermione said.

Ron perked up. "I could tell her that Peeves is smashing up the Transfiguration department, it's miles away from her office."

"Okay," she agreed.

"I'll go and grab Sirius' knife and the Invisibility Cloak, meet me at the end of Umbridge's corridor," Harry said.

"Now?!" Hermione's head snapped up.

"Yes, Hermione," Harry said as he waved his arm impatiently. "We can't wait until after dinner!"

With the rough plan in place, they split up to do their assigned tasks. Mahaad and Yugi went with Hermione to the corridor while Ron headed off to find Umbridge or Peeves, Harry streaked off to the common room.

Harry returned a few minutes later out of breath. "I got it," he gasped.

Yugi and Mahaad walked to opposite ends of the hallway and began to clear people out. Students grumbled and companied about the inconvenience of having to choose another route to take.

"I don't see anything," a fourth year Ravenclaw stated, trying to peer around Mahaad. The magician crossed his arms.

"This corridor is off limits, take another corridor," Mahaad stated firmly, allowing some of his annoyance to seep through. The student rolled her eyes and walked away, taking some of her peers with her.

Mahaad glanced over his shoulder and didn't see Harry or Hermione. _They must be under the Cloak_.

Behind him he heard the lock click as Harry opened the door, her and Hermione slipped inside and quickly shut the door behind them.

Several Slytherins came down the corridor toward Mahaad who narrowed his eyes.

" _Epelliarmus!"_ One of them cried and Mahaad's wand flew out of his hand and clattered to the floor several feet behind him. Two of the Slytherins grinned menacingly and flexed their arms as they lumbered towards him. Mahaad heard a yelp from the other end of the corridor as Yugi was accosted as well.

Two of them grabbed Mahaad and twisted his arms painfully behind his back. Yugi was being dragged around by another large Slytherin. They were dragged toward Umbridge's office as were several other Gryffindors. All of them were gagged and their wands taken from them, or in Mahaad's case—picked up off the floor.

Umbridge strode triumphantly down the hall in her pink robes, the usual bow in her hair. "Good work!' She praised the students who grinned at her as she opened her office door, marched over to Harry and yanked him out of the fire.

Harry coughed as he inhaled ash from the fire. Umbridge jerked his head back. "Who were you talking to?" Umbridge demanded. Hermione shrieked as another Slytherin grabbed her as well.

"You think I would be foolish enough to leave my office unguarded again?" She gave a false high pitched laugh. "I don't think so!'

"You were talking to Sirius Black, weren't you?"

Harry shook his head and she shoved him forward, he tripped and lost his balance. "No," Harry protested.

"Liar! You had two guards posted outside my office and you sent this idiot to tell me that the ghost was smashing up the Transfiguration Department, when I know perfectly well he is dropping Dungbombs near the Ravenclaw common room. Who were you trying to contact? Dumbledore or that wretched half-breed oaf Hagrid? Well I see that I have no choice, I will have to force you. Draco go and get Professor Snape."

The blonde gave Harry a condescending smile as he shoved past Harry and left the room.

Luna and Neville struggled against their captors. Mahaad noted with some pride that Neville was trying to apply some of the techniques he had taught him, but his positioning was off and he was panicking. Mahaad glanced at the Pharaoh who had taken over.

The Pharaoh shot him a significant glance. The time to break out wasn't yet.

Malfoy returned with Snape in tow. "You wanted to see me Headmistress?" Snape asked, his tone neutral and he seemed unaware of the struggling Gryffindors.

"I need more Veritaerum, Snape. I need to interrogate Potter."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I assured you that three drops would be enough."

"Can't you get another bottle?" she asked in a sickly-sweet voice.

Snape's lip curled. "I can, but it won't be ready for another month."

Umbridge's eyes bugled. "A month?! Snape, I need to get Potter to talk now! Get out of my office, you are on probation Snape!"

Snape turned on his heel and walked to the door.

"He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where things are hidden!" Harry cried, imploring Snape to understand.

"What is Potter babbling about?"

"I have no idea. Good day Headmistress," Snape replied and left the room.

"The Cruciatus curse should loosen your tongue," Umbridge said softly as she beat her wand against her palm.

"No!" Shrieked Hermione. "That's an illegal curse! Harry we've got to tell her. She'll force it out of you anyway."

"No way! Have you lost it?" Harry demanded, giving her a scathing look that she couldn't see.

Mahaad shot another questioning glance.

Hermione spilled a story about how Harry had been trying to contact Dumbledore.

"We just wanted to tell him it's ready!" Hermione wailed, covering her face with her hands.

"What's ready?"

"The weapon," she replied tearfully.

"Take us to it," Umbridge demanded, shoving Hermione forward, and causing the Slytherin who had been holding her to stumble. "You and Potter go in front of me—" she noted Malfoy's greedy look. "—and Malfoy you stay here and watch the rest of these children."

She pushed Harry and Hermione forward and disappeared down the corridor.

Chaos erupted a moment later. Simultaneously Yami and Mahaad grabbed their attacker's arms, stomped on their feet and threw them to the floor, before moving to help the others. The two Slytheirns moaned on the floor the wind knocked out of them.

" _Taz!"_ Mahaad shouted and several ropes appeared and bound some of the Sytherins who tried to stun him. Neville had finally managed to get the beefy sixth year off of him, while Mahaad and Yami made quick work of the rest of them.

Malfoy glared at them as he writhed on the floor, straining against his bonds. Mahaad smirked as he wrenched the door open and led the way after Umbridge, the others running behind him.

Author's Notes:

Sorry about the slow update. I had some homework and other stuff going on. Thank you all for fallowing/favoriting/reading and reviewing this fic! Now we're finally getting to the fun parts…

Review Responses:

Fireking492: I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for your feedback!

YumiStar: Pretty much… haha

Jackie Mueller: I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry I was slow.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Flight to the Ministry

Mahaad and the others raced down the hallway after Umbridge. They dodged other students who were heading to the Great Hall for dinner. Many gave them annoyed looks as they passed. As they got nearer to the Great Hall a certain white haired albino approached them. The Pharaoh skidded to a halt, Mahaad stopped once he realized Yami was not longer following him.

Ryou tilted his head. "Where are you going?"

"Umbridge," the Pharaoh spat.

Ryou's features became sharper as Bakura took over. "Are you going to stare into space Pharaoh, or are you coming?" Bakura asked.

Yami blinked and raised an eyebrow before setting off toward the entrance hall, Mahaad close behind. Bakura joined them, his eyes glittered in anticipation. Out of the corner of his eye, Mahaad saw Luna and Neville trade glances.

Mahaad could sense the other student's unease. "How do you know where Hermione was going?" Ginny piped up from the rear of the group.

"Intuition, girl," Bakura replied, baring his teeth. Ginny repressed a shudder and didn't ask for further details.

The group made their way across the grounds and headed toward the Forbidden Forest. As they entered the trees, a twig snapped and Mahaad glanced at the source a unicorn trotted away. He looked behind him again to make sure Hagrid wasn't following them. Smoke rose merrily from his chimney. "Ginny, Luna and Neville stay here, and keep out of sight," Yami ordered.

Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but Yami cut her off, as he was accustomed to being obeyed. "Stay here in case Umbridge comes back this way and keep out of sight of Hagrid."

With that he turned and followed after Mahaad and Bakura who were waiting for him further in the Forest. Bakura rolled his eyes and took off moving swiftly through the trees, hardly making any noise.

Ten minutes later they were rewarded for their efforts. Mahaad saw Bakura grin predatorily as he spotted Umbridge's pink robes through the trees. She was strutting along pointing her wand at Harry and Hermione's backs. Hermione was making more noise than Harry thought she should, because he leaned over to her and whispered something Mahaad couldn't catch.

They tailed Umbridge for a bit longer, Bakura was relaxed waiting to see things unfold. He would take care of the Pharaoh's mistake in good time.

Suddenly an arrow shot out of the trees and embedded itself in a tree above Hermione's head. Umbridge's eyes widened as the thunder of approaching hooves grew louder. Fifty centaurs surrounded them on all sides, their bows drawn. Mahaad and the others found themselves in this same circle of angry creatures.

One of the centaurs strode forward. "Who are you?" he demanded in a deep voice. Umbridge gave a little squeak of fear.

"I asked who you are, human," the centaur demanded again, raising his bow.

"I am Dolores Jane Umbridge, senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Headmistress and High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. "I warn you any attack by half-breeds such as yourselves—"

"What did you call us?" Bane demanded, his face reddening.

"The law states that creatures who possess near human intelligence and are responsible for their actions."

"Near human intelligence?" Bane repeated.

"I'll deal with her," Bakura walked confidently forward, unfazed by the arrows pointed at him.

Bane scoffed. "What can you do, human?" he asked. "You're a child."

Bakura smirked as he stopped in front of Umbridge and raised his hands, the Millennium Ring activated, glowing underneath his robes. Several of the centaurs backed away, remembering a similar scene months ago.

As the dense purple fog of the Shadow Realm engulfed them, cutting them out of view, Bane bellowed.

"Bakura!" Yami cried, but to no avail.

The Game had already begun.

The centaurs turned their attention to Mahaad and the others. Harry and Hermione joined them, looking shaken.

"What about these ones?" Ronan asked.

"We don't attack children," another centaur replied.

Mahaad moved protectively in front of Yami. "These ones have received our warning before and yet they are here again." There was angry muttering at this news.

"Please don't hurt us," Hermione pled, as she trembled.

"We've done nothing wrong," Yami said stepping to the side, so that they could see him.

"You came into our Forest unasked. We are not like the traitor Firenze. We do not do human dirty work. We are not beasts of burden to be ordered about by humans!"

"We were just hoping you could help us," Hermione cut in. Mahaad threw he a warning glance, but the damage was done. Some of the centaurs bellowed in rage.

"We do not help humans!" Bane roared. "We will not permit you to leave this place boasting of how we served you!"

The centaurs nocked their arrows and took aim.

They let their arrows fly.

" _heka hety!_ " _Magical Hats_! Mahaad cried. Four black hats appeared covering them and shuffled around, hiding the students from the arrows.

The hat next to them exploded and there was a muffled cry.

"Spellbinding circle?" Yami asked.

"Yes. When I lift the spell, run out of the Forest," Mahaad instructed. Another hat exploded to their right. Mahaad dismissed the spell and Yami held a card aloft.

"Swords of Revealing Light!" Swords made of light appeared in the sky and struck the earth below. The centaurs fired but their arrows bounced off the barrier created by the swords. Yami, Mahaad, Harry and Hermione took off through the trees crashing into branches at a dead run as they sought to put as much distance between themselves and the enraged centaurs as possible.

As they neared the outer edge of the Forest where the trees started to thin, they were met by Luna, Neville, Ginny and Ron, who had started walking into the trees.

"How did you all escape?" Harry asked, looking at each of them in turn.

"We overpowered the Slytherins," Ron said. "Ginny did some fast spell work and we escaped."

"The question now, is how are we getting to London?" Harry asked. "Sirius is still alive, I can feel it."

Everyone traded glances. Luna grinned. "Well we're going to have to fly, right?" she asked serenely.

"You guys aren't coming," Ron protested.

"I am three years older than Harry was when he fought You-Know-Who the first time! We are all members of the DA, aren't we?" Ginny asked.

Harry and Ron shared a glance. If they could have picked anyone from the DA these three wouldn't have been in their top choice.

"Fine," Harry said irratibly. "But how are we going to get there? Ginny is the only one who's broom isn't locked up."

"Mine isn't locked up," Ron countered, his ears turning red.

"There are more ways of flying than just with brooms," Luna said matter-of-factly.

"We can ride on them," Luna said pointing to several thestrals who had assembled in the clearing near them.

Ron swallowed nervously. "You mean those mad horse things?" he asked.

"Yes!" Harry replied, walking up to one and stroking its mane.

"There are four of them and eight of us, divide into pairs and let's go!" Hermione said, counting quickly.

The students divide themselves into pairs, Mahaad assisted Yami before climbing on behind him. "These are quite magnificent creatures aren't they?" Yami asked as he stroked its mane.

Once everyone was on, their mounts took off and they soared into the air, taking a loop around the grounds before heading across the lake and into the sunset.

Author's Notes:

I updated this week! I bit going on next week, but I will be done with the semester on Friday and I should be able to write more then. Once again, thank you all for reading this!

Review Responses:

YumiStar: You just had to be patient… I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Fireking492: Thanks for understanding. I'm glad you like it!

Kittylove3120: Thanks for you review! I appreciate your feedback! Yeah, Mahaad is one of my all time favorite characters, so I had to include him. Yeah, I should add Kaiba at some point, I don't have much experience writing him…


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: The Ministry of Magic

Mahaad leaned forward against his Duelist as the winged horse picked up speed. Yugi let out a yelp of glee, Mahaad could feel Yugi's heart racing with excitement. "I couldn't let the Pharaoh have all the fun, could I?" he asked.

Mahaad tensed slightly as the thestral turned sharply and plunged into a steep dive. "No," Mahaad replied with a note of trepidation in his voice. In all his years, Mahaad had never ridden a flying horse. He barely tolerated riding dragons. Considering his king's rivalry with Kaiba and Mahaad's personal rivalry with Seth, Mahaad thought of dragons as more of Kaiba's domain. Even if Mahaad was on friendly if distant relations with Kisara herself.

Hermione gave a shriek of fear as her mount dove behind them. They continued on. The sky grew dark and the moon and stars illuminated their way, along with the occasional car. At long last they approached London and streaked toward the ground. Mahaad felt Yugi tense as he braced for impact as they hurled toward the pavement. The horse touched down lightly, Mahaad didn't even feel the impact. The others dismounted slowly, stretching their sore limbs.

"Never again…" Ron commented as he fell off his mount, and tried to move away from it, but ran into Hermione's who had landed beside him. Hermione and Neville looked relieved to be back on the ground.

"Come on!" Harry called to them as he walked purposefully toward the worn orange telephone box. The others followed him inside the booth. Mahaad was pressed up against the glass, and it was rather uncomfortable having so many people crammed inside. "Someone press 62442," Harry ordered.

Luna reached around Neville's head to press the requested numbers from an awkward angle.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business," a cool female voice said.

Harry quickly recited everyone's names, "…we're here on a rescue mission unless the Ministry can do it first!"

Several badges appeared in the coin return and Harry passed them out quickly. "Visitor attach the badge to your robes and submit your wand for inspection upon entry."

The telephone box slid into the ground and it grew dark as the box moved underground. Light appeared below them as the lift touched down. The place was pretty deserted.

No fires were burning at the mantles that lined the hallway. The only sound came from the golden fountain that showed a centaur, house-elf, and goblin looking admiringly at a witch and wizard. Harry led the way, sprinting toward the security desk which as oddly deserted.

Mahaad narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Harry entered the golden lift and waved them to follow. As soon as they were all in Harry pressed the number nine and the doors closed and the lift rattled as it descended. The lift stopped and the same cool voice said, "Department of Mysteries."

"Let's go," Harry said, his wand at the ready. He led the way down the empty corridor toward a plain black door. Harry stopped right before the door. "Someone should stay here as a lookout," he advised.

"Get over it Harry," Ron said. "We're coming with you."

Neville nodded in agreement.

The door swung open and Harry marched across the threshold. Mahaad found himself in a large circular room with several doors surrounding them, blue torches caused shadows to dance on the walls.

"Shut the door," Harry called. Neville did so and the room got even darker, the blue light illuminating their faces. Suddenly the outer walls of the room began spinning. Hermione reflexively grabbed onto the person nearest her which happened to be Harry, causing Mahaad to have a stab of jealousy.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"I think it was to keep us from knowing which door we came in," Yugi suggested.

He was right. All the doors looked the same.

"Where do we go now?" Luna asked in a serene voice.

"In my dream I always went through the door that was straight across…" Harry said. "We should try a few doors, I'll know the right one when I see it."

The long rectangular room was fairly bare. There were a few desks with papers on them, in the center of the room there was a large glass tank filled with green liquid. There were several white objects floating around. "What are they?" whispered Ron.

"Brains," Hermione said in a strained voice. "I wonder what they are doing with them."

"Brains?" Ron repeated.

"Let's get out of here," Neville suggested.

No one disagreed and they quickly left the room behind. "Wait!" Hermione cried as Luna was about to shut the door. " _Flagate!"_ A fiery x cut into the wood.

Mahaad smiled at the memory of Joey marking doors in the Puzzle with smiley faces drawn with maker. Yugi had a wistful look on his face, he was probably thinking the same thing.

As soon as the door closed the outer walls spun again.

Harry made his way to the next door, the others at his heels. The door revealed a large room with descending stairs and benches like an amphitheater. In the center of the stage on a raised dais was an old archway with a veil covering it that fluttered as if touched by an unseen breeze.

"Careful!" Hermione called after him as Harry rushed down the steps toward the arch. Harry gazed at the fluttering curtain with an odd expression on his face.

Mahaad stepped up beside him and narrowed his eyes.

"I can hear you, who is there?" Harry asked taking a step forward.

Mahaad felt a jolt of fear as he realized that he could understand the whispering voices. They were speaking a dead tongue, pleading for mercy, others for justice.

"I can hear them too. Step away Harry," Mahaad ordered firmly. Harry remained still for several seconds before finally tearing his eyes away.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked joining them and listening hard.

Mahaad cocked his head, listening. "Let's go," Yugi whispered. Mahaad moved slowly to obey, gazing at the arch tenderly before turning and following Yugi up the stairs.

/Yami, I have a feeling Mahaad knows more than he's letting on./

/Yes, Yugi. That arch leads to the realm of the dead./

Yugi gasped through the mind link.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the door closed behind him and the circular room spun yet again.

Harry approached another random door and pulled. Nothing happened. " _Alohomora!"_ The door remained locked. Harry jerked as a thought struck him and he dug into his pocket and pulled out Sirius' knife.

The door remained locked as Harry threw his weight against it. "Let's try another one," Hermione suggested.

"What if it was that one?" Ron countered.

"It can't be. Harry was able to get through the one in his dream. Besides, there are other doors here we haven't tried."

Harry opened the next door. "Yes! This is it!" he cried. Many clocks lined the walls and sand glittered around the room. A large crystal bell jar stood on the opposite side of the room.

"Look!" Neville pointed. Mahaad looked at the bell jar and watched as a tiny egg moved up to top, hatching as it went, a new hummingbird emerging before reaching the top, where it became heavy and sank.

"In here!"

Harry pushed open another door and entered the room. It was as high as a church ceiling and had rows and rows of shelves lined with dusty, glowing spheres. Mahaad shivered, it was colder in here than it had been in the other rooms.

"You said it was row 97," Hermione reminded him.

Harry nodded, looking up at a faint 33 on one of the shelves.

"This way…" he said as he led them to the right. Instinctively everyone drew their wands.

Harry was tense listening for any sounds from up ahead. The room was eerily quiet. "97!" Harry said.

There was no one there.

"He's down at the end," Harry said, running down the row.

"Harry?" Hermione asked softly.

"He'll be just a bit further," Harry said.

"I don't think Sirius is here," Hermione said gently.

Harry ran down other rows wanting to see everything for himself. His cheeks flushed.

"Harry?" Neville asked. "Look, this has your name on it."

"My name?" Harry repeated blankly.

Harry had to go up on his tip toes to read the yellow label.

 _S. P. T. to A. P. W. B. D Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter_.

Hermione scanned the surrounding shelves. "None of the rest of us are here. I don't think you should touch it Harry," she warned.

Harry grabbed the dusty sphere and lifted it expecting something dramatic to happen. Nothing did. The others moved closer to get a better look.

"Very good Potter. Now turn around slowly and give that to me."

Author's Notes:

I hope you all liked this chapter. I know I didn't deviate much from the book this chapter. But things will be different soon, just hang in there.

Review Responses:

Jackie Mueller: That's a good question. I hope this answered it for you. Don't worry the Order will still show up. I have some plans for them.

Fireking492: Haha that's true. I hope you aren't too disappointed that I haven't showed the Shadow Game between Bakura and Umbridge.

Suzululu4moe: That's a good point. I hadn't thought of that before. Thanks for sharing that insight!

FallingToast: I'm impressed you did that! Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: Encounter with Death Eaters

Black robed figures appeared out of the shadows, surrounding them on all sides. Cutting off their escape. Mahaad gritted his teeth as he counted the twelve figures pointing their lit wands at their chests threateningly.

"Give that to me Potter. Now," one of them repeated, holding out his hand toward Harry with the palm up. Harry paled a bit.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry said.

Several of the robed figures laughed. One of them a high pitched, female replied, "The Dark Lord always knows!"

Harry clutched the orb against his chest, his knuckles white. "I want to know where Sirius is!"

The woman mocked him by repeating his plea. Mahaad saw the malice through the eye slits in her mask. The Death Eaters closed their circle, trapping the teens.

"Sirius is here, I know he is, I saw him!" Harry said, "don't do anything yet," he said to the others.

The female Death Eater cocked her head, "Little Potter is giving order to the children as if he was foolish enough to think about fighting us."

The first Death Eater stepped forward, "You don't know Potter like I do Bellatrix. Potter loves being in the spotlight. Now give me the prophecy! I'll give you one more chance and then we will use wands."

Mahaad and the other students brought up their wands. Mahaad's expression remained stoic as he stared at his opponents.

"Give it here Potter and no one gets hurt," Lucius said coolly.

" _Accio Proph—"_ the woman began.

" _Protego!"_ Harry shouted, Mahaad cast a shield charm of his own. The woman staggered backward by the combined strength of the spells. She growled, shaking her robes.

"Grab the blonde girl. Make him watch while we torture her.'

Harry and the others closed ranks around Luna, whose face drained of color. Out of the corner of his eye, Mahaad saw Harry's eyes flicker from one Death Eater to another.

"Why does Voldemort want this prophecy anyway?" Harry asked.

"You dare speak his name?!" the man woman asked, her eyes narrowing in displeasure through her mask. "You filthy mudblood!" she screamed at him, brandishing her wand at him.

She shot a jet of red light toward Harry, but it was deflected by Malfoy and shattered two glass balls by Hermione's head. She reflexively threw her up arms as the glass rained down on her. Two pearly white figures arise and began speaking their voices making it hard to distinguish what each was saying.

As Harry stalled for more time, Mahaad heard a sharp intake of breath from Hermione. "What?" she whispered.

"Smash shelves when I say go," Harry told her, moving his lips as little as possible. Hermione passed the message to Mahaad, he breath tickling his ear. He passed it on to Yugi in Egyptian.

"…only the person about whom the prophecy is made may retrieve the prophecy as the Dark Lord discovered when others attempted to steal it for him. Haven't you ever wondered why the Dark Lord tried to kill you as a baby Potter?"

Bellatrix laughed reading the question in Harry's face. "The Dark Lord won't just stroll into the Ministry of Magic! Not when they are so worried about my dear cousin running around."

"NOW!" Harry shouted.

Jets of light burst out of everyone's wands and many spheres around them exploded sending smoke and shards of glass in all directions.

"RUN!" Harry yelled. He grabbed Hermione and shoved her forward ahead of him as the shelves swayed ominously above them. A Death Eater grabbed Harry, but Harry elbowed him in the face, sending him backward, his nose bloody.

Mahaad pushed Yugi in front of him so that he was farther away from the Death Eaters. As the shelves crashed into one another they sent more smoke and glass into the air. They ran to the end of row 97 and sprinted for the exit in earnest.

As soon as Yugi entered the room with the bell shaped jar in it he slammed the door behind him. Hermione pointed her wand at it and cried, " _Colloportus!"_ The door sealed itself. Mahaad's crystal blue gaze swept the room, quickly taking in his surroundings.

"Where are Ron, Luna and Neville?" he asked sharply.

Hermione's face paled. "They must have went the wrong way!"

Through the sealed door, they heard the muffled voice of Lucius Malfoy giving order to the remaining Death Eaters.

Yami took over and glared at the door they had just come through.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked, her eyes flicking between Mahaad, Yugi and Harry.

"Get away from the door," Yami ordered. The strength behind the command stirred them to action. "Split up. Harry and Hermione go into the other room, Mahaad and I will stay here and hold them off."

A large force collided with the door they had sealed causing it to shudder. " _Alohomora!"_

Harry opened his mouth to protest.

"Go!" The Pharaoh barked.

Harry and the others tore from the room as Mahaad and Yami turned to face the threat. Yami dove under a desk. Mahaad stood his ground. "Don't be a fool, we're fifth years!"

Mahaad complied and crawled under a desk just as the door burst open. Mahaad held his breath as the shadows of the Death Eaters moved forward. "They might have gone into the hall," suggested one of them whose voice Mahaad didn't recognize.

"Check under the desks," another said.

Mahaad and Yami exchanged glances under their respective desks. Yami aimed his wand at one of the pair of feet approaching them.

"P _etrificus Totalus!"_

One of the Death Eaters froze as the spell hit him. He fell backwards into a clock and hit the floor with a thud.

The other Death Eater grinned when he found Mahaad other the under desk. " _Avada—"_

Mahaad punched the man in the nose, sending blood down the front of his Death Eater robes. Taking advantage of the stunned man, Mahaad leapt forward and tackled him to the ground.

Mahaad grabbed the man's arm and bend it back, the man's shriek filled the air. Mahaad grabbed the man by the throat and was about to strike when Yami said, "No."

Mahaad changed the angle of his strike and knocked the man out instead of killing him. "We need to help the others," Yami said.

A loud crash sounded behind them. Mahaad's head turned toward the sound. A large cabinet filled with different sized hour glasses had fallen to the floor and was repairing itself before it fell back to the ground.

Yami grabbed the magician's arm and pulled him through the doorway into the circular room once more. As the door shut behind them the outer wall spun.

A woman screamed and there was a loud crash before the room stopped spinning.

 _Hermione!_

Author's Notes:

Sorry this chapter was a bit late. I had some things that took longer than I expected. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I am evil for ending with such a cliff hanger like that but I wanted to get this up sooner rather than later. Happy late Christmas and Happy New Year!

Review Responses:

YumiStar: Crap baskets? I like it. He might still Game a Death Eater or two. We'll have to see.

Jackie Mueller: That's a good idea, but as you can tell I haven't got that far yet. Sorry this chapter is late and short. I hope you enjoyed it though!

Fireking492: Thanks, I'm glad you have enjoyed things thus far!


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: Battle at the Ministry

Despite his shorter stature the Pharaoh beat Mahaad to door and wrenched it open. The two men tumbled into the room and quickly took in their surroundings. A Death Eater towered over Hermione's still form, Neville was a short distance away near an overturned desk, on all fours, clutching his nose, the front of his robes covered in blood.

Harry was glaring down several Death Eaters, and Mahaad spotted the top of Luna's head, unmoving, by another desk. Bellatrix laughed, making the hairs on the back of Mahaad's neck stand on end. He hadn't heard a laugh like that in a while.

Ron bumped into things, oblivious to the danger around him. "Harry, there are brains in here, look!"

Yami ran up to his friend and shook his shoulders. "Ron, snap out of it," he ordered. Ron acted as if he hadn't heard the Pharaoh. Instead, he pointed his wand at the brains and said, " _Accio brains!"_ Time seemed to still as everyone, including the Death Eaters, turned to watch one of the brains shatter the glass, sloshing green liquid onto the floor and fly toward Ron.

"RON NO!" Harry yelled.

Ron caught the brain in his hands, looking quite pleased with himself. As soon as the tendrils of the brain made contact with his skin, they began wrapping around his arms, quickly spreading like spilled ink.

Ron's expression changed, his jaw taunt. "I don't like this anymore. Stop, make it stop!"

The brain had almost completely encased the red head and he toppled over onto the floor, thrashing about wildly. Harry cast a spell hoping it would break the tentacles, but it had no apparent effect.

Luna's ashen face appeared from behind a desk. "It's suffocating him!" She cried, tears springing to her eyes. One of the Death Eaters casually flicked his wand and stunned her, she collapsed against the floor unmoving.

Another Death Eater stunned Neville who had tried to fight back, but due to his broken nose, couldn't pronounce the spell properly. He took a stunner straight to the chest that sent him flying backwards and into the desk he had been crouched behind moments earlier.

Harry exchanged glances with Yami and Mahaad. It was five against three. Bellatrix acted first and ran toward Harry, her eyes wild. Harry ran in the opposite direction hoping to draw the others after him. Two other Death Eaters send jets of silver light toward Mahaad and Yami. Mahaad turned slightly allowing the spell to miss him by inches, while the Pharaoh dove and rolled out of the way, coming back to his feet.

Harry ran into the next room and the Death Eaters were more preoccupied with catching him than they were about dealing with Mahaad or Yami. They left one of their comrades behind to deal with them and the other three took off after Harry.

Yami opened his mouth to give an order when a jet of red light hit him from behind sending him sprawling forward and hitting his head on the corner of a desk in front of him with a sickening thud.

"NO!" Mahaad shrieked, clenching his jaw as he ran to his king's side. Mahaad's heart pounded in his chest, panic threatening to overwhelm him. He moved a sweaty hand in front of his king's mouth and relief washed over him as he discovered he was breathing. Mahaad blinked the pieces slowly falling into place.

These were northern spells, red wasn't a symbol of chaos. He king was alive. He carefully moved the unconscious ruler under the desk so he would be a bit better protected. He sprinted toward the room that he had seen the others go through, cursing the fact that he hadn't paid attention the day they had gone over how to reverse stunning spells.

He entered the next room to find it already in chaos.

One of the Death Eaters had turned the stairs leading down to the dais smooth like the sides of a large bowl. Several Death Eaters, including the mad woman were closing in on Harry. Mahaad's momentum carried him forward as he began sliding down the smooth sides of the arena.

Several other Death Eaters entered the room including Dolohov who had been under a Full Body Bind, his lip, bleeding.

Harry's gaze shifted to each face in turn as he weighed his options. "Let the others go and I'll give you what you want."

Lucius Malfoy shook his head. "You are not in a position to make deals Potter."

Mahaad aimed a stunner at the back of one of the Death Eaters but missed and, his awry spell alerting the others to his presence.

As he was still sliding toward the black robed figures, they turned their spells on him. Mahaad managed to dodge several of the spells, but as a magician he was more used to flying than relying on his feet. A disarming spell hit him and he felt his wand fly threw his fingers and clatter to the floor behind him, rolling down toward the bottom of the arena.

When he reached the flat part, Mahaad knocked one of the Death Eaters to the ground. Two of his comrades converged on Mahaad, grabbing his arms and hauling him to his feet.

Bellatrix cocked her head, giving him a patronizing look. "Give us the prophecy now, or watch your friend suffer!"

She waited several heartbeats for a response, before turning her wand on Mahaadn and said, " _Crucio!"_ Mahaad felt as if hot knives were lacerating his skin, charring his flesh black. He screamed in agony, his eyes filling with tears. Mahaad sank to his knees gasping for breath. Mercifully the cursed lifted and Mahaad could focus on the outside world again.

Harry's shoulders slumped as he held out the prophecy toward Malfoy.

Suddenly the door at the top of the room burst open and five more people entered the fray. Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, Moody and Kingsley. The Death Eaters were distracted by the new comers as they rained spells at the black robed wizards.

Mahaad shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He needed to focus. Mahaad's hands were still shaking and he fought to calm his racing heart. A Death Eater hauled Harry off his feet as he had been trying to crawl to reach him. Harry's face started to go red and the man pressed against the black haired teen's windpipe.

Mahaad forced himself to his knees and thrust out his hand toward the Death Eater. A pale green orb formed and he released it, slamming into the Death Eater's chest and sending him flying.

Tonks was dueling two Death Eaters at once, and other smaller duels had formed around the room.

Mahaad almost tripped over something on the floor, and when he looked at it he shuddered as he distanced himself from Moody's magical eye. Its owner lay on the floor a few feet away, bleeding from a head wound, a Death Eater looming over him. Mahaad threw another orb at the man, who happened leapt out of the way as the ball burned his robes.

Harry threw a Full Body Bind at the Death Eater, who tried to dodge it but was already off balance from Mahaad's attack. He fell to the floor unable to move.

Sirius grinned at his godson, shoving his head down as a spell veered too close. "Nice work Harry."

"Harry, you and Mahaad get out of here!" he commanded.

Harry turned to flee and they tried to climb back out of the arena, but the stone was slick. Harry gave an extra burst of effort and tripped, falling hard. The prophecy fell out of his hand and bounced a few times before shattering behind him. Mahaad whipped around in horror as a pearly white figure formed out of the fog and uttered the prophecy that no one could hear over the noise of the fight.

"Dumbledore!" Mahaad cried in shock as he turned around to see the white haired man in the doorway of the brain room, his wand aloft, his eyes furious.

Only one pair still dueled. Bellatrix and Sirius, unaware of the newest arrival. "You can do better than that!" Sirius barked.

A spell hit him squarely in the chest and he seemed to take several heartbeats to fall through the tattered veil. Mahaad expected Sirius to emerge from the other side.

Mahaad inhaled sharply as the all too familiar feeling of Shadow Magic being used. He looked around in confusion at where the magic was coming from. The place where Moody had been was now almost entirely enveloped in purple fog. Before the Shadows formed completely Mahaad caught a glimpse of a white turban, piercing blue eyes and a glint of gold.

Author's Notes:

Sorry it took me awhile to update. I started school again and it is going to take me a bit of time to get used to my new schedule. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write. Thanks for reading and reviewing, see you all next time!

Review Responses:

YumiStar: Haha probably not. I hope there were some surprises in this chapter.

Jackie Mueller: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've had this last part planned for a while.

FallingToast: Thanks. I hope I'm not relying too heavily on the book right now. It is just hard for me to write fight scenes. I hope you enjoyed this.

Fireking492: I'm glad you liked it. I should listen to more music when I write and when I read for that matter. Good idea!


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: Dark Lord's Revelation

Several seconds seemed to last for an eternity. Mahaad tore his eyes from the crackling purple entity that surrounded Mad-Eye Moody and Shadi. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at the tattered, fluttering veil. "SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" Harry screamed.

His voice seemed far away as Mahaad's breath caught in his throat. Harry's godfather was gone.

Harry dashed madly toward the dais. Lupin intercepted him and grabbed the teen in a in a tight bear hug, preventing him from reaching the stone archway. "There is nothing you can do…" Remus said. His voice carrying, despite the chaos in the room. Bellatrix shrieked triumphantly, sending a shiver down Mahaad's back.

While Lupin struggled with Harry, Mahaad turned his attention back to the Shadow Game. Neither player had emerged yet. _What does Shadi want with Moody?_ Mahaad's hands shook slightly as the reality of Sirius' death hit him. Despite not knowing the man for very long, he knew his death would affect his godson deeply. Mahaad resolved to bring the matter to the Pharaoh's attention when he awoke, but for now he had to focus on the task at hand. Mahaad had lost men before.

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Harry roared.

Spells flew around the room, but they seemed to be getting the upper hand. The headmaster had most of the Death Eaters, grouped in the center of the room as if held there by invisible ropes. Tonks lay immobile against the far wall. Kingsley crouched next to her attempting to revive her. Neville moved closer to Harry and spoke words to him that Mahaad couldn't hear. Mahaad dodged a stunner and retaliated with a spell of his own a Disarming charm.

Harry broke free from Lupin and charged after Bellatrix who was attempting to leave the room. "SHE KILLED HIM, I'LL KILL HER!"

Both Harry and the Death Eater disappeared from Mahaad's view.

Mahaad ran up over to Lupin. "The others are in the room behind us. Yugi and Hermione are unresponsive…" Lupin nodded gravely and after glancing at Neville whose legs were still failing cast a spell at him and his legs returned to normal.

Mahaad turned to follow and cast a final glance behind him and saw that the Shadow Game had ended. Shadi was nowhere to be seen. Mad-Eye's back was to him and he swayed on his feet dangerously before collapsing to his knees.

Mahaad ran after Lupin and found him supporting Hermione and helping her to her feet. She brushed some dust off her robes and smiled weakly at him. He gave her a weak smile in return. Ron still looked a bit out of it and Hermione made her way to his side.

"Yugi's over here," Mahaad barked at the wizard. Lupin came to where Mahaad knelt near the desk he had put Yugi under. Lupin muttered a spell Mahaad didn't catch, his wand pointed at Yugi's chest.

The Pharaoh's eyes snapped open and he looked wildly around the room, before seeing Mahaad and relaxing. "What happened? Where is everyone?" Mahaad explained quickly as he helped his king to his feet.

"I'm going after Harry. Return to the others and find out what happened with the Shadow Game," Yami ordered as he picked up his wand off the floor where it had rolled several feet away from him.

"But—" Mahaad began.

Yami turned to look at his servant with a raised eyebrow. "I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself."

Mahaad didn't reply, but mutely watched as the Pharaoh moved out the door and into the circular chamber beyond. The door shut automatically behind him, cutting off Lupin's question.

Mahaad steeled his nerves, squared his shoulders and moved back the way he'd come. Lupin was crouched near Ron, inspecting his wounds. Mahaad ignored him as he strode back into the room with the veil.

The chaos had died down a bit. Most of the Death Eaters remained trapped in whatever spell Dumbledore had used to contain them. Dumbledore was coming toward him and moved past him without a word. Mahaad's gaze swept the room and he spotted the Auror on all fours, gasping for breath. He approached the man cautiously.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

Mad-Eye didn't reply right away. "Yes…"

Mahaad offered a hand which the wizard waved off as he climbed to his feet. When Mahaad got a full view of his face he gasped in shock.

Fresh blood dribbled from his eye socket and Mahaad's mouth went dry.

The Millennium Eye.

The Item was lodged in the Auror's eye socket… Mahaad felt his stomach churn, bile rising in his throat.

Mahaad found the man's bowler hat a few feet away and handed it to him. Moody jammed it on his head and scowled at him. "What are you staring at boy?" he demanded.

Mahaad started and shook his head. "I know this is a shock," he began, but the Auror waved him off.

"I'll deal with it later, we are still in danger."

Mahaad was taken aback by his words, but nodded.

The magician turned and ran out of the room. He had to inform the Pharaoh of what had just transpired.

Mahaad's lungs burned by the time he reached the Atrium. The doors slid open and he stumbled out of the elevator.

Dumbledore cast several spells in rapid succession, his wand arm a blur. A tall, imposing figure in black robes fought back. Somehow Mahaad knew this was Lord Voldemort.

Bellatrix was locked in a duel with the Pharaoh, and Mahaad felt his throat tighten.

Harry was being protected by a golden centaur that had previously been on a pedestal along with several other statues. The goblin and house-elf statues were broken in pieces and strewn throughout the room.

Mahaad fired a spell at the witch, and missed by an inch, his spell burning the sleeve of her robe as it passed. She fired several spells at him. Mahaad flung himself out of the way of several jets of green light. One spell hit him in the chest and he inhaled sharply as he clutched his chest. A wave a pain spread through his body and slowed, panting.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked urgently.

"Yes," Mahaad replied, forcing himself to his feet.

Dumbledore brandished his wand and cast a spell, a long thin flame emerged from the tip and surrounded Voldemort, binding him fast. For a brief moment, it appeared as if the fight was over.

Voldemort bellowed in rage and the fiery rope changed into a writhing, living serpent. Even though Mahaad was more than 20 feet away, a jolt of fear coursed down his spine and he took a step back.

The snake lunged at Dumbledore, hissing. While Dumbledore was distracted by the snake, Voldemort sent a jet of green light hurling toward the old wizard.

"Look out!" Harry screamed.

As the Killing Curse neared the headmaster, an unearthly cry rent the air. A brilliant red phoenix dove in front of Dumbledore and swallowed the curse whole. The bird immediately burst into flames and fell to the ground. Mahaad watched it fall, transfixed.

"MASTER!" Bellatrix cried.

Mahaad turned in time to see Voldemort in a bubble of silver water, before the bubble collapsed and their enemy had vanished.

Then Harry screamed, clutching his scar, all color drained from his face. The boy kept screaming as if his very soul was being torn in half.

The Pharaoh leapt out of the way of another Killing Curse. As he did so, one of the statues attacked Bellatrix from behind, pinning her to the floor. She screamed in frustration as she attempted to free herself. Voldemort flew across the room, grabbed his servant and vanished.

Fires burst to life all around them as wizards entered the hall. Voices mixed together as the newcomers spoke to one another. "He was there, You-Know-Who!" a worker shouted in disbelief.

"Merlin's beard!" a short man cursed. "And Dumbledore what are you doing here?" he sputtered.

"Good evening Minister," Dumbledore greeted. "I know this comes as a shock. You've been denying it for a year now. But Voldemort has returned. You saw it with your own eyes." The headmaster informed him about the trapped Death Eaters.

"Very well…" Fudge reluctantly sent some men to investigate the claims.

"I will explain everything once Harry is safely back at Hogwarts."

The caused a new wave of whispering to break out. "Harry Potter!?"

Dumbledore picked up one of the pieces of a statue and tapped it with his wand. "One finger will do Harry," Dumbledore said quietly. Mechanically Harry placed his pointer finger on the stature and vanished.

Yami helped Mahaad to his feet. Mahaad held his king's gaze, the blood draining from his face.

" _Neb_ , _Master,_ I need to tell you something."

Author's Notes:

If everything goes according to plan, the next chapter should be the last one before I start on sixth year! Thank you all for your support, reading, following, and reviewing!

Review Responses:

YumiStar: you are funny! Thanks for reviewing!

Fireking492: Yeah, I was wondering how many people would pick up on Shadi's appearance. I've had that planned for a long time now.

Suzululu4moe: Yeah, I am curious to know what you think of what I did in this chapter.

Jackie Mueller: You guessed right! Sorry this update was a little slow.

FallingToast: Thanks! I guess I'm just self-conscious about it because I based a lot of this off of the book.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: The Return Home

Mahaad whispered some curt words in the deep, guttural Egyptian language. The Pharaoh's eyes widened and he stiffened, his body rigid.

/I only caught a few words of that. What did Mahaad mean?/

/Sorry, Yugi. Sometimes I forget you aren't fluent yet. Shadi played Mad-Eye and now has the Millennium Eye./

/What? He has the Eye?/ Yugi repeated. The sudden sense of shock coming from the Pharaoh made sense now. /What are we going to do now Yami?/

/I'm not sure. We'll have to talk to the other Item Holders about it…/

Meanwhile Dumbledore conferred with Ministry officials in hushed tones. Lupin exited the lift with several of Mahaad's classmates in tow, looking worse for the wear. All had dirty, torn robes. Neville's front was red from his earlier nose bleed. Ron's arms bore angry welts from the brains, Luna limped on her right side and grimaced with each step. Hermione's face was white, her breathing labored.

"Lupin send them to Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore instructed, looking briefly at his pupils before turning his attention to the Minister, whose face glistened with perspiration.

The werewolf nodded. He reached into his robes and withdrew a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. He tapped it with his wand, and the paper glowed blue for a moment. Mahaad's stomach tightened. "Put a finger on it," he said, his voice strained.

The students huddled closely and did as they were instructed. Mahaad clenched his jaw as he felt a sharp tug in his navel and the world started spinning as he felt like was being squeezed through a small tube.

When the world stopped spinning, he released a breath he'd been holding and took in his surroundings. They were in presumably at Hogwarts, but a part of the castle Mahaad had never entered previously. There were windows lining the walls, with beds underneath them. Only one of them was occupied, but there were drapes drawn around the bed, obscuring the view of the occupant.

A witch came scurrying over to them. "Goodness, what happened to you lot?" she asked, eyeing them.

They all looked at one another, unsure of how to respond. "I—" Hermione began before cutting herself off. The witch simply shook her head and began tending to them. After a thorough examination, she ordered all of them to at least stay for the night.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ron, looking around the room before taking the bedclothes the witch handed him.

"How should I know?" the witch asked, brusquely.

Mahaad took his clothes from the witch without compliant. After ensuring that Yugi was situated, Mahaad climbed into a bed and fell asleep quickly.

Harry didn't join them during the night.

Instead they awoke to Hermione's owl, bringing her the _Daily Prophet_. She took the paper and unfolded it. She read the front page and they listened as Hermione told them of the Minister's decision to admit that Voldemort was back.

"…And the dementors that guard the wizard prison Azkaban, have proven averse to continue in Ministry employ," Hermione continued.

"…Dumbeldore has been fully reinstated as Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Even though the Death Eater's curse was nonverbal, Hermione had to take ten different kind of potions every day.

They had several visitors after breakfast, including Ginny and Ryou. Ginny sat on the edge of Hermione's bed and shared updates on what was happening at school.

Earlier that morning the curtains around Umbridge's bed had been opened, revealing her unmoving body and soulless eyes. Ryou pointedly avoided looking at her.

"Filch isn't happy at all. He thinks Umbridge was the best thing to ever happen at this school," Ginny said.

"Ryou, can I talk to you?" Yami asked.

The albino jumped and made his way to the Pharaoh's bedside, wiping his hands on his robes, and licking his lips.

"He Gamed her." It wasn't a question.

Ryou nodded. "And won obviously."

"What did he do?" Yami pressed.

Ryou shook his head. "I don't know. You'd have to ask him."

Yami released a breath slowly. "Alright. That's all I wanted to know. Unless you know how Harry is doing."

The albino shook his head again. "He's been avoiding everyone all morning.

"He probably needs his space," Yugi suggested, taking over. Ryou blinked at the sudden change, but nodded. Yugi was good at reading people. It was part of what made him such a great Duelist.

Harry came by, later that day but didn't stay long. He said he had to go visit Hagrid. Mahaad could tell Yugi was concerned about him, but wanted to give the grieving teen his space.

Everyone left the hospital wing a few days before the end of the term. Umbridge still hadn't woken up and Madam Pomfrey was recommending that she be transferred to St. Mungos.

Everyone spent the next few days get ready for the return trip home. Harry was still withdrawn, but every time Hermione tried to talk to him about Sirius, Ron stopped her.

"I'll catch up to you later Yugi," Mahaad told him, pausing and allowing other students to pass him.

"Alright," Yugi replied, giving him a warm smile.

Mahaad inclined his head briefly before setting off away from the Great Hall. He closed his eyes for a moment, reaching out with his magic, searching for a specific magical signature….

A small smile graced his lips as he headed toward the source.

Harry was walking away from him down a deserted corridor. "Harry!" Mahaad called after him.

The teen stopped and looked around for a place to hide. Finding none, he reluctantly turned around and greeted Mahaad.

"Hello Harry," Mahaad said warmly.

"Why aren't you at the feast?" Harry asked.

"I'm not one for big parties," Mahaad said.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"They can be stressful when one of your students dyed a priest's hair pink in front of the entire court."

Harry cracked a grin. "I imagine so."

"Why aren't you at the feast?" Mahaad asked, leaning casually against the wall. Harry shrugged. "I didn't feel like it."

"No I don't think you would. Loosing someone dear to you is hard. He was your godfather."

"Yeah…have you ever seen anyone die?"

Mahaad tilted his head, considering Harry's question. "Yes, I have. I watch my mentor and many of my fellow priests die in service to their king."

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

"Even though it happened a long time ago, it still affects me. But I will hopefully see them again one day."

Harry met Mahaad's eyes. "You think you will?"

The magician nodded firmly. "I hope so. The circumstances of my death were…quite unusual. Otherwise I would be certain about seeing them again."

Harry inhaled sharply. "Can you bring him back…?" Harry asked.

Mahaad smiled sadly. "I don't have that power. The Pharaoh alone wields mastery over death. But I am unsure how these circumstances would affect things, namely that your godfather didn't believe in the Egyptian gods."

Harry shoulders slumped, his eyes downcast.

"But, I will speak to the Pharaoh on your behalf. I will see if there is anything we can do."

"Thank you," Harry replied, swallowing a lump in his throat.

The journey home on the Hogwarts Express was entertaining. Malfoy and his goons attempted to ambush Harry outside a compartment full of DA members. The three unfortunate Slytherins resembled slugs in black robes after the onslaught of spells hit them. A couple DA members hoisted them onto a luggage rack for the remainder of the trip.

When they finally arrived at King's Cross, the ticket master waved them through the barrier in small groups. Harry gasped when he saw the group of people waiting for him. Mad-Eye Moody, stood with a bowler hat pulled low over his eye. Tonks stood with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George and Lupin.

Yugi gave a gleeful shout as he was smothered by his grandfather and several friends of his own. "Joey? Tea? Tristian?" He said each name in disbelief, looking from one to the other and blinked, thinking they might disappear.

Hermione embraced her own parents. She embraced Mahaad and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Mahaad blushed.

"Bye Mahaad," she said releasing him. "Have a good holiday."

"You too," he replied.

"Mahaad," Yugi called, waving the magician over to his group. "We'd better get going. We have a long journey ahead of us." He turned and after bidding everyone good bye, set off with the others as they made their way out of the station.

Author's Notes:

Sorry if this felt a bit rushed and choppy. But I'm done! I finished year 5! Thank you all for your support. I have a pretty good outline for year 6, but I welcome your input. I should start on the next installment in a week or so. Keep an eye out.

Review Responses:

Fireking492: Thanks, I'm glad you liked what I did with Shadi! Thanks for your feedback.

YumiStar: Happy (late) Birthday! I hope last chapter was a good birthday present.

FallingToast: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for your support.


End file.
